Equal and Opposite Attraction
by Zephyrus Anemoi Fiction
Summary: Its a new semester in Japan.  Fresh from his adventures in the Magical World, Negi leaves Mahora for greener pastures.  Only, they're a lot pinker than he'd originally imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I've recently fell into with a group of Negima authors who are just about as crazy as they come. You all should know one of them: Shadow Crystal Mage. Well, to make a long story short, I was inspried by his Negima/Nanoha fic to write my own. Don't worry, this will not take away from International Magic.

* * *

The grounds of Mahora stood rigid with a lack of activity. The spring semester had just begun for the High School portion of the academy. In one recently promoted classroom, a feeling of anguish and trepidation reigned supreme.

"Where's Negi-kun?" Konoka wailed while her bodyguard/lover/minstra rubbed her back.

"Why would he run out on his class like this, aru~?" Ku Fei added, crushing yet another pencil to dust. Each one of the thirty-two girls expressed their 'distaste' over the loss of their child teacher in their own way. Except for one.

Everything came to a halt as the door slid open. Two men, one of them well into his senior years, stepped in. After the girls finished the morning ritual, the old man, Headmaster Konoemon, began speaking.

"As I'm sure you all know, Negi Springfield will not be with us for this school year." The girls raised up in a chorus of cried and shouts. It took several pounds on the desk by the headmaster's companion to silence them again. "He has received his mage's certification and has moved on to teach elsewhere."

"But why didn't he take us!" Yunna shouted.

"Yes sensei," Ayaka agreed. "We are his Minstra, so shouldn't it be appropriate that we accompany him?"

"Listen to me," the second man, Takamichi Takahata, shouted. "Negi-kun told me that he wants all of you to finish your schooling. As your former teacher, he does not want any of you to lose out on a future because of him."

"But why did he leave?" The cheerleading trio shouted.

"He told me that the reason was because he wanted to be on his own this time." Takahata announced. "He wants to try teaching without having to worry about burdening his students with thoughts of his magic. He wants a fresh start to spread his wings."

"That idiot could have told us first." The resident chibi-vampire, Evangeline, muttered. Her hand, however, rested on a large manila envelope that had been deposited on her doorstep. Even though she was depressed over losing her student, he did fulfill his debt to her. Once midterms were over, she would be free once more.

"Now," the headmaster continued. "Takamichi-kun has volunteered to be your homeroom, English, and History teacher, since everyone else seems to be afraid of your class' reputation." A smattering of laughter greeted the dean's comment. "I know you're all upset about this, but Negi-kun is a smart, responsible young man. He will be fine." Somehow, every eye in the room came to rest on one red-haired girl.

"Asuna-san, Negi-san will be alright. He saved the world." Luna Shiori, the latest addition to the class, placed a hand on Asuna's. The normally firery redhead ignored her new roommate, favoring instead to stare out into oblivion. Of all the girls in the class, she had taken Negi's twilight departure the hardest.

()()()

Nanoha Takamachi stretched in her seat, groaning to herself as her back arched around her seat. She couldn't be happier. After the chaos of the Fall semester and the Book of Darkness incident, she now had her four best friends seated around her on the first day of school. Thanks to some fancy footwork, Admiral Lindy had been able to hack into the school records and have Hayate registered in their class. Of course, this forced Signum and Zafira to pose as her adopted parents. Nanoha didn't think she'd ever stop laughing at the sight of Vita being forced to call Sigunm 'momma.' But now, it was a new day, a new semester, and a new teacher.

"So who do you think the new guy is?" Arisa asked turning around in her seat to get a better look at the two brunet's sitting behind her.

"I've heard that he's foregin." Suzuka injected.

"How foreign are we talking?"

"They say he's from Wales."

"He was raised by fish?" Fate asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion. Arisa, Suzuka and Hayate started giggling.

"No Fate-chan," Hayate explained. "Wales is a country in Great Britain. It's on the other side of the world."

"Don't worry Fate-chan," Nanoha sighed, patting the blonde's arm reassuringly. "I didn't know Wales was a country either."

"Do you think Chrono nii-san and Yunno-kun are in Wales?" Fate asked.

"Well, they said they were going to survey other countries, so it's possible."

After the TSAB had received the full report on the Book of Darkness incident, it was decided that a more thorough survey of Unadministered Planet 97 was required. Chrono had volunteered for the assignment and had asked Yunno to accompany him. During the time of the survey, the _Asura_ had been ordered to maintain a position just inside of Earth scanning range. Lindy was ecstatic about it, because it meant that she didn't need to cancel the lease on the apartment she had.

The student's chatter ceased as the principal walked into the room. She was an old lady, rumored to be over seventy years old, with deep set eyes, iron grey hair, and more wrinkles than a worn shirt. However, one icy stare was all it had taken in order to silence the rowdy group of elementary school students. She paused momentarily, allowing her presence to sink in a bit more for the students. Finally, she made the introduction.

"We have the honor of hosting a very special teacher this year. He is the youngest graduate of Oxford University in Great Britain with a degree in teaching. He also speaks fluent Japanese and will be your homeroom and English teacher." Her eyes narrowed. "Now, I do not want to hear of any problems. This teacher is well recommended by an old friend of mine. I expect you to treat him with the same respect you show the other teachers and I." Without hesitation, she turned to the door. "You may come in now Springfield-sensei."

If this had been a cartoon, Nanoha's jaw would have hit the floor. A red-haired boy, just about her own age, walked into the room and began writing his name on the board. He looked like a kid, but he carried himself as an adult. From the wine-colored leather suitcase he carried to his green pinstripe suit, everything screamed 'teacher.'

"Good morning everyone," he introduced. "My name is Negi Springfield. I'm from Wales in Great Britain, so Springfield is my last name. I will be teaching you both English and Western literature, as well as supervising you as your homeroom teacher. While I will do my best to help each and every one of you learn English, I must ask that you all do your best during class." During his speech, the principal had slunk out of the room. Which was a good thing, because she missed what happened next.

"A rat!" One of the girls shirked, jumping up onto her chair. Looking over to the next aisle, Nanoha caught a glimpse of a white streak running down between the rows of desks.

"It's not a rat," Negi announced. "It's just Kamo-kun."

"A ferret!" Nanoha shouted, leaning over in her chair to look at the small, white rodent.

"Actually, he's an Ermine," Negi corrected. "Or to be more specific, he's an albino stoat." Asuna watched in stark fascination as the white animal looked up at her. However, it turned and darted towards Hayate. It nimbly climbed her wheelchair and jumped into her lap. "Don't worry, he's completely tame." Negi shouted. Hayate giggled in nervous fascination as she reached a hand down and stroked the furry animal now residing in her lap.

"Ermine are considered good luck in Japan sensei, did you know that?" She asked as Kamo darted up her arm, coming to rest on her shoulder.

"No I did not, umm, what was your name again?"

"Yagami Hayate." Negi nodded, having opened his class roster.

"Yes, here it is," he commented. "You're new to this class Yagami-san, right?" Hayate nodded, occupied with rubbing Kamo's furry head. "Don't worry Yagami-san, I take good care of all my students.

Nanoha giggled as she saw Kamo stretch himself out across Hayate's shoulder. "Alright, we need to get started now. Kamo, come here." Negi shouted. Perking his head up, the sleek ermine leapt off Hayate's shoulder, leapfrogged over people's desks, and landed perfectly next to Negi's hand. The class burst into applause as the ermine darted up Negi's sleeve and up onto his shoulder.

"I've had a long time to train him." Negi replied, earning louder applause from his students.

"I wonder if I can convince Yunno-kun to do that." Nanoha whispered to Fate. The blond girl giggled a bit at the thought of her best friend training the ferret-changeling.

()()()

"I was great today, wasn't I Aniki?" Kamo announced, proudly standing atop Negi's mane of red hair.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be a class pet Kamo-kun?" Negi asked as he navigated the maze of corridors that were his new apartment building. It was after school and Negi couldn't wait to see the apartment headmaster Konoemon had rented for him as a thank you gift.

"Don't worry Aniki, remember, this is all a part of the plan."

"What plan?" Negi asked.

Kamo smacked a paw to his face. "Remember the reason why everyone at Mahora found out about your secret?"

"Wasn't it because there were so many bad guys trying to attack us?"

"Well, there's that," the ermine fairy admitted. "But also because so many of them snuck up on you. With me as a class pet, I'll be able to hear everything they're saying and pick out anyone who might be getting wind of your secret."

"Kamo, wire-tapping didn't work for the American government, and it won't work for us." Negi sighed.

"We're not tappin' nothin'," Kamo insisted. "Yet."

Negi was so withdrawn into his conversation that he failed to notice someone while rounding a corner. He painfully bumped heads with someone before crashing to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." He groaned while rubbing his hand on his injured head.

"No, it's my fault." A familiar voice answered. Negi looked up and saw a young blond girl dressed in a familiar white uniform sitting on the carpeted floor in front of him. "You're from my class," he announced, pointing a finger at her.

"Wait a second. You're Testarossa -san, right?"

To Negi's surprise, the girl visibly flinched at that name. "A-actually, I'm Harlaown-Fate. I don't think the school received the adoption papers yet."

Negi felt the pit of his stomach drop into his knees as he saw the young girl pick herself up off the floor. Her face was chiseled with a hard look of sadness and despair. He was at a loss as to what to respond. However, he was 'saved' the sad fate of an awkward silence by the timely arrival of the regularly scheduled comedy relief.

"Fate-chan, what's taking you?" A tall, buxom woman poked her head around the corner, catching sight of the two children. However, as Fate's back was to her, she couldn't see the anguish played out across her face. Rather, her attention was immediately drawn to the bishonen boy sprawled across the floor.

"CUTE!" The woman shouted, before darting around the corner and launching herself at Negi. "Oh my god you're so adorable. Oh you can't be any older than Fate-chan!" She shouted, right before shoving Negi's head right into her ample cleavage with the force of her hug.

"Hey Fate-chan, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" The overly-friendly woman announced. From the sound of the muffled *thump*, Negi assumed the poor girl had fallen over.

"A-a-arf, he's my teacher!"

"Oh really?" She asked. The woman, now identified as… Arf, extracted Negi's head from her chest and took a good look at him. "Can I keep him then?"

"Arf, what are you talking about?"

"Oh please Fate-chan? I'll love him, and feed him, and call him…"

"Arf-san, Fate-chan." With a resounding *thud*, Arf dropped Negi like a sack of potatoes at the sound of the new voice.

"We're out here Lindy-san."

A new face obscured Negi's field of vision. This time it was of a much older woman, looking down on him with a motherly gaze.

"And who are you?" She asked with all the delicate tastes of a full-time mom. Negi was instantly hooked.

"I'm sorry, I think I hurt Harlaown-san when I bumped into her." He confessed; all the time staring at the woman with wide, doe eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't mean to do it on purpose," she looked over at Arf doting over Fate while she dusted off her uniform. "And I don't think there's any real damage." She smiled again, gaining Negi's complete attention.

"Still, I should be more careful around my students." He confessed. For some reason, the woman's motherly gaze only served to enhance his feelings of guilt.

"Teacher? Oh, you must be Springfield-sensei," she squealed. "I never imagined a child teacher like you could be so cute."

She reached down and stroked Negi's spiky red hair. "I'm Fate-chan's mother, Harlaown Lindy."

"I'm Negi Springfield." He replied, still caught in Lindy's motherly aura.

"Well Negi-kun, would you like to have dinner with us?"

Lindy must have been some sort of master of hypnosis, because the next thing Negi knew, he was seated at a large dining room table, being served salad by another young woman. "Please sit down Amy, you know I hate it when you're walking around at meals."

"Of course Lindy-sama."

Amy, the Harlaown family's 'live at home' maid took a seat right next to Negi, squishing him slightly closer to Arf. It wasn't until Negi crunched down loudly on a crouton that he snapped out of his daze.

He had to confess to himself that dinner with the Harlaown family had been a most enjoyable experience. While Amy's cooking could nowhere _near_ rival Konoka's, she did make a mean spaghetti. For some reason, Negi felt utterly bizarre. For the past year, whatever meals he had were nothing like this. Either it was Asuna groaning about studying while Konoka offered her mild support or the entire Ala Alba going off on some random tangent about getting stronger and publishing their own manga series. Nothing he ever did had this kind of relaxed, welcoming air. Well, except maybe those few times when he had been able to sit down to dinner with both Nekane and Anya. But even back then it was rare for the three of them to eat together. They all just seemed to be so busy.

"Negi-kun," Arf poked him in the head. "Hey, are you awake in there?"

"Huh, what?" He asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"Lindy asked you something."

"I wanted to know where you lived Negi-kun."

"Oh, um…" he dug around in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out the creased letter the headmaster sent him out with. "Apartment 523."

"That's right next door." Amy announced.

"Oh yay," Arf shouted. "Now I get to see Negi-bozu even more!"

"Easy Arf," Lindy sighed. "I'm sure his parents will want him home conscious."

"Actually, Harlaown-san, I'm here on my own." The four women stopped and stared at him.

"You're here in Uminari City all by yourself?"

"Well, save for Kamo." Negi replied sheepishly.

Lindy's palm met her forehead. "What kind of irresponsible parents send their child out to a foreign country unattended and unsupervised?" Negi could practically feel the disappointment radiating from the older woman.

"Can we keep him," Arf asked, wrapping her arms around Negi. "PLEASE?"

"Arf, Negi-kun is a human being," Lindy sighed. "Not some stray taken in off the street."

"Or Yunno-kun." Fate muttered under her breath, eliciting several giggles from the women present.

"You don't need to worry about me Harlaown-san," Negi argued, not even bothering to struggle against Arf's vice-like grip. "I'm used to living on my own."

He practically wet his pants when he saw Lindy's eyebrows meet in a crumpled look of anger. However, that quickly faded as she regained her composure. "Alright Negi-kun. But feel free to stop in if you ever need any help, or if you're just hungry." Negi stood there, torn between arguing for his independence, and thanking the woman profusely.

"And no more of this 'Harlaown-san' business. You make me sound like an old woman. Call me Lindy." Negi paused, still wrapped up in the motherly glow she emanated.

"A-alright, Lindy-san." She sighed on the inside. At least it was a start.

* * *

We're off to a good start. I'm going to make an effort to write LONGER chapters from now on. Maybe that'll get more reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Time for round two folks. I didn't know this story would be so popular with everyone. See, reviews make me update faster.

Now, before I begin, I'd like to acknowledge something. Right now, there is another Negima / Nanoha story on the site. One with a near identical plot set up. Its caled Overlords and Overkill by Shadow Crystal Mage. Now if anyone is following this genera, then they'll know ALL about that fic and about Mage as well. Well, let me save you the trouble of flaming me: Mage knows all about this story, about this plot, and about the borrowed elements. Hell, he beta'd a section of it for me. I have his green light to write this as I please. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. I've got the story in my favorites, as well as Mage.

Just lettin' ya all know

* * *

The heiress to the Bannings vast software company stirred in her sleep, muttering things in her dreams. A gentle knock on her door made her entire body flinch.

"Ojou-sama," a young woman at the door greeted. "It is time to wake up." After a few more restless movements, Alyssa Bannings yawned and sat up in bed.

"Oh, good morning Kiyone-san." Alyssa greeted, arching her back with another jaw-cracking yawn.

"The weather looks like it will hold for the rest of the day."

"That's good," Alyssa agreed, stepping out of the bathroom and slipping into her freshly ironed school uniform. "Fate's still afraid of thunderstorms, so she won't be having a meltdown tonight at the sleepover."

"A night bag has been prepared for you. I'll have Tenchi-san drive it over to the pastry shop after school."

"Thank him for me." Alyssa replied, stopping in front of a mirror to fix her hair.

Kiyone followed her mistress down from her room and into the breakfast nook just off the kitchen. While it was a 'breakfast' nook, the Bannings family took almost all of their private meals in there. They saved the expansive dining room table and its +20 seating capacity for social affairs. "Here's your breakfast," the head cook, Sasami, deposited a light continental breakfast in front of her. Unlike many other families in their neck of the woods, Alyssa's father had been an original programmer from Silicon Valley back in the 70's. After hitting it big with Microsoft, he jumped ship, moved to Japan, and the rest was history. Even after meeting her mother and setting down roots in Uminari City, he could never get used to Japanese food. So a good portion of the meals served in the house were of western flavor.

"Excuse me, ojou-sama," Ayeka, head of the Bannings' maid staff, approached the table. "I have just been informed of a rather nasty occurrence last night." The head maid handed her charge a printout from a local news website. "It appears that two young women were assaulted last night by, something," Alyssa could detect a nervous hitch in her voice. "They kept on rambling about a, darkness, and seemed to be having a fit. They weren't robbed, and there was no evidence of physical assault, but it's the fifth case like that since the new year began."

Alyssa frowned, half an English muffin hanging out of her mouth. Her mother had probably left her computer on all night. Again. Still, this _was_ serious. It had gotten to the point where Kyouya, Zafira, and Arf were taking turns escorting the five of them everywhere they weren't chauffeured.

"Your mother requested that I ask you to reconsider tonight sleepover at the Takamachi household."

"Like hell I'm gonna do that," Alyssa quickly replied. "We've been planning this sleepover for two weeks, ever since Hayate got back from that foreign hospital."

Which was a lie. She had really gotten back from Mid-Childa and her appearance in court. Thankfully cooler heads had prevailed, and her and her knights got off on a technicality. Granted they were all on probation, but that was easy compared to the prospect of imprisonment. Ayeaka sighed and bowed.

"I will have your mother contact the Takamachi family this afternoon in order to confirm that you will be protected."

"That woman worries too damn much," Alyssa sighed, pushing her now empty plate away from her. "We're either gonna be in the pastry shop or at Nanoha's house."

"I will be sure to tell her that."

"Thank you Ayeka-san." Alyssa said, accepting her school bag from Kiyone. Just as she was about to set foot out the door, a loud screech followed by a thick sucking noise wailed in from upstairs.

"Can someone tell me why Mihoshi-san is trying to use the vacuum again?"

"I think she was trying to use it to clean up after the dogs." Ayeka suggested.

"Please see that she doesn't set my room on fire. Again."

Ayeka bowed respectfully. "I will see to it personally."

Kiyone escorted Alyssa outside to the front gate. "Will Tsukimura-san be picking you up today?" Her maid asked.

"Of course, it is Friday." Ever since Hayate had joined them, the quintet of girls had begun to work like clockwork. Some days Alyssa and Suzuka would walk to school with Hayate, Fate and Nanoha, while other times they would ride with each other. The main reason for this was to ensure that no one traveled to or from school alone. Things worked out best that way.

It wasn't long before Suzuka's town car pulled up in front of the gate. "I'll see you tomorrow Kiyone-san." Alyssa announced, climbing into the open car. Kiyone simply bowed in respect before turning back to the house. Alyssa pulled the car door shut and settled into the leather interior.

"TGIF." She announced, stretching her back some more.

"What does that mean?" Suzuka asked.

"Thank God it's Friday. It's an American saying."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, considering your father."

"Still, as far as Americans go, dad says he prefers to stay away from New York."

"What's wrong with New York?" Alyssa turned and locked eyes with her.

"Weirdoes." She replied, looking at Suzuka with a serious glint in her eye.

The two friends' talk soon turned to school. "So what do you think of our new teacher?" Suzuka asked.

"What I wanna know is what kinda ponzy scheme are they trying to pull? I mean, he's _our age_! How much can he friggen teach us?"

"You'll have to find out Alyssa-chan." Suzuka replied, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I swear, if he starts on that 'holier than thou' routine, I'm gonna pop him one in the lip."

"Or you could ask Nanoha to make friends with him."

The two girls paused, then burst out laughing. "Oh god, there wouldn't be a smudge left!" Alyssa laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

"That might be a bit _too_ cruel." Suzuka agreed.

()()()

Their first English Literature class with Negi Springfield was interesting, to say the least. He spent the first few minutes talking about how they would be studying the works, along with what they would be studying. After a quick Q & A session, he passed out a copy of a bunch of poems from British and American authors. Considering that her father kept an expansive collection of western works in the house, Alyssa was very familiar with the works of Edger Allen Poe and Robert Frost. However, the class's discussion of "The Road Less Traveled By" was hilarious. Especially once Nanoha started defending the feeling of the road the traveler had passed up. Sometimes, that girl was thicker than a brick.

Several classes and a handful of daydreams later, Alyssa was grinning to herself as the last bell chimed for the day. Now they'd have the whole weekend to goof around. It was good to be her.

"Now remember to all get home safely," Negi announced. "Oh, and before I forget, Takamachi-san, Harlaown-san, may I speak with you before you leave."

"Busted." Alyssa hissed as Nanoha stood up. The brunette flinched at her comment, nearly tripping over her bag in the process.

"We'll wait for you outside Nanoha-chan." Hayate told her as Suzuka began wheeling her out of the room.

The three friends assembled outside the classroom door, eagerly waiting to see what fate befell their companions. "Why would sensei need to see Nanoha and Fate on the second day of class?" Suzuka asked.

"How should I know?" Alyssa sighed, leaning against the wall.

"It does seem kind of odd though," Hayate remarked. "Weird things happening like this, a strange new teacher, and all of the attacks that have been happening." An awkward silence fell upon the group. "We're in an anime!" The wheelchair-bound girl excitedly announced.

Suzuka gently thumped Hayate's head with her school bag. "I think it's a bit more complicated than that Hayate-chan."

"Besides, what kind of stupid plot would this be, anyway," Alyssa commented. "No self-respecting author would willingly publish something as retarted as a ten-year-old boy teaching English in Japan."

(Somewhere in a sea of infinite dimensions, a man seated at his desk sneezed, sending ink all over the page he was illustrating, prompting him to delay the release of that current chapter by another month.)

Their conversation was forestalled by the sound of the classroom door opening. "So I will speak to your parents tonight Takamachi-san. And I'm sure Lindy-san won't mind me tutoring you either Harlaown-san." Both girls blushed profusely at the thought of a parent-teacher conference so early in the year.

"Well, I'm sure you can stop by my parent's pastry shop this afternoon. We were on our way there."

"That sounds like a good idea." Negi agreed.

Just as the six of them were leaving, Alyssa swept her hand along the wall as she pushed herself onto her feet. This had the side effect of disturbing some dust the janitors had missed. Just as Negi walked past. Murphy reared his ugly head as that very dust made its way up Negi's nose. Flashbacks from his first day at Mahora appeared in his mind just as he cocked his head back to sneeze. However, the skirts the girls were wearing hung well below their knees, so they weren't blown up by the massive wind he kicked up. Consequentially, Negi was thrown backward by the backlash caused by his premature release of magic.

The five girls watched in awe as their teacher pulled himself into a tumble, flipping gracefully through the air. As he approached the ground, he braced himself for a gentle landing. Unfortunately, Murphy was not done here yet. What Negi failed to take into account was the 'Wet Floor' sign right next to him. His foot hit an exceptionally wet patch of polished granite floor.

"Bwaa!" Negi cried, milliseconds before he face planted onto the floor. Alyssa, Suzuka and Hayate held back as Nanoha and Fate rushed forward to help their teacher.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Suzuka asked as Hayate stared on in fascination.

"Actually, I kinda wanna see what happens next." Alyssa replied.

()()()

Alyssa sighed to herself as she helped wheel Hayate's chair out of the main building. Nanoha, Fate and Negi-sensei were a little a ways behind them. Nanoha had insisted he stop off in the infirmary to ensure he didn't have a concussion or a skull fracture or an aneurism. Hayate made a note to have Shamal talk with Nanoha about the conditions of all of those injuries. Suzuka and Alyssa both nodded in agreement.

Finally they made it outside, about twenty minutes late. There, stood a tall woman with piercing eyes and neon-pink hair holding the leash of what only could be described as a wolf.

"Zafira-kun!" Hayate shouted as the 'wolf' somehow slipped off his leash and bound towards the girl. Anyone else would have been scared witless seeing a four-foot beast run at them. However, Hayate giggled as her guardian beast gently put his front paws down on her lap so he could reach out and lick her cheek. Alyssa couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the exchange. She knew from experience that more often than not, it was the bigger dogs who were the most friendly. She made a mental note that, next time she was home, she'd give her Newfoundland 'Nana' a great big hug.

"Don't worry sensei," Alyssa could hear the three of them approaching. "My family's shop into too far away."

"It won't be a bother," she heard her sensei reply. "I'm just worried about bothering them during business – hrk"

Negi was cut off as soon as he walked out the door. Zafira had climbed down off of Hayate and took up a position right outside of the door. This put him directly at eye level with Negi as soon as he walked outside. The child teacher was frozen in his tracks, his eyes wide with panic.

Of course, Zafira was supposed to be playing the 'kind big dog' gambit. So thankfully, there would be no bloodbath. Not that Alyssa would be expecting one. But it was nice to have the assurance. She could barley hold in her laughter as Zafira stood up on his hind paws, placed both of his front paws on Negi's shoulders, and forced him down onto his back. Before the red-haired child could so much as cry in alarm, Zafira was already licking his face silly. Alyssa had to grab onto Hayate's chair for support as she collapsed into a fit of giggles. It was even funnier when, to spite his feeble attempts to push him off, Zafira went and sat on his legs.

"I think you've cleaned his face enough Zachariah-kun." Signum had finally decided to step in and clipped Zafira, or Zacky-kun's leash back onto his collar. Like an obedient dog, Zafira immediately got off Negi and sat down directly beside Signum. Nanoha and Fate managed to curtail their laughter enough that they were able to help their poor teacher up off the ground. "So you're the child teacher I've heard so much about." Signum stood over Negi, glaring down at him from above. For a moment, Negi quaked under Signum's piercing gaze. However, he seemed to gather his composure and stared back up at her. "Yes, I am Negi Springfield."

Signum smirked before extending a hand. "Signum Yagami," she replied. "And I believe you have already met Zachariah-kun." Zafira barked once in reply, eliciting a small jump in surprise. "You must be Hayate-san's mother." Negi reasoned, shaking Signum's hand. "Adopted technically," the pink-haired knight corrected. "However, that is only a small technicality. Family is family, after all." Alyssa did not miss the misty eyed look Hayate now had. Nor did she miss the tear the girl had covertly wiped away.

()()()

Hayate Yagami was the happiest when she was with her friends. The four girls she now hung around with, Nanoha, Fate, Alyssa, and Suzuka, were a godsend. They were second in her heart only to the four knights who appeared to her one day. As such, her heart was practically overflowing during those times when everyone was gathered around. Granted Shamal and Vita were missing, but they were with them in spirit.

"I still think something's up with that guy." Alyssa muttered into her glass of milk. The five girls, plus Signum and Zafira were seated at a back table in a corner of the Takamachi's bakery / coffee shop. Negi was currently in the back, having a conversation with Nanoha's parents. Of course, said conversation didn't begin until Signum pried Negi's head out of Momoko's cleavage. Hayate still giggled as offers of adoption and marriage to Nanoha filtered in from the back room.

"Seriously," the heiress insisted. "Not only is he a ten-year-old teacher, he friggen ninja-backflips after he _sneezed_ himself into the air."

"Signum-san," Suzuka began. "What do you think?"

She paused to stir her tea before answering. "He has a surprisingly strong grip for someone his age," Signum answered. "And that scar on his cheek is a battle wound."

"So he _is_ some sort of crazy kung-fu master!" Alyssa shouted in response.

"_Zafira-kun_," Hayate inclined to her Guardian Beast over their mental link. _"What do you think?_"

"_He is not like other children I have met on this planet," _he answered, not even lifting his head off the floor._ "He tasted of power, but I can't place its origin. It's unlike anything I've ever felt_."

Hayate carefully related this information out to the girls at the table. "So we have a child teacher who knows kung-fu and is somehow powerful enough to trigger Zafira-san's senses." Fate summarized, resting her chin in her hand.

"Don't forget Kamo-kun." Nanoha announced.

"That's right," Hayate agreed. "I don't want to act suspicious or anything, but he did seem fairly well trained."

"And he's living next door to Fate-chan." Nanoha announced.

Fate flinched as she took a forkful of cake up to her mouth. "Arf-san didn't say anything about him last night, so I assumed he was just a normal teacher."

"Who happens to be ten years old." Alyssa added.

"Why is his age such an important issue?" Signum asked.

"Because it's not normal!" Alyssa shouted, upsetting her glass of milk.

"You munchkins need to keep it down to a dull roar." Kyouya asked as he came over with a clean rag and a tray of cake.

"Sorry onii-san." Nanoha apologized.

"Just remember that we have more people here besides you guys." He told them as he began to serve them another round of desserts. "Oh and by the way, I think that kid teacher of yours is done talking with mom and dad."

Nanoha and the others looked up to see Negi leaving the back room, followed closely by Nanoha's parents. Her mother, much to her embarrassment, was still crooning over Negi like he was a lost puppy.

"Nanoha-chan," her father called over. "Come here please." Nanoha marched over to her parents will all the emotion of a prisoner being led to the gallows. "We've spoken with Negi-sensei here," her father began. "He is rather worried about your grades from the fall."

"I'm sorry." Nanoha apologized, bowing with respect. With all of the fights with the Wolkenritter, she had little time to concentrate on her studies.

Her father nodded in approval. "Your teacher has volunteered to tutor both you and Fate-chan after school."

"I did it before for my old students," Negi announced. "And they really showed some significant improvement."

"Negi-kun agreed to come over to the house Sunday afternoon to tutor you," her mother gleefully told her while rubbing Negi's hair. "Wasn't that nice of him?"

Nanoha opted not to answer. Even with her limited knowledge of 'the adult world,' something told her that what her mother was doing right now was illegal.

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to sort that out," Negi announced as he managed to extricate himself from Momoko's cleavage / death grip. "I really should be getting home soon."

"Perhaps I should escort you sensei," Signum offered, standing up. "The streets are dangerous for the unprotected while this terror is about, and we were just about to leave."

"We?" Negi asked. Zafira took that as his cue to crawl out from underneath the table, making Negi jump in surprise.

"Don't worry sensei, I have never had a subject die under my watch." Hayate doubled over in silent laughter as she saw Negi's face turn white. Signum picked him up by the armpits and placed him on Zafira's back. "I will pick up Hayate around noon tomorrow." She announced as she led Zafira and Negi out of the shop.

"I've got such a bad feeling about this." Alyssa sighed.

* * *

In my fic, everyone carries the 'Butt Monkey Ball' Everyone will have their time to shine in the main plot, as well as get kicked in the mud for shits and giggles. I don't discriminate.

Oh, and anyone who doesn't know who Alyssa's servants are should never call themselves an Otaku


	3. Chapter 3

This is officially the longest chapter I've written. Period. +3000 words, +8 pages, I'm really getting into this. See what your reviews do. They motivate me. If everyone reviewed like this, we'd have alot more stories.

Well, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the guys, and girls, of the TV Tropes Negima Fanfiction forum. You guys rock out loud with all the crazy antics and crap. Hell, you're the reason why I started this fic.

* * *

Albert Chamomile, or Kamo as he preferred, was a simple rodent of simple tastes. Number one on his lists was human women. Why humans? Because female ermine look so much like _male_ ermine. Hell, sometimes they look just like _him_. He shuddered every time he thought about the implications. Number two on that list was sleeping. Why? No reason what-so-firkin-ever. He just enjoyed sleeping. Sometimes, that was all the reason a guy needed. Besides, his latest order from the Mahou-net arrived late last night. He'd have plenty of time to look through all of his new goodies. Though those new chocolates he spied while riffling through the box certainly looked promising.

It was sometime around noon when Kamo finally woke himself up from his bed made out of an old blanket, a few silk handkerchiefs, and three panties donated by Haruna to his cause. Granted they had gone unworn, but it's the thought that counts. He was about to call out for Negi, only for him to remember that it was Sunday. He distinctly recalled his Aniki telling him that he would begin tutoring his student, Nanoha, on Sunday. Worked for him.

Nanoha, that was that girl who mistook him for a ferret. Better than a rat. But there was something off about that girl. Hell, there was something off about that whole corner of the room. Those five girls were, different. As an ermine fairy familiar, he had his own, distinct brand of magic. To put it bluntly, he was a near perfect 'sensor type.' On top of his already keen sight, smell and hearing, he possessed the legendary 'sixth sense.' What humans didn't know was that this sixth sense was in fact known as 'Mage sight.' Basically, it made magic visible to him. In places like Mahora, it was about as useless as a flashlight in a lighthouse factory. However, in a place like Uminari City, it was perfect. It allowed him to see directly into the magic cores of those around him.

He didn't have a chance to use it on those girls in Negi's class, but there were other ways to detect magic. That girl Hayate had been oozing magic. Even her touch sent goose bumps down his tail. Hell, her magic reserves might be as big as Konoka jou-chan's. He made a mental note to scan the girls as soon as possible. While his bro might have wanted to keep a low profile in the magic department, Kamo was slightly more genera savvy. He knew full well that no mage led anything close to a dull life. Magic was like that sweater in the tumble dryer: it was always attracting things. Having a handful of girls with _tangible _magic strength was just asking for it. This looked like Mahora all over again. It was gonna be a blast.

A rhythmic clicking at the door snapped Kamo out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw the door gently open, to reveal that big-busted woman from next door kneeling where the lock used to be with a hair pin and a rod of metal in her hands.

"Looks like Negi-bozu's already gone," the woman announced before gleefully skipping into the apartment. "Now, what should I do to get him into my good graces?" Kamo was both surprised and impressed. In the year his Aniki had been at Mahora, _none_ of the girls, not even Iincho, had gone as far as to actually break into his room. This neesan had guts.

"Hello Kamo-pi," She greeted, stroking the ermine gently on the head. "I guess I can't take you. I'd rather not have to explain that to Lindy-san." Kamo was practically dying of laughter. His bro had it bad. Every girl he met was instantly infatuated. So long as she didn't so any irreparable harm, he'd wait and see what happens next. He watched idly as the woman carefully began searching Negi's room with what looked like practiced caution. He could tell that she didn't have hostile intentions. She had passed over where Negi kept his money and passport and didn't even bat an eye.

"Oh this is stupid," she finally announced after closing the wardrobe. "I can do it way faster with magic."

_Magic!_ Kamo practically fell off the dresser. He watched in awe as the woman held up a hand as a magical circle appeared around her wrist. "Now what should I do?" She asked to herself as the circle around her wrist began to spin. Kamo first checked the apartment door, ensuring that it had been closed. Once he was sure no one was going to walk in, he closed his eyes and gathered his magic into his head.

When Kamo opened his eyes again, the world had changed. Everything had been painted in a black shadow, save for areas bathed heavily in magic. He could easily see under Negi's bed where he stored his staff, Pactio cards, and other magic-based items. However, his attention was focused on the mysterious neesan standing in the middle of the room. She was bathed in a deep orange glow from her inner core, casting a long shadow over everything around her. However, two things about her surprised Kamo more than anything. First, there was a line of magic that linked her to someone beyond the apartment wall. Halfway down that link of magic, the woman's orange aura turned yellow. Which meant that she was a construct of some kind. The second one was the over-image he was getting. While he saw the woman's body, Kamo also saw the outline of a fearsome wolf superimposed over her. Kamo shook his head in both fascination and fear. Only people with alternative forms would look like that. So who, or what, exactly was this woman?

Suddenly her presence in the room greatly troubled Kamo. She wasn't just a hot young woman from next door. Now, she was a changeling construct rifling through his Aniki's room with magic. _That_ was unacceptable, no matter how much cleavage she had. Hoping to the graces of the gods that the woman was as level headed as she looked, Kamo cleared his vision and cleared his throat.

"Oye, jouchan, you know that's not very polite." The woman jumped a good foot in the air and spun toward the door, obviously thinking someone had arrived home. "You're getting cold." Kamo shouted, teasing the woman greatly. Inch by inch, the intruder turned around. "Warmer, warmer," Kamo continued. "You're boiling hot now!" She stared out the window just above the dresser where Kamo was perched.

"Forty-five degrees down lady, I'm not that tall." With one, jerky motion, the woman tilted her head down to look at the sleek rodent standing on its hind legs on the dresser. "Yo!"

The woman didn't attack him outright, which was a good thing. She also didn't scream like a banshee. Another good thing. What startled Kamo was what she _did _do.

"I didn't know there was another mage in the city."

"Well, Anik only just arrived, so I didn't think most people would know we were around." Kamo sighed, leaning back on his haunches. "I mean granted, Aniki is still only fresh out of training. Hell, the ink's barely dry on his certification."

"I just don't understand why the TSAB would send someone else without telling us."

"TSA what-now?" Kamo asked, cocking his head to one side.

"The Time-Space Administration Bureau," the woman told him like it was the most obvious thing.

"Um, lady, I got no idea what you're talking about," Kamo confessed. "Aniki was sent here by the United Japan Magic Association."

Something was wrong. The woman's eyes grew to the size of coins. "But, but that can't be. Earth doesn't have sufficient residual magical energy to sustain a mage population."

Yes, something was very wrong.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kamo asked.

"It means that there shouldn't _be_ a United Japan Magic Association!"

"Well, hate to break it to you sweetheart, but there is."

"I've gotta go tell Lindy-san."

With reflexes born only of a professional panty thief, Kamo leapt off the dresser and landed square on the woman's shoulder.

"Now hold on a sec jouchan," he began, trying to reign the startled changeling. "Two things. First, we're smart, intelligent familiars. I'm sure we can discuss this like grownups without bothering anyone else."

"And what's two?"

"Two is that if you go squealing to anyone, I'll tell Aniki you were searching his room." Kamo suddeny shuddered with a brilliantly evil idea. "Or better yet, I'll tell his minstra."

"Minstra?" She asked, not liking the sound of the word.

"Thirty girls who each have the insane hots for him, and who have enough magical firepower to wipe Tokyo off the face of the Earth."

Like a robot, the woman sat down on the side of Negi's bed. "Alright, so talk."

"You first jouchan," Kamo began. "You're name's Arf, right?"

"That's right. And how did you know I was a familiar?"

"You've got a magical link to someone next door. Only a familiar or a minstra has that."

"Well, you're right," Arf admitted. "I'm the familiar to Fate."

"I knew it," Kamo shouted, back flipping for joy. "I knew at least one of those girls had magic!"

Arf rolled her eyes as the excited rodent. "So, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Aniki didn't want to have to worry about things like that again."

"Again?" Arf asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah. This isn't Aniki's first teaching gig. For his certification test, he had to be a homeroom teacher for Mahora Academy. That did not end well."

Kamo then launched into an engaging triad about their adventures. Arf was an good audience, gasping at all the right moments, and nearly pissing herself with laughter when it called for it. Kamo also noticed a thin trickle of blood running down her nose as he described some of 3-A's more raunchy moments. His pervert senses were tingling.

"So just what is a pactio?" Arf asked, tryig to digest what she had just been told.

"A pactio, in layman's terms, is a contract between a mage and his partner," Kamo explained. "The mage grants the contractee a portion of their power. In exchange, the contractee uses that power to fight alongside the mage."

"Sort of like what a familiar does." Arf related.

"Yeah, but the contractee, or partner, isn't created by the mage. Only their artifact is." Kamo leapt off his perch and darted under the bed. "Hang on, I'll show you." He began riffling through his bro's stuff, looking for a certain bound package.

The ermine halted his search when he heard a distinct sound. The snapping of a rubber band, followed by the rustling of tissue paper, before a content sigh reached his ears. This day had gone from good to beyond incredible. He was willing to bet his entire supply of frilly unmentionables that the wonderful young lady / wolf up there had just taken the liberty of sampling one of his 'imported' chocolates. It was too perfect.

Finally, the perverted rodent had found what he had been looking for. Hauling the package out of Negi's mage robe, he dragged it out from under the bed and hollered up to Arf. "Jouchan, down here." She picked up both the ermine and the package and placed them down on the bed. "So what's this?" Arf asked, unwrapping the package. "Those are all the pactios Aniki made. Thirty in all." Arf's eyes widened in shock as she thumbed through the cards. "And each one of those girls are masters at what they do," Kamo added triumphantly. "Hell, more than half those girls had no idea magic even existed before Aniki."

There were no words for Arf's reaction. Everything she knew about magic had just flown out the window. Here she was, talking with an ermine about how Earth's population was about 1/50th magic. And three times that knew about the secret. And to top it all off, Fate's new teacher was not _only _ the son of a famous and powerful mage, _but he was a prince_. If it hadn't been for the assortment of chocolates she found, she might have had a meltdown right then and there. Thankfully chocolate's universal calming properties helped her to ride out the next shock: Said teacher had an entire harem's worth of girls who could probably match Nanoha for sheer magical power. It was only this shock that kept her from telling Lindy or Fate this over her telepathic connection.

However, Fate obviously hadn't forgotten their connection. "_Arf-san, where are you?_"

The boxum familiar nearly fell off the bed with surprise. _"I'm just out for a walk Fate-chan._" The familiar replied, sheepishly climbing back up onto the bed.

"_We're leaving for lunch with Hayate-chan and the other soon, if you want to come_."

"_I'll be back in time_." She promised. "I'm gonna have to get going Kamo-pi," Arf confessed, standing up.

"Aww, but I was just getting to the good part." Kamo whined.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk in the future." Arf replied with a knowing wink.

"Whatever you say jouchan. Oh, one more thing," Kamo leapt up to her shoulder. "I know you're answering to a higher power, but can you please keep Aniki's secret a secret? He's just a kid."

Arf thought about it for a moment. "Well, the TSAB's presence on Earth is supposed to be classified, so as long as you don't go yapping to anyone, I can conviently forget the fact that Negi-bozu is magic."

"You got yourself a deal!" Kamo shouted before back flipping off Arf and landing safely on the bed. "Until we meet again." He called as Arf closed the door behind her, hearing the automatic lock catch in the door.

She had brilliant timing. Just as Arf was reaching for her shared apartment's door, it opened, revealing a surprised Fate, Lindy and Amy.

"Oh Arf, we were just about to go looking for you." Lindy confessed.

"Well, here I am now," Arf replied, picking up Fate and tossing her in the air. "Let's get going!" Arf transformed into her wolf form just as Fate landed, with practiced ease, on her shoulders.

"Arf-san, do you really think we should do this?" Fate asked with a nervous voice.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day, we're alive, and life is good!" Arf shouted before tearing off down the hall with a startled Fate clinging desperately to her shoulders.

()()()

It took Lindy and Amy the better half of twenty minutes to catch up with the excited Arf and her exasperated passenger. By the time they did manage to reach them, they managed to coax Arf down into her puppy form. Not like it really helped; she just started bouncing up and down in excitement, getting tangled up in their feet as they tried to finish their 'calm' walk to Hayate's house. The orange familiar didn't lose any of her momentum by time they reached their destination.

"Hayate-chan!" Arf shouted, bounding at full sprint toward the wheelchair-bound girl who had answered the door. Taking a flying leap, Arf sailed up and into the brunette's lap and began to lick her face furiously.

"It's good to see you too Arf-san." Hayate laughed.

"Oye, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Vita shouted, turning toward the exited changeling. Arf paused only to turn and look at the eternal child.

"Vita pettanko-chan!" Arf shouted.

"What did you just call me!" Vita shouted as her face turned red with rage.

"Now Vita-chan, calm down." Shamal said, trying to ease her fellow knights anger.

"I'll show you calm!" She shouted before snatching Arf right out of her mistress' lap.

Vita saw red as she held her former enemy at arm's length. "I'm gonna pop you like cherry!" She shouted, just as she began squeezing the miniature familiar. While Vita had an imposing grip for a person of her stature, Arf had crossed the line from 'hyper' to 'unstoppable.' With a defiant flick of her body, she broke the knight's death grip. Landing on all fours, Arf immediately began running rings around the diminutive knight. Literally.

"Catch me if you can small-breasts Vita-chan!" Arf shouted, before darting out the door and off like a rocket down the street.

"I'll show you 'small breasts!'" She shouted, before summoning her device. What followed was an hour long session of 'Whack-a-Mole' up and down the street with Arf dutifully playing her role. The five others, meanwhile, retired to Hayate's dining room.

"Arf-chan seems to be very happy this afternoon." Hayate began as Shamal parked her wheelchair in front of the table.

I wonder what got into her," Amy mused. "She left earlier, saying she was going for a walk. Next thing we know, she's running out of the building with Fate-chan on her back."

"I'm glad she's so happy," Fate sighed, accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Shamal. "I've never seen Arf so care free before. It's always been one crisis after another."

Lindy placed a reassuring hand on Fate's shoulder. "We could all use some relaxation time. Especially after last year." Lindy resisted the temptation to rub the blonde's back, lest the gesture stir up bad memories of her time before meeting Nanoha.

"Speaking of which," Amy piped up, trying to steer the conversation away from unpleasant topics. "What set off Vita-chan?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Hayate confessed. "I was cuddling with her when we woke up, and I kinda mentioned her beast size. I think Signum was teasing her about it earlier as well."

"Where are Signum-san and Zafira-san anyway?" Lindy asked once she was sure Fate was alright.

"We're right here." The pink knight was in the process of kicking off her shoes while the Guardian Beast was carrying several plastic bags toward the kitchen in his mouth. "We went to the store to make sure we had enough food for everyone."

"Thank you Signum." Hayate announced as she followed her knights into the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready shortly." It was at this point Arf, back again in her adult form, dragged an unconscious Vita back into the house.

"Poor Vita-chan needs to learn that she's not old enough to play with the big people yet." Arf announced gleefully before unceremoniously dumping the chibi-knight onto the Yagami's much-abused couch. "So what're we havin' for lunch, huh, huh, huh?" Fate's familiar suddenly started into an impression of a pogo stick, bouncing up and down on her heels like she was standing on a spring.

"Um, Arf-san, are you on a new medication?" Shamal asked, being the only knight currently perma-banned from the kitchen.

"No I just had these new chocolates and they werereallygoodandhey

!"

"Um, Arf," Shamal continued, taken aback by the sudden behavior. "Are you sure someone didn't lace those chocolates with something?"

"Likewhat?"

"Well, I know that cannabis is a rather popular mind-altering drug these days."

"Is there something wrong?" Zafira choose that time to amble in from the kitchen, still in his wolf form.

"Zaffy-kun!" Arf shouted, before tackling the surprised wolf from across the house. "Oh I missed you _this_ much." She emphasized her words by squeezing the Beast around the middle extra hard.

"Arf-san, are you alright?" Zafira wheezed, trying to claw his way out from Arf's iron grip.

"Now that you're here big boy." She whispered, before adjusting her body.

There would be many sights in Fate's life that she would remember forever. One of those sights would be of Arf, mounting Zafira and dry humping him from behind while the poor Guardian Beast struggled desperately to get out from underneath her. Fate was shocked beyond all rational thought watching her familiar's failed attempts at consummating with Zafira. Amy, Lindy and Shamal were in similar states of shock, while Hayate and Signum watched from the kitchen. She saw Hayate with her camera phone in her hand, while Signum smirked at the spectacle.

"Zafira, I think you're doing it wrong."

* * *

I'll give you all a minute to get up off the floor and change your pants.

No, it wasn't a love potion. He said they were 'different' chocolates. Just wait, I'll explain. Don't worry, I have a reason for this. I'll get farther into the 'real' plot soon enough


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This chapter suffers from extreem mood whiplash. Side effects may include uncontrollable laughter followed by extreem depression, worsening of Manic/Depressive cycles, and the uncontrollable need to read WAFF-y stories.

* * *

Fate cringed in her sleep at the obnoxious blaring of her alarm clock. Fumbling about with her head still under the covers, she managed to finally locate the hunk of plastic on her nightstand, intent of smacking the snooze button again. However, her wrist had been caught and moved away from the annoying clock. "Fate-chan, you need to get up now." A very unlady- like groan emanated from underneath the covers of her bed as the blond mage began the slow and painful process of waking up on a Monday morning.

Yesterday had been, for lack of a better word, a disaster. No one could pry Arf off of Zafira without getting their fingers bitten off, so Vita had resorted to bopping her over the head with her device. Crude, yet effective. After Arf's uncontious body had fallen off the thoroughly embarrassed Guardian Beast, Zafira wasted no time in locking himself in the bathroom with what Fate assumed was a tube of Shamal's best ointment.

Of course, Hayate was very nonchalant about what happened, mercifully. It made their lunch a tad less awkward. Of course, Arf passed out on the Yagami's couch, cuddling next to Vita, would be something the girl wouldn't forget in a while. Of course now Fate was less embarrassed about the situation, only because now she had other things on her mind.

"Fate-chan," Amy prodded the girl in the arm. "Yunno-kun is giving his report to Lindy-san right now."

The dozy girl instantly snapped awake at the mention of her only male best friend. She immediately raced out of her bedroom and nearly skidded into her adopted mother.

"Oh, you're up." Lindy acknowledged.

"I heard Yunno-kun was on," Fate answered. "Is Chrono-kun there?"

"Unfortunately he's in the bathroom," Yunno replied over the com screen. "He said something about washing off this city's stain of shame."

"Oh my, what happened?" Lindy asked, concern radiating from her motherly figure.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Yunno sighed. "After we landed at the airport, I think they call it JFK for some reason, customs provided a bit of trouble."

"Did they suspect Chrono-kun's device?" Fate asked.

Yunno flashed an embarrassed grin. "No, we were classified as 'Unaccompanied Minors', and the security kept a fairly close eye on us. Apparently they thought we were regular school children traveling overseas."

"How could that be a problem?" Amy asked, poking her head in.

"Well, as it turns out, the guard appointed to us thought Chrono was, cute."

"Stupid bitch tried to smother me!" Chrono yelled from the bathroom.

"Chrono-kun, watch your language!" Lindy snapped.

"Sorry mother." He meekly replied from beyond the bathroom door.

"Anyway, we've made it to the hotel you booked, and we will begin our survey of Manhattan Island tomorrow morning."

"What's your opinion of the city, Yunno-kun?" Lindy asked. Yunno sighed, closing his eyes in thought.

"There's something here. Something about this city is crying out to me. Tokyo was the same, but this is different. Tokyo spoke of history, tradition, and myth, but here, it's so different." Yunno opened his eyes. "I have traveled quite a bit, and I can say for certain that I have never been to a city like this. It's so, different. I think that if there is magic on Earth, we'll have the best chance of finding it here."

"That's why we sent you," Lindy agreed. "Please report back if your survey brings up any findings."

"Yes Lindy-san." Yunno replied with a short bow.

"Oh, and please remind my son that he needs to wear clean underwear every night."

There was a loud 'thunk' that distinctly sounded like Chrono slipping and falling in the bathtub. "I think he heard you." Yunno replied, before shutting off the com screen.

"Well, I'm glad that Chrono-kun seems to be adapting." Lindy sighed.

"I don't understand why you didn't send someone else to survey Earth." Fate voiced with a twinge of regret.

"That boy has been getting rather antsy of late. I thought this would be a great way for him to stretch out a bit."

"And Yunno-kun?"

Lindy giggled. "Between you and me, your brother has a bit of his father's hot-headedness in him. Hopefully Yunno will act as a foil to that."

"What if he doesn't?"

"That's why I sent Yunno-kun with the teleportation coordinates for the _Asura_." Fate couldn't help but laugh at Lindy's observation.

"Is Arf still asleep?" Lindy finally asked.

"Yes, I don't think she moved at all last night." Fate replied as she pulled down a box of cereal for breakfast. Arf and Fate still slept in the same bed together. It helped for those nights when nightmares would plague them. Both for different reasons. But last night, Arf had been a brick; just lying in the middle of the bed, flat on her back, sounding like gravel in a food processor.

"Oh, and you'll never guess who I ran into this morning." Lindy announced.

Before Fate could guess, there was a series of quiet knocks on their door. Fate abandoned her cereal on the counter and strode over to the door, opening it with one fluid motion-

"Good morning Harlown-san."

- and nearly died of embarrassment.

Her teacher, Negi Springfield, was standing out in the hallway, dressed for school, with a big smile plastered on his face. The only problem was that Fate still hadn't changed out of her pajamas. And he was her teacher.

Fate slammed the door in his face and darted into her bedroom where she dove under the covers, curled up against Arf and desperately tried to pretend that it had all been a dream. Unfortunately, it was not a dream. To further emphasize that fact, a pair of strong hands clamped down on the blonde's ankles and literally _dragged_ her out of bed. Fate feel to the carpeted floor with a muffled *thump*.

"Fate-chan, I thought I taught you manners." She looked up to see Lindy looking down on her in a calm, yet disappointed manner.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Fate looked over to the door to her bedroom to find her teacher standing politely there. Before she could react, she stifled a mild shiver that ran down her bare spine.

It was only then that she realized that Lindy's effective removal technique also liberated her sleep shirt from her. Her teacher had seen her topless. While Fate had nowhere near the 'development' Negi had been used to, she still shrieked and instinctively threw her hands up around her flat chest. Negi jumped as if someone had plunged a hat pin into his rear end. He immediately sprinted away from the open bedroom door, shouting apologies left and right. Lindy palmed her forehead and sighed at the childish antics.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything Fate-chan," she replied to her daughter, handing her the uniform she'd need for school. Fate didn't reply. She only took the bundle of clothes from her mother and began to get dressed; all the while thinking to herself _He saw me naked_. During the midst of Fate's trepidation, Arf stirred herself awake, groaning and moaning with every movement.

"What happened?" She wearily inquired, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Fate's head snapped around, giving Arf the most terrified look she had ever had. "Fate-chan, what's wrong."

"Negi sensei saw me without a shirt on!"

Arf took a moment to digest this; her sleepy mind just barley having enough steam to keep her from falling down back onto the bed.

"That's nice Fate-chan, wake me when the wedding starts." She grabbed the corner of the sheet and pulled it back down over her head.

"Arf!" Fate shouted, utterly mortified.

"What, it's not like you have anything to show off yet." The orange familiar mumbled, her judgment still clouded by sleep. Fate narrowed her eyes and raised a hand.

"Photon Lancer!" She shouted.

Just outside the door, Lindy was doing her best to entertain her guest.

"Really, Fate-chan and Arifa-chan are just a wonderful pair of girls. – "

There was a distinct and audible *zap*, followed by what sounded like a dog's yelp. Arf came bursting out of the bedroom, howling in pain with Fate running behind her, shouting some rather obscure obscenities. They took one lap around the dining area before darting out the front door. For the second time that day, Lindy's palm met her forehead.

" – When they're not trying to kill each other."

()()()

Arf was not having a nice morning. She was still groggy from her incident last night, she had the rudest awakening via her young mistress. All for stating one fact. The worst part of it was she was chased out of the house in her pajamas. To top it all off, it was just under freezing outside. So now Arf was stuck on the roof of the building adjoining Fate's school, gazing longingly into the warmth of the classroom. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ go home. She just needed to keep a close eye on Fate and the girls. Especially after the string of attacks that had been plaguing the city. Her duty as a familiar came well before her own personal comfort. Even if that meant burning through her magic in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Ironically, it didn't occur to her to switch to her wolf for. But, still.

Sitting on the cold tar roof, Arf couldn't help but admire Fate. With everything she had to worry about, she still went nuts about the idea of someone of the opposite sex seeing her without clothes. Maybe there was hope. Maybe Fate could still turn out to be a normal girl, in spite of everything that had happened to her. Maybe she could finally leave her past behind her and be truly happy. That, and maybe she could find a nice young man to settle down with, maybe even give her nieces and nephews to spoil!

"Ahh, the wonderful sound of a lovely maiden dreaming of a romantic future." Arf wheeled around to see the familiar sight of the white ermine Kamo perched on the edge of the roof.

"You," Arf shouted, pointing dramatically at him. "What the hell were in those chocolates?" Exact memories of what she _did_ came flooding back to her, much to her disgust.

"Oh, you mean those imported Pep-Up Candies you helped yourself to?" The rodent asked. "Without permission?"

Arf stopped, not liking where the ermine was heading. "What you helped yourself to was a new brand of Magic Candy known as a Pep-Up Chocolate Pop. They're filled with a special body-boosting potion designed to help mages combat fatigue and magic depletion." So that's what the creamy center was.

"Are you sure it wasn't, oh I don't know," Arf sighed. "An aphrodisiac?"

"Positive jouchan," the ermine replied. "Of course, there would be adverse side effects for a first time user and overdose."

"What _kind_ of side effects?" Arf asked, dread seeping into her voice.

"Well, there can be cases like hyperactivity, hallucinations, incomprehensible speech, and in some cases, nausea, vomiting, and for some reasons, sexual arousal."

Arf's eyes widened before she sunk down into a little ball of her own despair. "And I did _that_ to him!"

"Oh really jouchan, do tell."

Kamo danced nimbly out of the way as Arf's fist buried itself into the asphalt-lined rooftop.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

"Tisk tisk jouchan. And to think I was planning on raiding the cafeteria for some coffee for you."

Arf stopped in her tracks as the ermine's last words played in her head. "Milk three sugars?" Arf asked hopefully.

"As long as you promise not to break into Aniki's room anymore." After securing said promise, Kamo nimbly darted off to wherever in the school the teachers kept their coffee.

Not a few seconds after the ermine had vanished, Arf was visited again.

"Oh, here you are Arf-san." The blonde-haired Knight of the Lake descended next to the familiar.

"Hello Shamal, it's nice to see you."

"What are you doing outside in this weather in your pajamas?" Shamal asked, eyeing Arf's skimpy clothes.

"I was kinda chased out of the house this morning." The wolf-girl confessed.

"Aren't you cold?"

Arf nodded sheepishly. "A bit, but I'd rather keep an eye on Fate-chan."

Shamal joined her former enemy on the roof, releasing her device's form. "I suppose it may be too much to ask for a quiet life with Hayate-chan."

"Signum suspects something?"

Shamal nodded solemnly. "There are forces afoot around here. Ever since the new year began, Signum and Zafira have been growing more and more wary."

"Do you think our child teacher has anything to do with it?" Arf asked, eyeing the boy as he continued to teach the class. Shamal shook her head.

"Personally, I don't see a connection. Signum, however, wants us to keep an eye on him. He could either be an instigator, or a victim."

Arf took another look down at the child at the head of the class. "That sounds fairly wise Shamal-san."

The medic mage nodded. "Even in times past, with our more, questionable, meisters, Signum was always the one to lead us. She has never faltered in that role."

"I'll pass the message along to Lindy-san."

The two pseudo-guardians sat there in silence, watching the class down below. "Have you ever wondered, what they would be like without us?" Shamal finally asked. Arf looked over at the blonde, curious. "Every time I look at Hayate-chan, I can't help but feel guilty. If it wasn't for Reinforce, she would be walking. She could be in a real home, with real parents."

A tear slid its way down Shamal's cheek as the knight fought to contain her sadness. Arf wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"She is already _in _a real home, with people who love her," the familiar insisted. "Don't ever think that she would prefer anyone over her four knights. It's not like Hayate-chan to think like that."

Shamal sniffed before wiping her tear away. "I know that, but recently I've been feeling, melancholic. I don't know why, but I keep thinking that we're responsible for her pain. She doesn't even know who her real birth parents are."

Arf squeezed the knight in her embrace. "Fate-chan has been telling me that Hayate-chan has been feeling sad recently. But unless we know _why_ she's sad, we can only be with her and support her. No matter what happens."

Shamal hiccupped, before nodding sadly to Arf. "I just wish she could walk. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"I still don't understand why you can't heal her legs," Arf commented, finally releasing the blonde. "I mean, wasn't the only reason why your magic had no effect was because of Reinforce?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that Arf-san," Shamal explained. "My healing magic is based on boosting the body's natural cellular regeneration, along with revitalizing their Linker Core. When Reinforce was consuming Hayate, it was her muscular system that was being devoured first. Now that Reinforce is gone, Hayate's body is naturally rebuilding those systems that were destroyed. However, her legs are also naturally weak from lack of use. Yes I have restored her heart and other internal organs so they won't fail, but I cannot simply restore what Hayate-chan has not used since she was an infant."

Shamal sighed deeply. "My magic is not omnipotent. The only thing that will make Hayate-chan walk again is her own courage.

()()()

Inside the classroom, Negi Springfield suddenly sneezed inexplicably. Thankfully, the self-imposed barriers he placed on his magic prevented another random strip-tease session.

()()()

At Mahora Academy, Zazie Rainyday looked up and blinked for no reason.

"Oh, bless you Zazie-san." Ayaka commented.

"Wait, she sneezed?" Chisame whispered.

"I have ceased questioning exactly what the Iincho is thinking." Yue commented.

()()()

Shamal stood up, adjusting the pleats of her slacks. "Thank you for the sympathy Arf-san. I'm glad our conflict has been resolved."

Arf flashed a toothy grin at the knight. "Tell Signum, I'm ready for a re-match any day she is."

Shamal stopped, before taking off her coat. "You must be very cold in that, Arf-san," she commented, before wrapping her coat around the familiar. "I'm sure Zafira would be sad if he heard you caught a cold."

()()()

"So then, so then next thing Aniki knows, he's got four sets of boobs around him, while he's still tangled in Chizuru—nee's bikini top!" Arf laughed hard at the ermine's story. After the rodent had returned from his venture into the cafeteria, he had also volunteered to run home for her and nab her a pair of slacks for her to wear. Granted, she was probably also missing a few pairs of her frilly unmentionables, but at least she knew where to look for them.

"Oh, poor Negi-bozu. I feel sorry for someone who's gone through so much."

"That kid's a real trooper, I tell ya," Kamo sighed. "But he's thicker than a cinderblock when it comes to actual things. Aniki hasn't bathed in two weeks."

"Ewww!" Arf exclaimed.

After covertly seeing the girls safely home after school, Arf and Kamo decided to get to know each other a bit better. They had spent the afternoon wandering around Uminari City, swapping stories and snippets of magic info to each other. They had both felt a deep connection when it came to the fact that they weren't the only exhausted familiar who had to watch over a troubled yet powerful child mage. It just goes to show the true power of a coincidence. Now that the sun had gone down, the two familiars decided to make their way back to the building they shared.

"When do you think we should tell everyone about what's going on?" Arf asked the ermine on her shoulder.

"The way I see it, if things don't go to hell by the time the next MahoraFest comes around, we invite everyone to go, and see what happens," the ermine winked. "I guarantee that if those girls set _foot_ in MahoraFest, Aniki and his girls'll know." Arf nodded in agreement; it seemed like a sensible idea. Before she could vocalize her agreement, however, a sound passed through the air. A sound that turned Arf's insides to ice.

Her muscles tensed up as the loud *snap* cut the air a second time. She ignored Kamo's chatter on her shoulder, moving stiffly down an alley toward the source of the sound. It couldn't be. It was _impossible_. She couldn't be here. Fate-chan as safe and sound back at home. And she was dead. That bitch was _dead_!

"I thought you loved your mother, Fate-chan." Arf's breath hitched in her throat as that woman's sultry, deep voice rent the air like a knife. It was swiftly followed by that distinct *snap*. And the sounds of a girl whimpering in pain.

Arf froze in her tracks at the sight that was laid out before her. A grand, spherical room stretched out in front of her; dark and decrepit with only small candles shining in the gloom. Before her, on a raised platform, a young, blonde girl stood, her arms bound with chains to the ceiling and her ankles shackled to the floor so that her body made a giant 'X'. Her bare back was covered in red marks, many of which were bleeding. And standing in front of that girl was a tall, imposing woman. She was dressed in elegant robes as her violet hair fluttered in a non-existing breeze. In one hand, she held a long whip, which she coiled around her fist.

"Tell me you love me, Fate-chan." The woman commanded in her authoritative voice. The whip snaked out with a flick of her wrist, striking the poor girl with a gut-wrenching sound.

"I, I love you mother." There was no warmth, no desire in her voice. It was the sound of a broken child, begging for mercy.

"I didn't hear you." Again, the whip struck.

"I love you mother!" She screamed, her voice cracking. The woman smirked as she approached her captive.

"I am very disappointed in you Fate-chan," she told her. "I had to kill that meddlesome girl myself." With a snap of her fingers, the girl's bindings were released. "Prove that you love me Fate-chan. Kill your useless familiar."

There were no words to describe Arf as she saw her young ward turn around to face her. The once bright and inviting eyes of Fate had turned dark and sunken; the eyes of a dead thing. Her movements were stiff and sudden as if she was nothing more than a puppet on a string. She summoned her Device to her hand, Baradiche's neon-yellow scythe blade cutting a swath of light through the gloom.

"Fate-chan, FATE-CHAN," Arf cried as her former friend approached her. "Don't you see me, its Arf!" Tears welled up in her eyes as Fate raised her weapon. "I can't fight you Fate." Arf whispered as she sunk to her knees. Not even her undying hatred of the woman Fate called 'mother' could spur her to action. That would require her to hurt Fate; something she would never do.

"I love you." The broken child stood before her familiar, her weapon upraised in a kill swing. Before she could strike, however, a brilliant flash cut through the room like a knife.

"Hurry anee-san, do it now!" Kamo shouted from behind her. Arf blinked away her tears, looking up from her position. Fate was gone, vanished like smoke in the wind. The room around her was flickering in and out of existence, as the bane of her life screeched in agony. It took Arf only a moment to rationalize that Fate was gone.

She was gone.

It was an illusion.

Arf leveled her gaze across to where the woman stood, her arms upraised in an attempt to shield herself from the light. Arf's despair was replaced with a cold fury born of time spent helpless. Her foe stood unguarded and defenseless. She would not miss. A fierce war cry springing from her lips, the familiar spring to her feet, calling upon the mana given to her by her ward. A magical circle formed around her fist as she leapt off the platform that only recently held the apparition of her beloved.

The woman looked up at her, their eyes meeting. They widened in terror as Arf reached the pinnacle of her leap.

"FOR FATE!" She shouted, moments before she buried her fist into the face of the woman she so despised. With a crack like thunder, the room was banished, replaced with the dank atmosphere of a city alley. Beneath Arf's fist and magic lay a writhing mass of darkness. Before she could blink, it vanished; returning to the ethers from whence it came.

For a moment, Arf knelt there with her fist buried in the cement. Panting heavily, she looked around, realizing that she had banished the apparition.

"Arf, Arf-san," Turning around, Arf locked eyes with the white-furred ermine. At his side lay a metal lighter and what looked like a spent grenade. He too was breathing heavily. "We need to get back."

Back.

Back to them.

Back to her.

She wasn't sure just how she was able to make it back to the apartment. Fear and desperation had granted her feet wings as she tore through the nearly empty streets of Uminari. Kamo had left her, just as worried about his young mage as she was of Fate. Arf had no time to worry about keys or locks, opting to kick the door to her home open. Lindy and Amy, both seated on the couch to enjoy some evening television whipped around in surprise at Arf's action.

"Arf-san, what's wrong?" Lindy exclaimed. Arf didn't hear her as she sprinted toward the room she shared with Fate.

Throwing open the door, Arf was greeted with the sight of Fate, dressed in her pajamas, just about to climb into bed.

"Arf?" The blonde inquired, looking at her familiar with confusion.

"FATE-CHAN!"

The poor woman shouted, jumping nearly the length of the room to embrace the girl she thought she lost. Arf buried her face in the blonde's back, crying bitterly at what she had witnessed, answering Fate and Lindy's questions with only incoherent mumbles.

Arf would cry herself to sleep that night, gaining no rest from the fleeting images and cries that haunted her as she slumbered. Not once throughout the entire night did she relinquish her hold on her ward.

()()()

Albert Chamomile sighed in relief at the picture that he beheld. The young Negi Springfield was slumped over his desk, fast asleep. Kamo could see the red pen in his hand and the stack of graded papers to his side. His Aniki was fine, safe from those who would do him harm.

Kamo tried to shake the images of what he had seen from his mind as he expertly scaled the desk the child teacher was sleeping at. While he knew that it would take more than that to kill Negi, it was still horrifying to see him there, sprawled out like a deer at the side of the road. It was only thanks to Arf that he had been able to come to his senses long enough to flash bang the bastards who did that.

He hung his head at his Aniki's habits. While most could argue that Negi was an 'adult', Kamo knew different. Negi could make mature decisions, teach students older than him, and save the world; yet he couldn't take care of himself. His own wellbeing always seemed to come last when everything was concerned. That was the only reason why Kamo had decided to follow Negi to Uminari, rather than lavish at the breast-fest that was Mahora: someone needed to watch Negi.

Knowing that there was nothing more he could do, Kamo crawled up onto the back of Negi's bare neck, hoping that the poor kid wouldn't have any neck problems in the morning.

"Goodnight Aniki." Kamo whispered, regretting that he lacked the strength and resources to tuck him in properly.

And so night passed in Uminari City. Unseen darkness crept out among the isolated corners of the city while people slept and dreamed as they always do. Not all of these dreams were sweet.

* * *

Yes I'm a sick bastard. Yes there will be more like that. No I'm not gonna stop.

The next chapter's gonna take a while. I need to figure out a way for me to link the next chapter to the chapter after that. I haven't thought that far ahead.

Suggestions would be appreciated. Via PM please


	5. Chapter 5

I think alot of people were depressed about last chapter, so here's something to give you all that Warm And Fuzzy Feeling again.

WARNING: The contents of this chapter may induce the following; cavities, diabetes, a desire to look at puppies and kittens, a need for sugar cookies, and an irrational desire to kidnap little girls just so you can feed them cookies and tell them you love them while they play with puppies and kittens

* * *

Ayaka spun her naginata around her neck as its keen edge deflected her opponent's blade. Snapping her wrist, she brought the pole arm up and across her body in a defensive position. Her sword-wielding opponent adopted a similar stance.

"I see that you are finally utilizing your weapon's reach, Iincho-san." The blonde teenager nodded, swinging her body so as to adjust the ruffles of her European-style dress without removing her hands from her weapon.

"It is as you taught me to, Sakurazaki-sempai."

The raven haired half-demon paused before sheathing her blade. "That should be enough sparring for one day, Ayaka-san." She nodded, dismissing her naginata and gown with a flick of her wrist.

"I am glad that my father had been able to find a decent instructor for naginatajutsu on such short notice." Setsuna clapped a hand on the class representative's shoulder.

"You have been improving greatly Ayaka-san. I would be honored to fight alongside you." She smiled at the complement.

"I believe we already have."

She was, of course, referring to the near catastrophe that had occurred nearly four months prior. Ayaka's private jet, which had been ferrying her and the others from 3-A, had been caught up in an inter-dimensional maelstrom caused by the decay of the Magical World. The pilot, unfortunately, had been killed almost instantly when the cockpit had been 'spaced' into the desolate wasteland of Mars. Thanks to the graces of whatever gods were watching over them, the girls had been spared that fate when they had been 'abducted' by Haruna and her goldfish ship.

Needless to say, the girls had been thoroughly scared at what happened. However, the sight of their beloved teacher fighting for them gave Ayaka and Chizuru the courage they needed to rally the rest of the girls together. It was actually quite cute at how, even with the whole world crumbling around them, Negi Springfield still flustered and protested like the child he really was while the remainder of his class completed their contracts with him.

What had followed was Ayaka's 'Baptism of Fire.' Having been granted what Kamo referred to as a 'Front-line Artifact,' Ayaka was instantly drafted by Fei and Setsuna to help her defend the unconscious Kaede and Asuna from the demons the white-haired boy had summoned. It had scared the piss out of her. However, when all was said and done, she had not given into her fear. She stood cheek-to-jowl with the two weapon mistresses, defending those who she called friends. It was an enlightening experience.

The next thing Ayaka could remember was standing alongside the rest of her class, or the Ala Alba as they called it, as the Magical World was restored. She could not understand exactly _how_ it happened, but someone did explain that the true heirs to the magic of the world had been able to reverse the process. When she learned that Negi and Asuna were the 'heirs' that had been mentioned, well, let's just say that after that, Ayaka vowed to never be surprised by anything ever again.

What truly cemented the moment for her and the other girls was the reunion. The apple really never fell far from the tree as far as looks were concerned. Negi Springfield looked like a near clone of his father. Yet personality wise, he was more like his mother. There wasn't a dry eye that night as the Ala Alba flew away from the floating ruins of Old Ostira. It had been thanks to the timely intervention of the Springfield Couple that the world had been saved. That wasn't to say that Negi had done nothing. He had only been pre-occupied with pounding the face of that boy to remember that the world-sealing magic needed to be reversed. Thankfully, having two of the Ostirian Princesses was more than enough to bring back what had been lost, and to stabilize the Magical World so it would not happen again. All-in-all, a perfect ending to what Ayaka heard was a grand adventure.

Of course, once she heard the whole story, she was understandably pissed. Why hadn't he told her as well? Did he have that little faith in her as a person? As his Minstra? After ranting and raving for several hours, accompanied by sympathetic looks from the better half of the class, Ayaka had collapsed into a chair, accepted a glass of wine from one of the waiting servants, and began asking questions about the inner workings of a Magister and his Minstra. From that day forward, Ayaka had a few new titles to add to her list: _Union of East and West_, the _Elegant Flower of the Old World_, and possibly her favorite, _Den Mother_.

While Chizuru had cornered the market on motherly instincts and bust size, Ayaka had more experience when it came to things like people relations. She had learned that there was a specific role played in large Minstras. The legal term was 'Deputy Magister,' but soon the girls were jokingly calling her a den mother. And to be honest, it was rather appropriate. Ayaka soon found herself becoming a surrogate mother to her classmates. She was always there to break up fights, offer advice, and sometimes just to 'be' there for the girls. It was a rather fulfilling experience.

"Do you think Negi-kun is alright?" Setsuna finally asked. It was strange, not thinking of the adorable red-head as anything but their teacher.

Ayaka sighed. "I firmly believe that Negi-kun is fine at whatever school he is teaching at. He has a kind heart and a good mind." Saying that did not do to ease the pain in her heart about the child's sudden departure. He hadn't even said goodbye to anyone. Not even to Asuna.

Craning her head, Ayaka looked out over the rainforest below that took up the remainder of Evangeline's Resort. The sound of steel against steel rung out over the treetops. Out in the distance, two figures took part in their elegant dance of death as they wove and struck in the three dimensions of space that were open to them. They were too far off for Ayaka to differentiate from the fiery redhead's figure from the petite blonde she fought.

Ayaka, as well as everyone in 1-A, knew that Asuna was blowing off the near infinite amount of steam she had accumulated since Negi's departure. Ever since she woke up with a garbled cry at the note he left her, she seemed to have lost something. Now she only existed, rather than 'lived.' When called upon or prodded, Asuna only answered in short messages delivered in a creepy monotone. She only showed emotion during the mid-air duels Evangeline had with her every other day. Needless to say, when Negi left, he had taken a part of Asuna with him. A part that the rest of her class missed dearly.

"I just hope that wherever he is, he is safe." Setsuna sighed.

()()()

"Bless you sensei." Nanoha said as Negi's head bobbed in gratitude.

"Thank you Takamiachi-san." Negi replied, not taking his eyes away from her recently finished practice test. While it was only their second study session, her teacher had insisted on diving right into the material. It was a bit bewildering for Nanoha; she wasn't used to so much individual attention. Not to say that she wasn't enjoying it, far from it. Though she couldn't help but feel disappointed every time she got a question wrong.

"You see, Takamiachi-san, 'Their' and 'There' are two completely different words, even though they sound the same."

Nanoha nodded dumbly, in spite of the fact that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Every time she looked at him, at her child teacher, her eyes were immediately drawn to his face. That scar, that small indent on his otherwise perfect face drew her eyes like moths to a lamp. Signum had mentioned that it was a battle scar. That drove Nanoha's curiosity up the wall.

When she wasn't staring at his scar, she was drawn to his eyes. Her mother had taught her all about body language, specifically about a person's face. She had said that a person's eyes were the most expressive part of the face, and often the easiest to read. Negi Springfield's eyes were two of the strangest eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to be a mix of everything: mirth, knowledge, passion, and yet, deep in his pupils, she could see pain, loss, and regret. It wasn't as obvious as it had been on Fate or Hayate, but it was still there. He was hiding something from them, from her. Something painful.

"Is everything alright?" Nanoha gasped, realizing that her teacher's face was inches away from her own. "Takamiachi-san, you're face is all red." She whimpered as Negi reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. "I don't think you have a fever. Maybe it's too hot in here."

"N-n-n-no Sensei!" Nanoha shouted, leaning away from her 'too close for comfort' teacher. However, she leaned back a bit too far, causing her chair to unbalance. With a cry of surprise, Nanoha felt herself fall over toward the floor. However, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from colliding with her dining room carpet.

"Takamiachi-san, are you alright?" Nanoha couldn't help but blush further as Negi pulled her towards him. At one point, he hauled her onto his lap before helping her back to her feet.

"You two are just adorable sometimes." To further add to Nanoha's embarrassment, her mother had arrived, bearing a tray of snacks and drinks.

"I'm sorry, Takamiachi-san" Negi proclaimed, bowing his head slightly. "I didn't want your daughter to get hurt." Nanoha's mother placed a gentle hand on Negi's head, rubbing his hair affectionately.

"Now what did I tell you. Call me Aunt Momoko." Nanoha watched in amazement as her teacher became a blob of putty in her mother's hands. It was equal parts fascinating, and terrifying. As she watched the engagement, a weird feeling began stirring in the pit of her stomach. For some reason, she began picturing herself stroking Negi's hair, cooing softly to him as he relaxed against her. Her stomach hadn't felt this jumpy since that time Alyssa had pulled her onto that roller coaster.

"Nanoha-chan, you look a bit red." Her mother had torn herself away from petting the child teacher and knelt down in front of Nanoha.

"I'm fine, just a bit hot!" Nanoha exclaimed, a bit too loudly. Her mother paused, and then grinned at her.

"Well you don't need to worry about it. Things like that happen to all of us." Suddenly, her mother leaned over and whispered in Nanoha's ear. "If you want, I can arrange an Omiai."

Nanoha backpedaled so fast, she nearly tripped over her sister. "Takamiachi-san, are you sure you're alright?" Negi asked, standing up from his chair. Steam was practically coming out of Nanoha's ears as she started backing away even farther from her teacher.

"I'msorryihavetousethebathroomi'llberightbacksensei!" She shouted, before turning on her heel and dashing off toward the upstairs bathroom.

Once inside, Nanoha slammed the door shut and dashed to the sink. Flipping the cold water tap open all the way, the frazzled brunette proceeded to douse her face with cold water. It wasn't really helping, as her face seemed to burn even hotter at the thought of a wedding proposal with her teacher. It was so confusing! Why was she feeling like this? Nothing had ever made her feel so uncomfortable, yet so complete, before. Why was the mere thought of her teacher driving her up the wall like this?

"Nanoha-chan, are you alright?" The gentle sound of her sister's voice snapped Nanoha out of her mental slump.

"I don't think so onee-san." The poor girl confessed, closing the tap.

"Is there anything the matter?" Miyuki asked, stepping into the bathroom.

"Miyuki-san, what do you know about boys?" It certainly didn't help Nanoha when her older sister started giggling like mad. "Mou, it's not funny!" She shouted, throwing her fists in the air.

"I'm, I'm sorry Nanoha-chan," Miyuki apologized, trying to control her laughter. "It's just that none of us expected you to ask."

Nanoha furrowed her brow and looked down at the tiled bathroom floor. "I know I'm not that smart, but I don't know what's wrong with me!" Her sister's laughter stopped as a gentle hand came to rest on Nanoha's shoulder.

"Come with me Nanoha-chan, I'll help you." The older sister guided her confused younger sibling out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. "So, boys." Miyuki sighed, planting Nanoha squarely on her bed.

"I don't know what' the matter, but Springfield-sensei is making me feel, strange." Miyuki took a seat in her desk chair, turning it to face her younger sister.

"Strange like how?"

Nanoha placed a hand over her heart. "Every time I look at him, my stomach feels funny, like I had too much to eat. When I'm near him, I feel really hot. And when he touched me," she shivered. "It felt, really nice."

"Exactly _where_ did he touch you Nanoha-chan."

"He grabbed my wrist to keep me from falling off the chair." Miyuki paused, then nodded.

"Well, that's alright then." She replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I don't understand what's going on nee-san. Am I sick?"

"No Nanoha, you're in love."

Nanoha turned to stare at her sister. "Love?" She asked. Miyuki nodded, her smile giving off more light than a lamp.

"Yup, that's love." Nanoha turned to look at her feet, swinging off Miyuki's bedspread. Love. This was love? Sure she had _heard_ of love. If she had 100 yen for every time she heard her parents say they loved each other, she could pay for college. And she knew that her brother was 'in love' with Suzuka's maid. But no one had ever told her that love would feel so…good.

"You've never felt like this before, have you Nanoha-chan." Miyuki asked.

She paused, thinking for a while. "Sometimes, when I'm around Fate, she smiles at me," Nanoha replied. "When she does, I feel calm and happy, like everything's alright in the world. Like nothing bad is going to happen." The confused girl looked up at her sister. "Is that love too?"

Miyuki nodded. "Love is really complicated, Nanoha-chan, but you summed it up better than most people."

"But, I thought girls could only love boys. And that students shouldn't love their teachers." Tears began welling up in Nanoha's eyes. "I'm so confused."

Miyuki got up off the chair and sat down next to Nanoha, wrapping her arms around her little sister. "It is true that students and teachers aren't supposed to be 'in love', but I think you two are a bit special, considering that you're both children." Nanoha wiped her eyes with the flat of her palm. "And as far as you loving Fate-chan, you don't need to be ashamed of that. You can love whoever you want."

"Really?" Nanoha asked, looking up at her loving sister with wide eyes.

"Of course. I'll be right here for you, no matter who you love."

The two sisters stayed like that, wrapped up in their embrace for a while. "So, what should I do now nee-san?" Nanoha asked, having cried her tears of confusion.

"Well, I think it might be a bad idea if you confess to Negi-kun." Miyuki replied.

"But why?"

"Because he probably doesn't know any more about love than you do. It might cause some problems if it did get out."

"But what about Fate-chan?" Miyuki nodded and squeezed her sister.

"You should talk with her about it."

Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that she wasn't going crazy. For the moment, the two of them sat there, one comforting the other. For them, there was no tutoring, or magic, or confusion. The bond that the two of them shared was only strengthened that day. That bond would be just one of many Nanoha would need in the days to come.

Is everyone feeling better? Good.

THis was just a filler chapter. Next one, SHIT GETS REAL!

And now for something, completely different

* * *

**OMAKE: Least Its Not the Boobie Horn**

In the darkness that was the night in Evangeline's resort, one girl sat up suddenly, letting out a whoop of joy. "My Doki-Doki Love Senses are tingling!" Haruna shouted.

"What are you going on about this time?" Her bedmate Yue asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Someone is in love with Negi-kun!" The excited artist shouted. This had the effect of waking up the better half of everyone around her.

"Damnit Satome shut up!" Evangeline shouted, chucking a pillow in her direction. "None of us are concerned about your wet dreams!"

Yue's face contorted in disgust as she removed herself from bed next to Haruna.

"But you don't understand, one of Negi's new students is in love with him. This will inevitably open up new pairing ideas and love triangles!"

"NO ONE CARES!" The girls chorused together.

"You will care once her innocent heart captures his." Haruna replied, smirking evily.

"Then we'll just have Chizuru-san mash his head into her cleavage again." Asakura sighed, before rolling over to go back to sleep.

The large-breasted teenage girl in question had not awoken. She was too busy smothering Kotarou in her sleep, alternating between lovingly stroking his hair, and stuffing his face so far into her cleavage, he could count her heartbeats.

All-in-all, nothing new with the girls of former 3-A.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone, this chapter contains some graphic content. If you don't think you can handle it, please skip this chapter, read the next, and fill in the blanks.

* * *

The satisfying smell and familiar sound of bacon frying made its way through the Yagami household. The building's nine-year-old original tenant was busy preparing breakfast for her makeshift, yet loved, family. Hayate was seated in her electric wheelchair, navigating the stovetop's surface with practiced ease. To a girl who had been cooking for herself for two years with this handicap, it was child's play.

It was moments like these that Hayate relished the most. Times when she felt useful, rather than just another sad story in the back of a magazine. It was the reason why she learned cooking and sewing. The less other people had to do for her, the better she felt. If there was one thing Hayate could not stand, it was being useless. It wasn't a factor of pride, but of guilt. She couldn't stand the looks of pity so many people had graced her with during her weekly trips to the clinic. Being able to provide for herself like this helped to remove the glaring image of a helpless cripple in her mind. Besides, cooking had its own reward.

"Good morning." The groogy voice of the Knight of the Iron Hammer announced, as the lolicon knight made her way toward the kitchen table.

"Good morning Vita-chan," Hayate greeted with her usual enthusiasm. "I thought bacon and pancakes would be nice for today."

"Whatever." Vita allowed her head to touch the hardwood table as she attempted to fall back asleep.

"Vita-chan, maybe you should go to sleep earlier." Hayate recommended. Her only reply was a stream of indistinguishable muttering. "Vita-chan, you know it's not healthy for a girl your age to be up all night watching anime."

A louder grunt was the red head's reply. Scowling to herself, Hayate coaxed her wheelchair over toward her knight. While Hayate didn't believe in discipline, she did believe in respect.

With a dainty touch, Hayate began to stroke the back of Vita's neck, carefully working around her hair. Vita stirred in her sleep moaning at Hayate's touch. The mischievous nine year old grinned like a Cheshire Cat as she let her ministrations travel a bit farther down her protector's neck. During the many nights she had slept with Vita, Hayate had discovered that her back was incredibly sensitive. This had led to some fairly awkward morning between the two girls, but it wasn't without its rewards. If there was one thing Hayate enjoyed more than being useful, it was teasing her smallest knight.

It wasn't long before Vita had crawled up onto the tabletop, wriggling like a worm. Somehow, in the middle of it all, Vita had taken off her pajama top, leaving her robed in only her loose sleep shorts. This freed up her back to Hayate's willing hands. Practically bursting with silent mirth, Hayate's nimble fingers stretched out across the loli's back, generating even more moans. Hayate was _literally_ playing Vita like a piano. Yes, life was good.

"Vita fell asleep at the table again?" The hulking wolf form of Zafira ambled his way into the kitchen, paying little attention to the writhing knight on the table. Hayate didn't reply, opting rather to stroke Vita's ribs as the poor girl moaned like a porn star in her sleep. Zafira sighed, shifting into his human form so as to tend to the breakfast. While he personally preferred his bacon 'crisp as a cracker', the others actually liked to chew their food.

It wasn't long before Hayate's antics had awakened the second lightest sleeper in the Wolkenritter. Signum emerged from her shared bedroom fully dressed. She raised a single eyebrow at the current display of ecchi unfolding on the kitchen table. Inside, she was smirking along with her master, but centuries of training and battle made her suppress such a grin. Instead, she sat down at the head of the table, not far from Vita's face. Placing both hands on the wooden surface, Signum rested her chin on her fingers, bringing her down to eye level with the unconscious knight. As if some comedic timer had just gone off, it was at this moment that Vita choose to wake up.

"You know there is a reason why Shamal and I sleep in another room," Signum announced, delivering her line with almost practiced precision. "I would have hoped you could contain your antics to one room of the house."

Vita locked eyes with the pink-haired night as her face blushed into a hue to match her hair. After several agonizing seconds of embarrassment, Vita sprung up and turned to look at her mistress.

"Maybe this will teach you to get more sleep Vita-chan." Hayate admonished, wagging her finger at the chibi-knight for added emphasis.

Shamal was nearly knocked over as Vita raced toward her bedroom. The embarrassed red-head slammed the door just as Shamal was about to inquire as to what was wrong.

"Don't worry Shamal," Hayate replied as the Lady of the Lake entered the kitchen. "Vita-chan just needed to learn a lesson the hard way."

"What lesson was that?" The blonde asked, seating herself at the table. Hayate grinned wickedly.

"Listen to people when they're trying to tell you something."

()()()

School was a rather novel experience for Hayate. Having spent most of her pre-Tome time reading her extensive collection of books, she was already smarter than most girls her age. The only reason why she was _in_ the same class with Nanoha and Fate was because the teachers thought it would be a good idea for her to keep in contact with students her age to help ease her into a more social atmosphere. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Excellent work Yagami-san," Negi announced as he handed Hayate back her first test of the new semester.

"Thank you sensei." She replied, before moving back to her desk. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of their lunch period just as Hayate returned to her spot. Her friends instantly began to crowd around her desk as they opened up their bentos. Alyssa astonished everyone by pulling out a foot-long sandwich.

"Alyssa-chan, how can you eat that much and still be so small?" Nanoha asked, awe practically dripping from her mouth. Alyssa paused, swallowing a mouthful of turkey and mustard.

"My dad believes in a full meal, especially since he caught me breaking into his stash."

"Of what?" Hayate asked.

"He's got a massive collection of American candy and chips he keeps locked up in his office. Seriously, Doritos are awesome." None of the girls tried to argue with her as she took another bite.

"Fate-chan," Suzuka began. "Is Arf-san doing any better?" Fate paused, her chopsticks hovering over her rice.

"She's still in a bad way," Fate confessed. "I keep hearing her crying during the night, and she uses me like a teddy bear so much. I don't know what happened last Monday, but it must have been bad."

"Did Amy-san report any weird readings?" Hayate asked.

Fate shook her head. "Nothing that would suggest an enemy mage was behind it."

"The Wolkenritter haven't sensed anything either. And there was another attack last Saturday too."

"Things are getting dangerous." Alyssa muttered, before ripping off another hunk of sandwich.

"Do you think another enemy is coming?" Nanoha asked.

"Signum thinks so," Hayate replied morbidly. "And she thinks that Springfield-sensei is involved somehow."

"Wait what?" Alyssa snapped.

"She thinks sensei is evil?" Suzuka asked.

"Not 'evil', but Signum thinks that he _could_ be a target." The Queen of the Night Sky sighed. "Signum and the others are still on probation, so if something happens, they won't be able to do anything until it's too late."

Nanoha reached out and took Hayate's hand. "Don't worry Hayate-chan, we'll face this together."

()()()

"So how do you think Springfield-sensei is involved?" Fate asked as the quintet made their way home from school.

"Well, maybe he's some sort of government agent." Alyssa suggested.

"I wouldn't think so," Suzuka countered. "Aren't government agents supposed to be covert? It's not like there are a lot of ten-year-old teachers running around."

"So what do you think?" Alyssa snapped.

"Well," Nanoha began. "What if he is someone like us?"

"You mean a mage?" Hayate asked.

Nanoha nodded in reply. "I mean, he's strong, he's smart, and he's young. What if there's really a mage population on Earth?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Alyssa admitted.

"Wait, didn't Signum-san say that sensei's scar was a battle scar?" Suzuka replied.

"I think I see where you're coming from Nanoha." Fate admitted.

"And he looks so lonely," Nanoha sighed. "If he spent his whole life learning magic, then maybe he doesn't have any friends."

"Oh no you don't." Alyssa shouted, turning away from the back of Hayate's wheelchair.

"I don't what?" Nanoha asked.

"You are _not_ blowing him up just to make friends with him."

"I, I don't do that!"

"What about Fate-chan? You blew her up."

"That was different. Back then, Fate-chan didn't know any better. I had to defend myself."

"What about Vita-chan and the other knights?" Suzuka asked.

"If they had told me that they wanted to save Hayate-chan, I would have listened!"

"What about me?" hayate and Alyssa asked at the same time.

Nanoha paused, her mouth hanging open. "Fate-chan, am I really that violent?" Fate smiled, taking Nanoha's hand.

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan, it's just a part of who you are. You're just so willing to help other people, that you don't really pay attention."

The girls shared a well needed laugh at Nanoha's exasperated sigh. "We still love you Nanoha-chan," Hayate admitted. "Even if you're a pyro."

"Hayate-chan." The prim and proper voice of Signum cut through their bouts of laughter. "Come with me," the knight ordered. "Your hospital appointment has been changed."

"Um, Signum-san, is everything alright?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, I just need to get Hayate-chan home."

"Aww, we were going to go over to Nanoha's house to watch the _Cardcaptor Sakura_ movie." Alyssa groaned as she relinquished control of the girl's wheelchair.

"That can wait for another time," Signum told them sternly. "Hayate-chan's health takes priority."

The four girls watched as the pink-haired knight wheeled her mistress away. "Well that's a bust." Alyssa complained.

"Now now Alyssa-chan, we need to remember Hayate-chan's health."

"Still, I thought this was the reason why they had her appointments on Wednesdays."

"I guess something came up." Fate suggested.

Nanoha didn't reply. She simply looked to where Signum and Hayate had disappeared around the corner. Something wasn't right.

"Oye, Earth to Nanoha," Alyssa shouted. "We should get going. It looks like there's a storm coming."

Nanoha looked up. It was true, there was a massive expanse of iron-grey clouds looming in the distance. "I think you're right." The brunette replied, turning away from her friend and following after the others.

()()()

"So how was your day Signum?" Hayate asked the knight. Silence was Hayate's only reply. "Is everything alright?" Again, silence. "Signum, Nanoha thinks that Springfield-sensei might be a mage from Earth."

"There is much work to be done." Was Signum's sudden reply.

"Signum, what are you talking about?" Hayate asked, turning her head back toward her knight. "The time is coming."

"Signum, this isn't funny anymore." She insisted. Silence was her response. "Signum?" Hayate's wheelchair coasted to a stop. The controls on Hayate's armrest were unresponsive.

"Signum, what's going on?" Panic began to fill into her voice. Reaching out, Hayate grabbed onto a wrought iron fence to provide her leverage to turn around. Behind her, lay the discarded and empty knight armor of her former protector. "Signum!" She cried, reaching out with her hand. Flashes from what happened weeks ago assaulted her mind. "No, no, Signum!" She shouted again, clawing the air with her hands as if it would bring her closer to her fallen protector.

"_Zafira, Shamal, Vita-chan, something wrong!_" Hayate shouted, trying to establish a mental link with her guardians. Her only response was the mental equivalent of static.

Looking around, Hayate realized that something was desperately wrong. The entire neighborhood was deserted. No cars, no people, not even any animals. She turned her eyes skyward and gasped. A black barrier had formed in the skies over Uminari, cutting her off from the outside world. Her breathing quickened as she gazed into the swirling, inky blackness of the imposing shield that seemed to smother her. The black expanse was interrupted, however, by several flashes of light.

Squinting, Hayate's heart leapt with joy when she saw who was fighting. She could make out the body of Vita, flying overhead. The knight's red armor stood out like a drop of blood on a black cloth. Vita's weapon could be seen, shining like a beacon in the night as she swung it again and again against an unseen foe amassing around her. Hayate's breathing slowed up when she finally realized that Vita was here. She was safe.

A massive explosion rocked the neighborhood, sending Hayate tumbling out of her wheelchair. As she picked her head up, a meaty *thud* met her ringing ears. She bent her head down so as to better steady herself, when she noticed something on her hand. Blood. The crimson liquid had suddenly appeared on the back of Hayate's hand. However, she didn't feel in pain. So it couldn't _possibly_ be her blood. She blinked as another drop of blood dripped down from above her. And another. Slowly, Hayate tilted her head up to locate the source of the blood.

A ragged, unearthly scream rent from Hayate's throat. Above her, lay the body of her knight; Vita's lifeless corpse impaled on the wrought iron fence that loomed above her. Blood oozed from the fatal wounds on the child's body. From her vantage point, Hayate could not see the full extent of the horror she saw. She didn't need to. The crippled girl threw her hands to her mouth in a vain attempt to suppress the cries of agony and horror that spilled from her mouth. The only thing she accomplished was sending a metallic, coppery taste over her lips and onto her tongue. Gazing down at her hands, Hayate realized that they were covered in blood. Vita's blood.

Revulsion welled up in the pit of her stomach as the full weight of what had happened sank down onto her. Her knight was dead, and she had tasted her blood. Hayate coughed, just before her gut purged its contents out onto the sidewalk next to her. She still felt tainted as she tried to spit away the wretched taste of bile and blood from her mouth. Her eyes welled up with wetness as she threw up a second time. Sobs mixed with coughs as she spilled the contents of her stomach out before her.

The poor girl didn't even flinch as two more thumps echoed from behind her. Desperately praying it wasn't what she thought it was. Unfortunately, she was right. The corpses of Zafira and Shamal laid stretched out before her, gory effigies of her once proud knights. Zafira's once lush and sleek fur was matted with fresh blood and dirt. His face looked heavily wounded, and from the looks of it, he was missing a leg. Shamal was even worse off, if it was possible. Her knight armor lay ripped and torn, with bruises and cuts pocketing her smooth, ivory skin. It only made Hayate sick thinking about just _what_ had happened to her. Both knights were unmoving and quiet. Unnaturally quiet.

Hayate wanted to shout their names, for them to wake up and take her home. She wanted out of this nightmare. This couldn't be happening. They were a family, they shouldn't die like this. No, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. She opened her mouth to scream their names, but no sound came out. Only a desperate, hoarse moan passed her lips. She pulled herself toward her dead guardians, as if in a daze. Nothing seemed to matter. Somehow, she thought that if she could get to her knights, her family, then it would all end.

She would never reach them. A figure materialized between her and the knights' corpses. A tall blond stood before Hayate, dressed in a skintight, black, sleeveless suit with gold highlights. Her red eyes gazed down on Hayate with cold a cold, unloving stare. She held her hands out in front of her, suspending two figures in mid air.

"Reinforce," Hayate managed to gasp. "What's going – " Hayate realized just who Reinforce was holding. "Nanoha, Fate." The bodies of Hayate's two friends writhed in pain under Reinforce's grasp.

"Reinforce stop," she cried, desperate not to lose her two remaining friends. "What are you doing!"

"My master seeks darkness." The woman replied, in a dull, emotionless monotone.

"No Reinforce, stop, please!" Hayate had crawled toward Reinforce, grabbing her ankle.

"Darkness shall cover all." With those words, Hayate's friends dropped to the ground.

"Fate-chan…" Hayate reached out to her blond friend, but in vain. The girl's life had left her, leaving behind a cold, unmoving corpse. Hayate recoiled in horror, still not wanting to believe that such things could happen. A small sound to her right kindled that hope like a burning ember.

"Nanoha!" Hayate cried, reaching out and grabbing her friend's hand.

"Don't worry, Hayate-chan," she gasped. "We'll face this, toge – " The light in Nanoha's eyes faded as her hand went limp in Hayate's grasp, extinguishing her last ember of hope.

"Nanoha, Nanoha please, don't die," she screamed, shaking her friend's shoulders violently. "Don't leave me alone again!"

"It has begun." Reinforce loomed over her former master, magic gathering in her hands.

"Reinforce, what have you done?" Hayate cried, leaning over Nanoha's fresh corpse.

"From ashes you came, to ashes you shall return." The former Tome of the Night Sky released the gathering magic in a wave of rolling darkness. Hayate could only watch in wordless shock as the wave passed over her. When her vision cleared, her despair only deepened.

Uminari City lay in ruins. Once proud homes were now heaps of rubble and stone. The streets were cracked and rutted, while the sidewalks were pocketmarked with craters and gouges. Hayate's wheelchair lay behind her; a twisted pile of melted metal and plastic. All the bodies were gone; erased from existence in the blink of an eye. Reinforce too, had vanished into the ethers. Leaving only Hayate lying on the ruined cement.

Desperately, Hayate reached out with her mind, trying to establish contact with someone. Anyone. There was no answer. For there was no one _to_ answer. She was alone. The girl curled herself up into a ball, shivering with indescribable emotion. Was it really just this morning that she had laughed with her knights, lived with her friends?

And now they were gone.

Forever.

Hayate was scared.

The surrounding silence seemed to press on her from all sides with a crushing, smothering weight. The inky blackness of the sky only served to strengthen that feeling of isolation. Never before had one girl ever felt so alone. Gathering up as much air into her lungs, Hayate screamed.

"_**HELP!**_" Her cry of desperation echoed through the silence; reverberating off of the twisted piles of ruin like some cruel, mocking tone.

"_Somebody_" She shouted again.

"_Anybody". _Hayate buried her head in her arms as her shouts faded into silence. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as one last desperate plea fell from her sore, tortured throat.

"Help."

* * *

I cried during that scene in The Lion King, when Simba is screaming for help. Yes, that's what this is from. Yes I'm a sick bastard. And yes, this was the hardest chapter I ever wrote.

The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit.

Gondor calls for aid.


	7. Chapter 7

A lot of people have been asking me why I put that quote from LotR in the A.N. of my last chapter.

Its because of this fic. This story is about hope. About facing odds so long, they make Longcat look short. Not only that, its about being alone. Rather, its about how you are NEVER alone. Of course there are times when you're on the ropes without a ringman to help. Times when you want nothing more than to curl up and cry. But you should't. Take a look around, and you'll see that, even in the darkest time, there are people waiting for you. Waiting for you to ask for help. They'll help you back up, no matter what happens.

That's why I put that quote in. Because to me, that quote fully personifies the concept of "You Are Not Alone." Not only that, I did it for me. Because I felt BAD about what I wrote. So, I put that in, to give me the modivation to finish this chapter. What modivation? The four words I have always wanted to write:

AND ROHAN HAS ANSWERED!

* * *

The cold evening air tasted fresh in Negi's lungs. The boy found himself wrapping up his jog as the sun kissed the rooftops goodnight. Uminari City seemed like a world away from the near nonstop action of the Mahora Campus City. But, the quiet life of the suburbs suited the child teacher quite nicely. True his heart ached every time he thought about the class he left behind. But this was what he had been looking for. A nice, quiet part of the world where he could lay out his life and plan for the future without having to worry about monsters and demons trying to eat his students.

How wrong he was.

_**"HELP"**_ Negi Springfield stopped dead in his tracks. Glancing around, he saw that the few people still out in the chilly, winter evening didn't seem to notice.

"_Somebody_" It was then Negi realized that it was a telepathic cry. The child teacher's feet began moving on their own as he tried to trace the link of the plea for aid.

"_Anybody_" His heart leapt in his throat when he realized that the voice was familiar.

Yagami Hayate.

His student was crying for help. The fact that said cry came telepathically was lost to Negi as he raced towards his student.

"Help." His heart nearly broke in two as the last message, the last desperate plea from Hayate, echoed into silence in his mind.

"I'm coming!" Negi shouted as he vaulted over a tall fence. He knew something was wrong. While his magic senses weren't as honed as Kamo's, he could still trace a telepathic call like that, even if making one was beyond his abilities. The location-in-question was surrounded by a cloud of thick, black fog. Beyond the fog was where Hayate's cries had come from, he was sure of it. The nape of Negi's neck prickled with goosebumps as he approached the imposing wall of dark energy. Six months ago, he would have passed out as his dark side attempted to eat his soul. Now, thanks to his iron will and his master's training, that dark side became nothing more than the little devil on his shoulder, endlessly prodding him into blowing things up. That was something he could ignore.

Slipping his master's ring onto his finger, Negi reached a hand out toward the looming wall of darkness. Focusing his magic into the ring, he swept a hand over the dark veil. With ease, he was able to slip into the darkness. For a moment, he was surrounded on all sides by the encroaching and suppressive darkness. Once again he drew on his experience, using Hayate as an anchor point. By focusing his will on her, Negi was able to force his way through the barrier and out onto the other side.

When his vision cleared, Negi was appalled. Desolation surrounded him on all sides. Buildings were nothing more than piles of ruined cement, trees were little more than piles of burnt twigs and ash, and the roads looked like the aftermath of an earthquake. The stench of death hung in the air like an invisible, foreboding mist; clouding everything with its sickly sweet smell. Negi's vision glazed for a moment before he regained his composure. He remembered Hayate's cry for help; the desperation in her voice. She was his student. She was his responsibility. And he would be _damned_ if anyone tried to hurt her. Darkness or no darkness.

"Yagami-san!" Negi cried out, hoping to elicit another response from her. Only his voice echoed out among the ruins of the city. His pulse quickened as his echo died away. Was he already too late? Was Hayate already beyond saving? Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Negi pressed forth, determined to save her, regardless of the consequences.

Following the ruins of the sidewalk, Negi came across a large, black lump of matter fused to the remnants of the walkway. He ran his hand over the lumpy, irregular surface. Parts of it felt like some sort of hardened plastic, while other parts felt like cold metal. It was only after he saw what looked like a ruined rubber wheel did Negi realize what it was. It was Hayate's wheelchair. He recoiled in horror once he also realized that the thing had _melted_. Images of what might have happened to his student flashed in his mind. Some fates were best left un-pondered.

To distract himself, Negi took another moment to survey the alien landscape around him. The dark, twisted piles of ruin seemed to glare down on him, as if mocking him. Turning his eyes upward, he saw that the once indigo night sky had been replaced with a deep, unnatural black. Negi shuddered as he tore his eyes away from the sight. However, his eyes then led him father down the ruined street. To where a small pile of white lay curled up amid the jacked rocks of grey and black. As he approached it, Negi realized just what it was. It was a uniform. A _school_ uniform. _HIS_ school's uniform.

"Yagami-san!" Negi shouted, opening up into a sprint.

He stopped just in front of Hayate's fallen form. He breathed a sigh of immense relief when he realized that the girl was still breathing. Thank heaven for small miracles. However, she was out cold, with her body twitching and shivering in unnatural ways. With a heave, Negi turned her over onto her back, revealing that her eyes were closed tight. He furrowed his brow, realizing that this was not going to be easy. Granted he was stronger than your average ten-year-old, but considering that Hayate had relatively the same body proportions as he did, it would not be easy picking her up. Of course, that's assuming he could get out of here.

Negi was snapped out of his thoughts by a deep, suppressive laughter. It rang through the ruins of the city, seemingly tainting everything with its sound.

"The child is stronger than I thought." The laughter changed into a deep, male voice.

"It is true, he has advanced father than anyone would have imagined," a second voice agreed. "Though considering his past, it makes sense that he is resilient to the darkness." This voice was different. It lacked the suppressive depth of the first, but it managed to make Negi feel as tainted as the first. These people, if that is what they were, were most certainly _not_ helpful.

"Of course, regardless of his training, darkness shall cover all." The first voice crooned. Negi couldn't help but gulp. Whoever he was, he was giving off the same vibes as Evangeline when she was in her 'Super Evil Vampire' mode. The only difference was that Negi knew Evangeline well enough to know that she wouldn't hurt him _permanently_. This voice oozed, what Haruna would call, 'Big Bad Syndrome.'

"Who are you?" Negi shouted, standing up from Hayate.

"Who are we, child," the second voice asked. "We are the stuff of nightmares." Negi looked around, trying to find the origin of the voice. "We are the reason you fear the dark." He couldn't help but notice that parts of the ruined city suddenly started looking very familiar.

Negi's small body shuddered as he realized exactly why everything suddenly looked familiar. It was Mahora. Or, to be more precise, it was the _ruins_ of Mahora. The once great campus was reduced to rubble and ashes. The World Tree was uprooted and burned; with only a charred pile of wood to show where it once stood. Utter destruction surrounded him. Memories of the oblivion of that cold, winter night so long ago dominated his mind as the school around him burned.

"Everything falls into darkness child." The voice announced; its presence threatening to take over his self control. "We are that darkness."

The child teacher sank to his knees as a new vision assaulted his eyes. A proverbial forest of statues surrounded him, each one of someone he loved.

"Asuna." He moaned, looking at the effigy of his former student and guardian. She was frozen for eternity, trapped in a pose that spoke of fear and submission. His entire class, along with numerous others, were captured in similar poses. He wept bitterly at the sight of Nekane, huddled over a scared Anya; forever locked in their embrace of fear. Even his Master had been frozen; back-to-back with her eternal servant Chachamaru.

"Submit to the darkness child," the second voice commanded. "There is nothing left for you, or your students. None shall stand. All shall fall."

"And what the hell does he know?" Negi snapped out of his stupor. Calm washed over him as an all too familiar voice reached his ears.

"You are stronger than the darkness, my son."

"Mom, dad." Negi whispered. Amid the forest of statues, two figured moved about. Both of them were garbed in the same hooded, tan, and tattered cloaks. One of them held a familiar staff in his hand as he led the second toward him.

"You're stronger than anything kiddo," the familiar voice told him. "Hell, you're even stronger than your old man. Don't let some nameless nobody tell you otherwise."

"You have gained so much. Do not let others take it from you, because they think you are weak." The two figured dropped their hoods, revealing the two most important people in Negi's young life: Nagi and Akira Springfield.

"I don't understand." Negi gasped.

Nagi laughed loud and long. "Negi, trust me. Even after all my time, I barley understand a damn thing."

"That's because you choose to ignore it." His wife admonished.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He admitted sheepishly.

"But, what is going on?"

"Ignore this Negi," his father told him as he laid a hand on Asuna's statue. "It's just a nightmare."

Negi held his breath as color began to spread across Asuna's grey, stone body. With a shudder, the princess had been freed of her stone prison.

"Seriously," the fiery redhead told him. "You overanalyze way too much."

"I know I taught my student better." Negi's head whipped around at the sound of Evangeline's voice.

"Sensei, if you really _must_ know," Yue and Nodoka joined the growing crowd. "This is an illusion, feeding off of your worse fear. Your subconscious mind is using us as representations in order to fight off that fear."

Even as an illusion, the large forehead girl was confusing as ever.

"What does that mean?"

A thunderous explosion caused Negi to spin around. One of the larger statues exploded, _literally exploded,_ in a cloud of dust and stone, revealing the god of Game Breaking, Jack Rakan.

"She means stop worrying so goddamn much," the muscle-bound maniac announced. "What did I tell you? When a man looks forward, the world smiles upon him."

He bent down and, seemingly from nowhere, pulled the unconscious body of Hayate Yagami out of the ground. "You're special kid, its why I taught you." He lay Hayate down at Negi's feet. The former gladiator grinned his usual, maniacal grin. "Now get outta here and go do that voodoo that you do so damn well!"

"We'll be waiting for you, my son." Negi turned around again as his father lay a hand on his shoulder. Akira laid her hand on his other shoulder.

"Do what needs to be done." Negi closed his eyes and nodded.

When he opened them, they were gone. Everything was gone. He stood in a black, featureless plane, with nothing but his unconscious student before him. Negi knelt down and checked Hayate once again. She was still out cold, but she was still alive. Good. Negi stood back up again, and took a deep breath.

"Whoever you are, whatever you are, I hope you're listening," he shouted. "I am Negi Springfield, offspring of the Thousand Master and the Princess of Ostia. I have been trained by the greatest masters of combat and magic, and have never failed to impress them. I have faced demons, madmen, cyborgs, and gods themselves, all for the sake of others. I have traveled the world in search of one man thought dead. _And I found him_." He paused before continuing.

"You think the darkness scares me? You think I am just some child? You think I would back away from anyone who would _hurt my students?_ _**JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?"**_

Taking a deep breath, Negi dug into his soul, finding the darkness that surrounded it. His skill with Magia Erebea had progressed beyond the need of simple incantations. Now it was only a matter of will. He submerged himself completely in his inner darkness, channeling its energies into his magical core. He could practically hear the little devil in his shoulder jumping for joy as he levitated into the air. Pulling his body into a ball, Negi prepared for the one attack he was taught, but never used.

"ETERNAL" He could feel the magic inside him, welling up like water behind a dam.

"NEGI" Heat began to form in the pit of his body as the magic itself reached critical mass. He couldn't contain it any longer.

"FEAVER!"

Negi thrust his arms and legs out wide, releasing the magic as a single, concentrated blast of pure energy. The bean shot straight out from his body, straight up into the air. It collided momentarily with the dark barrier that encased them, before said barrier shattered like a pane of glass before a brick. Reality instantly returned as they returned to an undammed and unbroken Uminari City.

Negi dropped to the sidewalk, panting with exhilaration. _That_ was a feat even Jack Rakan would be proud of. Granted he was still light years away from his teacher's true power level, but that was a good start. Snapping himself out of his adrenaline-fueled rush, he knelt down to tend to his student. She had not awoken during his bout of dimension-shattering. Now Negi was starting to get worried. Did they do something to her?

Negi looked up and surveyed the landscape. Behind him, Hayate's electric wheelchair was a smoldering pile of ruin, so that was out. He cursed himself for not having the foresight to bring his staff. He hadn't learned how to fly without it yet, so this was going to be difficult. Reaching down, Negi wrapped an arm around Hayate's shoulders and the other under her knees. Slowly, he began to lift her off the ground. It was awkward, considering he didn't have the arm length needed to carry her comfortably, but he figured that he would be able to make it to his apartment like this. After that, it would be a simple matter of getting Lindy to call the hospital.

"What happened here?" A sharp voice cut off Negi's stream of thought. Spinning around, Negi found himself cowering beneath the gaze of a massive man. He was easily as tall as Rakan, if not a little bit less muscular. His tan skin rippled underneath the blue sleeveless tunic he wore as his silvery hair blew about in the wind. He fixed Negi with a piercing gaze.

"What happened to my daughter?"

"I-I-I found her like this sir," Negi stammered. "I don't know _what_ happened to her." The man, now identified as Hayate's father, swiftly knelt down to examine the girl in Negi's arms.

He watched as Hayate's father went through a basic field physical, checking Hayate's vitals with practiced efficiency. "She's having another attack." He muttered.

"Attack?" Negi gasped.

The man nodded. "It's her sickness. Sometimes she lapses into a coma-like state. Though I don't know why she is out here alone."

"Is she going to be alright sir?"

The man paused before scoping Hayate up into his arms. "If we can get her back home soon, then yes."

The man stood and looked at Negi again. This time, his gaze had softened into one of curious examination. "You had better come with me," he finally told him. "There is something out here this evening that is attacking civilians. I do not want you to become a victim of it." Without waiting for a reply, the man acted. He shifted Hayate into his left arm and picked Negi up into his right.

"I'm sure I can keep up with you." Negi insisted. He was unaccustomed to being manhandled by the _parents_ of his students.

"There is no time for that." The man insisted, before taking off in a hard sprint down the block.

"By the way," the man continued. "What is your name?"

"I'm Negi Springfield sir." The man nodded, not looking down at his cargo.

"So you are Hayate's teacher." Negi confirmed his musings. "I am her adopted father, Zafira Yagami." With that, he quickened his pace, hoping to reach home before the unthinkable happened.

* * *

People wanted me to put in an epic confrontation between the knights and Negi. Sorry, that's not gonna happen. I have other plans. Besides, would Zafira attack a CHILD who was trying to help Hayate? Seriously, think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

A close contender for the 'Longest chapter', but off by a couple hundred words. Oh well. I incorporate some Real Life events into this chapter, so please bear with me.

* * *

"Oye, Shamal, what's taking dinner so long?" Vita moaned from her place on the couch.

"You know you would eat sooner if you actually got up and helped." Signum retorted.

"Hey, I'm too short to reach the counter."

"And yet that does not stop Hayate from cooking."

Shamal smiled to herself as she added yet another point to Signum's side of her mental 'Vita vs. Signum' counter. The current score: Signum infinity, Vita three. Thankfully, Zafira's current absence prevented the argument from escalating. The Guardian Beast always enjoyed walks by himself occasionally, for some reason or another.

The motherly knight sighed contently as she stirred the contents of the pot. Signum and Vita bickered more like sisters than the mother and daughter combination they were supposed to be. Shamal smirked as the then realized that, among the knights themselves, she had moved up to official 'den mother' status. Granted, she couldn't take the title officially, considering that her cooking could be used as a biological weapon. But she was getting better. She had advanced to the point where she could make stew without setting the stove on fire. This meant that Hayate had to prepare all the ingredients beforehand, but it was something.

Shamal stopped stirring as the cordless phone on the counter next to her rang. "Good evening, Yagami residence." She answered.

"Good evening Shamal."

"Momoko-san, how are you?"

"Just fine." Shamal was the resident gossip among the knights. If there was one thing she enjoyed more than anything, it was a nice, juicy story.

"Did you ever get that recipe? I've been meaning to ask."

"Oh yes, it's wonderful. Shirou can't get enough of it. Actually, I called about Hayate. How did it go at the hospital?"

"Oh, the appointment isn't until Wednesday." Shamal corrected.

"Are you sure about that?"

Shamal paused as she walked over to the calendar pinned to the refrigerator. "Yes, Hayate-chan's appointment isn't until Wednesday."

"Hmmm, then maybe Signum was mistaken."

"Signum?" From inside, the pink-haired knight tore her attention away from the news at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Signum picked Hayate up from after school, insisting that her appointment was today."

Shamal paused as the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "You mean Hayate-chan isn't with you?"

"No," Shamal's heart dropped into her stomach. "Didn't Signum pick her up?"

"She couldn't have. Signum hasn't left the house all day."

"Is there something wrong?" Signum had wandered her way over to the blond knight.

"Hayate's gone missing." For a split second, fear shot across the knight's face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she shot out of the kitchen.

"I'll contact Lindy-san." She shouted. From inside, Shamal could hear Vita asking about what was going on.

This was bad.

"Shamal, Shamal is everything alright?"

"No it isn't Momoko-san. Whoever it was that picked up Hayate, it wasn't Signum or any of us."

From over the receiver, Shamal heard a muttered curse. "I'll tell Shirou and Kyouya. They'll head down to the police."

"Good. We'll start searching from our end." The call ended with a muted *click*. Immedeatly, Shamal threw the phone down and sprang into action.

The sound of the front door closing drew her attention. "Vita's already gone out to look for Hayate," Signum announced, meeting Shamal in the living room. "I just called Lindy. She's running a scan of the city, in case something magic-related happened to Hayate."

Before Shamal could reply, a familiar sensation spread across her body. A tingling sensation worked its way across her chest and down her arms, ending at the silver band she wore around her finer. "Magic Limiters Released. Current strength, seventy-five percent." Her device, Klairer Wind announced. Signum fingered Levantine's pendant form from where it hung at her hip. "It looks like Lindy's released our probation limiters."

"_Shamal, Signum," _Both knights perked up at the sudden telepathic cry.

"_Zafira?" _

"_Yes. I have Hayate." _Shamal released a breath she didn't know she was holding. _"She's injured but she's alive. I also have her teacher with me." _

"_Negi Springfield?" _Signum asked.

"_Yes. I found him at the scene trying to help Hayate. Shamal, don't start healing until you're alone with Hayate. If this boy is a part of whatever is happening, let's keep our magic a secret until the last possible moment." _

"_For Hayate." _Signum added as the two knights moved to the front door.

They had barley opened the door before Zafira came, vaulting perfectly over the front fence. Landing in a crouch, he locked eyes with Shamal. She wasted no time in sprinting out of the house to where her mistress lay injured. Shamal knew that there was something wrong the instant she took Hayate in her arms. She was hyperventilating and running a fever, while her muscles contracted irregularly with no evidence of why. Turning on her heel, she dashed back into the house while the sound of Zafira and Signum faded in her ears.

She entered Hayate's room, closing the door behind her. Shamal nudged the overhead light on with her shoulder as she hurried Hayate over to her bed. Once the girl was safely on her bed, Shamal took a deep breath.

"From the four points across the world, seek the one with the gentle touch. O Zephyr's gentle breath, come upon to guide the lost one home. Let spring's warm kiss ease the pain of those who worship the harbinger of new birth. Klairer Wind, Set Up!" The familiar embrace of her barrier jacket enrobed her as her device flared up with a comforting warmth. Now she had the power to save her master.

Snapping her fingers, Shamal activated a basic spell that wrapped Hayate in green light. There was a soft, muffled noise as her school uniform vanished, only to appear in a pile at Shamal's feet. The injured girl now lay on her bed in only her panties. The less clothing Shamal had to work through, the easier her job would be. Hayate's body was drenched in sweat as her muscles contracted and relaxed in sporadic movements.

She wasted no time. Shamal spread her hands above Hayate's body and bathed her in the green glow of an all-purpose diagnostic spell. Her magic read Hayate's body like an in-depth X-ray, sending all of the information about her vital signs straight to Klairer Wind. She frowned as the scan finished and her device relayed the information back to her. From a medical standpoint, there was nothing 'wrong' with Hayate. Her heart rate and body temperature were abnormally high, and her muscles were contracting of their own fruition, but there was no tangible cause. At least not one Shamal could find.

Furrowing her brow, Shamal bent down over her master and placed her hands on Hayate's temples. She sent a direct spark of magic down through her fingers and directly into Hayate's nervous system. Mentally, she was able to trace her magic's path throughout Hayate's body; following every route it took. Shamal's knowledge of human anatomy and physiology was well beyond that of a standard medical mage. Centuries of experience treating the wounds of her comrades and her masters had left her with a near perfect layout of the human body. With Klairer Wind's help, she could use this knowledge to accurately map out the body of a patient, akin to sonar on a submarine.

She removed her hand from Hayate's head. Her higher brain functions had slowed, but there appeared to be no damage to her physical brain. That meant that whatever was keeping her unconscious was not a blow to the head. Moving on down, Shamal continued her in-depth scans with Hayate's respiratory and circulatory systems in the same way. Each scan continued the same pattern: there were obvious signs of something _wrong_, but there was no actual link as to why.

Shamal wiped the sweat from her palms as she re-positioned herself at the head of Hayate's bed. Her fever was getting worse, slowly approaching the danger zone. She needed to trace this issue and fast. Sighing to herself, Shamal readied herself for one last scan. She had checked every aspect of Hayate's physical body. Now she needed to check her meta-physical body. Shamal cracked her knuckles as she placed a hand on Hayate's chest, just above her heart.

Magic began welling up from her body, collecting just underneath Shamal's hand. Focusing on that magic, Shamal slowly began to raise her hand up from Hayate's skin. Just underneath her hand, an orb of light appeared. The light made even the overhead fixture seem dim. It glowed with an unearthly and unnatural luminescence. Soon, Shamal held Hayate's Linker Core in her hands. The source of her master's magic hummed and pulsed with its own rhythm, seemingly alive.

Once again, Shamal sent her magic into Hayate, this time directly into her Linker Core. While this kind of scan was fairly common among the doctors in the TSAB, Shamal had it down to an art form. She followed the trail of her magic as it flowed into the beautiful vortex of the Linker Core. Deep within its formless mass lay the source of Hayate. On Earth, it was referred to as the 'soul'; the source of all life. Even with its near limitless resources, the TSAB could barley understand 1/100th of what the Linker Core truly was. The extent of their knowledge was its production of magic. They did not understand just _how_ the Linker Core could exist. It did not have a physical form, yet it still existed. Regardless, Shamal's reserve of Linker Core physiology helped guide her to the 'source' of Hayate's magic.

Revulsion and disgust made Shamal gag. Nestled deep within the recesses of Hayate's Core, lay a festering pool of, darkness. It was the only word that could describe it. It was a concentrated mass of unnatural shadow. Magic did not take elemental form within the Linker Core. It was only after it was channeled into the mage's body did it gain elemental affinity like Earth, Lightning or Darkness. The very fact that there was darkness within her Linker Core was cause for extreme alarm. Never in Shamal's lifetime had she heard of an elemental affinity _within_ the Linker Core. Though she didn't even think that it could be called an affinity. It pulsated with a disturbing frequency, independent of Hayate's Core. What was worse, it seemed to be growing.

Shamal was so disgusted, she accidentally released Hayate's Core. She paused to catch her breath as the Linker Core sank back into its master's chest. Now Shamal knew what was causing Hayate's symptoms. The darkness in her Core was having such an impact on her body, she was subconsciously trying to fight it like it would any natural disease. However, because of its source, the only thing Hayate's body was doing was killing itself. It had to stop.

Bile rose up in the back of Shamal's throat as the thought of her next action crossed her mind. While elemental affinities were unheard of in a Linker Core, there were cases in which parts of a Core could become diseased. The procedure for removing the diseased parts of a Core, while somewhat difficult, were widespread enough that it was known among the more skilled magical surgeons. However, memories of what she had used that procedure for nearly brought Shamal to her knees. Countless centuries of ripping Cores from people's bodies; the feeling of death as their very essence was wrenched from their bodies, filled her with a dread she had never felt before. Guilt was a relatively new feeling for the knights. Before Hayate, they had only known, never felt. They never knew what it was like to come home to a warm house with a hot meal and bath waiting. They never understood the smile on a person's face that came from you simply _being _there. They had only known battle and only understood their master's orders.

Hayate had changed all that. To an outsider, food, clothes, and a bed were simple and commonplace actions. However, to the knights, it was as if a dawn had broken over the darkened expanses of their lives. She had shown them what it was like to feel; to laugh, to love, and to _live_. She had also, unknowingly, shown them how to cry. How to mourn. And how to regret. Before Hayate, Shamal would have not hesitated in her next action. Now, the mere thought brought back memories of the countless people she had _murdered_with the very same technique.

Shamal clenched her fists and forced her guilt back down into the pit of her stomach. This was different. It was the same procedure, but for a different reason. She was no longer a murderer. She was a doctor. A savior. This child had brought such light to their lives, they could never fully repay her. For Hayate, Signum would gladly face down an army of mages. For Hayate, Vita would make rocks bleed and sand weep. For Hayate, Zafira would circumnavigate the world. So, for Hayate, Shamal would save her life.

Closing her eyes, Shamal extended a hand out in mid-air. She could feel Klairer Wind complete the calculations as the magic began to flow out from her extended fingers. She knew that a magic circle had formed around her wrist as she plunged her hand into the depths of Hayate's Linker Core. She forced images of her hand; practically _growing_ from Hayate's chest, from her mind. She needed to concentrate. She carefully extended her magic into the Core, searching once again for the source of Hayate's affliction. She could hear Hayate shift and moan in discomfort as Shamal continued to probe her Core. Unlike the scan, Shamal was literally _invading_ Hayate's Core. In the past, this procedure caused unimaginable pain to the victim. Now, Shamal was taking extra care to not cause any needless pain.

Finally, she found it again. It appeared to have grown in the time Shamal spent away. All the more reason to extract it. She extended trails of her magic around the dark vortex, slowly wrapping it in a tight cocoon. Beads of sweat began to form on Shamal's forehead as she concentrated. It was as if she was trying to grab a greased bowling ball without using the holes. It took all of her skill and quite a bit of magic to keep her seal from slipping off the nexus of darkness. It was a delicate process, not made any easier by the sounds of Hayate in pain.

Finally, Shamal had done it. She had sealed the dark magic in five layers of her own magic, more than enough to contain it. Centimeter by centimeter, she extracted the orb of magic. She didn't want to go too fast, lest she cause more pain to Hayate, or the orb slipped loose. She could feel the orb as she painstakingly removed it fully from the magical circle and Hayate's Core. As soon as it was freed from her body, Shamal quickly sealed the mass of darkness in a small, pocket dimension. Klairer Wind could generate such storage in order to preserve medical samples. It would keep the dark essence from spreading and contaminating anything or anyone, until she was ready to examine it.

Raising her forearm to her head, Shamal wiped the sweat from her brow. The stress from dealing with Hayate's injuries had, thankfully, not dulled Shamal's skills as a doctor. A quick scan later revealed the fruits of her labor. Hayate's fever had broken and her muscles were beginning to relax. She had passed out of the danger zone and slipped into a deep sleep. Shamal released Klairer Wind's device mode, slipping out of her Barrier Jacket and back into her usual slacks and turtleneck sweater. She panted heavily as she walked over to the bedroom door.

"Is she alright?" Almost instantly, Shamal was confronted with the tear-stained face of Vita. The eternal child had parked herself squarely in front of the door and apparently hadn't stopped crying until Shamal had opened the door.

"Yes Vita-chan, Hayate will be alright." Vita looked up at Shamal, and began to cry once again. Apparently they were tears of joy, considering that Shamal could hear the red-head sob out "She's alright." over and over again. Zafira and Signum joined Vita at the door. Zafira paused only to pick Vita off the ground, carrying her over toward the couch where Shamal could see the face of Negi Springfield; watching tentatively.

"Signum, could you please get me a fresh towel?" Shamal asked. The sword-wielding knight didn't question Shamal's request. In an instant, a large, fluffy, white towel had been presented to her. Thanking her, Shamal opened the door wider, allowing Signum to enter behind her.

"What happened to her?" Signum asked as she took up a position on the other side of Hayate.

"Something infected her Linker Core," Shamal answered as she began to wipe down Hayate's sweaty body. "There was some sort of dark energy deep inside Hayate, and it was causing her body to react like that."

"Any chance of relapse?"

Shamal shook her head. "I made sure to get it all, and it didn't seem like it would have separated into multiple pieces."

The two guardians paused, the only sound being the movement of the towel across the girl lying before them. "These are dangerous times," Signum finally reported. "We cannot afford to suffer another attack."

"Are you sure Negi-kun isn't responsible?"

Signum shook her head. "While you were healing Hayate, Zafira and I were questioning the boy. We think he is hiding something, but he is not the one who attacked Hayate."

"Really?"

Signum fixed Shamal was a powerful stare. "The boy was in near tears over the thought of one of his students dying Shamal. He is not the attacker."

Shamal finally finished wiping Hayate's body clean of its sweat. Not once during the process did the girl stir or wake. Signum fished into the dresser next to the bed, extracting a long nightgown. "I guess we've reached an impasse." Shamal sighed as she gently say Hayate up.

"Maybe, but we cannot let this new enemy gain a foothold." With care previously unseen, Signum gently slipped the gown over Hayate's head. Between them, the two knights were able to get Hayate properly dressed for bed.

"Who would do such a thing?" Signum looked up and saw a tear forming in the corner of Shamal's eye. "She never hurt anyone. Who would target her like this?"

Softly, Signum navigated around the bed and placed a hand on Shamal's shoulder. Without warning, the blond woman turned into Signum and buried her head in the pink-haired knight's chest.

"What kind of heartless monster would cause her to suffer like that?" Signum wrapped her arms around the weeping woman, drawing her closer to her body.

"Only someone who does not understand just what warmth she brings to us, and to the world." Signum rubbed her hands up and down Shamal's back, trying to offer her the support she needed.

The two stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace for a while. Finally, Shamal had regained her composure enough that she could extract herself from Signum's tight grip.

"Thank you, Signum." The healer muttered, wiping her tears on the cuff of her sleeve.

"You never have to thank me Shamal," Signum leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "You have already done so much for us." Warmth spread from Shamal's forehead, filling her down to the tips of her toes. Sometimes she forgot just how much Signum meant to her as well.

The two knights moved away from Hayate. "Let her sleep," Shamal whispered. "We'll talk to her in the morning."

"I'll call the school and tell them that she will be unable to attend tomorrow." Signum replied as the two left the bedroom. They were instantly beset by one red-headed missile, followed closely behind by another.

"What's going on," Vita sobbed. "Where's Hayate?"

"Please, Shamal-sensei," Negi began. "Is Yagami-san alright?" Shamal placed a hand down on Vita's head.

"Don't worry everyone, Hayate will be alright." You could practically hear the tension in the room deflate. "She's asleep now, and I'd prefer her to remain that way."

There was a fairly awkward silence as the four knights glanced at one another. There were obvious things that went unsaid, but with an outsider in their mists, they would have to remain that way. Signum took it upon herself to remedy the issue.

"We have all had a long night," she announced, stepping away from Hayate's bedroom door. "Negi-sensei, would you care to join us for dinner?" He was about to politely decline when Signum hit him with her patented 'There-will-be-no-discussion' stare.

"I-I would be delighted." He finally replied. The startled child teacher followed the makeshift family into the kitchen where he was seated comfortably at the table. "So," he began as Shamal began serving the stew. "I understand that you adopted Yagami-san."

"Yes, that's right," Signum answered. "My husband and I adopted Vita-chan and Hayate-chan just last year."

"Really?"

"That's correct," Zafira picked up the narrative. "I was employed with the Japan Security Defense Force for a few years, and Signum was a member of the Tokyo Police Department. The first time we met was after the Aum Shinrikyo attack in the Tokyo Subway."

"I was caught up in the attack trying to help evacuate the subway. Zafira's division is actually responsible for rescuing me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

Signum paused in her fictional narrative to eat. "Zafira helped me during my recovery from the Sarin gas, and was there during my rehabilitation."

"I was actually the doctor overseeing the rehab for many of the gas victims from the attack." Shamal added.

Signum nodded solemnly. "Somehow, my husband and I ended up falling in love, and we were married five years later." Negi couldn't help but smile at the end result of such a horrific attack. "Unfortunately, there were, unforeseen consequences."

"Signum's body reacted very differently to the Sarin gas used in the attack, and it left her barren."

"Barren?" Negi asked.

"It means that I cannot have children." Signum replied flatly.

Shamal saw Negi's face blossom with red shame as he re-focused his attention on the stew in front of him. "Eventually, we decided that the most appropriate course of action would be to adopt."

"When we learned of Hayate's affliction, we asked Shamal to come back to Japan to help take care of her."

"What exactly is she suffering from?" Negi asked.

"She's suffering from a rare strain of Polio," Shamal lied. "It was immune to the standard inoculations, and she was paralyzed from the waist down for most of her early life. After Signum and Zafira adopted her, we were able to get the proper treatment. Right now she's in remission, and hopefully on the road to recovery."

"I hope things go well for her," Negi remarked. "I'd hate for any more bad things to happen to her."

Shamal smiled, pleased with the attention Negi was giving Hayate. "What happened tonight was a rare side effect of the medication she's taking for the Polio. Sometimes it causes seizures and muscle spasms if her heart rate gets too high."

Negi looked up from his bowl of stew and gazed at Shamal. For a moment, the mage was afraid Negi would call her out on her lie. She could tell from his eyes that he knew she was lying for some reason. However, he simply blinked and nodded. "Thank you for warning me. I'd hate for her to have a seizure in class."

"Well, you certainly proved yourself capable of handling it." Zafira remarked, inclining his head toward Negi.

"Vita-chan, is everything alright?" Shamal looked up at the second red-head at the table. The girl was idly playing with her food; moving bits of beef and carrots around the thick broth with her utensils.

"Vita-chan, is there something the matter?" Signum asked. As if on a trigger, Vita slammed her fork onto the table and bolted from her chair.

"Vita-chan." Zafira shouted, suddenly standing up. The four of them looked and saw Vita dart into Hayate's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Signum fell back into her chair and placed a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry sensei," she remarked. "Vita-chan is quite attached to Hayate-chan, and hates it when her sister has to suffer."

"No, it's perfectly alright," he replied. "I was quite upset myself when I found Yagami-san on the sidewalk."

The phone's obnoxious ring broke off the conversation. Zafira stood up and picked up the receiver off the hook. He stood there for a moment with the earpiece to his head, before returning the phone to its cradle.

"Well sensei, you should be pleased to know that school has been canceled for tomorrow. Apparently the incoming snowstorm is going to be bad enough that the roads won't open until late tomorrow."

"Perhaps it would be prudent for you to spend the night," Signum offered. "Shamal, you don't mind if he shares your room, do you?" The blond knight shook her head.

"Oh, well thank you." Negi replied, caving into their offer much easier than he did for dinner.

()()()

Signum looked up the stairs as Shamal escorted the young boy to the room they would be sharing for the night. Behind her, a content sigh was the only warning she had as Zafira shifted back into his wolf form.

"Do you think he saw through our lie?" The Guardian Beast asked. Signum sighed as well.

"I think he knew Shamal was lying about Hayate having seizures. Whether or not he takes apart the rest of the deception is up in the air."

Zafira lumbered into the living room where he jumped up onto the couch. "I'll keep an eye out in case whatever attacked Hayate tries to come back for a second attempt."

"Thank you Zafira." Signum remarked as she strode toward Hayate's bedroom door.

"Where will you be?" The wolf asked. Signum paused, a hand resting on the doorknob.

"With my daughter."

* * *

The Aum Shinrikyo were a Japanese cult obsessed with bringing about Armagedon through sparking WWIII. The idea behind the 1995 Tokyo Gas Bombings was for the Japanese government to blame the Americans, for the Americans to blame the Chinese, and have WWIII spark from there. Fortunately, through the brave efforts of the Tokyo Police Department, the attack wasn't as lethal as it could have been. Regardless, there were still casualties, both injuries and fatalities. I'm not using the attack out of disrespect, only to use it as a framing device. I am not trying to offend anyone by mentioning it and writing it into this story. Terrorism, because that's what it was, is the worst crime ever. And I'm a New Yorker, so I have grounds to say that.

In the end, I'm simply trying to acknowledge the bravery of the people who went through that horrific attack, and to remind everyone that I am not trying to disrespect the living or the dead. I am simply trying to write a story.


	9. Chapter 9

Its official

This is THE longest chapter I've ever written.

After the emotional roller coaster I put everyone through last few chapters, here's something to make up for it.

Heartwarming, and hilarity, may now ensue

* * *

Long nights were nothing new to Signum. Many of her twilit hours were spent crouching in some godforsaken watery ditch in wait of a passing target, on the run from hunting enemy forces, or even simply locked in whatever room their master had set aside for their, storage; licking her wounds as Shamal healed the others. No, Signum was not new to the discomfort excessive drowsiness brings. What was new, was the overwhelming ache nestled deep in her heart.

Signum lay propped up against the wooden headboard of Hayate's bed. To her left, the unconscious girl blissfully slept, seemingly unaware to the tribulations of the world. She could see Vita, the eternally young knight, clinging to Hayate in her sleep. Wet spots adorned her pillow; testaments of the knight's sorrow. From her vantage point, Signum could see large, white snowflakes float gently past the window; tossed about in a beautiful dance of nature's eternal wonder. This was how the night passed for her. All the while, Signum pondered and contemplated.

The other three knights looked up to her. She was their unofficial leader. Technically, the master of the Tome of the Night Sky was their 'leader.' However, in the past, their masters had been neglectful; oblivious to the bare needs of their followers. In those times, Signum was the one who stuck her neck out and guided the knights through their duty. She was the reliable one, the one who would see the task through. For the most part, it was a duty Signum would carry out with all the grace she could afford. To her, nothing was more important than the wellbeing of the knights. However, there were rare moments when her duty as the sturdy rock of the Wolkenritter taxed her beyond even her limits.

Ever since Hayate had come into their lives, Signum's self-control seemed to be waning. She often caught herself smiling at seemingly innocuous moments, ranging from Vita bemoaning about her small breasts, to Shamal's cooking attempts. Slowly the shell she had erected around herself; her armor, was being chipped away. Every time Hayate smiled at her, it felt as if her heart knocked away another piece of her emotional barrier. However, this had its consequences. Signum was helpless to do anything for her ward; fettered by politics. She was devastated. On the outside, her normal stoic demeanor would suggest that she felt nothing. But inside, she was a raging maelstrom of sorrow and despair. She longed to break down, to cry into the arms of someone stronger while they reassured her that everything would turn out alright. Yet she couldn't. Because there _was_ no one stronger. She was the leader. She couldn't afford to let the others see her in a moment of emotional weakness. They would be dealing with their own sorrow, she did not need to heap her own upon them.

Outside, Signum could catch the telltale haze of the approaching morning. The imposing ceiling of snow clouds began to change hue from a deep violet, to a more subtle lavender. Signum sighed in deep relief. Dawn approached. Yesterday's nightmarish events were officially behind her. Now she could focus on her personal goal: Finding the bastard who hurt Hayate, and rendering him nothing more than a bowl of blood and bone pudding.

However, the pink-haired knight continued her vigil undaunted. Vengeance would wait until they had information; a poorly planned attack could easily lead to more casualties. And the only way they would get that information, would be from Hayate. Of course, that was the reason she told herself in a vain attempt to try and fool herself into thinking there was a 'logical' reason to continue to stay awake. In reality, she made a promise to stay by Hayate's side until the poor girl once again graced their household with her smile and laughter.

Signum continued to watch the approach of dawn from her limited vantage point, blocking out all else. Therefore, she was unaware of the stirring under the sheets next to her. However, the sound of a small voice instantly grabbed her undivided attention; sending a wave of joy coursing through her.

"Vita-chan." Whipping her head around, Signum was greeted to the sight of Hayate, burying her head into Vita's unconscious body. "Vita-chan, you're alive." The girl sobbed.

"Hayate." Signum moaned, desperately trying to keep herself from breaking down into sobs of relief.

The brown-haired girl turned over in her embrace of the youngest knight and gazed at her protector.

"Signum." She whispered. It was barley a second before Hayate released Vita and wrapped her arms around Signum's waist. She buried her face into Signum's stomach and began to weep. "I-I-I thought, I thought. Signum, you're alive." The pink-haired knight reached over and gently extracted her mistress from Vita's iron grip. With all the care of a mother cradling her newborn, Signum brought Hayate up into her arms and rested her head against her ample chest.

"Hayate-chan, you're alright." She whispered, stroking her lush, brown hair.

"I don't know what happened," Hayate continued to sob as she pressed her face against Signum's chest. "I thought I lost you. I thought I lost everyone." Questions began firing off in Signum's mind like firecrackers. The most prominent of which was why Hayate would think her knight were dead. However, the sounds of Hayate's cries convinced her to leave the questions for a better time.

"I, I'm sorry Signum." Hayate sobbed, her voice muffled by the fabric of Signum's nightgown.

"About what Hayate-chan?"

"I, I should have realized it wasn't you. I should have known it was all just an illusion," she cried even harder. "That's the second time I nearly lost everything, just because I couldn't see past a stupid illusion. I'm sorry Signum. I should have been stronger." Signum could practically feel her heart melting. Truly whatever ordeal Hayate had been through had unnerved her significantly. Signum's hand left the tangles of Hayate's hair, reaching around to gently squeeze her shoulder.

"You are already strong, Hayate-chan." Signum told her. Hayate looked up at her, confusion clouding her face.

"But, none of you would have been fooled by that."

Signum shook her head. "Sometimes, our eyes may fool our minds into believing something we don't want to believe. Yet you must remember your true strength." Hayate stared at her protector through tear-soaked eyes. "Your strength comes from your heart Hayate-chan. You were never tempted with the allure of infinite power. You opened your heart, took us into your home, and made us your family. You showed us what we were missing in our lives. I know that to you, my power with Levantine may seem greater than your own, but it is not. I may only attack. You," Signum squeezed her young ward. "You give me a reason to bear my blade. Were it not for the love you give us, my blade would be dull and worthless."

"I, I don't understand." Hayate whispered, cuddling closer to Signum's warm body.

"True strength and power do not come from the sword or the spell. They come from the heart. You, and Nanoha are one in the same. You open your hearts to those who seem lost. Because of that, you are stronger than any of us. In time, you will understand."

The two stayed there, wrapped together in their embrace. Not a sound passed in the room. Finally, Hayate raised a hand to her face and wiped her tears. "Signum, I don't ever want to lose you. You, Shamal, Zafira, Vita, or anyone."

"And you won't."

"That's not what I mean," Hayate interrupted. "Signum, can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me to fight."

Signum was flabbergasted. "Hayate-chan, you don't need to – "

"Yes I do." She shouted. "Signum, I know you want to protect me. And I know you said that my true strength comes from my heart. But my heart is telling me that I must fight with you." She reached out and placed a hand on Signum's shoulder. "If I can at least learn to defend myself, then that's one less enemy you must worry about. We are family, Signum. And family helps each other. Even if that means doing something you don't want to do."

Signum stared down at the brown-haired girl who had given her life so much meaning. "While I was sleeping, I kept having these nightmares of you. Everyone was taken away from me, while I stood by and watched helplessly," she reached down and patted her knees. "I can't be useless anymore Signum. Cooking and cleaning isn't going to cut it."

"Hayate-chan, you don't need to."

"Yes I do Signum," she replied flatly. "I know I'll never become a warrior like you. And I guess I don't want to. But if I can protect my family from one enemy, one adversary who would threaten to take you away from me, then it would be enough."

"I'm getting stronger each day. Someday I'll be walking again," Hayate looked up at Signum. The sword-wielding knight had to suppress a gasp at the fire burning in Hayate's eyes. It was pure determination; the kind she had seen only once before; in a white-robed mage. "Signum, on that day, can you teach me to fight?"

There was only one answer Signum could give.

"Of course, Hayate-chan."

"Hayate?" A weak, groggy voice groaned out a dull statement.

"Good morning Vita-chan." Hayate greeted.

"_Hayate-chan_!" With all the momentum of an excited ten-year-old, Vita launched herself from the bedcovers, wrapping her arms around Hayate. "Hayate-chan, donteverleave, whathappenedtoyouwhodiditI'llmakethempay!"

"Vita-chan," Hayate gasped. "Vita-chan, choking, not breathing!"

"Sorry." The red-headed knight apologized.

Hayate slumped into Signum's arms, a hand to her chest as she panted. "That's better." She replied, before throwing herself at the youngest of the four knights. "OhmygodVita-chan, IwassoafraidIlostyou."

"Hayate-chan!" Vita shouted, squirming underneath the girl's surprisingly strong grip.

A sound they had never heard before stopped them in their tracks. Turning around, both girls bore witness to a smile plastered across Signum's face. In an instant, it was replaced with the pink-haired knight's signature neutral expression.

"You, you just laughed!" Hayate announced, pointing an accusing finger at her superior.

"No I didn't." Signum admonished.

"Yes you did, Signum." Vita agreed.

"Why would I?" She asked.

Hayate paused, before an evil smirk spread across her face. "Well, I can think of ten good reasons," she replied, holding up her hands and flexing her fingers. "Twenty if Vita-chan wants to join." The eternal child looked at Hayate, puzzled, for a moment, before her mouth unzipped into a twisted, evil smile.

"I think Hayate-chan's right."

"Oh no." Signum moaned.

"_Tickle fight!"_ The two girls chorused, before they simultaneously tackled Signum off the side of the bed. Hayate wrapped herself around her waist while Vita latched onto Signum's feet. Both girls ran their fingers along her sides and soles while Signum wriggled beneath them like a landed fish.

"Stop, stop both of you!" She cried, while her voice hitched.

"Vita-chan, its working!" Hayate shouted.

"Alright, now its personal." Vita re-positioned herself, sitting squarely on Signum's knees. She wrapped her legs around Signum's ankles and brought her foot up to her mouth. "Hayate-chan, you owe me big for this." She shouted, before she began licking the bottoms of Signum's feet.

A loud, coarse laugh tore itself from Signum's throat as Hayate re-doubled her efforts on her stomach.

"Say uncle!" She shouted.

"Why?" Signum asked, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Otherwise we won't stop!" Vita chorused, before resuming her oral assault on Signum's feet.

"Uncle, aunt, whatever!" Signum shouted.

"Victory at last!" Hayate cried, prostrating herself along Signum's chest and burying her face in her bousm.

"It's about friggen time." Vita agreed as she tried to lick the taste of Signum's feet from her tongue.

"You three could wake the dead."

"Zafira-kun!" Hayate shouted. The cobalt-blue and silver wolf padded across the carpeted bedroom floor over to his mistress. He rested his muzzle on her forehead and licked Hayate's face.

"It's good to have you back, young one." He told her in his deep, welcoming voice.

Hayate reached up and wrapped her arms around Zafira's neck. "It's good to be back, Zafira-kun."

Grabbing Hayate gently by the waist, Signum lifted her up off of her, while she climbed back to her feet. "Perhaps this reunion would be better served with _all_ of the knights present." Bending down, Signum effortlessly scoped Hayate up into her arms.

"Yes, let's go wake up Shamal."

"The two of them haven't moved all night." Zafira reported as he led Signum and Hayate toward the bedroom door.

"Two?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, Negi Springfield found you last night. We invited him to spend the night, considering that school was canceled because of the snow."

"He probably looks so cute when he's asleep," Hayate cooed. "Vita-chan, we totally need to hook you up with him!"

"He's way to scrawny for me," Vita scoffed. "Besides, what would I do with him?"

"I can think of a number of things." Hayate replied, sporting her now Trademark 'Evil perverted Otaku Smirk'.

"That's enough you two." Signum admonished, though there was not much bite behind the remark. The three women climbed the stairs toward Shamal's bedroom, Vita talking to herself about why it would be pointless to 'hook up' with the scrawny midget.

"Shush Vita-chan," Hayate admonished as the trio reached the door. "We need to see if they're still asleep."

"It's still early, so they may not be awake yet." Signum replied as Vita opened the door.

It took a moment for the three of them to fully process what they were seeing. Shamal was splayed out on her bed, with the front of her sleep shirt completely unbuttoned; revealing her bare chest for all the world to see. Her hands were clasped over, what looked like a red Chia-Pet, shoved into her cleavage. Only, the red, fuzzy, object was attached to something. Said object was Negi Springfield's head. The rest of him was lost in a tangle of limbs, with only his right hand visible. It was locked in an iron grip on Shamal's right breast, which he squeezed as he muttered and shifted in his sleep.

There was the distinctive sound of something snapping in the back of Signum's mind as she looked over the sight of Shamal in such a state of disarray and undress. Hayate squirmed in her arms as her body bent double with silent, contained laughter.

"Is this really happening?" She snickered, trying desperately not to shout out loud.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Vita asked.

"The nasty in the pasty." Hayate snickered, right before she lost all control and burst out laughing.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Shamal mumbled as she sat straight up in her bed. Her normally well-kept hair had been reduced to a massive, fuzzy halo of tangles and curls. Negi's head followed as he tightened his grip on her chest.

"But Nekane, I wanted milk with my cookies." Signum couldn't help but groan to herself at the half-asleep boy's comment. Hayate, meanwhile, laughed even harder. Shamal gazed at the three of them standing in the doorway while her brain continued to boot up. She looked down at the strange weight hanging off her front. She brought one hand up to Negi's head, and poked it with her finger. Then she poked it again. The third time seemed to be enough that Negi stirred awake. Mumbling, he turned his head over in Shamal's cleavage and looked up at her. "Mom?" He muttered, still half asleep.

There was exactly a single moment of pure silence. Then, Shamal screamed like a banshee. Negi, likewise, shouted in response, practically throwing himself away from Shamal. Hayate only laughed louder as the poor boy crawled into a corner and averted his eyes as the blond doctor re-buttoned her shirt.

"I'm so sorry," the red-headed boy cried. "I didn't mean to, it's just a bad habit of mine."

"No, no, it's alright," Shamal cried back, her face still red as a cherry tomato. "No harm done."

"I think the only harm there could be," Signum injected. "Would be Hayate-chan wetting herself."

()()()

After quite a bit of finagling, Signum was finally able to get Negi and Shamal down for breakfast. It was easier said than done, considering that Negi refused to look at Shamal, and that Shamal still lit up like a lighthouse whenever she caught a glimpse of Negi. Thankfully, they were able to sit down to a nice breakfast of cheese omelets.

Hayate grunted as she pulled on the wheels of her replacement, manual wheelchair. With the loss of her electric one, Vita had to dig the original wheelchair the hospital had given her. However, in spite of the obvious effort she exerted, she refused anyone to push her.

"It's like I told you Signum," she whispered her. "I need to learn to stand on my own before I learn to walk." Signum sighed, but relented. However she did insist on helping her young ward prepare breakfast, considering that she lost a good deal of her mobility with the change in chairs.

"Where is Zafira-san?" Negi asked, realizing that only three other people were sitting down to eat.

"Zafira has gone to work," Signum replied. "He works with the Uminari City Police." Negi nodded, before digging in heartily to his food.

"What about you sensei," Hayate asked. Negi looked up from his plate, half of an omelet hanging from his mouth. "Why are you teaching in Japan." Negi swallowed and looked down at his plate.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story actually."

"It's snowing rather hard outside, and school is canceled. I think we have enough time for a story." Signum replied.

Negi continued to stare at his plate, idly dragging his fork through the ketchup left behind from his food. "Well, I was born in Kent England ten years ago. Back then, my father was a famous man among his, community. He worked for a Non-Government Organization, the Ala Rubra. He worked all over the world, making a difference in the most unstable countries. A lot of people regarded him as a hero." He closed his eyes as a hitch caught in his voice. "I didn't know him for most of my life, I grew up with my uncle Stan and my older cousin Nekane. Back then, I was a bit silly really. I was raised around stories of my father's adventures, and I wanted nothing more than to meet him. Everyone thought he was dead, but…"

"Sensei, is there anything wrong?" Hayate asked. She could see a look of pain pass across Negi's face.

He swallowed. "No, just a bad memory, that's all."

"Did anything happen?" Signum asked.

"Five years ago, some of my father's enemies attacked my village. They, they wiped everyone out." Tears worked their way down Negi's face as he remembered that painful winter night. Even Shamal looked beyond her embarrassment at the sight of such sorrow. "They, they killed everyone, except Nekane and my friend Anya. Even then, they crippled Nekane."

Hayate wheeled herself away from her place at the table and made her way over to Negi. "It's alright sensei," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Everything's alright."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, resisting the urge to wipe his tears on Hayate's shoulder. "I just, have nightmares sometimes."

"That sure explains a lot." Vita snakred.

"Vita-chan!" The three others chorused together.

"What?"

"No, it's alright," Negi told everyone as he withdrew himself from Hayate. "I had that problem a lot really. I don't sleep well on my own, so I have a nasty habit of sleepwalking into other people's beds." He smiled through his tears. "Asuna-san never really enjoyed waking up to find me in her futon." Hayate smiled as well, realizing that Negi was starting to feel better.

"Anyway, something happened to me that night," Negi continued. "My father rescued Nekane and I." The knights and Hayate remained quiet as the boy continued his story. "Ever since then, I wanted to meet him. I wanted to be his equal, to be able to stand up next to him and be a person he could be proud of. Ever since then, I focused hard on my studies, becoming a real child prodigy. Two years ago, when I graduated my school, the headmaster decided that I needed to see more of the world than the inside of the school's library. He wanted me to go to Mahora Academy to teach English. There, I saw that the world was more than just my search for my father. There is so much more to the world, and I was so blind to it all."

"Sensei," Hayate began softly. "Did you ever find your father."

Negi looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face. "Yes. Yes I did."

Zafira, still in his wolf form, padded over to Negi and rested his head in the boy's lap. "Since then," Negi continued. "I realized that my single-mindedness could have hurt me dearly in the long run. So, I decided to change schools. This way, I can take a look at who I am and where I want to go in my life."

"That's very deep sensei." Hayate told him.

A strange gurgling noise cut off the conversation. Looking down, Negi and Hayate saw that Zafira didn't look good. His eyes were watering and he appeared to be gagging on something. He tore his head from Negi's lap and darted into the living room.

"What's up with the dog?" Vita asked.

"I'm not - " Hayate paused and sniffed the air. She turned toward Negi and held her nose. "Sensei, you stink." She replied flatly.

Negi flinched. "Well, it has been a long night."

"Sensei, when was the last time you bathed?" Hayate asked flatly.

"Well," he replied sheepishly. "I left Mahora three weeks ago…"

"You haven't bathed in three weeks?" Vita shouted.

Shamal shivered as a look of disgust crossed her face. "He was crawling all over me last night."

Hayate reached out and pulled his nose. "Little children need to take baths sensei." She told him as she yanked on him.

"Well, I have been rather busy."

"That's no excuse," Signum came over to him and hoisted him in the air. "This is unacceptable." She told him, holding Negi right up to her face.

With one defiant motion, Signum tucked Negi under her arm and marched off toward the bathroom. "Family bath time!" Hayate shouted as Vita wheeled her after Signum and her captive.

"Coming Shamal?" Vita asked. The blond doctor's face exploded in embarrassment.

"Um, not right now," she answered. "I think I'll just do the dishes."

Vita glared at her with a flat expression. "Suit yourself." She replied before closing the door after her.

Inside the Yagami household's large bathroom, Signum was staring down a rather formidable opponent.

"Either you strip, or I'll strip you myself." She announced, glaring at Negi. The poor boy quaked under Signum's piercing gaze as he peeled off his t-shirt.

Alright, maybe not _that_ formidable.

"Why does this always happen," Negi muttered as he removed his clothing. "Why do I always end up naked around my students?"

"Maybe it's a sign sensei," Hayate answered as Vita helped her with her pajamas. "Maybe someone is telling you that you need better hygiene."

The Yagami 'family' were the proud owners of a rather large furro. Originally, it was supposed to be large to accommodate Hayate's bulky wheelchair. However, with the addition of her knights, bath time quickly became more of a recreation rather than a necessity. Of course, for one red-haired child teacher, it was more of an embarrassment. Especially as Signum, buck naked, seated him firmly on her lap. A pan of warm water was dumped over his head, wetting his hair.

"The less you struggle, the less soap will get in your eyes sensei." Hayate advised as Signum attacked his hair with vigor.

"Is this really necessary?" Negi squeaked.

"Yes," Signum insisted. "Your hair is an oily mess. If you keep this up, you'll get dandruff." What followed may be counted as child molestation in some countries, but in Japan, it was simply a woman bathing a rambunctious child.

After some time, Negi was declared 'clean' by Signum. Of course, this was certainly not the end. Negi had hoped he could slip out of the bathroom after Signum had finished cleaning him. However, this was not the case. As soon as she had picked him up off her lap, Vita grabbed him by the shoulder and practically _threw_ him into the bathtub.

"You're too tense," she shouted. "You need to unwind a bit."

Signum and Hayate soon joined the red-headed duo in the water. Negi couldn't even begin to think of an escape. As soon as she sat down, Signum lashed out and pulled him into her lap once again. By this time, Negi had gone from nervous embarrassment, to exasperated exhaustion.

"Really, this is getting quite out of hand." He complained as Signum squeezed his head into her cleavage.

"Why's that sensei?" Hayate asked, momentarily pausing in her soap bubble blowing.

"Every time I go to a student's house, I end up either naked, in bed, or in a bath with either my students or my students' relatives. It's getting quite overdone."

Hayate cupped a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Tell us about your students sensei," Hayate asked. "You mentioned an Asuna-san before."

"Yes, Kagazakura Asuna. She was my, retainer, back in Mahora. She actually reminds me of Vita-chan."

"Hey." Vita shouted, taking obvious offence at his remark. Hayate laughed some more. Negi continued to entertain his hosts with stories of the antics of his old class. Everything from the infamous 'Dodge ball Incident' to Mahorafest and the 'Martians vs. Mages' battle. It was only Shamal, coming in for Hayate, that stopped the stories.

"We should do this again sometime sensei." Hayate snickered as Shamal hoisted her out of the bath. Negi flinched as his face, once again, exploded in a massive blush. "No sensei, I mean the stories," Negi blinked and looked back up at Hayate. "You tell wonderful stories sensei. I'm sure you could give kaa-san and tou-san a run for their money."

"Signum, are you almost done?" Shamal asked.

"Soon. I think Negi-kun and I will stay in for a bit longer."

A deep silence settled over the furro as Shamal, Hayate and Vita left. Negi squirmed, a bit uncomfortable, in Signum's grip. Sighing to herself, Signum ran a hand through his hair.

"You are unlike any boy I've met before sensei," she told him. "You look like a child, yet you carry yourself like an adult." She allowed her hand to trail down his head and across his arm. "You're also more fit than most adults I've known."

"Well, I've had to shoulder quite a few burdens ever since I've gone after my father."

"Yet I don't think you've learned how to release them." She admonished. "Some things just stick with you I suppose."

Signum allowed the room to relapse into silence. "Negi-kun, I know that you have seen a lot in your life," she told him. "And something tells me that you will see much more. But just remember, that as for as long as you live, you have friends among this house." Negi turned to look up at Signum. "You saved the life of someone we hold dear, and yet you are more humble than one could imagine. No matter what happens, you may stop here at any time; be it to rest your feet, or to heal your wounds." Signum wrapped her arms around Negi. "This, I promise." Negi reached around and placed his hand on her's.

"Thank you Signum-san."

()()()

It was past noon by the time Negi had left the Yagami household. His clothes had been freshly washed by Shamal while he was in the bath, and Hayate had gladly offered him lunch before he left. Personally, he was glad for the waterproof cover-up Chisame had gotten him for Christmas. They concealed the wounds on his body, so no uncomfortable questions were asked. The snow was still coming down by the time he walked out the door. It was well up to his knees as he hiked down the street. The only thing keeping Signum or Shamal from walking him home was his insistence that he went through worse blizzards back in Wales. Which was the truest thing he told them all day.

While Negi huddled under his borrowed jacket, his mind was churning away. He didn't doubt that Hayate had a severe medical condition. And he didn't think that he could magically heal her well. Healing sickness with magic was an art so delicate, most of the Mage Associations forbade it without years of dedicated training. However, there was one thing he could do.

No.

One thing he _had_ to do. Someone was targeting the people of Uminari. And they had set their targets on his students. There wouldn't be much Signum or Zafira could do to help him. In spite of their backgrounds, only he had the power to protect his students.

Turning back, Negi could just barely make out the faint outline of the Yagami household. "And I swear," he muttered. "That as long as _I_ live, no one will harm Hayate, or any of my students." Turning back around, Negi pushed forward; his limbs burning with the fires of anticipation. He had grown complacent after returning from the Magical World. He needed to get back into shape. He needed to re-hone the blade that was his fighting skills.

He needed to train.

* * *

This chapter is also entitles: "How far can ZF push the T-raiting on this story."

Answer:

Far.


	10. Chapter 10

Another filler chapter. Though this one dives into some more character development. Enjoy while I go fire up my hard drive for the next one.

* * *

_"As you can see, the low pressure system passing through Kyoto is going to bump this storm system up over Tokyo and the surrounding areas. The north is going to be hit hard, with Uminari City taking the brunt of this system_."

"We never seem to get any snow around here." Konoka moaned.

"That's because the extreme magic of the World Tree keeps the school just a few degrees above freezing." Setsuna replied.

"Well, I guess that makes it easier for the janitors." Luna commented.

The three girls were crouched down around the low coffee table in Konoka and Luna's shared room. Books and papers were scattered across the oaken surface, heaped up on the couch, and piled randomly around the girls. Konoka reached under the table and pulled out a remote control.

"Well, I guess that answered our question about the weather." She announced, clicking the TV off.

"I was kind of hoping for snow actually," Luna muttered. "I never saw it before."

"Not even when you were with Fate-kun?" Konoka asked. Setsuna made a face at Konoka's use of words.

Luna shook her head. "Fate-sama often sent Homura or Tamaki to the northern parts of the Magical World. They were better equipped to handle the climates."

Setsuna cleared her throat, hoping to stear the conversation away from topics such as the toppled crime syndicate. "Well, unfortunately Luna-chan, we don't get much snow around here, as Konoka-san said," Konoka smiled at the more familiar honorific. "At most, we would get maybe an inch or two, and that's not very often to begin with."

Both girls noticed Shiori's downcast expression. "Don't worry Luna-chan," Konoka announced. "If you really want to, Set-chan and I could take you up north once mid-terms are done. I'm sure my grandfather would gladly sponsor the trip."

"Who knows, maybe we could take the whole class." Setsuna agreed. The newest classmate looked up and smiled at them. "I'd really like that."

"Oh, but first," Konoka announced, fixing the other two with a semi-serious gaze. "We need to make Negi-kun proud and pass all of our mid-terms!"

The three girls hunkered down and continued their studying. While their tests were still some weeks away, they were committed to making their old teacher proud. Time passed seemingly unnoticed as the girls continued in their quest for knowledge. Questions were asked, notes were taken, and snacks were consumed as the minutes dragged into hours. Finally, the girls' minds began to wander. Their former razor's-edge focus had dulled to a blunted boredom. Soon, they began to converse and gossip about topics that wedged their ways into their minds, blotting out any semblance of actual learning.

"It seems weird," Setsuna began, looking up from her notebook. "Asuna-san hasn't been around recently."

"I heard from Chachamaru-chan that she's been fighting with Evangeline more often now." Konoka reported.

"I wish those two wouldn't bicker so much," Luna sighed. "It's always much easier when we all get along."

Konoka shook her head. "No, as in _actual_ fighting, like combat." The chocolate-haired mage-in-training looked over at Asuna's empty futon.

"She's been spending more and more time in the Resort, fighting with Evangeline so much lately. Heck, Eva-chan even asked me to heal her once." Shiroi and Setsuna both gawked.

"What's wrong," Setsuna asked. "I can understand the desire to improve her combat abilities, but she is taking it too far. If she continues like this, Asuna-san will burn out."

"Burn out?" Luna asked.

"Set-chan means that, if Asuna doesn't learn how to take it easy, then she's going to work herself so hard, that she might hurt herself."

"Negi-sensei has that same problem," Setsuna sighed. "We must be thankful that Fate is no longer after him." Luna sighed as Setsuna continued in a triad against the 'work' Fate had done and its effects on Negi's mental health.

Konoka looked between her bodyguard and her classmate. "Set-chan, aren't we supposed to return these books to Library Island by midnight?" She asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Oh, you're right Konoka-san." Setsuna realized as she began to assemble the piles of books into more manageable piles.

"Luna-chan, we can handle these," Konoka announced. "You wait here and see if Asuna comes in."

Luna nodded meekly as the duo rounded up their reading material and departed. Luna drew her feet up against her chest. It wasn't her fault that Fate had been labeled a 'bad guy.' As far as he knew; as far as _any_ of them knew, they were trying to _save_ everyone. None of them had any idea that attempting to seal the Magical World would have such drastic repercussions on the Old World. Although, she believed that Dynamis might have known. Though why he withheld that information from Fate was an enigma.

Fate. Her entire world. He had found her not long after a group of bounty hunters had ripped through her frontier town, torching everything in their path. From what she learned after, they were after some bounties that had taken refuge in the main inn. To 'punish' those who would harbor 'criminals', they burned the entire town to ashes and murdered everyone. Except her. When she awoke the next morning, Fate was the only living thing for miles. He consoled her, wiping the charred earth clean, save for a single gravestone to serve as a monolithic marker to the slaughter that took place.

It really wasn't fair. People had demonized Fate for what he tried to do. But did they understand? Did they not see just who Fate was? He didn't _know_ any better. Before Cosmo Entelechia's original defeat, Fate did not see anything beside his 'Primary Objective.' However, after witnessing the chaos and sorrow of the world after the battle, something changed. The girls said that was when he grew a heart. Though he did not understand love, he showed it just the same. Not once since traveling with Fate did Luna ever want for anything. Clothes, food, shelter; it was all provided. Fate even made sure each one of his girls went through school. The only reason she didn't go on to peruse higher education was Fate himself.

The girls could all see. Fate didn't take care of them to garner sympathy, or to breed his own harem of super soldiers. He did it because it was the only thing he _could_ do. Something about the final battle with the Ala Rubra had changed him. Now, Fate saw the world through the eyes of a person, not just the golem he was originally made as. Though what made it sad, was that he did not understand the emotions she often took for granted. There were times when Luna remembered Fate sitting stock still for hours on end. When one of the girls asked him about what he was thinking, he simply told them one word.

"Negi."

Negi was what prompted Fate to make his decision. After his defeat, he left for a while to speak with the young Springfield. When he returned, there was something different. Fate seemed, human. She no longer felt that he was looking _through_ her. Rather, his eyes held the same questioning gaze an infant had the first time it beheld its mother.

"_I am leaving_." He announced. _"I now see that there is something different about me. About the human race. It goes beyond Cosmo Entelechia, beyond everything I once knew about man, and myself._" The girls instantly asked to come with him. They didn't know anything else. However, Luna was given an option.

The girls of 3-A harbored no resentment toward her. Even the cold Mana was willing to let bygons be bygons, considering that Asuna was returned to them safely. She was offered a place in Mahora, a seat in the illustrious 3-A, and a place in the Ala Alba. Fate didn't mind that she was basically siding with their former enemies. Some of her former 'sisters' did not seem to take her choice to heart, but considering that Fate approved of her decision, they relented. Now, Fate and his minstra were globetrotting. During his time in Cosmo Entelechia, Fate had established a large cache of international currency, along with a wide number of safe houses in dozens of major cities around the world. Luna knew that he would not let his girls go hungry or cold during his quest of self-discovery.

The front door banged open with a thunderous crash. Luna whipped her head around to find Asuna, standing in the doorway like a monolithic statue. She paused for a moment before stepping out of her shoes and into the room proper. Luna could tell that something was wrong. From what she could tell, Asuna's skin was pocket marked with cuts and bruises, many of which were still in the process of healing. Her hair was a ruffled mess; with one of her signature ponytails notably half a foot shorter and she seemed to be walking with a slight limp. Without so much as a 'hello', Asuna grabbed her usual pile of pajamas and began to strip.

It really was quite frightening. From the little time Luna had spent with Asuna, she learned that the fiery red-head was normally a talkative bundle of energy. But ever since the New Year, she had gone from melancholic to downright depressive. The only other person that Luna had seen such, emotional neutrality in was Fate. That thought chilled her to her core. Fate didn't know what emotion was. He was a puppet, a construct created to carry out orders. The idea that a real person like Asuna, who lived through so much, had been reduced to a shell of her former self seemed to make the room's temperature drop several degrees.

"Good evening Asuna-san." Luna greeted as the girl threw her sweat-soaked exercise shirt across the room. Asuna didn't reply. "How was your training?" Again, there seemed to be no discernable response. Luna gulped, deciding to take a different approach.

"I'm sure Negi-san would be proud of you," she told her. "I know he works hard, but I guess he would be happy that you're applying yourself to something." Asuna's knuckles whitened as she tightened her grip on her sleep shirt. It was the most emotion any of them had gotten from her in weeks. "I mean, Negi-san trained so hard to protect everyone he cares for, I'm sure he'd be glad to see someone else doing the same."

"That idiot." Luna couldn't help but smile to herself at Asuna's muttered curse.

"Excuse me Asuna-san?"

"That fucking idiot," Asuna repeated, this time with volume. "Just who the hell does he think he is?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You know _damn_ well what I mean," Asuna rounded on her, shouting at the top of her lungs. "That pea-brained child just walked out on me. Walked out on us. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. No letter, no phone call, he didn't even wake me up before he left."

Luna gulped, realizing that she now faced the full assault of Asuna's fury. "I'm sure he had –"

"_Don't gimmie that bullshit,_" she shouted again. "He didn't have _any_ reason to just _abandon_ us. He's just a stupid child who doesn't know a damn thing about the real world."

Asuna's voice began to crack. "Do you have any idea what I'd do to have people like us when I was his age?" Luna saw tears well up in the corners of Asuna's eyes. "Do you know what it was like to see every other girl in the class get picked up by loving, caring parents? Do you know how hard it was being alone, when everyone else had someone? Negi wasn't the only one who had nightmares!" Asuna fell to her knees, crying bitterly. "He's just a kid."

Luna couldn't help but swallow a burning lump of guilt. She didn't know Asuna felt this, deeply, about Negi. Sure she was his aunt, but no one could have guessed that Negi's original partner could be so, maternal.

"He can't even take care of himself. And he won't let anyone do it for him. So how in the hell is he supposed to have a good explanation!" Luna knelt down and wrapped her arms around the crying princess.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san," she whispered. "I didn't know you were so upset." She winced as

Asuna's arms wrapped her up in a bone-cracking embrace. "He was the first real family I knew. I know I said a lot of things in the past, but I never meant any of them."

"You know the old saying," Luna sighed. "You only hurt the ones you love."

Asuna hiccupped and buried her face into Luna's shoulder.

"We were worried about you too," Luna continued stroking Asuna's back in an attempt to calm her. "You've been acting so, so dead to the world that you were staring to scare us. Chisame said that if you were a computer, you'd have a Blue Screen of Death, or whatever that means."

Asuna sniffed and pulled away from Luna. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just, this is the first time I've ever had feelings like this." She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand.

Luna smiled. "You don't need to apologize for anything Asuna-san."

Asuna finally stood back up and picked up her discarded sleep shirt. "I guess I've still got a lot of growing up to do too, huh?"

Luna couldn't help but nod. "No one is ever finished growing up."

"That sounds like something Yue-chan would say."

"Well, she has been helping me study."

"Yue-chan," Asuna asked. "As in Baka-Black Yue-cha?" Luna paused, realizing just how silly it actually sounded. "Well that's certainly the blind leading the blind."

"Well, she does spend more time quoting Confucius and Aristotle than learning English."

"I'm really not surprised.

The two girls shared their first real laugh ever since Negi flew the coop on them. It was the most refreshing sensation Asuna ever had. It helped her swallow her pride, and ask Luna something important.

"Umm, Luna-chan," she began. She could feel the heat begin to blossom across her face. "Look, I know I've been acting like a real jerk lately, but there's something I've been meaning to ask." "What is it?" Asuna coughed rather loudly before continuing. "Well, I wouldn't ask Konoka, considering what Setsuna's like, and since Negi's not around…"

"Asuna-san?"

"Can you please sleep with me tonight?"

"Oh, Asuna-san," Luna stammered as a deep scarlet blush blossomed across her face. "I, I don't know. It's so sudden. We haven't known each other for that long."

"_Not like that_," Asuna shouted. "I mean."

"You want me to sleep in your futon like Negi-san did?"

Asuna looked up at Luna. "Then why the hell did you,"

"I wanted to see if you'd smile." Luna remarked.

()()()

"Did we really need to take the long way around Konoka-san?" Setsuna asked as the two made their way back into the dorm.

"I didn't want to see Asuna-san when she came in," Konoka confessed as she pulled off her shoes. "I know it's sad, but I want to know what's really wrong with her before I try to help." The two girls entered the dorm proper, surprised to find the light off. Konoka looked up toward the futons, and put a finger to her lips. Stealthily, Setsuna slunk over to Asuna's bunk and peered into the mounds of blankets currently dominating its surface.

A smile crept its way to Setsuna's face. Nestled deep under the covers were Luna and Asuna. The red-head had her arms wrapped around her, with her face nestled up against Luna's neck. The blonde had one arm draped around Asuna, while the other rested gently on Asuna's hands. Setsuna gazed fondly at the scene laid out for her one last time before she came down off the bunks. "Set-chan, what is it?" Konoka whispered. "It looks like Luna-chan has already beaten you to the punch, Konoka-san." Konoka pouted. "I wanted to surprise Asuna-chan with a super-big surprise party with a cake shaped like Negi-kun's head." "Isn't that something the Iincho would do?"

Konoka looked over at her bodyguard and smiled. "It doesn't matter now," she replied, moving toward her dresser. "As long as Asuna-chan is happy, then we can all be happy."

* * *

Now, as far as my chapters go, its high time for another Omake. This one is dedicated to everyone on the All Purpose Negima Fanfiction Thread on TV . We made our own account, check it out, we're called Ala Iridia, and we're awesome.

**OMAKE:**

**Screw it...  
**

No Limit: "So we're all in agreement, Kono-Set is the official pairing?"

Iniquitus The Third: "Well, that's ONE debate out of the way."

SCM: "And now we get to the fun part."

Anemoi: "I still say Ayaka and Asuna are doin' it nasty-style."

Over Master: "No way. That Chisame girl is defiantly the run-around of the group."

Chisame Hasegawa looked blankly at the chat room she hacked. Ever since Haruna had mentioned her role as a summon golem pimp, she had been wary of exactly _who_ she was pimping. After getting her website back up, she had been stalking the internet, searching for some trace of Haruna's devilry.

Unfortunately, she found it.

Iniquitus The Third: "So guys, I'm working on that Ala Alba crossover with the new Magical Girl show."

Over Master: "Oh not that one."

SCM: "Here we go again."

Anemoi: "THAT FUCKING RODENT THING NEEDS TO SUCK A DICK AND DIE! HE NEEDS TO BE BOILED IN OIL, SHOT UP WITH PLATYPUS VENOM, THEN SHOT, HUNG, SHOT AGAIN, AND FUCKING **BURNED**."

Japanese Teeth: "Jeeze Annie, what's up with you?"

Anemoi: "The name's not 'Annie.'"

Over Master: "If you keep acting like that, I'm gonna hack your account and _change_ it to that."

It was frightening. She never imagined that their exploits would have that much of an impact. I mean, she knew Haruna mentioned a manga deal with some dude named Akamatsu, but that wasn't scheduled to go through for another few months. This. This was just…

NOT RIGHT!

Japanese Teeth: "Anemoi, don't you have anything better to do than bashing QB _again_?"

Anemoi: "Well, I have been thinking about a new crossover."

Iniquitus The Third: "Please share. God knows we need it."

Anemoi: Well, you guys know about that new My Little Pony show?"

Over Master: "Wait, you mean Friendship is Magic?"

SCM: "How in god's name were you planning on doing that?"

Anemoi: "That's what I've been trying to figure out."

Japanese Teeth: "That might actually work better than you'd imagine."

Sereg: "What makes you say that?"

Japanese Teeth: "Considering it's an all-female cast, and that one of them dresses up as a Wild West Prostitute once."

SCM: "Wait, are you saying…"

Iniquitus The Third: "Hooker ponies."

Anemoi: "Yes, they exist."

No Limit: "…Screw it."

SCM: "Limit, DO IT!"

No Limit: "Chisame tenderly caressed Twilight Sparkle's face as she took her from behind."

Sereg: "And the Screw It meme strikes again."

"I don't think that's anatomically correct."

Of course. In her moment of utter revulsion, of course she gets her own Greek Chorus.

"I don't see how you can 'take someone from behind' without the proper male anatomy." Satomi announced.

"Perhaps the meme is insinuating that Chisame-san is using some form of device in order to properly penetrate the miniature horse."

Something inside Chisame just died.

Satome and Chachamaru peered over Chisame's shoulders at the flat screen desktop. "Chisame-san, what is this?"

"It appears to be a chat room of some kind," Chachamaru announced. "Though it seems to be having an adverse effect on her."

"What kind of effect?"

Chachamaru held a hand to Chisame's brow. "Elevated body temperature, her heart rate is accelerating, and she is perspiring much more than normally. I believe she is embarrassed by something."

"Chisame, I know I don't go on the internet that much, but what's got you so upset?"

Part of her wanted to ignore the query. Part of her wanted to shut off the monitor and suppress this for the rest of her life. But Satomi asking her unleashed the floodgate. Chisame threw her arms in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_THEY'RE WRITING FANFICTION OF US!" _

* * *

I have been DYING to write this. Just so you know, the 'New magical girl show' is called Puella Magi Madoka Magica and I've got a real problem with it. And yes, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is FUCKING AWESOME. Everyone should go watch it RIGHT NOW

What are you doing? You think I've got something else to say? I just told you to go watch the ponies.

Still here? You really want me to say something else?

Ok

The game.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been a while guys. Finals and ponies got in the way. Well, I'm happy to say that the fun is about to begin. Hang onto your hats folks, WE'RE GOIN' IN!

* * *

Kamo was worried.

Two weeks. It had been a solid two weeks of crappy weather. Snow and sleet fell from the sky in torrents while vicious winds scoured the sidewalks of their snowdrifts until even more snow was heaped upon them by another gust. Black ice coated most of the streets, severely limiting the amount of car traffic and even resulting in an accident or two. But this wasn't what was worrying him. He'd seen bad weather before. Hell, he'd seen _worse_. No, what was worrying him was exactly _who_ was out in this mess.

He perked up at the sound of the door opening. In stumbled his ward, Negi Springfield. His hair was a sopping mess, with small traces of icicles forming in the tips of his spiky red hair; his exercise clothes were several degrees beyond soaked, and his face was a strange mix of blue lips and flush red cheeks. All-in-all, not a good sign. The worst part was that this wasn't the first time he'd come home like this. Hell, it wasn't even the fifth. Every damn day since the storm started, he'd been going out and exercising. Running, pushups, kenpo, magic training; he was doing it all. Kamo watched with morbid attention at the child.

Negi ran a towel over his bare, muscular chest. Kamo could easily discern each and every battle scar that pocket marked his young body. It was sad that any child would be forced into a situation where he would suffer such injuries. It was downright depressing that said child continued to seek out even more punishment.

"Aniki," Kamo sighed. "Can't you take it easy for once?"

"I already told you Kamo-kun," Negi admonished. "Someone is attacking my students. There isn't a thing anyone else can do. I have no choice."

"What about the Japan Association? Why not call for backup?"

"_Because these are my students!_" Negi snapped.

Kamo saw Negi waver for a moment before he reached out and steadied himself on the bed post. His other hand went to his head for a moment before he brought his face up to Kamo's. "They are my responsibility. I'm not a child Kamo. I can do this myself." He blinked, and brought a hand to his mouth. "Kamo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Aniki," Kamo sighed. "You need help. At least give Kono-chan a call. Tell them you're alright."

"You know I can't do that," Negi replied. "I blocked all their numbers on my phone. And even if I could, they'd track me down one way or another." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I've already interfered with their lives enough. How can I be a good mage if I can't do anything on my own?"

Kamo watched in desperation as Negi sunk to the floor. He hung his head as he balled his hands into fists on his knees. "I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I need to stop this."

"Aniki." Kamo sighed.

Negi looked up. "You must understa –" Negi suddenly turned his attention to the other end of the dresser. "Kamo, when did you get a wife?"

"Huh?" Kamo asked.

"Who's that ermine over there?" Kamo followed Negi's outstretched hand to an empty point on the dresser top. "Aniki, there's no one –"

*thump*

Kamo spun back around to find that Negi had fallen over. "Negi!" Kamo shouted as he leapt off the dresser. Landing with a cat-like stance, the ermine darted over to the fallen boy. He was no doctor, but any idiot could see that this was bad. His entire face was beet red and sweat was forming on his brow. Kamo raised a paw to his forehead…

…and yelped in pain as it burned on contact. "Aniki, I told you. You have to take it easy." His heart began to race as Negi slowly slipped into unconsciousness. There wasn't much he could do. Arf was gone on official business, whatever the hell that was, and she and Lindy wouldn't be back for some time. Everyone else was out of reach. This was bad.

Suddenly, Kamo perked up. His internal magic radar had just been pinged. Whatever was coming was _big. _Dreading the worst, Kamo opened up his magic sight. Three different shades of magic shone through the walls like they were rice paper. One was a rich, inviting pink; another was a familiar shade of yellow, while the last was a deep black. In his experience, Kamo never questioned the shades of color magic took. The only thing those colors meant was that help was here. He'd recognize that yellow anywhere.

"Hang on Aniki." Kamo muttered, before sprinting toward the door. Narrowing his eyes, he sucked in his breath and wiggled out from underneath the door. He paused as his rear end got jammed in the gap, but some well-practiced wiggling left him with a freed tail. Turning out into the hallway proper, he practically cried for joy. At the end of the hall were Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Alissa, and Suzuka. It was perfect. Arf had already informed him that those girls were privy to magic. So if worst came to worst, there would be minimal damage.

Kicking in his afterburners, Kamo sped down the hall toward the five girls. They were smiling and chatting together, unaware of the trouble Negi was in. With skill born of desperation, Kamo peeled down the hall toward them. Before any of the girls realized what he was doing, Kamo jumped up, leapt off Hayate's armrest, and clung to the front of Nanoha's winter coat.

"Aww, Kamo-pi," she cooed as she took the rodent up in her hands. "Are you all alone?" Before he could reply, Nanoha's hands went to work.

The once determined ermine was reduced to a puddle of furry goo as Nanoha rubbed her fingers along his belly. He squirmed in her hands, trying to get the most contact with her hands.

"He's so cute." Hayate sighed, watching the white rodent in Nanoha's hands.

"I know, isn't he," Nanoha asked. "I've been reading up on ferrets ever since Yuno-kun left."

"You know," Alyssa began. "My dad knows someone in the states who deals with ferrets as pets."

"Really?" The girls' idle chatter fell into the background as Kamo continued to enjoy his impromptu massage. That was the one problem with Negi. He was nice, but he just didn't know how to treat a guy. Wait?

NEGI!

Kamo was brought back to his senses at the thought of his ward lying unconscious, alone, with a massive fever. He needed to do something. He dug his nails into the cuff of Nanoha's sleeve, trying to gain some leverage to pry himself free. However, Nanoha doubled her grip on his furry body.

"Oh, it looks like Kamo-pi is a bit restless."

"Maybe he's upset about Springfield-sensei," Suzuka suggested. "I mean, he has been working hard." "Lindy-san said we shouldn't disturb Sensei while he's working." "Then let's go to Fate-chan's room and keep Kamo-pi company!" Nanoha shouted. This was not good. Whispering a silent apology, Kamo twisted his body around…

…and sunk his teeth into Nanoha's hand.

The schoolgirl yelped in pain as she let go of Kamo. Working on his own refined reflexes, Kamo jumped off of Nanoha's hand and landed in Hayate's lap. Before anyone could grab him, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Jou-chan!"

Nanoha instantly stopped prancing about in pain as she and the other girls turned to look at the talking rodent now sitting in Hayate's lap. "Jou-chan, I need your help!"

"Did, did Kamo-pi just talk?" Alyssa whispered.

"I'm sure I heard him talk." Suzuka replied.

"Umm, Kamo-san, do you know a ferret named Yuno-kun?" Nanoha asked.

"_We don't have time for formalities,"_ Kamo shouted. "Aniki's in trouble."

"You have an older brother?" Fate asked.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Negi-bozu!"

The five girls stopped for an instant. Then. "Negi-sensei is in trouble?" Nanoha shouted. This served as the proverbial starter's gun, signaling her four friends to chase after her as she sprinted down the hall. Kamo hung on as Hayate propelled herself forward in her wheelchair.

"You anee-san's really know how to move." Kamo muttered to himself. When they reached Negi's apartment, Kamo nearly had an aneurism as Nanoha reached down the front of her blouse. "What the heck!" He shouted, half turned on at the display, half shocked that she would do something like this now.

"Raising heart, onegai!" She shouted, before pulling out a pink crystal on a gold chain. For an instant the girl was cocooned in a nexus of pink light, before emerging back into view. Kamo's magic senses were going haywire. If he thought she had strong magic before, now Nanoha's power was comparable to Negi's. She stood there in a pristine white dress, accented with a strange combination of blue lace and armoring around the arms and legs. She spun a pink and gold staff around her head before leveling it at the door in front of them.

"_Shooter Mode." _The staff said as the ornamental headpiece grew gold fins.

"Umm, anee-san, what are you doing?"

"Hang on Negi-sensei. You won't be alone anymore," Nanoha shouted. "Divine Bus-"

"Nanoha-chan, just what do you think you're doing?" The five girls and one ermine all turned their heads at once. Standing next to them was Amy. She glared at them as she crossed her arms over her chest, grocery bags dangling from her balled up fists. "Nanoha-chan, put Raising Heart away this instant; before someone gets hurt!"

"But, but Negi-sensei…"

"If you wanted to see Negi-kun, you could have asked me for the spare key." Amy sighed.

When Amy finally did fish out the key to the apartment, the girls gasped. Inside, their beloved child-teacher was laid out on the carpeted floor, his bare chest rising with each raspy breath. Sweat coated his entire body, running down his beet-red face like waterfalls.

"Negi-sensei!" Nanoha shouted, sprinting into the room. Her magic armor faded as she dropped to her knees at his side. "Oh, what's happening to him?"

"He has a very bad fever Nanoha-chan," Amy replied as she held her hand against his forehead. "This is very serious, I'm afraid his temperature is running too high."

Gently, Amy lifted the uncontious boy up in her arms. "Fate-chan, can you please open our door? We need to get him medical attention now." Fate darted out the door, followed soon by the other three, leaving Nanoha alone in Negi's room.

"Negi-sensei," she whispered. "What's wrong with him?"

"A whole number of things anee-san." Nanoha sat down on the edge of Negi's bed as Kamo leapt up into her lap. "Something tells me there's quite a bit we don't know about each other, but I'll make this short." He resisted the urge to pull out a cigarette as he launched into an abbreviated tale of what brought Negi to Uminari.

"Why would sensei _want_ to be alone," Nanoha asked, holding back her tears. "He had so many people who loved him, why would he just abandon them?"

"I couldn't tell you anee-san," Kamo sighed. "But it's time we went and nipped this in the butt."

"What do you mean Kamo-pi?"

"I mean, we need to get aniki's real anee-san's up here. Otherwise, he'll kill himself with all this damn training."

Nanoha sat up a bit straighter. "What can I do?"

"You have a cell phone on you?" Nanoha pulled out her phone as Kamo began flipping through a small black book. "Negi said he blocked the girls' numbers on his phone, and the headmaster told him he wouldn't give them his apartment number, so we need to take a different approach."

"So, you'll call them on my phone?"

Kamo nodded as he ran a paw down a page. "Kono-chan would be the best. Last thing I wanna do is talk to Asuna-san and get her angry."

Kamo rattled off a number as Nanoha dialed. Soon, she held the speaker to her ear as the phone rang. On the second ring, a voice chirped in through her phone.

"Hello, Konoe Konoka speaking." "Umm, hello. I'm Takamachi Nanoha and…" She paused as Kamo nudged her side.

"Oye, put it down here anee-san." Nanoha clicked the speaker phone as she brought her cell down to Kamo's level. "Kono-chan, we got a problem!"

"Ahh, Kamo-kun!"

"Just listen right now. Something big's goin' on up here, and Negi's nearly killed himself training."

"Negi-sensei's in trouble?" Kamo registered the sound of what was most defiantly Setsuna fretting in the background.

"He's passed out with a fever at the moment. Stupid kid's been out training in this blizzard. I need some of you to come up here and knock some sense into him."

"Where's here Kamo-kun?" Konoka asked.

The ermine fairy quickly rattled off Negi's address. He heard Konoka repeat it, most likely to Setsuna. "Ok Kamo-kun, we're on our way."

"Hurry Kono-chan." Kamo replied before the call was terminated.

Kamo sighed as he leaned himself against Nanoha's thigh. He felt as if an immense burden had been lifted from his shoulders. The Ala Alba were on their way. Negi would be fine.

"So um, Kamo-pi," Nanoha began. "What exactly _is_ going on here." Kamo sighed to himself, only now realizing the immense can of worms he had opened up with that one phone call.

"Nanoha-chan, it's a long story."

* * *

Shorter than usual, but I like to use chapters as a more natural scene break. It makes it flow a bit more.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a summer job at a day camp, and it's been kicking my ass. HARD. This is the first time this summer I've had sufficient time and motivation to write out a chapter. I promise I'll have more once camp's over.

Until then, enjoy

* * *

The Mahora campus was bathed in a deep orange glow as the great solar orb descended toward the western horizon. Even though the school was relatively warm for winter, Setsuna could still make out her condensing breath as it hung in front of her face before being whipped away by the wind blowing up from behind her. She didn't dwell on it as she leapt from tree branch to rooftop, hell-bent on reaching the high school dorms. In her arms was a most precious cargo.

"Set-chan," Konoka Konoe whispered. "I hope Negi-kun is alright."

"As do I Konoka-chan," she replied. "As do I. But I have a more pressing question." Konoka looked up at her protector. "What happened in Uminari that would warrant Negi-sensei to continue his training?"

"It must be something bad. Especially if he made more pactios with his new students."

"Do you really think Negi-sensei would continue to expand his minstra?"

"Negi-kun, no," Konoka replied. "Kamo-kun, yes." Setsuna could not help but nod to her principal's logic. The two girls continued their journey through across the rooftops of Mahora Academy. One particularly jarring leap from the roof of the Historical Society building to a much lower white oak tree caused Setsuna's grip on Konoka to shift.

The white mage flinched as Setsuna re-positioned her hands.

"Oh Set-chan." She gasped. Setsuna waited until she launched herself from the next roof to reply.

"Konoka-chan, what is the matter?" It was then that Kokona turned to her bodyguard, blushing like the schoolgirl she was.

"I didn't know you were so bold." It was only then that Setsuna realized where her other hand ended up.

Cupping the rear end of the daughter of the Head of the United Japan Magical Asssociation.

"_Ojou-sama I am so sorry!"_ Setsuna screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. Unfortunately for her, she was also fifty feet above any solid surface, which sent Konoe Konoka plummeting straight down to the hard, unforgiving tar roof of the college girls dorm. Acting purely on instinct, Setsuna willed her wings into existence, not bothering to wince at the familiar sound of the destruction of the back of her school shirt. Folding her wings into her body, Setsuna dove like a hawk after her falling quarry. However, the fall was so short, Setsuna had to pull out from the dive before she reached Konoka.

Banking a hard left across the rooftop, Setsuna readied herself for a quick ascent to catch her falling magister. Yet, much to her surprise, Konoka was sitting calmly on top of an air conditioning unit, swinging her legs and admiring the view.

"Ojou-sama, you are alright." Setsuna gasped, landing in front of her.

"Of course Set-chan, why wouldn't I be?" Setsuna was flabbergasted.

"But, but you were falling." Konoka stood up onto the unit, and leapt from its metal surface.

Despite the many years of her service in Mahora's defense, Setsuna was in complete awe at the sight of her precious Konoka practically _flying _over her head. She followed Konoka's arc as she landed gracefully ten feet away from her.

"How, where did you learn that?" Setsuna asked. Konoka calmly fixed the pleats in her skirt.

"Kaede-san showed me how to back when we were separated in the Magical World." Setsuna blinked as the words sank into her. Her ward merely smiled at the sunned reaction.

"But, but why did you let me carry you all the way from your honorable grandfather's office?" Konoka's smile grew wider.

"Silly Set-chan, because I like it when we're close together like that."

It would be another five minutes before Setsuna realized that Konoka had gone on ahead of her.

()()()

Setsuna touched down onto the roof of the high school girls' dormitory. A moment later, Konoka landed next to her. In spite of her newly-revealed jumping abilities, Konoka was still very much an amateur, so even with her head start, it was child's play for Setsuna to catch up with her. As soon as Konoka landed, Setsuna withdrew a special skeleton key each of the members of the Mahora Defense Force were given. With the key, she opened up the stairway from the roof down into the dorms.

"Set-chan, you get everyone ready," Konoka ordered her. "I'll wake up Asuna-chan." She grunted in reply as the two girls sprinted down the stairwell. The stairs opened up to the long hallway where 1-A currently resided. Konoka darted into one of the rooms while Setsuna skidded to a stop in the middle of the hall. Taking a deep breath, she gathered some of her Ki into her lungs and let lose the rallying cry for her teacher's disciples.

_"Ala Alba to arms!"_

Nearly instantly, every door in the hall flew open as the girls spilled out. It was interesting to see the states of ragged surprise the girls were in. Some of them were in states of undress; different pieces of their uniforms missing as they prepared for another Thursday night. Others were caught a bit more unawares. Satsuki was holding a cooking wok and spoon in her hands while Haruna was struggling to put her sleep pants on. It was a far cry to the military precision the Defense Force was drilled in, however Setsuna was aware of the collective power these girls held. It was the power their teacher needed.

"Oye Setsuna-san, what's going on?" Madoka shouted, pulling her tie off.

"Yeah, aru, what's the problem?" Ku Fei asked. Before the girls could begin talking to each other, she silenced them with four words.

"We found Negi-sensei."

Instantly, the entire class was quiet as a tomb. Setsuna took the opportunity to press on. "Kamo called Konoka-chan just now. Negi-sensei has been taken ill due to overtraining. He needs us." The deafening silence caused by this revelation was shattered by one action. Kagazakura Asuna kicked her door open, sending splinters of wood and fragments of the now obliterated doorknob scattering in all directions. In one hand was a large duffle bag, while in the other was her already activated artifact.

"Alright, where the hell is he?" She shouted, brandishing her blade with practiced ease.

"Jesus Christ Kagazakura," Misa shouted, ducking underneath the whirling blade. "Go Leeroy Jenkins_ outside!_"

"Well excuse me for being ready." Asuna sneered as Konoka pushed past her. The white mage had already changed her clothes and was carrying two more duffle bags, one of which she threw to Setsuna.

"Asuna-san, Konoka-chan and I will travel to Uminari City," Setusna announced. "From what Kamo-san told Konoka-chan, Negi-sensei has a new enemy which he must face."

The girls suddenly began shouting in protest. "Why just you three?" Haruna shouted.

"Yeah, we should all go." Yunna agreed. The shouting grew more and more intense, until a loud *bang* cut them off. Mana calmly unloaded the blanks from her gun as the girls quieted down.

"I can appreciate your enthusiasm," Setsuna shouted. "However it would be foolish for us _all_ to go."

"Setsuna-san is right, de gozaru," Kaede agreed. "A smaller force comprise of better fighters would have a greater advantage in this situation."

"Not only that," Mana picked up as Kaede stopped. "The teachers would not appreciate an entire class just leaving in the middle of the night. We could cause more problems than we would solve."

As the girls began nodding in agreement, two more bags landed at Setsuna's feet. Nodoka and Ayaka stepped up to the hanyo swordswoman.

"We're going to." Nodoka announced.

"Honya-chan." Asuna began, but Nodoka cut her off.

"I am more than prepared to fight for Negi-sensei. And besides, if this is a new, unknown enemy, then you'll need my artifact."

"But why is Iincho coming?" Konoka asked.

Ayaka closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose that after running around the Magical World for half a year, you expect to have to fight for everything." She locked eyes with Setsuna. "I know Uminari City very well. Two of my father's primary business partners live there and their daughters see me as an older sister. If worst comes to worst, I'm sure they will be able to help us."

Before Setsuna could protest, Asuna cut her off. "Well then it's a good thing you're coming with us, you little shotacon." Ayaka smiled.

"Well someone needs to make sure you don't go off hunting for older men to perv on." The two friends shook hands before Ayaka turned to the class. "We shall depart for Uminari City immediately. Chizuru-san, you are in charge while I am away." The large-busted girl nodded in agreement. "We will call as soon as we find Negi-sensei."

"Godspeed" Yue told them as the five girls gathered up their stuff.

"Don't worry," Asuna announced. "We'll have our Negi-baka back here by midterms!"

The entirty of the Ala Alba cheered as the five of them raced out of the hallway, taking the stairs two and three at a time. As soon as they left the building, they took off like rockets, disappearing into the encroaching darkness that was slowly covering the campus. Within the hour, they were on the last train of the night, bound northward toward their teacher.

And whatever danger lay between him and them.

()()()

She had few nights like tonight in her life. Even with the added burden of her magic, Nanoha could only remember one time before when she was desperately watching and praying for the life of another. Now, as she sat at Fate's kitchen table, it seemed that her teacher was next on the list.

"I just don't understand it," Amy sighed as she slumped against the kitchen wall. "He won't wake up, and his fever's getting worse."

"How worse?" Arisa asked, stepping away from the boiling pot of tea on the stove.

"If it gets any worse, Negi-sensei will die."

Nanoha felt as if someone punched her in the stomach. Back during her father's stay in the hospital, she was too young to understand exactly what was wrong with him. All she knew was that her father was hurt, and she needed to be a big girl. But now, now she was fully aware of what was happening. Which made it all the more frightening. As if to add on that, her heart was aching. Hayate had passed along Negi-sensei's stories about his life back in Mahora; about the adventures he had, and the girls he taught. Now he was lying in Fate's bed, potentially hovering close to death, with no one around him.

Well, not 'no' one.

A white ermine slunk from the bedroom, his face contorted in an expression of utter despair. Albert Chamomile was Negi's only tie to his past life in Mahora, the only one by his side. Standing up, Nanoha scooped the ermine up in her hands and held him close.

"Thanks anee-san," Kamo sighed. "I needed that."

"Kamo-pi, do you know what's going on?" Nanoha asked. The ermine was quiet for a while, gazing intently at the bed his master was lying in.

"I think I do nee-san," he finally replied. "But I need some help. Can you get me some soap and water?"

The items were quickly brought to the ermine, who hopped up onto Nanoha's shoulder. "I think this is what's wrong, but I pray that it isn't." He sighed. Seemingly from nowhere, Kamo pulled out a small vial of liquid which he upended into the basin of warm water Amy provided. The water shimmered for a moment before releasing a small cloud of purple smoke.

"C'mon, we got work to do." With that, Nanoha walked into the bedroom and set the basin down on the nightstand. She tried not to look at her teacher's face as Kamo began tugging on Negi's arm. He flipped it over so the palm of his hand was facing up. "Alright Nanoha-chan, wash his arm with the water." He ordered.

She rinsed out the rag and gently placed it on her teacher's sweaty forearm. With as much care as she could muster, she began washing him. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, Nanoha felt a strange sensation building in her. Her mind slowly filled with visions of the two of them in the bath together, washing each other with the utmost care and love. She violently shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. All thoughts of her and her teacher together were ripped from her when she looked down at her work.

From underneath the rag, an unnatural glowing radiated from her teacher's skin. Moving the cloth, Nanoha gasped when she saw what was underneath it. A line of light glowed from the surface of his arm, vanishing farther up past his elbow. Nanoha was stunned speechless, but Kamo was seemingly unsurprised.

"Damnit, it's happening again."

"What, what's going on Kamo-pi."

"Aniki's powers. They're reacting to something. He couldn't control it, and he slipped into this strange coma."

"What could have caused it?" Nanoha asked.

"Darkness."

The ermine jumped from the nightstand onto the windowsill. He gazed out at city; now bathed in the serine glow of the streetlamps. "There's something out there Nanoha-chan," he announced. "And whatever it is, it's using the same powers Negi received from his master." Nanoha looked between her unconscious teacher and the monologing ermine.

"Nanoha, you said you have fought before, am I correct?"

"Y - yes."

"They prepare yourself Nanoha. You and your friends. The time is coming, in which we must all fight. Otherwise, we will not survive."

* * *

A bit more dramatic than normal, but I think it's enough to set the stage.

Trust me, what's coming next chapter is going to be massive.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright well, this is an interesting chapter. Recently, the guys over at the forum had the idea of ghost-writing for each other, and I wanted in on the fun. This chapter is entirley written by Sereg, aside from some continuity proofreading by yours trully. Don't worry, I'll be back next time. But right now, let's see what happens.

* * *

_Sereg's A/N: We at Ala Iridia recently decided to try guest writing for each other. I needed practice for Nanoha anyway as I intend to write my own Nanoha fic one day, so I decided to try out this fic. Anemoi told me what he wanted to happen plot-wise, but otherwise I was free to experiment a bit. It was pretty fun and I hope that you're all satisfied with the result._

* * *

The girls picked up their luggage and walked out of the station. "I don't see why you couldn't have arranged for your dad's bigwig friends to pick us up!" Asuna complained as she dragged her case behind her. Technically, hers was actually the lightest having spent years living frugally, but she had still packed more than she would usually bring to Eva's resort in case they ended up having to stay longer than expected. Helping out Negi was guaranteed to be more trouble than it first appeared.

"It's not far." sighed Ayaka. "We travel a larger distance to class every day."

"But we only have to carry a schoolbag when we go to class." Asuna replied.

"I don't know why a brute like you would complain about that." dismissed Ayaka with a wave of her hands. "Your sword and armor are probably heavier than the contents of your dorm!"

"There's another reason that Asuna has a point though." Setsuna interrupted. "Unlike Mahora, this isn't a protected area and it's the middle of the night!" She gestured to their surroundings which were pitch black and covered in frost outside of the areas lit by streetlamps.

"You know, Setsuna-san," Ayaka said, "ever since your time in the magical world, you always take Asuna's side in our arguments. She may be the official leader of Ala Alba, but may I remind you of who the Iinchou is?"

"And that's not your best defense of me, Setsuna." grinned Asuna as she turned towards her. "I know that you're overprotective of Konoka," Konoka nodded her head in agreement, "but seriously, what could possibly be here, that would be a threat to all of us?" With that a dark creature dropped from a tree and fell towards Ayaka. Ayaka immediately lifted her head and punched it in the gut with a cry of, "Yukihiro Ayaka ryu aikijyu jutsu secchuka!".

It flew backwards and Nodoka pulled out her card with an, "Adeat!". Once she was in her pactio outfit, she asked, "What is your name!", before turning to the others and saying, "Nothing is happening! It's like it doesn't know what its name is!"

"What!" asked the others, never having had this problem before. Suddenly a claw reached out of Ayaka's shadow and grabbed her leg.

"Adeat!" cried Ayaka and she spun her naginata, slicing the claw off. With that, the feelings of shock and incredulity washed off her allies and they were filled once again with the warm feelings of confidence they always experienced when Ayaka's artifact was in her hands. This was what they had trained for. They would be fine.

"Adeat!" Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna joined in.

()()()

"_Unbekannte Arten der Magie werden innerhalb der Stadt erfasst."_ (Use of undocumented forms of magic is occurring within the city.) Klarwind informed its master. _"Eine dieser Formen ähnelt der der Variante mit der Hayate angegriffen wurde."_ (One form is similar to that used to attack Hayate.) the Wolkenritter all looked up at that announcement.

"So we can find out who attacked Hayate-chan?" Vita asked. "Shamal! Tell us more!"

"I'll see what's going on." Shamal promised. "_Führen Sie mich, Klarwind._" (Guide me, Klarwind.) She quickly transformed, her armor suddenly covering her body and Klarwind slipping onto her fingers.

"_Pendelform_." (Pendulum form.) said Klarwind and the jewels flew out of the rings before forming a green circle between them. Within the circle, they could see an image of a group of five girls that were standing in the open as dark creatures rose out of the many shadows. Three of the girls were armed and began slashing their way through the creatures, but more were crawling out of the shadows at a faster rate than they could cut through them.

"Those girls are in trouble." Signum said, looking at the image. "Hayate would not approve if we didn't rescue them."

"This is also an opportunity to find out more about our new enemy." Zafira added.

"We can't leave without at least one of us going to protect Hayate-chan after what happened to her last time!" protested Vita.

"I'll keep track of her the whole time, so that we can transfer to her side the instant any trouble arrives there." Shamal promised, turning towards Vita.

"Then it's agreed." Signum said. She dug into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a cell phone. She punched a number on the speed dial and spoke into the receiver. "Yagami Signum requesting barrier release. Confirmed Code Orange." Almost instantly, she felt the familiar surge of power as the TSAB-imposed limiters were lifted. "I'm leading you all on a rescue and reconnaissance mission." She then transformed, followed immediately by Vita and Zafira.

"_Ringeform."_ (Rings form.) said Klarwind, losing the projection and returning to its usual configuration. The four knights flew off as Klarwind added. "_Schranke."_ (Barrier.)

()()()

Konoka concentrated, increasing the size of Setsuna's sword, but she was interrupted with a shout of, "Ojou-sama!". She opened her eyes to see one of the creatures that was obviously about to claw her face off get stabbed in its own face by one of Setsuna's daggers. The creatures appeared to no longer be bothering with hiding and were starting to swarm them.

"These things are getting _really_ annoying!" Asuna complained as she sliced her way through them, each dissolving into darkness at the slash of her blade. "Sim tua…"

"Don't you dare!" Ayaka interrupted her, swinging her naginata till the blade was just next to her rival. "Negi-sensei is ill! We can't draw any more power from him!" Asuna froze at the warning.

"This isn't the time to argue!" Setsuna complained as her many blades slashed through the creatures. "Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" Several of the nearest creatures dissolved away.

"Cantus bellax!" Nodoka said, pulling out her wand before punching one of the creatures in the face.

"Actually Miyazaki-san," Ayaka called to her as she slashed through another one of the creatures, "with your artifact not working here, I think that it would be best if you searched for Negi-sensei to make sure that he's all right and not being attacked by these things to."

"Then she'll need a front-liner to protect her." Setsuna advised as her daggers plunged into the flesh of another sixteen creatures. "She's a support partner and we don't know if there are more of these out there. They're not like youkai, mazakou or akuma. Plus I'd prefer it if Kono-chan was to accompany her on this mission away from the battlefield. She doesn't specialize in these conditions either!"

"Se-chan!" Konoka complained.

"I'm sorry, Kono-chan!" Setsuna apologized, "but I have to protect you and this is a better use of your skills."

"If a front-liner is needed to help find Negi-sensei, then I volunteer." Ayaka offered as she spun her naginata to clear away another wave of the creatures. "But will you two be all right by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine!" Asuna replied as she tore her way through more of the creatures. "Setsuna and I have done this kind of thing before and we're the most suited to it!"

"Then we'd better be going." Ayaka said. "Follow me, you two! We'll need speed! Cantus bellax!"

"Cantus bellax!" Konoka said. Ayaka cut a path through the crowd of creatures to the perimeter and ran, Konoka and Nodoka following her.

()()()

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate sat at the kitchen table, engrossed in a discussion of their teacher's revealed identity. Alissa was in Fate's bedroom, trying to aid Amy and Kamo in tending to their wounded teacher, while Suzuka had fallen asleep by the phone; waiting to see if anyone would have called them. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a familiar wave that washed over them.

"_Master, a barrier has been raised_." Raising Heart informed them.

"_Confirmed, Sir_." agreed Bardiche.

"Why would someone raise a barrier?" asked Fate.

"I'm not sure," replied Nanoha as she picked up Raising Heart and placed her around her neck, "but the last time something like this happened, Vita-chan attacked me! We should go outside to make sure that everything is all right. Will you be okay here while we sneak out to make sure that everything's okay, Hayate-chan?"

"I'll be fine." Hayate replied. "I just wish that I could help you, but getting into my wheelchair is difficult to do quickly."

"All right then." Fate agreed, picking up Bardiche. The two of them snuck out of the apartment and started looking for anything suspicious as they headed out of the building.

()()()

As Asuna and Setsuna continued the battle, a wave of energy flowed down the field and the creatures were apparently forced out of the shadows in which they were hiding. As the barrier approached them, it warped around Asuna, forming a bubble. Seeing that Setsuna seemed completely unaffected by the barrier, Asuna asked, "Are you okay in there?"

"I seem to be fine." Setsuna replied as she shredded the next wave of the creatures. "Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" Asuna shrugged and the bubble collapsed, leaving her in the barrier as well. She then continued with her assault on the creatures, the swirls of magia erebea dancing as her blade swept through them. The sky was suddenly filled with four colorful streaks which stopped in the middle of the battlefield to reveal four people in brightly coloured clothes. The one in blue had the least eccentric outfit, with the exception of his gauntlets, wolf ears and tail.

"_Purpur Blitzschlag_!" (Purple lightning flash!) said Laevatein as Signum drew it from its sheath and it wreathed itself in fire. Signum charged through the creatures, cutting them down with her flame enhanced blade.

"_Windschild_." (Wind shield.) added Klarwind and Setsuna and Asuna were shielded from the creatures and the crossfire. Zafira transformed into his wolf form as he landed and Vita raised Graf Eisen into the air.

"_Schwalbefliegen_." (Swallow flier.) Graf Eisen said as Vita waved her hand in front of her. Four orbs of red light appeared before her and dimmed to reveal steel balls. Vita swung Graf Eisen, smashing it into the balls and shooting them at the crowd of creatures. The balls tore through the creatures before smashing into the ground, causing an impact that sent the nearest creatures flying.

"_Stahl joch_." (Steel yoke.) growled Zafira and large white spikes filled the area tearing the creatures apart. Signum deflected a claw with her sheath before swinging her sword through more dark flesh.

"_Schlangeform._" (Snake form.) said Laevatein and it split into a long chain of bladed links which Signum swung through the ranks of creatures.

"_Gigantform_!" (Giant form!) Graf Eisen yelled, transforming into its highly oversized mode. Vita swung the hammer back, enlarging it even more as she did so, before slamming it down on the field, crushing most of the remaining creatures.

"_Schlangebeißen_." (Biting snake.) said Laevatein, shredding through some of the creatures that had scattered as Graf Eisen had approached.

"_Stahl joch_." (Steel yoke.) Zafira cast once more, piercing the last of the creatures. The spell faded away and they looked around for more of the creatures, but the only evidence that they had ever been there were the rapidly dissolving shadows.

"_Schwertform_." (Sword form.) said Laevatein, returning to a more traditional blade shape. Signum sheathed the sword.

"I guess that this cancels out the reconnaissance part of the mission." she said.

"We still know more than we did before." protested Shamal. Zafira returned to his more humanoid form.

"Though Mistress Hayate would be pleased that we rescued these girls." he added.

"Plus we finally got to kick some ass for what they did to Hayate-chan!" yelled Vita.

"Speaking of the girls," said Signum, "we should discuss this with them." She turned to face Setsuna and Asuna who were still behind the shield, motionless, staring at the four who had dealt with the annoying swarm with such efficiency.

"I think that this is the time when Eva-chan would tell us that this is the advantage to having area of effect attacks." Asuna said.

"Thank you for your assistance." Setsuna bowed. "May we ask for the identities of our rescuers?"

"Yeah." said Asuna, turning to Zafira. "Are you a hanyou or something? We know one and he also has the ears, tail and turning into a wolf thing."

"No." Setsuna replied on his behalf. "They do not feel like hanyou or anything else that I've encountered before."

"You are probably correct." Zafira agreed. "I do not even know what a hanyou is."

"We are the Wolkenritter. I am Signum, their general." Signum introduced herself. "This is Zafira, Shamal and Vita. We are curious about you as well. You appear to have talent with magic, but we were led to believe that there were no other mages in near here. You look and fight more like knights than mages, but your magic feels different from anything that we've previously encountered. You were somehow able to affect our barrier and still ended up inside of it. We were also sure that there were more of you. This is supported by your large amounts of luggage." She indicated the floor where they had dropped all their bags at the start of the fight.

"We did have companions with us." Asuna confessed.

"We'd better make sure that they haven't been ambushed by more of those things before we answer your questions though." Setsuna said.

"There are no more of those things in the area at the moment." Shamal said. "Klarwind would have informed me if there were."

"Well, they still have to find Negi." Asuna shrugged. "So I guess that we can answer each other's questions."

Signum's eyes widened as she stared as Asuna. "Negi? Negi Springfield?" She asked. Asuna dumbly nodded. Signum sighed as her fellow knights looked at her in surprise. "We owe a great debt to the child teacher. Come with us, we know where he is."

()()()

Ayaka led Nodoka and Konoka down the street at high speed, searching for signs of more of the creatures. "I-if m-my artifact really isn't that useful for th-this situation," Nodoka stuttered, "m-maybe I should dismiss it and try to contact Negi-sense."

"Good idea." said Konoka. "At least then he could let us know where he is and if he's all right."

"Go ahead." Ayaka ordered. "We need to get to Negi-sensei's side as soon as possible. He needs us!"

"Abeat!" whispered Nodoka before placing the card that her artifact had just turned back into against her head and saying, "_Telepathia_. Negi-sense, can you hear me? Where are you?"

In his bed, Negi tossed over in his sleep. Clearly, his fever-induced dreams where making him believe that he had to rescue Nodoka again.

"There's no answer!" Nodoka cried. With that a wave of energy passed over them. They noticed that the houses that they were passing suddenly seemed a lot quieter.

"What just happened?" asked Konoka.

"I-I d-don't know!" Nodoka replied.

"Let's keep searching!" Ayaka ordered. "We can't rest until we're sure that Negi-sensei is safe!" They continued searching through the streets for signs of activity when they finally saw two young girls walk out of a building. They appeared to be around Negi's age. "Excuse me!" Ayaka called out. "Aren't you two a little young to be out at this time of night?" The girls turned towards her.

"I thought that there were no other mages in this area." The blond girl whispered.

"Maybe they're like Suzuka-chan and Alicia-chan and they don't know about their magic." The brunette replied. "Excuse me. Who are you?"

Ayaka stopped and stared at the two girls. "I am Yuchario Ayaka. This is Miyazaki Nodoka and Konoe Konoka." The brown-haired girl pulled a double take when Ayaka mentioned Konoka.

"Nanoha, what are you doing?" The blond asked as the other girl, Nanoha, suddenly began to dig through her pockets, pulling out her cellphone.

"Konoe-san, is this your phone number?" Nanoha asked, holding out her device for all to see.

"Yes it is, but I don't – " Konoka gasped. "You're the one who called with Kamo-kun."

"You know Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked.

Nanoha nodded once. "Follow me, he's in big trouble."

Without delay, the five girls sprinted back into the building, nearly slipping on the slick tile floor of the lobby. As they hastily called for the elevator, one thought permeaded each of their minds:

"_Hold on sensei, we're coming"._

* * *

_Sereg's A/N: A pity that I couldn't get Nodoka and Konoka more involved earlier, but hopefully they make up for it a bit later. I also left on a mild cliffhanger, so feel free to hate me. Anemoi asked me to be really vague about the creatures, so blame him for that. :-p Otherwise, I just took his plot points and tried to weave them into something that made sense and was exciting. I hope that the result is satisfactory. Thanks to Shadow Crystal Mage and Sinclair for fixing my bad German. Also, please check out Ala Iridia's profile._

* * *

Hope that didn't dissapoint anyone. The real reveal will happen soon


	14. Chapter 14

Back again. Yes, this one is written by me. Thank you all for being nice to Sereg. Now, on with the CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!

* * *

Ever since that fateful trip to Kyoto, Konoka had been on a personal mission to find out just who she was. The true extent of her family's fortune was, surprisingly, the least intimidating thing she was concerned about. After returning to Mahora from the Magic World, her mother also returned. Akura Konoe had been in what she referred to as a sabbatical in America. Konoka hadn't seen her mother ever since her first day of grade school. Ever since her return, Akura had re-imposed her reputation as an incredible healer and powerful mage. And ever since Konoka had stepped up, declaring her mission to become a Magister Magi, she couldn't help but feel that the eyes of Japan's magical community were on her.

She hadn't confided these feelings to anyone. Not even Setsuna was aware of her plight. Konoka dwelled on these feelings as the two young girls led them to an elevator. She couldn't help but feel distraught at the fact that; against the enemy, she was useless. She needed to fix that. She wouldn't stand by and let everyone else take the heat for her. She wouldn't just stand by and be protected.

She would be the one to protect everyone.

"Nanoha-san," Nodoka broke the suffocating silence of the elevator. "What exactly is wrong with Negi-sensei?" Konoka turned toward Nanoha as well. Any insight she could provide may be crucial to saving their teacher.

"Well," the young girl brought her hands together. "All I know for sure is that Springfield-sensei has a horrible fever, and he won't wake up. But, but Kamo-pi says there's something even more dangerous."

"Just how dangerous?"Ayaka asked.

"There were these weird glowing marks on his arm." Konoka's heart plummeted into her stomach.

Magia Erebea

She shared a horrified look with her two classmates. Everyone who was a member of Ala Alba knew the symptoms of a dark-magic overdose. While his extensive training with Evangeline allowed Negi to rein significant control over Magica Erebea, there was one chink in his armor against the darkness. The more dark magic he was exposed to, the more mental control he required. If he was unconscious like Nanoha said, then he was trapped in the same mind-dimension he received his training in. If left unchecked, Negi could delve into his full demon form and go berserk.

Finally, the elevator doors opened. It had taken them a long time to climb five floors, but Nanoha and her friend led them out into the corridor.

"We need to hurry," Konoka told them, trying to coax them into going faster. "I just hope we're not already too late."

"If Negi-sensei had already succumbed to Erebea, then we would already know." Nodoka announced.

"How?" The blond-haired girl asked.

"We'll tell you later." Ayaka replied curtly.

The five of them rounded a corner, coming face-to-face with two women standing in front of an apartment.

"Fate-chan," one of them shouted. "Just what do you think you're doing out here?" The woman was tall, wearing a dark-blue uniform accented with several medals. Her hair was a shocking shade of sea-green, and there were four dots in the shape of a cross on her forehead. The blond girl, now identified as Fate, seemed to cower underneath the woman's gaze.

"Um, well, you see Lindy-momma."

"Did Nanoha-chan make new friends," the second woman asked, peeking out from behind the first one's shoulder. "They certainly don't look it." This woman had a shocking shade of orange hair, and what looked like _fangs_ coming out of her mouth.

"W-why does everyone think I beat up my friends all the time?" Nanoha cried, waving her hands in the air.

"Now," the first woman turned back towards Fate. "What exactly are you doing out here? And who are these people?"

"Excuse me," Konoka couldn't help but sigh in relief as Ayaka strode forward; her 'rich heiress aura' cranked up to critical levels. "I am Yukihiro Ayaka, Iinchou for Class 1-A of Mahora Academy's High School Division. Takamachi-san contacted us and informed my class and I that our former teacher, Springfield-sensei, was terribly ill. These two wonderful girls were merely waiting outside for us."

"When did Negi-kun become ill?" The green-haired woman asked.

"I'm sorry Lindy-momma," Fate muttered. "But you did say that you did not want to be disturbed during your work."

"There is a difference between being disturbed and caring for a child Fate-chan." She announced, swiftly unlocking the apartment door. "Yukihiro-san, you said you are former students of Negi-kun?" Konoka nodded swiftly, along with Ayaka and Nodoka. "Well, maybe you can talk some sense into him. I don't know what the matter with him is."

"_ANEE-SANS!"_

"Kamo-kun!" The white ermine catapulted himself into the air, wrapping his furry body around Konoka's neck like a living scarf.

"Oh I'm so glad you three are here. Aniki's been worrying me."

"Don't worry Kamo-kun," Konoka replied, stroking his head. "We're here to set everything right."

"Umm, Lindy-momma?"

Konoka turned around. Fate's mother was frozen in the doorway, a finger pointing at the talking rodent around Konoka's neck.

"What, but, how?" She managed

The orange-haired woman sighed and laid a palm to her forehead."Jeeze Kamo-pi, did you need to do this?"

"Hey," Kamo shouted, pointing a paw at her. "Let's just see how far _you_'d go to protect that Fate of yours Arf-chan."

"Wait, wait, wait, _what_ is going on here?"

Kamo was about to open his mouth, when his head snapped toward the window. "Ahh, right on schedule," he muttered. "Amy-chan, would you mind opening that window?" Seemingly caught up in the shenanigans of the moment, the woman turned to a window and opened it up, bringing a chilling winter wind into the room. "Thanks. I don't want anee-san to ruin her entrance."

"Who's entrance?" Lindy asked, her voice sounding frayed.

As if to answer her question, Asunacame flying in through the open window. Konoka groaned when she realized that her roommate was _still_ in full armor, wielding her massive zanbato-style sword. She skidded to a stop, bumping into the dining room table and nearly upsetting a teapot innocently sitting on its surface. Asuna, with her usual lack of non-combat situational awareness, began swinging said sword around like a mad woman.

"Alright," she shouted. "Where is that little brat!" Konoka flinched as she saw several girls, one of whom was in a wheelchair, duck underneath the fearsome blade. However, it still wasn't over.

Before anyone could tell Asuna to stop, a second body came whistling in through the window. In the scant moments before it collided with Asuna, Konoka was able to get a good look at the new arrival. She looked about as young as Nanoha and the other girls; her red hair blending in with the rest of her armored dress. She had a poufy hat perched on her head and a large mallet in her hands. She collided with Asuna; aiming a perfect kick to the side of her head.

"You boob-monster," she shouted, as Asuna fell to the floor. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

As Asuna fell, she released her buster blade in mid-swing. Konoka held her breath as the lethal blade went spinning up into the air. In a perfect demonstration of physics, the blade plummeted back to earth after reaching the pinnacle of its toss. Everyone in the room winced as the flat of the blade came crashing down on both Asuna and the mysterious loli, knocking them both out.

Snorting in anger, Konoka marched over toward Asuna, balling her fingers into fists. Just as her roommate was starting to get her senses together, Konoka reached down and grabbed her by the breastplate, hoisting her into a standing position.

"Kagazakura-Asuna," Konoka shouted. "We don't have time for playing around!"

"Wh-wh-wha-a-a-a-at do you mean?" Asuna stammered as Konoka shook her back and forth.

"Negi-kun's time is running out, and you're out here playing Sephiroth!"

"Ojou-sama!"Konoka stopped, the sound of her protector snapping out of her rage. "What is the matter?" With the grace of experience, Setsuna stepped into the apartment, dismissing her wings in order to fit through the window.

"Magia Erebea."

"Now just what is going on here?" Lindy stepped forward, rubbing her temples. "Who are you, where did you come from? And just what is Magia Erebea?" Setsuna stepped forward as Asuna began rubbing her head.

"It is a long story," she confessed. "But right now, Negi-sensei is in grave danger. He has been exposed to dark energies, and if we don't act soon, our lives will be at risk."

"So why are you standing here talking?" All eyes snapped once again toward the window as third figure was climbing through. Konoka was not fooled by her shocking pink hair. From the broadsword at her waist to the steely glint in her eye, she could tell that this woman was a true warrior. "Kagazakura-san, Sakurazaki-san, I believe you have an errand to complete."

To Konoka's relief, Asuna seemed to take the hint. With a snap of her fingers, she dismissed her artifact and armor; reverting to her school uniform. "Sorry about that. I Kinda got caught up in the moment." She confessed.

"Takamachi-chan," Konoka turned once again to Nanoha. "Where is Negi-kun?" Simultaneously, both Nanoha and Kamo pointed toward a door.

"He's right in there." Kamo told her.

"Come on Asuna," Konoka announced. "Remember what Eva-chan taught us." The two girls marched toward the room as the sounds of movement and voiced faded into the background.

Inside, they finally found their beloved teacher. Negi was lying on the wide bed centered against the left wall, a pair of lamps illuminating the dark room. His hair was a matted mess as sweat rolled down his face; patches of dampness staining his clothes. "It looks like we have company." Asuna whispered. Turning around, Knonka found herself looking down at the girl who originally called them.

"Takamachi-chan," the girl's eyes snapped to Konoka in surprise. "Can you please wait outside? We'll fix Negi-kun very quickly." Nanoha leaned past them; gazing at the sight of Negi on the bed.

"Could, could I please stay here," she asked. "I don't want sensei to be alone anymore."

"Takamachi-chan…" Konoka sighed, not thrilled about curing Negi for an audience. The girl looked up at her, gazing into her brown eyes. Konoka saw something, deep within her tear-moistened gaze. A need. The same need that drove five girls halfway across the country for a young boy.

"You can stay." Konoka turned to Asuna in surprise. "What," the redhead asked. "She can stay, so long as she doesn't distract us."

"O-of course." Nanoha replied. Asuna smiled as she reached behind Nanoha and closed the door.

Konoka flinched as she waved her hand over the boy. She could practically taste the dark magic her teacher was giving off. The MagiaErebea marks on his arms had burned through the magic cover up Negi so thoroughly applied to his skin. She looked up, only to confirm that Asuna had taken up her position on the other side of the bed.

"Just like Eva-baka taught us." She announced, placing her hands on Negi's chest. From the outside, it didn't look like Asuna was doing anything. However, Konoka had seen the results of this procedure through a magic-sensitive camera. The rare magical cancel ability was being put through its paces. Slowly, Asuna began to spread her hands apart. Once there was sufficient room, Konka took out her wand.

"_The grace of the ages, be seen upon the falling cherry blossoms," _Konoka muttered, letting her magic permeate her body. "_Through the grace of creation, your servant calls you. Amaterasu-sama, mother of us all, bestow your blessings upon this weakened form. Great Healing Aura!"_ It was a simple strategy. Asuna's magical cancel would drive back the dark magic, while her healing abilities would jump-stat the body's natural controlling mechanisms. Simple and effective.

Yet in spite of its simplicity, something was wrong. Even within the core of Konoka's healing spell, the darkness was resurfacing. It was fighting them. Beads of sweat formed on Asuna's brow as she channeled more energy into her magical cancel. However, even as the dark energy fell to Asuna's assault, it continued to grow within Konoka's healing spell. Panic welled up inside Konoka as she tried putting more energy into the spell. It seemed that as more energy flowed into Negi, the stronger the shadows grew.

Konoka was desperate now. The dark magic apparently sensed her power through the spell link. Rather than continue to feed on Negi, it somehow began to attack Konoka. Her heart began to race as she felt her fingers grow unnaturally cold. She heard Evangeline lessons on dark magic; how it felt, how it grew, and how it consumed. In spite of her natural affinity toward light-based magic, she had never confronted dark magic directly. At least not in the way Negi and Evangeline did. She had little natural defense against it. And if she fell to its grasp, Negi's hope was gone.

There was only one thing Konoka could do. Digging deep within herself, she felt the center of magic deep within her. Taking a deep breath, she bathed herself in her magic's natural aura, letting its warmth permeate throughout her body. Directing her will toward the darkness encroaching on her arms, she sent a wave of light magic toward the invader. She felt the numbing coldness burn away from her as the darkness was disintegrated. As soon as her hands were free of the dark taint, she welled as much of her magic into her hands as she could, letting the pressure build until she could contain it no longer.

With a loud cry, Konoka released the magic within her in a gambit to purge her teacher. Light blinded the white mage-in-training as the magic rushed from her fingertips. It felt as if a pair of very tight gloves were suddenly yanked off her hands. She gasped for breath as spots danced across her vision. She heard Asuna call her name several times, but she felt too disoriented to respond. Konoka tried to turn around, but her head began to spin. Her legs gave out from underneath her as she went plummeting to the carpeted floor.

"Are you alright, Konoka-san?" Konoka suddenly found herself cradled in the strong arms of her lifelong protector.

"Set-chan?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Holy friken crap Konoka-chan," Asuna exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Wh-what was that?" Nanoha asked. Konoka felt a figure brush past her as an odd humming filled the air.

"Did, did it work?" She asked as her vision came back into focus.

"I don't know what you did," a new person began as Setsuna helped Konoka to her feet. "But it seems to have purged the darkness from Negi-sensei." Standing over the bed was a tall, blond woman, garbed in a glowing green dress and matching hat. She made a mental note to have a talk with Chisame about making something like that: Konoka was instantly jealous. She was so enwrapped in the woman's dress that she didn't notice a hand bathed in green light, being passed over her face. Setsuna, however, was instantly alert. Still keeping a hand on Konoka's shoulder, her protector positioned herself in front of the woman.

"I understand that we haven't had time for appropriate introductions, but what are you doing to Ojou-sama."

"I was simply checking her vital signs," the blond woman answered as the green dressed disappeared in a twinkle of lights. "Collapsing after performing such intense magic is never a good sign."

"Is everything alright Shamal-san?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, she just has depleted her magic reserves."

"What about Negi?" Asuna asked, coming around to them.

"Negi-kun is alright now. His fever is dropping and he should wake up sometime tomorrow morning." Konoka saw Asuna's shoulders relax as the woman, Shamal, gave her report.

"Thank you." She replied, before turning back to Negi.

"Shamal, is everything alright?" The pink-haired woman from before entered, blocking everyone else on the other side of the door.

"Yes Signum, it looks like our little teacher will be just fine." The swordswoman nodded before stepping aside, motioning everyone to rejoin the others in the living room.

"I'm gonna stay here," Asuna replied, not turning from Negi's bedside. "Someone needs to be with him when he wakes up. In case he has a nightmare."

No one challenged Asuna's request as the four of them re-entered the living room. Ayaka could be seen conversing on the couch with two of the girls and Lindy, while the girl in the wheelchair appeared to be yelling at the hammer-loli who head-kicked Asuna earlier. What surprised Konoka was the incredibly large blue wolf that was lying at the foot of the chair. Kamo was conversing with Arf and another woman Kamo called Amy, while Fate and Nodoka were sitting on a pair of stools, watching the bedroom door.

As soon as Signum closed the door behind them, everyone in the room looked up. "Negi-sensei will be just fine." Shamal announced. Konoka noticed that everyone seemed to relax as she made the announcement.

"Just what the hell kind of magic was that," the hammer-loli suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Konoka. "Seriously, I felt that in my _teeth_! Just who the hell are you people?" The wheelchair-bound girl reached out a hand and grabbed the girl by the ear.

"Vita-chan," she shouted. "What have I told you about being polite?"

"I am curious myself," Lindy began, standing up from where she was conversing with Ayaka. "If even half of what Yukihiro-san told me, then it appears that we have all been mistaken about a lot of things."

"You mean like how our teacher is really some crazy half-demon who made a contract with a vampire?" Someone asked. Ayaka sighed.

"Alyssa-chan, sometimes the best thing to say is nothing at all."

Konoka was about to retort when a wave of dizziness came over her. She felt Setsuna put an arm around her as she brought her own hand to her head.

"Konoka-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Set-chan," she replied. "Just a bit tired."

"You should go bunk down in Aniki's room," Kamo announced, tossing them a set of keys. "It's right next door."

"Wouldn't that be imposing?" Nodoka asked.

"Considering what Negi-sensei put us through tonight," Ayaka sighed. "I think he wouldn't mind us sleeping in his room. At least until more permanent lodging can be found."

With a gentle hand, Setsuna guided Konoka through the crowded apartment toward the door. No words passed between the two of them as they entered Negi's apartment. It was very Spartan; most of his antique collection residing back in her own dorm. However, Konoka's eyes were drawn to several pictures perched on Negi's dresser. One was a copy of her father's picture of the Ala Ruba. Another was the picture the class had taken on that memorable trip to Kyoto. Finally, the last was a simple portrait of Negi, standing between his mother and father. Pausing, Konoka took the silver-framed picture up off the wooden surface and gazed at it.

"He did it." She whispered, reminiscing about the tearful reunion between the parents and their lost child. Even though Arika and Nagi were currently living in Ostia, overseeing reconstruction efforts, but the two of them had continued correspondence with their son. It brought a tired smile to her face and rekindled a flame of hope in her heart. Even though her teacher was thicker than Asuna, he could overcome great obstacles. Now, with the five of them at his side, he would not have to do it alone.

* * *

If anyone is bored, I'd really appreciate it if you all went over to TV . I've got a page there about this story. Just type the title into the search bar. And if there's any tropers reading, please help. My page needs more love.

P.S: Everyone say "Thank You to Marq FJA for proofing this on-the-fly for me. Remember kids, not all forums are hives of scum and villainy.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow. I worked on this thing all semester. Long chapter is long. Now, I'm taking a number of WMG's here folks. Just roll with it. Everything can and will be explained later in the story. And just a word of warning, there is some implied sexual intercourse in the omake. Just so you know.

* * *

Basic training.

To Lindy, those words were synonymous with the most heinous tortures ever conceived: nine weeks of pure, undiluted hell; forced down the throats of anyone dumb enough to attempt the TSAB's officer's training. During that time, her and every recruit in her division were broken down and rebuilt into model officers who could nobly go forth and carry out the Navy's doctrine of strategic deployment. She remembered several recruits who had made it to graduation with her. Along with her husband, one other stood out in her mind. She remembered Picard, laughing with Chrono's father after the ceremony, proclaiming that their training had prepared them for anything the multiverse had to throw at them.

Now, standing at the stove in her apartment, Lindy realized just how foolish those words were. Training didn't prepare her for the death of her husband. It couldn't prepare her for the pain in raising Chrono alone. And there was no way the drill sergeants could have anticipated her current situation.

*Thump*

*Crash*.

"Umm, Lindy-san, I think something just broke."

"Alyssa-chan, you need to watch where you're going."

"Hey, Fate-chan didn't put the towels away." Lindy took her hands off the skillet and rubbed her temples. Normal people had celebrations on Fridays. Friday was a day of enjoyment; a gateway to the bliss that was the weekend. Of course, normal people didn't have to take care of a three-year-old clone, an insanely powerful yet ignorant mage, two rich heiresses and a disabled orphan holding the leashes of four of the most powerful warriors ever. She thanked the Kaiser that Takamachi Momoko took pity on her situation, providing the admiral-turned-housewife with a wide supply of therapeutic teas that helped soothe her nerves.

"Good morning Lindy-san." The red-haired changeling greeted, twirling a hairbrush in her hands.

"How as your night Arf?"

"Quiet. That Kagazakura-san didn't do anything except sit at Negi-kun's bedside." After their healer, Konoe Konoka had left for the night, the other girls spent the next hour answering the multitude of questions everyone had. Apparently, everything came back to Negi Springfield. It was only after Lindy realized it was well into the wee hours of the morning that her headaches began. Kagazakura-san asked if she could watch Negi, to ensure nothing happened. While Lindy didn't understand exactly what this Magica Erebra was, it seemed serious enough that she allowed it. That only opened up a new can of worms.

Nanoha and the others suddenly began begging her to spend the night under the pretenses that Negi required more protection. Only after contacting their parents did Lindy reluctantly pull out the extra futons she had stored in the closet. Even after they were all bedded for the night, Lindy wasn't finished. Aside from putting the girls' uniforms through the _Asura_'s laundry, Lindy immediately went to work contacting the Admiralty. Due to interference from the solar wind, she was only able to send a pre-recorded message back to the TSAB giving sparse details that informed them that contact had been made with Earth's population of mages.

While Lindy busied herself over the kettle, the ringing phone caught Arf's attention. "Harldown residence," she chimed. "Ahh, Shamal-san.I see, you're all downstairs? Ok, I'll bring the girls." On cue the five girls trampled into the living room, Hayate picking up some surprising speed as she propelled herself ahead of the other four.

"Mom, is Negi-sensei going to be alright?" Fate asked, picking her bookbag up from where she had tossed it the night before.

"Negi-kun will recover just fine," she replied, handing each of the girls a bento. "Shamal-san said she'll be by later to check on him again and I called the school reporting his absence. You all be good." She kissed Fate on the forehead, guiding them toward the door.

"I'll keep a close eye on the school today Lindy-san," Arf announced. "If anyone tries anything, they'll have to go through me."

Lindy couldn't help but sigh with relief as Nanoha closed the door behind her. Her head was pounding with a nasty headache, one which was further punctuated with the whistling of the tea kettle. The warm aroma of jasmine tea wafted from her mug as she poured out the boiling water. It was very strange the way tea worked with her. In the past, whenever she had tea with Nanoha's parents, they always seemed a bit off put at her when she added milk and sugar. When he heard about Lindy's assignment to the Jewel Seed case, Grand Admiral Graham had taken her aside and told her about many of Earth's customs. According to him, it was commonplace to have such additives to tea. Nevertheless, Momoko had been very willing to share her private stores of tea to her.

A jaw-cracking yawn diverted Lindy's attention away from her tea. "Good morning." Kagazakura Asuna emerged wearily from Fate's room, her hands rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her ragged appearance testified to her restless night. The red-head had neglected to change out of what looked like her school uniform which was now heavily creased and wrinkled. Her hair hadn't been taken out of its long ponytails and she was now struggling to undo the bell charms which held them in place.

"Morning Lindy-san." The ermine Kamo jumped from the girl's shoulder to the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Kagazakura-san, Kamo-san." It was a tad amusing to watch the drowsy high school girl sit herself down at the dining room table, her head impacting against its wooden surface with a dull *thud*.

"Don't mind her Lindy-san. Asuna nee-san was never a morning person. Even with her paper route, anee-san hates mornings."

"Would you like some tea?" She offered. Asuna raised her head from the table, shaking it with a stiff motion.

"Not much of a tea-drinker myself," Kamo replied. "Thanks anyway." Lindy sat down across from Asuna, looking at the strange girl as she tried to work the kinks out of her neck. Lindy tried to think of some way to break the oppressive silence. Finally the girl raised her head and sighed.

"Thank you for helping Negi." She said, running her fingers through her thick, red hair.

"Oh," Lindy replied, taken by surprise at the sudden compliment. "It was no problem. I have a son just like him." Asuna let out a laugh.

"Trust me, I think the world is better off with there being only ONE Negi Springfield."

"You seem very familiar with him." Lindy replied, sipping from her mug.

"It comes with the territory. When you've been through as much as I have, things like the proper suffix and calling people by their last name aren't very important anymore." Lindy noted how her words hung in the air. It was the same way some of her new recruits often talked about their first deployment. However, while they studded their stories with punctuated fear, Asuna sounded almost bored. Something was defiantly up.

"Don't worry so much about anee-san," Kamo shouted from the counter. "She always likes stretching the truth. Aniki isn't that bad."

"If you call running off to another dimension, getting stabbed in the chest with a stone spear, _infusing himself with dark magic_, AND taking on an opponent even Jack Rakan couldn't touch to be 'not that bad,' I'd like to see your definition of the word." Lindy could practically feel her eyes bulging from their sockets as Asuna rested her head against the table once again. She turned her head to look at the boy's ermine familiar who was currently working a pan of fried eggs on her stove top. Kamo caught her eye and waved her off with a motion of his paw.

"Urgh," Asuna moaned. "Lindy-san, I don't mean to be rude, but could I borrow your shower?" Lindy was snapped out of her shock by the girl's request. "I wouldn't normally ask, but since I'm gonna have to wrestle baka-Negi into a bath later, I'd rather not look like a hypocrite."

"Of course," she replied, not wanting to seem a bad hostess. "Do you require anything?"

"No, I brought my own bath supplies." With that, Asuna retreated back into the bedroom where she withdrew a basket of toiletries and her own towel. It wasn't long before Lindy heard the water running in her shower.

"By the Kaiser." Lindy moaned, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I don't understand."

"Not many people do." A plate of fried eggs was placed in front of her, the grinning face of Albert Chamomile hovering just above the rim of the plate.

"How much of that was true?" She asked.

"All of it, and more." He replied flatly.

"You mean to tell me, that the same young boy who is currently teaching my daughter and her friends English has also seen more combat than the better half of the TSAB Navy?"

"That sounds about right." In a fit of rage, Lindy sent the plate and its contents flying against the wall.

"_What kinds of parents expose their child to something like that,_" she screamed, ignoring the audible shattering of the plate against the far wall. "I have been listening to that child's story for months. And I want to meet the inexcusable son-of-a-bitch who thought it was a good idea to outright _abandon his son_!" Suddenly, a sharp pain struck her cheek. Looking down, she saw Kamo land on the table and fix her an icy stare.

"You listen here baa-chan," he began, his voice hard and unforgiving. "Say what you want about the girls, Aniki, and even me. But if I ever hear you say that stuff about Nagi and Arika, I'll personally shred every article of clothing you own."

Lindy took a deep breath, bringing her hand to her cheek. "Arf-chan told me about Fate jouu-chan. And let me tell you something; comparing Arika and Nagi to that bitch is about as unreasonable as anything. They were victims of circumstance. They only left Negi when there was no other option. He had a home, an education, hot meals, and people who loved him. They couldn't give that to him while they were on the run." She noticed Kamo had tears in his eyes. "They did the best they goddamn could. They exploited every opportunity they had to keep him safe. The only reason he went through all that was because _he choose to_. So don't _ever_ let me hear you say that his parents didn't love him. Because there isn't another parent on the face of this or any planet who would do the same that they did for him!"

With a loud clatter, Lindy collapsed into her chair. She didn't know what came over her. It was so unlike her to explode like that. Yet, when Kagazakura had rattled off that list of things Negi had gotten himself into, blowing it off like he scraped his knee riding a bike, she just snapped.

"Please forgive me Chamomile-san," she panted. "I'm not normally like that." Much to her surprise, the ermine fairy sighed as well.

"I think we both owe each other an apology Lindy-san," he admitted. "I've just been under a lot of stress lately, and your remark was the straw that broke the camel's back."

A smile worked its way to Lindy's face as she locked eyes with the ermine. "I only wish you came to me sooner. If Negi-kun had informed me of the situation before hand, I would have gladly lent him my services."

"As far as we knew, you people were just another bunch of mundanes. And Arf swore me to secrecy." Kamo then began to pace along the polished wooden table. "And, I've got my other reasons too."

"Like what?" Lindy asked. He stroked his chin with one paw, looking at his reflection in the table's surface.

"Look, Arf-chan told me you were some sort of VIP back in your inter-stellar navy, right?"

"Inter-dimensional," she corrected. "But yes. I may not be a grand admiral, but I know who to speak too."

"Then I feel better telling you this." Kamo sat down and pulled out a cigarette. "Once Aniki wakes up and the anee-sans get out of bed, you'll hear the whole story about who Aniki is, what he does, and just how all that stuff happened. But I want you to keep something in mind. He's a prince."

She was sure that if her mind hadn't been dulled by the many surprises over the past twelve hours, she would have reacted differently. However, in light of everything, the fact that Negi was some sort of magic royalty didn't seem like that much of a surprise.

"I'm sure this whole situation is going to boil down to talks between your TSAB and Earth. Lindy-san, if you ever cared about Aniki at all, promise me you won't use him to gain any political favor." Lindy was actually insulted that he would even think she would resort to such tactics.

"My son is currently working for the TSAB as a ground-duty mage. I have spent the last year keeping three innocent girls out of a political quagmire that would have taken every ounce of freedom from them. Kamo-san, you have my word." The familiar's face split into a massive grin as he stuck out a paw. Lindy extended two fingers, sealing the deal with a small yet firm shake.

It was then they were both taken by surprise. The doorknob to Fate's room began to squeak as someone began turning it from the other side of the door. "Kamo-kun, could you please turn down the radio?" Negi Springfield shuffled out of the bedroom, one hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Feeling a tug on the sleeve of her sweater, Lindy looked down and saw Kamo motion to himself then put a paw to his lips. Getting the message, she began to play dumb.

"I'm sorry Negi-kun, who were you talking to?"

Negi squinted his eyes, apparently trying to focus on her. "I'm sorry. Kamo likes to listen to the radio in the mornings. I need to teach him how to turn it down." With that, he sat at the table, resting his head against the back of his hands. "Lindy-san is there anymore breakfast, or did Kamo-kun eat it all?" Lindy tried not to look at the shattered plate and ruined eggs.

"What would you like?"

"French toast sounds wonderful." He replied, still half asleep. "Where is Fate-san?"

"She went to school. You got sick last night so I called the school saying you were going to be absent." Negi yawned.

"That was nice. Thank you Lindy-san."

Negi's head then shot up from the table. Apparently his brain had woken up. "WHAT?" He shouted. "I-I-I can't miss school. I'm her teacher!"

"Negi-kun." Lindy started.

"Oh, this is not good." He shouted as he started running around the room. "It's almost eight, homeroom starts in fifteen minutes. I don't have any time! A teacher can't be tardy. Oh, what should I do? I'm going to be _TARDY_!"

"Negi Springfield," Lindy shouted, bringing the red head to a grinding halt. "You are in no condition to teach today. Shamal-san said she will come over later to make sure you are well. Until then, you will sit and rest until you are given a clean bill of health!" It was strange seeing the boy suddenly clam up and sit down.

"I'm sorry Lindy-san." If she didn't hear it herself that the boy had a loving and caring home, she would have sword he was abused.

()()()

If there was one thing Lindy knew, it was that young boys ate quite a lot. Negi Springfield was no exception. While he apologized profusely, he still ate his way through a full plate of eggs, three pieces of French toast, a tall glass of orange juice, and was now eating his way through an apple. For some reason, the child seemed hesitant to look at her, as if he was still guilty about something. Placing her second mug of tea down, she cleared her throat. "How are you feeling Negi-kun?"

Negi hesitated in taking his next bite, looking between Lindy and the apple. "Fine," he replied. "Much better than last night."

"You should know better than to go outside in such weather without dressing warm." Lindy scolded, clearing the dirty plates from in front of the boy.

"Well, I didn't want to overheat myself by wearing heavy clothes when I train." Lindy winced at his reply: Miyazaki-san had informed her of Negi's almost obsessed need to protect the people he cared about.

"Why were you training," Lindy asked, hoping she could get the other side of the story out from him. Negi suddenly became fascinated with the patterns in the wood grain of the table.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," he confessed. "And most of it is a secret." Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lindy registered the sound of the water shutting off.

"I can keep any secret you need me to Negi-kun." His tangled mop of red hair flew back and forth as he shook his head.

"I can't." He spat. "I just can't."

Negi was so absorbed in the table's surface that he failed to notice Asuna emerge from the bathroom. "The last time I told people my secret, I nearly lost them forever. I need to learn to stand on my own. Otherwise, everything I've been through would have been for nothing." Noticing Asuna, Lindy held up a hand, stopping her from approaching Negi. "I love them all so much, if any of them got hurt because of me, I could never forgive myself." Lindy watched as Asuna's mask of unquenchable fury dissolved into a gaze of motherly love.

"But you miss them?" Lindy asked.

"Yes." Tears were pouring down Negi's cheeks. "I miss waking up to Konoka-san's breakfasts, I miss how Honya-chan blushes when I call on her, I miss Yue-san arguing with Kotaro about stuff. And, and I miss sleeping in Asuna's bed. I hate sleeping alone!" Lindy blinked away her own tears as Asuna walked over to Negi.

Bending down, Asuna wrapped her arms around the crying boy, chair and all. "If you missed us so much, why did you leave?" Almost instantly, Negi stopped crying.

"A-a-a-ASUNA-SAN!" He shouted turning around in her arms to face her. Without warning, she pulled Negi from the chair into a tighter embrace.

"Don't you ever leave us again you big idiot!" She shouted, choking back sobs.

"How did you get here?" Negi asked, squirming underneath Asuna's powerful arms.

"Bro," Kamo leapt up to Negi's shoulder. "I told you this was going to come back and bite you in the ass." With robotic movements, Negi turned his head from Kamo to Asuna and finally to Lindy. The adorable look on the boy's face was enough to make her break out into a smile as she raised a new mug of tea to him.

"Surprise Negi-kun."

Negi's reaction to her response was equal parts adorable and hilarious. First, he tried squirm his way out of Asuna's grasp, forcing her to tighten her grip on the squirming youngster.

"Oh no," she shouted. "You're not running away this time!" She shouted. Lindy noticed Negi's hand disappear under Asuna's arms, somehow resulting in her yelping and releasing her trapped prey. "H-h-HEY, no groping!" She shouted, throwing her hands up to her chest. Scrambling upright, Negi dug into his pajama pants pocket, pulling out what looked like a stick topped with a yellow star.

"Lindy-san," he shouted while Asuna danced around, clutching her breasts. "I'm sorry. You've been such a big help to me, but I don't want Fate-san to get dragged into my fight. I'm going to have to erase your memory." For a moment, Lindy reinforced her mental shields in an attempt to protect herself from the oncoming mental wipe. However, it never came.

To Lindy's horror, Asuna's fist came down on Negi's head, grinding her knuckles into his scalp.

"Oh no, no you are _not_ stripping her naked like you did to me the first time we met."

"No, no, no," Kamo shouted. "Do it Aniki!" Lindy did not wish to see where this would escalate to, so she marched over to Negi and yanked the stick from his hand. Negi collapsed to the carpet, defeated.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" He sighed.

"It's just the kind of life we live Aniki."

()()()

If Lindy thought Asuna was emotional about her reunion with the child teacher, she had nothing on the other girls. Ayaka was flamboyant, Nodoka was shy, and Konoka was just giggling with some sort of unseen glee. Sakurazaki, thankfully, was level-headed enough that her greeting was a simple embrace before the other girls dragged the still protesting Negi off into the bathroom for a scrubbing. Earth was a strange place.

"You have the eternal gratitude of the Ala Alba for taking care of Negi-sensei for us." Setsuna told her. Lindy had declined Setsuna's offering of tea, having had her fill from the earlier shenanigans.

"I'm afraid I wasn't much help," she confessed. "I wasn't able to prevent him from running himself ragged." Setsuna, however, held up a hand.

"You offered what care you could, knowing his situation. And in all honesty, everything worked out for the better." There was still one question left unanswered.

"Yes, but what about you five? Don't you still have school?"

Setsuna smirked. "Under normal circumstances, any long-term planning would be hampered by our school requirements. However, Nodoka-san is well-versed in the school's policies against extended absences. All that was required was obtaining our guardian's permission. The only one who hasn't secured that is Asuna-san."

Lindy hesitated. "Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Not considering who Asuna-san's newly appointed guardian is."

On cue Negi burst from the bathroom door, panting as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head. "Now wasn't that refreshing Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked, likewise emerging from the steamy room.

"I got soap in my eyes." Negi whined, flopping down onto the couch.

"Well, that's what happens when you struggle so much." Asuna retorted.

"Oh Asuna-san, you really should learn to lighten up."

"Yes, we should be a bit respectful of Negi-sensei's fear of baths." Konoka and Nodoka were the last two to re-enter the room.

"I'm not afraid!" Negi shouted, balling his fists in protest.

"Then why haven't you bathed in three weeks?" Asuna shouted.

"Because I've been too busy!" Asuna flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Not for long."

The TSAB admiral was in awe at the girls' efficiency. In minutes, they transformed Negi's once sparse apartment into a comfortable and homely living space. All the while, the poor boy's futile protests were shouted down or ignored, often being met with a retort of 'You proved that you can't be mature enough to live on your own yet.' And Lindy was in agreement. While Negi was far more responsible than most boys his age, his priorities were in need of adjustment.

About an hour later, a piercing cell phone ring brought everyone to a halt. "That's probably them." Konoka announced as Ayaka withdrew her phone from her blouse.

"That's who?" Lindy asked as she sat next to Negi on the couch.

"Asuna's court-appointed guardians," Ayaka replied. "Nagi and Arika Springfield." Negi flipped out.

"_You called mother and father_?" He shouted as Asuna held him in place.

"Shut up brat, I bet you haven't even called them since you left Mahora."

"Set-chan, could you please hit the lights?" Konoka asked, ignoring the squabbling duo.

Lindy was in for one final surprise. After the lights were dimmed and the curtains closed, Ayaka lifted her phone up and pressed a button. Instantly, an image of a regale young woman was displayed against the far wall. Images of the Saint Kaiser were brought to the front of Lindy's mind as she beheld this woman. Even though she was clad in a simple nightgown and robe, her piercing gaze and upheld figure radiated an aura of command and power. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the girls seated around Negi.

"Ayaka-san, how good it is to speak with you again," she announced. "I trust that everything is going well in Mahora?"

"Of course Arika-sama," the blond replied. "Takahata-sensei and Albireo-san both look forward to yours and Nagi-san's return to Mahora."

"Alas, the Magical World is not yet ready for my husband and I to take a vacation." Her eyes then locked onto Negi.

"Negi." She began.

"Hello mother." He replied weakly.

"Takamachi told me that you had left Mahora to better understand yourself. What are Ayaka-san, Asuna and the others doing with you?"

"Oh, well that's a funny story." Konoka interrupted. She then began to tell Arika about how Negi trained himself into a coma, how the five of them were summoned to Uminari, and about how they were attacked by shadow beings on their way to Negi. By the end of the story, Arika had her head in her hands.

"Negi, why haven't you told me about this? I know you wish to stand on your own, but there is a difference between independence and being in over your head." Negi simply sat there trying not to make eye contact with his mother. "I am incredibly disappointed in you."

"And that's why we're here," Asuna announced. "Ya see, I need you to tell the old geezer that I can stay up here with baka-Negi to make sure he doesn't do something stupid again." He was about to retort when Arika cut him off.

"Of course you can. And if Konoe-san is in fear of your grades, I shall hire the proper tutors to make sure you are all up to speed."

While the girls were busy cheering about their success, Arika momentarily locked eyes with Lindy. For an instance, Lindy felt as if she were being X-rayed; as if everything she had done, for Chrono, for Fate, for Negi, were being scrutinized by the highest authority. To her relief, Arika smiled and mouthed two words: 'Thank you'. However, she cleared her throat and the moment was broken.

"In the meantime, there are far more pressing matters to attend to."

"Right, those freaky bad guys who attacked us!" Konoka shouted. Arika nodded.

"While I have confidence in your capabilities as mages, I would feel better if there were more experienced fighters at your side."

"Did somebody say experienced fighters?"

To Lindy's amusement, a pair of hands emerged from behind Arika and began ticking her sides. The noblewoman let out a shriek of laughter before falling off the chair she was sitting in. Emerging from behind her was what looked like a grown clone of Negi himself. The only difference between the young boy sitting next to her and the man standing over Arika was the endless mirth that seemed to play out on his face.

"Yo Negi, how's it shakin'?"

"Father!" Negi shouted, jumping to his feet with joy.

"Hey kiddo. You still teaching?" Negi's eyes seemed to sparkle with adoration.

"Of course. I have new students and they're doing very well."

"Hey, you were always smarter than your old man. I never could get that book learning stuff down."

"Then maybe you should have Negi-sensei teach you." Nodoka suggested. Lindy had never seen a smile so wide on the face of any child.

"Maybe once hime-chan and I are done here," Nagi looked down at his wife, still lying on the floor. "By the way, just what _are_ we doing?"

Arika spat a mouthful of hair out and stood up. "We are discussing security arrangements for our son."

"Umm, isn't he strong enough to impress Jack? Does he _really_ need security arrangements?"

"Do you wish for a repeat of the demon attack on Wales?" Nagi reeled from her rebuke.

"That was a low blow babe." Arika ran a hand through her hair before regaining her composure.

"I believe it wise for me to send a squad of the palace guards to the Old World. There, they will place themselves under your command Negi. Their primary objective will be your defense, and the defense of any potential targets."

"Now hold on one second," Nagi replied, sticking a hand in front of Arika's face. "I think we should just ask Jack to go."

Lindy did not know who 'Jack' was, but from the looks of fear and horror playing out on the girls' faces, it couldn't be good. "Nagi are you serious," Arika asked. "Have you seen how Rakan conducts himself in public? Word of the Magical World would be all over nationwide news because he thought he could swim the Panama Canal or punch through the Great Wall."

"Still, he's better than a squad of those lame-brains you call guards." Arika turned to face her husband.

"Are you insinuating that my guards are not up to the task?"

"No. I'm saying that Jack can do it better than they can." Suddenly, a lustful look played across Arika's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Nagi replied with a smirk Lindy recalled seeing on her husband's face exactly nine months before Chrono was born.

"I've never backed from a challenge before."

With lightning reflexes, Lindy jumped in front of the projection, trying to block it from Negi's view.

"Thank you for your advice, we'll speak to you later Arika-sama!" She shouted as Ayaka fumbled for the 'End Call' button. With a sigh, Lindy crumpled to the floor, utterly drained. She listened as Negi argued with Asuna while she was dancing around the room like a lunatic. She longed for the days when her only problems were insane scientists and corrupted ancient artifacts.

Now it looked like things would never be normal again.

* * *

**OMAKE: Challenge Accepted**

Arika released one final moan of pleasure before falling back amidst the pillows and blankets that made up her bed. Every fiber of her being tingled as her heart began to slow its racing beat. She couldn't help but giggle at the sensation of her partner's hands as they navigated her nude body.

"Are you willing to submit princess, or are you hungry for more." Arika was thankful that there was only one other occupied room on this floor; the window panes shook in their frames as she felt another orgasm rock her senses.

Four years in self-imposed exile, separated from the one man she ever loved, had almost made her forget what these nights were like. All of the stress and worries that came with the re-stabilization of the Magical World were discarded like a broken wand. Finally, she could experience the true happiness that had been denied her for so long.

"Oh my prince," she moaned. "I submit. I submit to your wondrous body."

"Well it's about damn time!"

Immediately, she felt the weight of her husband lift from her as he got off the bed. "Nagi?" Arika asked as he pulled out a communicator. She couldn't hear his muffled voice, but from the echoing retort of a sonic boom in the distance, she could only guess.

"You just asked Jack to go to Japan, didn't you?" She asked flatly.

"Yep!" Nagi announced, putting his fists on his hips in a triumphant gesture. Arika replied with a pillow to the face. "What," he whined. "I thought it was a challenge? First one to submit wins."

"_It's called being romantic you imbecile_!"

"Hey, don't use those big words with me, it's not my fault I'm not as smart as my son."

"Yes it is." Arika muttered, flopping back down onto the bed. She tried to ignore Nagi's roaming hands as they worked their way up her legs. Arika bit the pillowcase in an attempt to control her urges.

For about four seconds.

In the room next door, Kurt Godel winced as the sounds of his beloved Arika's wild lovemaking wafted through the purposely built thin walls. He whimpered as he eyes the imposing stack of papers once again. It had been foolhardy to try and beg for Arika's forgiveness. While Nagi was satisfied with a punch across the palace, Arika had imposed the harshest, cruelest punishment known to mankind. He had been stripped of his political power, becoming Arika's lowest lackey, his office and personal quarters had been relocated to the room adjacent Arika's private chambers. His work was charmed so that he could only read it during the night. And to make matters even worse…

Godel's hand momentarily left his pen, traveling off the desk and toward his lap. Thoughts of Arika screaming his name in ecstasy filed his mind. Surely he could finally relieve these feeling? However, Arika's punishment had other plans.

_**"JACK RAKAN RIGHT HAND PUNCH OF COCKBLOCKING!" **_

Looking up, Kurt was met with a solid punch to the face, knocking him right through the chair and into the back wall. As the Jack Rakan clone disappeared into the ethers once again, Kurt could only pick himself back up; any desires for Arika suddenly squashed out of him. If he could, if he had one wish, he would go back in time and punch _himself_ in the face for thinking he could get away with attacking Negi. And if Arika had anything to say about it, he would be kicking himself for a long time.

* * *

So, was it worth the wait?

Also, I couldn't help but notice that some people were upset about the lack of a fight between Zafira and Negi a few chapters ago. Folks, Zafira is a friend to all children. Aside from being an OBVIOUS threat to Hayate, which Negi WASN'T, what would possess him to punch a child? And before everyone gets pissy about the plot of 'A's', remember there was a lot of communication error in that season. And in the sound stages, Zafira gave Nanoha doggy rides. Not too hard to see what he was trying to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow. I don't believe it.

It's been almost a full year since this fic was first posted.

In that time, there have been: 65,000 hits, 189 favorites, 178 reviews and 1 TV Tropes page. And each one has been an integral part of this story's development. You guys have made this a great year for me.

Thanks.

And because of how awesome you've all been, I'm gonna start sharing some of the changes I've made to this story over the course of the past year. Check out the footnotes.

See you down there.

* * *

Lindy was very grateful that Negi and his girls were easily distracted. She was still trying to get her heart to stop racing from that encounter with the boy's parents. Dozens of questions began firing off in her mind, each one jockeying for position in the queue she was forming. The impromptu Q&A session from last night along with Kamo's cryptic talk of royalty only served to fuel her cravings for knowledge. One thing was certain though: Whoever said that Earth was a world devoid of mages deserved to be fired.

A tray of sandwiches was placed on the coffee table along with a steaming electric kettle.

"I'm sorry everyone," Konoka announced. "Negi-kun hasn't done much shopping, so I had to make due."

"Don't tell me you're not eating properly." Asuna shouted, reaching for Negi.

"Actually," Lindy announced. "Negi-kun frequently eats with us." The five girls blinked simultaneously, taken aback by the news. Ayaka came over and took Lindy's hands.

"Harldown-san, I know I have said it before, but on behalf of all of Mahora Class 1-A, thank you for taking care of Negi-sensei." From the reassuring nods form the other four, Lindy reasoned that she had gained significant favor with the child teacher's former students.

"But that still doesn't explain why the cabinets were stocked with primarily tea and cookies." Ayaka turned around to Negi.

"Asuna-san, will you please allow me to handle this," she announced, crossing her hands over her chest. "Negi Springfield, just what were you thinking?" Lindy sat back and watched the events unfold. "Proper nutrition is a key part of growing up for a young boy like you. Even Fei-san and Kotarou-kun understand the importance of a stable diet."

Negi practically wilted under the Iincho's triad. Lindy would have intervened, yet it was clear the blond teenager was not finished. "If it was a matter of money, then I am sure the Headmaster, Konoka-san's father, even your own parents, would have gladly supplied you with the right amount for your needs." Ayaka put a hand to her lips. "But this isn't about money, is it."

Nodoka then took up the mantle, kneeling down in front of Negi's position on the couch. "Sensei, we're worried about you. Your lifestyle is unhealthy; even more dangerous than that of a professional Hikikomori. If you keep this up, your body will begin to break down your muscles and organs in an effort to feed itself."

"That's right," Asuna injected. "You'll die because your own stomach turned your heart and lungs into a pink meat smoothie." Lindy caught a glimpse of Setsuna massaging her temples with her fingertips.

"Umm, that's not exactly how it works, Asuna-san." Nodoka sighed.

"What we're all trying to say here is this." Konoka went behind the couch and rested her hands on Negi's shoulders. "You worked so hard to protect everyone last year Negi-kun. And you're still trying to keep your students safe. But," Lindy saw tears welling up in the girl's eyes. "If you can't take care of yourself, then what good was any of it?"

A gentle knock on the door tore Lindy's attention from the girls' intervention. She had an idea about who it was and opened the door without hesitation. Her suspicions were confirmed when Shamal and Vita were there to greet her.

"We tried your apartment, but when no one was home we figured this was a good place to try." Shamal explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Vita moaned. "Now where's that little punk?" The red-haired knight unceremoniously elbowed her way past the Admiral and into the apartment itself.

"Yagami-san, Wolkenritter-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Wolly-what?" Asuna asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Shamal Wokenritter is a doctor from Germany who helps one of my students."

The aforementioned doctor rubbed the back of her head as a crimson blush bloomed across her face. "Well, Negi-kun, there's a bit more to it than that."

"Like for starters," Vita shouted. "What in the name of the Kaiser happened to Hayate!"

Negi sprang to his feet, only to be shoved back down by Asuna and Ayaka. "What, I thought Hayate-san was in school."

Vita grit her teeth and slapped her palms against her forehead. "Not now you mental case. Weeks ago, back when Zafira brought you and her home!"

It was then made apparent that no one filled Negi on the other end of the magical spectrum at hand. "You see Vita-san, there are some complicated forces at work here."

"If you mean the fact that you're some sort of magical Sith Lord, we know that already."

Shamal stepped in front of Vita, calmly moving her aside with a gentle hand. "You see Negi-kun," raising her hand, she powered up Klarer Wind; her barrier jacket appearing in a nimbus of green light. "We're mages as well."

There was a moment when it looked as if poor Negi's eyes were about to pop from their sockets. With stiff, jerky movements, he turned to look at his assembled students, then back to Shamal and Vita. One arm found its way up, pointing an accusing finger at the two of them.

"Y-y-you"

"And so is Hayate-chan," Shamal confessed. "And Fate-chan, and Nanoha-chan as well."

The poor boy's right eye began to twitch as his hand shook like a leaf in a typhoon.

"Oh no," he moaned. "Not again."

Negi then promptly passed out right then and there on the couch.

Asuna prodded his head with her hand. "Wow, he took that news better than I thought."

"Emotions seem to be running rather high around here." Setsuna pointed out.

"Yes, sensei is normally so reserved." Nodoka added.

"It might have something to do with those shadow monsters," Ayaka mused. "Remember, Eva-dono said that dark magic is based heavily on emotion, specifically negative emotions."

"Dark magic?" Shamal asked, looking up from her diagnosis of Negi.

"Yes," Nodoka began, reaching for her luggage stacked neatly in the corner. "Dark magic is magic infused with equal amounts of emotional energy and magical energy." She pulled out a large manila folder and handed a few sheets of paper to Lindy. "It is difficult to control because the emotional energies corrupt and damage the mage's soul; often resulting in their death."

With a keen eye born of many nights of paperwork, Lindy skimmed through the papers. It was an itemized list of information pertaining to the dark magic the girls spoke of. What specifically caught her eye was a bulleted list of symptoms under the heading of _**Dark Magic Possession. **_Abnormally high fever, uncontrollable muscle spasms, hallucinations, lack of consciousness; each one describing Hayate's condition on that night. Suddenly everything was beginning to fall into place.

"Well, I'm glad to say Negi-kun is almost back to one hundred percent," Shamal announced. "I'd like him to remain here for the rest of the day, just to make sure he doesn't over-exert himself."

"Shamal, look." The magical doctor took the symptom sheet from Lindy and looked it over.

"Dark magic," she whispered. "Do you think it has anything to do with the Tome?"

"I don't think it's that simple sensei," Kamo announced. "I think we're dealing with something on a whole new level."

"Talk straight rodent," Vita snapped. "I hate surprises."

With a few leaps, Kamo positioned himself on Negi's coffee table. "Let's lay down some facts. One: Someone or something is using dark magic to attack people here in the city. Two: These attacks started after Hayate-chan's Tome was purged of the corruption, but before Aniki came. Three: These shadow monsters are unlike any mage construct I know of, and I'm sure Takane-san can back me up on this one."

"What are you saying Kamo-san?" Setsuna asked.

Kamo paused momentarily; collecting his thoughts. "Lindy-san, Arf told me that the Book of Darkness incident was what put Earth on the map, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, and since it happened so close to the Jewel Seed incident, the TSAB is on a campaign to better understand Earth's magic climate."

"Is it top secret?"

"No. Right now the High Council is having their best researchers combing through all of their data about Earth for an explanation. I believe they are even outsourcing some of the research to the Church of the Saint Kaiser."

"You think that the TSAB is responsible?" Shamal asked.

"No, not that simple," Kamo sighed. "During the war, the largest threat the Ala Ruba faced wasn't from opposing armies or high-ranked assassins. Rather, it was from third-parties trying to use the war to further their own agendas. Arms dealers, slavers, crime families; they were the ones who caused the most pain and suffering during the conflict. Who's to say that isn't what's going on now?"

"Hold on a sec," Vita announced. "The bird onee-san just said that it's _your_ dark magic that made Hayate suffer that night!"

"She has a point Kamo-kun." Nodoka added.

"I wasn't trying to make an accusation," Kamo replied. "All I'm trying to say is that we're facing an enemy whose M.O. is unfamiliar to any of us. It can easily be Earth mages trying to take a shot at Aniki, but we cannot rule out the idea that the threat is from somewhere off world. We must keep our eyes and ears open, as well as our minds."

The entire room was stunned silent for a moment. "Kamo, when did you get so serious?" Asuna asked.

Kamo turned to her, his eyes glinting. "When Aniki thought he could stand on his own, he still needed someone to watch his back."

"Glad to see you did something worthwhile, rather than steal his students' panties."

Kamo rubbed his nose. "Hey Anee-san, gimmie some credit. I'm much more than a smooth-talkin', chain-smokin' ermine fairy."

"I'll believe that when Negi decides to go steady with someone."

It was worth the while to see Negi's students express so much care over him. It wasn't long before they began discussing rooming arrangements, cooking, cleaning, and other general housekeeping issues. After watching the boy struggle alone for a month and a half, Lindy's heart felt lighter knowing there were people who loved him.

She was broken from this mental relaxation by a vibration in her pocket.

"It wasn't mine." Konoka announced, looking at her phone.

Lindy's heart skipped a beat when she realized it was her communicator to the _Asura_. While she could establish and maintain a mental link with the orbiting ship, it was much easier to feign talking on a cell phone than to simply stare out into open space. Not to mention that TSAB protocol necessitated the use of communicators unless doing so would break the Prime Directive.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'll answer this." She excused herself, leaving Negi's apartment and hastily made her way over to her own. Tapping the communicator's interface, Lindy held the receiver to her ear. "Go ahead Warrant Officer Ensin."

"Admiral, we have a response from headquarters. Admiral Lowran wishes to speak with you."

"Open teleportation array. I'll be there as soon as I can." Unlocking her front door, Lindy sprinted to her bedroom and threw on her uniform. While Lowran would not care for protocol most of the time, Lindy was sure that someone on the upper levels would be watching the call.

"Admiral Lindy Harlaown requesting transport to _Asura_." She announced once she had finally gotten herself together.

"Acknowledged," Ensin replied. "Stand by for teleportation." In the blink of an eye Lindy found herself standing outside the Asura's bridge.

"Ma'am." standing next to the door, Amy came to attention with a crisp salute. Lindy replied with a curt nod, before opening the door.

"Admiral on the bridge!" The _Asura's _helm crew all stood to attention.

"At ease," she ordered. "Status report."

"Admiral, all systems are green. Orbit around Unregistered Planet 97 is stable with a zero-point-zero-one percent degradation rate." Amy reported. "Climate control, power systems, engines, and weapon systems are all operating well within standard ranges, and the monthly resupply ship will be arriving on schedule."

"Good, thank you Amy." With a click of her heels, Amy dismissed herself. "Warrant Officer Ensin, patch me through to command."

"Yes admiral, coming up on the screen now."

Bringing her eyes upward, Lindy watched as the _Asura's_ main holographic communication screen came online. Admiral Lowran soon came into view.

"Admiral Harlaown, I'm glad to hear this extended assignment has finally bore fruit."

Lindy nodded. "Yes, it appears we were wrong about the planet. It sustains a population of mages advanced enough to be considered a Class II civilization. I'm sending you the entire report." With a nod and a few strokes, Ensin had the aforementioned report sent across time and space to headquarters.

"Lowran, there is something else." Lindy began. Her lifelong friend tore her eyes away from the report. "I am requesting a representative be sent to us in order to facilitated relations with the mage society of Planet 97."

"Lindy, didn't you just say that it was only a Class II?"

"Yes, however circumstances have changed. I feel that unless the Bureau opens talks with the mages of Earth, the situation will explode into open conflict. You will find the entire description of what happened in the report."

Lindy watched as Lowran scanned the rest of the report, her eyes slowly expanding in astonishment.

"I'd also like to make it clear, they approached us first."

"I've never heard of something like this happening," Lowran admitted. "I'll bring this to the Council immediately." However, before she could close the link, something on her end beeped, catching her attention.

"Wait, what's this?" She asked. "This is incredibly strange. Apparently the Council has been waiting to open up diplomatic relations with Planet 97 for some time. They already have Grand Admiral Graham prepared to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_."

Lindy couldn't help but double take. "Graham, even after his role in the Book of Darkness incident?"

"Apparently the Council wants someone with firsthand experience with Planet 97 to open up talks. Not only that, he is the only other Admiral available." Lowran gulped. "That is, except for Grand Admiral Eisenfaust."

Lindy gulped as well. The TSAB's infamous Admiral Eisenfaust was renowned for his bloodthirsty and violent tactics. She never read the report on what happened at the Battle of Machion, but she knew that any other person in the TSAB would have been executed on the spot for the number of atrocities committed. "Very well, the _Asura_ will be prepared to receive Captain Picard and the _Enterprise_. Should I prepare accommodations for Admiral Graham?"

"I don't believe that will be required, but it would be a good idea; in case Captain Picard is assigned elsewhere during the Admiral's talks."

After the final details were sorted out, Lowran terminated the link. With a sigh, Lindy slumped into her chair, massaging her temples in an attempt to ward off another oncoming headache. Admiral Graham, in charge of diplomatic talks with Earth? It wasn't that she questioned her superior's abilities. She questioned whether or not the Wokenritter would attempt to tear his throat out after what happened during the Book of Darkness incident.

"Admiral," Lindy looked up and saw Ensin offering her a glass of water and some painkillers.

"Thank you." She replied, accepting the medication.

"Admrial, what is going on?"

Lindy finished the glass in one swing. "Someone is targeting both Earth mages and the girls. They're using magic and tactics unfamiliar with anyone. So, as far as to what exactly is going on, general chaos would be a good way to sum it us."

"Is, are the girls alright?"

Lindy smiled. Her crew had taken a liking to Nanoha, Fate and Hayate; especially after all the three had been through. The fact that they were worried helped Lindy remember that she still had her own cards left to play.

"Yes Ensin, they are fine." She stood up. "Has my son reported in since yesterday?"

"No, Enforcer Harlaown and Civilian Scrya have not reported in since their last scheduled transmission." Lindy groaned. She wished the boys had taken her advice and taken an Earth cell phone. Her hot-blooded son had insisted on going into his assignment without the means of calling for backup save through his long-range communicator. Worse than that, due to the transmission-heavy environment of Manhattan, the _Asura_ could only receive his calls. If they attempted to transmit or teleport to Manhattan, the resulting feedback would be catastrophic. However, with the promise of diplomatic talks, Lindy hoped that the proper shielding technology could be brought in to make such transmissions and global teleportation a possibility.

Lindy realized that she had been sighing a lot in the past few days. Curbing her need to vent, she handed the glass back to Ensin. "I only hope things are going better with Negi-kun right now."

()()()

"Asuna, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's your own fault. You can't seem to run a tight ship on your own just yet, so do what the doctor told you and sit your little butt down!" Negi let his knees collapse on him, sending him back down onto the sofa. He didn't know what was worse; Shamal doting over him like a mother hen, or his students re-arranging his apartment.

"Good news everyone," Ayaka burst back into the room, paperwork in hand. "I've just spoken with the management. I've taken leases out on five other apartments on this floor."

"Wow Iincho," Konoka gasped. "You're parents must give you a big allowance."

"It may appear that way to some," Ayaka replied, fanning herself with the paperwork. "However the funds my parents provide me with comprise only twenty percent of my overall personal wealth. Everything else is stocks, real estate in downtown Tokyo, and other bonds in several governments around the world."

Asuna grumbled. "Freakin' Iincho, flaunting her wealth like that."

"Now Asuna-san, I told you I can help diversify your portfolio. However until I can sit down with Arika-san, you can't actually invest in anything." Asuna replied with a large raspberry, immediately turning back to sorting through Negi's pile of dirty laundry.

"Now," Ayaka continued, handing Setsuna and Nodoka some keys. "The three of us will be in room 527, just down the hall. Konoka-san and Asuna-san will remain here to make sure Negi-sensei is well cared for."

"But I can take care of myself." Negi protested. Although at this point, those words sounded hollow even to him. None of the girls dignified him with a response, putting even more effort into tidying up his room.

"Oye, bookworm," Vita shouted from her position next to Negi. "What the hell's with all these pamphlets?" Negi looked over Vita's shoulder at the folder Nodoka had pulled from her luggage.

"Well, Yue-yue, Paru-san and I agreed that if Negi-sensei got his students involved in magic again, they'd need someone to help guide them."

"So you made these just in case?" Shamal asked, picking one up off the table.

"Iincho knew a printer who gave us good rates on everything."

His curiosity getting the best of him, Negi reached over and picked one up off the table. **Why is my teacher's pet talking to me: Familiars and their roles; **one read.

"These are very well written." Negi remarked. Secretly, he was proud about how far his students had come. They were really taking things seriously.

"Hmm, **Kissing Techniques and Moments: How to make the most of your Pactio**." Shamal read aloud.

"Oh, that one was Paru's idea." Nodoka replied with a blush.

Suddenly, Vita let lose a loud laugh that caught everyone off guard. "Oh, oh my GOD. This, this is hilarious!" She shouted, waving one pamphlet around.

"What's so funny?" Shamal asked as Vita handed it to her. The blond doctor caught a glimpse at its cover before she broke out in a red blush. "Oh, I didn't know that such spells were possible."

"Oh you found THAT one," Konoka announced. "Yeah, that one was a collaborative effort on the part of the entire class."

"What one?" Negi asked, a sense of impending doom growing in his stomach.

"You should know Baka-Negi," Asuna shouted. "You did it on your first day!"

"What did I do?" He asked.

He got his answer when Shamal handed him the paper.

"Asuna-san, you big meanie!" He shouted, throwing the pamphlet in the air.

"Now Negi-sensei," Setsuna began. "It is an important part of dealing with your magic. An ill-prepared girl might find her innocence ruined beyond repair."

"Yes," Ayaka continued. "It is our sworn duty as Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, and Hayate-chan's sempais that we prepare them for the inevitable."

"But this is taking it too far!" Negi shouted.

"Tell that to my bear panties you insufferable jerk." Asuna quipped as the pamphlet floated back down to the table.

Negi's gaze locked onto the offending paper. **Nudity and Magic: Why you should always bring a spare change of clothes to a magic fight**. On the cover were images of super-deformed versions of his girls, each one buck naked with black censor bars over their 'naughty bits'. He was wrong; his girls were anything BUT mature.

* * *

I guess this is the start of some Author Diaries about how this story has changed so much.

So yeah, this story has actually gone through a number of changes, both within the major plot and how I interpret some of the characters.

The shadow creatures have always been the central conflict in Equal and Opposite Attraction. As has Negi's departure. However, back when Shadow Crystal Mage was updating HIS story, Overlords and Overkill, I was thinking about doing things differently.

Specifically how I would have done Asuna and Negi's reunion. An early idea was to have Asuna go completely apeshit over Negi, engaging him in battle and calling him out for abandoning them. This would have led to some conflict between the Ala Alba and Nanoha and co. Specifically over the big question of the legality of using child mages in this conflict.

You'll see parts of that storyline have kept their place in the current plot, but obviously I went for a much softer reunion. After the latest manga releases, I realized that Negi was more of a sympathetic character than I realized. This also let me flesh out his development, or lack thereof.

Hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I've had writing it. Keep an eye out. I'm gonna start kicking this into overdrive.


	17. Chapter 17

Some people thought the previous chapter was the end of the story.

Would I really leave everyone hanging? I've got so much planned.

Note: If you read between the lines, you might notice something. I'm using it for a setup for later. I'm a troper folks. I know how to plat the game

* * *

Nanoha could hardly focus on her schoolwork throughout the day. The entire class was in a tizzy over their teacher's absence. The principal had excused him; reminding everyone to take care of themselves during the cold weather. The five girls continued to share aside glances with each other throughout the day. They were equally concerned for their teacher's health, and incredibly curious about their new sempais.

They gained a slight reprieve halfway through their lunch. Hayate was interrupted from her drink with a telepathic message. "Oh," she relayed. "Signum just told me Shamal finished looking at Negi-sensei. He's alright."

"That's wonderful," Suzuka sighed. "I was starting to get afraid."

"Yeah, didn't those girls say something about dark magic?" Alyssa asked.

Hayate cradled her bottle of juice in her hands and stared at it. "If Negi-sensei really was suffering from dark magic, then I'm glad Shamal is there to take care of him."

"Hayate-chan," Fate sighed.

"Hayate," Nanoha began. "What happened to you that night Negi-sensei and Zafira-san found you?"

The brunette looked up at her friends. Her eyes were red and puffy and the telltale signs of tears began forming. "Remember the night the Tome of the Night Sky activated? It was worse than that. So much worse." Her shoulders began shaking. "Nanoha, please don't ask me again." Her four friends recoiled a bit, torn between giving her some space and comforting her.

"We need to make sure this doesn't happen again." Alyssa announced grimly.

"It looks like whoever is doing this is doing so without a real target." Suzuka added.

"But how are we supposed to do anything when we don't even know what we're fighting?" Nanoha asked. No one had a real answer.

()()()

That question haunted Nanoha throughout the rest of the day. Even the comforting weight of Raising Heart around her neck didn't offer any solace. What good were her powers if she didn't know where to point them? And how many more people would suffer like Hayate before she could stop this darkness? It was a heavy lump in her stomach that refused to go away.

When finally the last bell rang, the five girls quickly grouped together as they made their way down to their shoe lockers. Nanoha escorted Hayate toward the elevator while Alyssa, Suzuka, and Fate took the stairs.

"Hayate-chan," Nanoha began as the wheelchair-bound girl used her key to call the elevator.

"Nanoha?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Fate-chan and I couldn't do anything for you that night."

"Nanoha, remember, we were all fooled into thinking that it was Signum."

"Not that," she paused while some teachers exited the elevator. "I'm sorry for what happened on Christmas." Hayate gawked at her friend as the elevator doors closed. "Fate-chan and I should have been there. We should have realized something was wrong. Instead…" Nanoha blinked away tears, trying to regain control of her emotions. It had been so hard recently. Ever since New Year's, everyone seemed to be more moody than ever before. It was scary.

Hayate regained her friend's attention by taking her arm. "Nanoha-chan," she spoke softly. "That's in the past; far in the past. The blame should go to me for thinking my friends would ever do something like that."

Nanoha rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand. "It's just, you said that-"

"When this is all over, I'll tell everyone what I saw that night," Hayate confessed. "Right now, just know that the only reason why it was worse was because I thought I lost so much more."

Nanoha sniffed a few more times as Hayate smiled at her. With one last rub of her eyes, she returned the gesture as the elevator doors opened. "C'mon you two," Alyssa shouted from the shoe lockers. "We need to get our butts in gear!" With one last glance at her, Nanoha followed Hayate out of the elevator and towards her locker. Waiting there was a surprising entourage. Both Arf and Zafira, in their wolf forms, stood with Signum, Miyuki, and her mother Momoko. Both members of Nanoha's family were loaded down with what looked like cake boxes and drink containers.

"Mom, Miyuki nee-san, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure Negi-bozu is alright." Her older sister replied. "And from what Signum-san told me, I have some other reasons to meet Negi-kun's alright." With that, their little convoy left the school, Fate's apartment their destination.

()()()

"So Hayate-chan," Miyuki began, shifting the cake box in her hands. "How have you been doing?"

A wide smile broke out on her face. "Much better Miyuki-san," she replied. "The doctors said that since my heart is healthy, using a manual wheelchair is a good way for me to get into better shape. They said that by next week, I can start water therapy!"

"Huh?" Alyssa asked, turning to her friend in confusion.

"Hayate's leg muscles are weak due to lack of use," Signum began. "The next step in her therapy is to build up strength in her legs. Now that she is strong enough, her therapists will be working with her in a pool. The water can support her body while she regains the use in her legs."

"So, you're not actually paralyzed?" Miyuki asked. "I don't mean to be rude. I just…"

"No, it's alright," Hayate replied. "I didn't know what was wrong with me until last year. Now that the book isn't feeding off me, I don't feel like a lost cause anymore."

"Lost cause?"

"Hayate-chan isn't a lost cause!" Nanoha shouted.

The girl's smile weakened a bit as she looked at Nanoha. "Maybe not now, but back then; back before you, Fate-chan, everyone…" she broke off. "It, it's just bad memories now." Before anyone could press the question farther, she gripped the wheels of her chair and sped off, leaving everyone bewildered at her behavior.

"I hope everything's alright with her." Momoko sighed.

"She has had to deal with much on her own," Zafira admitted. "However, we can only support her as she grows." The group watched as she rounded the corner.

"She will grow to be a strong young woman someday." Signum mused.

"WAAAAAHHH!" A loud *thump* suddenly snapped everyone back to attention. Hurrying forward, they prepared themselves for an encounter with the enemy…

…only for Nanoha to face-plant on a large patch of ice.

"Nanoha, are you alright?" Momoko shouted as she ran toward her youngest.

"Nii-san, stop making the frying pan fly."

"Umm," looking up, everyone saw Hayate, buried up to her axels in a snow drift; apparently having skidded right into it. "Can someone help me please?"

()()()

It was so strange. After spending the whole day thinking about him, Nanoha'sstomachseemed heavy as she approached her teacher's apartment. Her heart fluttered with nervous beats and it seemed impossible to take a step out of the elevator. She gulped as Miyuki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan," she whispered as everyone exited the elevator. "I'm right here with you." With a comforting wink, Miyuki led her younger sister out into the hallway. An oppressing silence hung over everyone as they approached the door. Even after last night, confronting the new girls about Negi would be a challenge.

"Shamal told me that she was going to make sure Negi-sensei remained resting today," Signum announced as they drew level with his apartment door. "Hopefully there won't be any conflicts." Just as her hand reached for the knob…

*THUMP*

…what sounded like a body made the entire wall shudder.

"Alright, what was that?" Alyssa asked?

"Nothing good I'd imagine." Suzuka replied.

Signum's body tensed as she reached for her device's pendant hanging from her belt. Nanoha noticed that her mother also became more alert. She shifted her body and drew her hands into fists, nodding to Signum. With one defiant motion, Signum flung the door open.

Looking past Signum and her mother, Nanoha saw that Asuna had Ayaka wrapped in some sort of headlock.

"Baka-Negi doesn't need a shotacon-creep like you! Besides, you'd just try and do something ecchie in his sleep!"

Shoving her hands up underneath Asuna's arms, Ayaka broke the lock. "At least I know how to properly nurture a young boy," she announced, spinning on her heels to face her opponent. "Unlike such old-man loving perverts like you!"

With a loud warcry, Ayaka leapt into the air, delivering a bone-shattering kick to Asuna's head. However, Asuna grabbed Ayaka's ankle and threw her up to the second level of Negi's apartment. It was only then that Nanoha realized that her teacher's apartment was just as big as Fate's.

"Oh my, it's always glad to see Iincho-san and Asuna-san so lively." Turning, the group noticed Negi, his remaining students, and Vita sitting on the couch underneath one of Shamal's shields.

"It is a good thing we moved Negi-sensei's belongings to one of the rooms." Setsuna announced before taking a sip from a tea mug.

"Is everyone in your class this violent, Miyazaki-san?" Shamal asked.

"Only when it comes to things like Negi-sensei."

"Go blondie," Vita shouted as the fight escalated to the second floor balcony. "Kick that stupid boob-monster's ass!"

"Umm, Vita-chan," Konoka interrupted. "You know Iincho has a bigger bust than Asuna-san."

Vita turned to look at her, and back up at the fight. "Kill each other," she shouted in response. "Four less boobs to worry about!"

"And that's enough of that." Signum walked over and hooked her arm around the young girl's waist.

"Hey, put me down!" She shouted as Signum deposited the youngest knight onto the couch beside Negi. The child teacher had rivers of tears running down his face as he moaned pitifully.

"I just wanted some peace and quiet to sort my life out." He sobbed.

"Aniki, you should know by now that trouble follows us." Kamo replied as he made himself comfortable in Negi's hair.

Miyuki and Momoko looked to where the girls were fighting on the landing. "Shouldn't we do something?" Momoko asked?

"Allow me." Setsuna replied with a short bow. In an instant, she disappeared, only to reappear on the landing in-between the two girls. A sword suddenly appeared in front of Ayaka while Setsuna's fist materialized inches away from Asuna's face. "We have guests." She replied sternly. The two girls mutely backed away from each other; their conflict defused.

Nanoha noticed her mother eyeing Setsuna's blade. "A nodachi dressed in a shirasaya," she mused. "Not a common combination for most warriors."

In the blink of an eye, Setsuna appeared before Momoko, kneeling in respect. "This blade, Yuunagi was given to me by my Shinmeiryuu master, Konoe Eishun-sama. I have carried it since in the names of both the United Japan Magic Association and the Ala Alba."

"Konoe Eishun," Momoko muttered. Her eyes widened. "That means, you must be Sakurazaki Setsuna."

The swordswoman looked up in mild surprise. "I was not expecting one of Konoe-sama's friends to be here, let alone be related to one of sensei's students."

"Then that would mean…" Nanoha watched as her mother scanned the room. In an instant, she locked onto the couch. "Kono-chan!" She shouted, before closing the gap between her and the furniture.

"Wha-" Konoka shouted before Momoko wrapped her in an embrace.

"Oh I haven't seen you in such a long time. As a matter of fact, I think the last time I was in Kyoto, you and Set-chan were still in kindergarten!"

"Um, mom," Nanoha injected. "I think you're embarrassing her."

"And us." Alyssa added.

"Oh?" Momoko looked down at Konoka, whose face had a deep scarlet blush staining her skin. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied. "It's just been so long since I've seen your family. Though I heard your mother is back in Japan."

Konoka looked down at her knees as she wrung her hands together. "Yes, mom is back. She's been busy though. Real busy."

Negi's old students seemed surprised at the brunet's behavior, though an uncomfortable silence was forestalled thanks to Nanoha's two friends. "Now just what the hell is wrong with you?" Alyssa shouted as she stamped forward. Before anyone could stop her, she seized her teacher's cheeks and started pulling on them. "Were you _trying_ to kill yourself? It sure as hell seemed like it. Do you have any idea how emotionally scarring it is to have your teacher's pet rat talk to you and then walk in on your teacher _dying_? DO YOU!"

Suzuka sprung forward and took Alyssa's hands away from Negi. "Alyssa-chan, maybe you should relax."

"Like hell I'll relax," she shouted, pulling her hands away from Suzuka. "I'll relax when this freaky foreigner starts manning up and taking some real responsibility."

Suzuka boinked Alyssa on the head and turned to Negi. "Sensei, I'm glad to see you're better now."

"Yeah yeah," Alyssa added. "And it's good that you're, ya know, not dying anymore." Suzuka smiled and dragged her boisterous friend away from their teacher.

"Sensei," Fate walked up to him. "Is everything alright?"

"It is now Fate-chan." He replied, smiling a bit. Nanoha couldn't help but notice that the loneliness she once saw in his eyes seemed smaller. Her stomach grew warm. Even though these new girls were loud, they were special to him.

Hayate wheeled herself up to Negi, and before anyone reacted; kissed him on the cheek. "I never got to say this, but thank you for rescuing me."

The warm feeling in Nanoha's stomach suddenly leapt into her throat as a burning sensation made its way across her cheeks. It caught her by complete surprise as she staggered in response. She did not know what to make of these new feelings, let alone why she suddenly wanted to have a very mean conversation with her best friend. Nanoha was still contemplating these thoughts when Hayate finally rolled away from Negi; allowing the child teacher to fully focus on her.

"Nanoha." An elbow from her older sister drew her attention.

"Nanoha-san, is everything alright?" Negi asked, looking at her with those big, thoughtful eyes. The young mage was deafened by the sudden sound of her heart thumping in her ear. Her face felt like she could have fried an egg on it, and she suddenly had trouble standing up right.

"I, I." She stammered. Nanoha reasoned that if she was in a _real_ magical-girl anime, steam would be coming out of her ears right now. However, she was saved, in a way, from embarrassment by her new sempais.

"WHAT IS THIS," Asuna suddenly appeared at Nanoha's side, looking around the room with her hand to her forehead; as if she was blocking the sun from her eyes. "We suddenly have more people and require more food. KONOKA, WE MUST GO SHOPPING!"

In the blink of an eye, Konoka had joined her roommate at Nanoha's other side. "But Asuna, we are in a strange place with strange people. How will we ever find a grocery store?"

Asuna placed a hand on Nanoha's head. "Do not fear, I feel that this one will be sufficient to guide us to our destination. BUT WE MUST HURRY!"

Then the two girls began to chant. "Mahora Sentai Guardian Special Technique:" Suddenly, they both grabbed Nanoha, hoisting her by her shoulders between them. "DYNAMIC EXIT!" Nanoha could hear her own echoes of despair as the two teenage girls spirited her out the door.

()()()

The next thing Nanoha knew, she was sitting on a bench just outside Fate's apartment. Thankfully she hadn't yet taken off her coat, so it wasn't the cold that bothered her. No, it was the fact that Asuna was standing over her, in little more than knee-length shorts and a t-shirt and not fazed by the cold at all. She stood there with a confident grin on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, looks like we've got another member to the club."

"Mou, Asuna," Konoka sighed as she pulled her own coat on. "You should really warn me before you do things like this."

"Hey, you were playing along."

"Well, I had my own reasons to." Nanoha heard a small hitch in Konoka's voice.

Asuna shrugged and clamped a hand down on Nanoha's shoulder. "Well, whatever the reason, we should welcome the kid into the I Love Negi club."

LOVE? Nanoha sat up ramrod straight. How did they know? She hadn't told anyone except her sister. Nanoha wobbled from side to side as her face began to heat up again. What was going on? Why was it happening to her?

"Asuna, I think you broke her." Konoka announced as she leveled with Nanoha.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but for some reason the next thing Nanoha knew, she had her head buried in a snow drift. She rubbed her face against the raw, icy fluff. She blinked before yanking her head out of the drift, sputtering and shouting in surprise.

"Not gonna lie," Asuna sighed. "That was one of the top ten best reactions I've seen."

Konoka knelt down beside her and handed Nanoha a handkerchief. "Asuna, how many times do I have to tell you; love is more than just a game of one ups."

"Chachamaru punched Hakase in the face, Ako fainted, and Nodoka imagined herself doing _that_ with him and Yue. When it comes to the Ala Alba, everything is about upsmanship." Nanoha gripped the cloth as she heard Asuna continue. Who were these girls, and what did Negi have to do with them?

Konoka was very nice about the whole thing. She helped Nanoha clean her face off while scolding Asuna for her behavior. It wasn't long before the three girls began their trek out into Uminari.

"You know I wasn't kidding earlier, right," Asuna told them. "We really do need more food."

"Boy, I really don't feel like cooking so much right now." Konoka sighed. "After everything that happened last night and cleaning up Negi-kun's room today, I want someone else to cook for me."

"Um, I'm sure Hayate-chan and my mom would like to cook."

Konoka grinned and wagged her finger. "Maybe, but we would be bad hosts if we would expect our guests to cook for us."

"Alright, so shrimp, where's the nearest fast food place?"

"_Asuna_" Konoka shouted.

"Now what did I do?"

"Stop calling people names like that."

"There's a Kentucky Fried Chicken not far from here." Nanoha suggested, trying to defuse the argument.

"Great idea!" Asuna shouted.

"Yes, now that Christmas is over, we should be able to get enough food for everyone." Konoka agreed.

As the trio made their way toward the restaurant chain, Konoka began counting her money. "My bank card doesn't activate until tomorrow, but we should have enough for a few family meals."

"Don't worry so much about it," Asuna injected. "Big sis has been sending me some extra cash for emergencies just like this."

"Oh, you have a big sister?" Nanoha asked; keen to know more about her sempais. Asuna laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah I do. Kinda weird if you ask me."

"Why?" Nanoha asked. "Miyuki onee-san is always there for me."

"Yeah, but I only found out about Arika a few months ago." She blinked. "It's been a bit awkward, but we're both doing what we can."

Nanoha looked up at Konoka, trying to find an explanation. "Asuna was an orphan until she met Arika-san." She explained.

Nanoha didn't even know how to react. Hayate was an orphan as well. She was alone until she met her knights; until she met Suzuka that day in the library. It was so strange. Suddenly everything she once thought separated her and her friends from everyone didn't seem to unique anymore. Coupled with all the new feelings mixed up inside her, Nanoha suddenly felt very tired.

()()()

The savory aroma of the secret spice blend washed over Nanoha as she entered the restaurant. Even though the Christmas rush was over, there were still a number of people lining up for a taste of America's Original Recipe. Konoka quickly stepped up to the line, though not before asking for drink orders from her and Asuna. The red head, meanwhile, guided her over to an abandoned booth and sat down.

"Ok, so what's up?" Asuna asked. Nanoha didn't reply, unsure about where to start. "Look, I might not be as sensitive as Konoka over there, but if it's got something to do with Negi, I'll do what I can to help." Asuna placed a hand on Nanoha's.

"I," Nanoha began, collecting her thoughts. "This is just so different. I mean, the Jewel Seeds and the Book of Darkness didn't seem so imposing. Fate-chan and the knights didn't really want to hurt anyone. And Negi-sensei,"

"He got hurt." Asuna added. "That's what happens. People get hurt. It's our job to make sure as few people as possible get hurt. That's why we have this power." Nanoha nodded, remembering Yunno saying something like that last year.

"I just wish I knew more about Negi-sensei. He seems so lonely."

"Yeah, love can make you worry about things like that."

Nanoha looked up at Asuna. She was wearing a soft smile that helped ease her nervous heart. "Part of the reason why I dragged you out here was to talk to you about this. That idiot's young, so he doesn't understand what kind of situation he puts us girls in."

"Those people you mentioned," Nanoha began, fear joining her maelstrom of emotions. "They all love Negi-sensei, don't they?"

Asuna squeezed her hand. "Look, Negi's still trying to figure a lot of things out yet. Hell, I'm almost positive that his two best friends haven't dropped yet. Right now, just know that Negi cares for all his students. With him, it's not a matter of love. At least, I'm sure it's not. You can never really tell with boys."

"I just wish I knew what I should do." Nanoha whispered.

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can work hard and be at his side when he needs you. The day's going to come when the final boss is going to rear his ugly head. When that happens, Negi is going to need all the help he can get."

She sighed, fighting back tears. "I wish I didn't have to fight anymore."

"Whoever said we were just going to do fighting?" Asuna asked. "Look kid, like it or not, the Ala Alba has come to call. We bring all sorts of stuff, both fighting_ and_ playing. Negi needs something else besides someone to fight alongside with." Asuna leaned down and pressed her forehead against her's. "He needs someone to have fun with. And if you can help him do that, it'll mean more to him than anything in the world."

Nanoha took a deep breath as she looked at Asuna's wide smile. Somewhere inside her, deep within the storm of conflict, a small nexus of warmth began to spread. Suddenly things didn't seem to intimidating. This fight wasn't just about her and her friends anymore. These girls who called themselves the Ala Alba, whatever it meant, were here too. They were there to help Negi. They were there to help everyone.

She could do it.

* * *

Everyone is shota for Negi. It's a fact of life.

Another fact of life: if you haven't heard already, the manga is ending soon. I want to assure everyone, no matter WHAT Akamatsu-sensei does, it WILL NOT affect how this story goes. The plot lines are already separate. I have no intention of joining them.


	18. Chapter 18

More updates. All I have to say right now. Enjoy

* * *

"Ah, oh yes, that would be wonderful." Negi looked up from the couch to where Nodoka was walking in from the kitchen, talking on her cell phone. "Ok, so about ten more minutes? I'll tell everyone. Thank you Konoka-san."

"What'd they say?" Vita asked.

"They found a Kentucky Fried Chicken not far from here. They're going to pick up some family meals."

Ayaka scoffed. "While I have no doubt that the establishment can provide an adequate amount of food, there is something greatly disturbing about the amount of grease contained within franchises such as that."

"Are you trying to preserve your figure?" Shamal asked.

At the drop of a hat, Ayaka leapt up onto the table, pumping her fist in the air. "It is wrong for a child such as Negi-sensei to be exposed to the chemicals contained within that place's sustenance. I, the second daughter to the Yukihiro family will do all within my power to make sure Negi-sensei grows up fit and healthy."

"It really is nice seeing Iincho-san acting like her old self again."

"Why do you say things like that?" Negi asked, sighing in despair.

"Because sensei," Nodoka began. "Everyone was worried about you." The boy looked up at the bookworm. "Not a day went by without someone asking about you. I know you're still trying to put your life together, but we all wanted to be a part of it." Negi flinched as Nodoka knelt down in front of him, clasping his hands in hers. "Negi, I know the fight for Mundus Magicus is over. But we all want something more. We want you. No matter where you go, or what you do, we will always remember Negi-sensei as Class 3-A's homeroom teacher."

"Ho, ho, ho," Nodoka spun around to where Ayaka was still standing on the table. "While I may have withdrawn myself from the fight for Negi-sensei's heart, I can still see you are a most fierce opponent Nodoka-san."

Negi watched as Nodoka began whimpering. "But, but that's not what I meant."

"Clearly Fei-san and Makie-san are going to have their work cut out for them stealing sensei from you."

"_That's not true_!" Nodoka shouted.

"Ok, I give up," Vita whispered. "Just what the hell are we watching?"

"Shush Vita-chan," Hayate scolded. "I think this is the good part."

"And of course," Ayaka continued. "Let's not forget your eternal rival for sensei's love." Even if it was impossible for Nodoka's face to get any redder, it did." "Of course, I can imagine that you have your own solution for that problem, don't you?"

"ADEAT!" Nodoka shouted, bringing her Diarium Ejus down onto Ayaka's skull.

Even Negi winced as the class rep collapsed onto the floor. "Umm, Nodoka-san, I think that was overkill."

The girl stood over her fallen class rep, eyes glazed over as she panted. "I, well…" Nodoka covered her face with her book and slunk away.

"This is getting more and more insane by the minute." Vita sighed.

"It would be best to keep such comments like that to yourself." Signum retorted.

"Oh, you mean like how you keep your comments about Shamal's cooking to yourself?" The small knight replied.

"Sensei, you were right," Setsuna sighed. "She is just like Asuna-san."

"Oye, don't compare me to that boob-monster!"

"Why is it that everyone with bigger breasts than you is a boob-monster Vita-chan?" Hayate asked.

"You try being stuck like this for longer than you can remember. It's not like I haven't _tried_ to grow them out!" Negi snuck a glance down at Kamo, stealthily approaching Vita with a large and familiar bottle of pills in his paw. Like lighting, Negi's hand shot out and snatched the ermine from the tabletop; stuffing him down between the couch cushions before anyone could notice.

"What do you mean Vita-san?" Setsuna asked.

Negi looked back up from the cushions to see Vita eyeing him warily. "H-hey, that's none of your business!" She shouted, though it seemed to be more directed toward Negi than Setsuna.

"Vita-chan, maybe you should calm down." Fate suggested.

Hayate reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Vita-chan, Negi-sensei is an ally. We can tell him."

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Negi-kun," Signum began, stepping toward the young boy. "We, we have a confession to make."

Negi thought that learning about his mother was a shock. He assumed that after discovering that not ONLY was he a prince and Asuna was his aunt, he would never be shocked by anything ever again. But the tale Signum weaved; of an ancient artifact, a lonely girl, and four manifestations given life, was incredible. Suddenly, it seemed as if something clicked in his mind. He looked at Hayate, remembering back to that night he found her, alone in the street. He knew what dark magic did to him. He knew its effects on the human mind. This girl, his student, had seen so much.

And suffered so much more.

"Hayate-chan," Negi whispered. He rose up and hugged her. "I don't know what you saw that night. But it's ok. I know what it must have been like."

"N-Negi-sensei!" Fate exclaimed. The child teacher felt his student's arms wrap around him.

"Sensei," she muttered. "I, I don't understand."

"Negi-sensei, does this have to do with dark magic?" Setsuna asked.

With one last squeeze, Negi released Hayate. "It has everything to do with it."

"Dark magic," Miyuki asked. "Is that like necromancy and eating people's souls?"

"Not exactly," he began. "Dark magic is unlike anything in the world. Normally, a mage channels the mana from around him, collects it into his body, and releases it in the form of spells. Dark magic is different. The mage who invokes it pours his very soul into the spell, obtaining a level of power unmatched by conventional means. However, it acts like a virus. Dark magic feeds on emotion, specifically negative emotions like sadness, anger, and fear. Unless a mage has complete control over these emotions, they run the risk of corrupting themselves and dying."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Arf gasped.

"I have." Signum replied.

"The Tome of the Night Sky was once called the Book of Darkness," Zafira added. "Once it reached its full capacity, the book's master would sink into despair, fueling the book's primary defense protocols and destroying everything around it."

"That certainly sounds like dark magic to me." Ayaka replied.

"Still, it's very strange." Negi sighed, putting a hand to his chin.

"What's strange?" Shamal asked.

"You said that you pulled dark magic out of Hayate after I rescued her. There are spells that can induce hallucinations, some more terrifying than anything you can believe, but I only know of one other mage who can channel enough dark magic into a spell of the magnitude Hayate-chan was trapped in."

"Well where the hell is he," Vita snapped. "He needs to pay!"

"First of all," Ayaka interrupted. "The mage in question is a she. And second of all, Evangeline has been trapped in Mahora for the past decade and a half."

"There is another possibility, though it is highly unlikely," Setsuna offered. "Dark magic is a derivative of shadow magic; practiced by many mages who specialize in subterfuge and stealth. One of the most powerful clans of mages outside of Japan is the Anuino Clan in the Philippines who specialize in shadow magic. I will ask the UJMA to contact them and see if there have been any rouge elements."

"So what do we do now?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah, this dark shadow magic isn't going to take care of itself." Alyssa added.

"I have an idea Nodoka-san," Negi announced. "May I please borrow your phone?"

Cautiously, Nodoka crept back into the room. "S-s-sure." Without another word, Nodoka tossed Negi her phone and bolted from the room.

"I'll be right back." He announced, leaving the apartment for some privacy.

Standing out in the hall, Negi scrolled through Nodoka's address book. He found the number he was looking for and hit the Send button.

"Hello. You have reached Ayase, Yue. As you can tell, I'm not available right now. If you leave a message, I'll know you called. Whether or not I get back to you is a different story." Typical Yue. Negi furrowed his brow as he ended the call before the beep. Returning to the address book, he punched up a different number.

"Nodoka, it's about damn time!" Haruna's commanding voice nearly made Negi's eardrums burst. "So did you do it yet? Have you successfully seduced our loving teacher before his new tramps could?"

"Haru-"

"Oh I know you'll appreciate the present I left in your bag. It's the one thing that'll get every man's drum beating."

"I need-"

"What you _need_ to do is let me know when you've finally gotten him wrapped around your finger.

"Haruna-san!" Negi finally yelled.

"Hold on, you're not Nodoka."

It took every ounce of willpower he had to not exclaim 'Duh'.

"_Negi-kun_," Haruna squealed. "Oh it's about time you called."

He placed a hand to his forehead, kneading his brow with his knuckles. "Haruna-san, is Yue-san there?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Forehead's right here."

"Can you please put her on? I need to consult with her."

There was some indiscernible mumbling as the phone switched hands. "Sensei?"

"Yue-san, I'm glad you're there."

"I'm glad you're alright," the librarian quipped. "Iincho texted us, saying you were fine; but hearing your voice is much better."

He felt his face heat up. "Oh, well it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Mhmmm, sure it wasn't."

"Yue-san, I need to borrow your artifact."

"Orbis Sensualium Pictus?"

"Yes. Can you cross-reference dark magic and hallucinations?"

"I can, but what's going on?"

Negi explained the whole scenario to Yue: the random victims from earlier in the year, the attack on Hayate, and his own influx of external dark magic corruption.

"I see." Yue paused for a moment. "Unfortunately my artifact has limited knowledge on dark magic. I figure that since it's such a limited topic, the MahouNet doesn't have much intel about it. It does mention this one group of shadow users in the Philippines, if that helps."

"Yes, Setsuna mentioned them already."

"Well, I guess the best I can do is talk to Evangeline."

"She was going to be next on my list."

"I'll head over to her cottage tomorrow morning. I'll call back once I get more information."

"I'd expect nothing less from my students."

"And sensei?"

"Yes?" There was a rush of static as Yue sighed into the receiver. "Everyone in the class was afraid for you. We were afraid we lost you. Not just to dark magic. But we were afraid we lost you, the teacher who showed us so much about ourselves."

"Y-yue-san,"

"Please don't interrupt me sensei. I know you have our best interests at heart. I, at least, can appreciate _why_ you left. But it is _how_ you left us that makes the action inexcusable. You are our sensei. Like it or not, we care for you just as much, if not more, as you care for us. And by walking out on us like you did, you showed us that you don't care for us as much as you said you did."

Negi gulped. He knew Yue's foundation in philosophy. She wasn't one to blow smoke.

"You hurt each of us sensei. I thought we were your partners."

"I, I'm sorry."

"Actions speak louder than words sensei. And the act of you abandoning us like that speaks a great deal more than just a simple apology."

He slumped against the hallway wall, as if the full weight of Yue's words crashed down on him. "I didn't know."

"You only hurt the ones you love. I think that's how the saying goes."

"Yue-san, I know I can't take back what I did. But how do I make this right?"

"That's something you have to learn for yourself. It's called the Socratic Method sensei. I can't tell you all the answers. That's not how you grow."

"I," he was at a loss of what to say. "I'll make this right Yue-san, I promise."

"You wouldn't be Negi-sensei if you didn't."

Negi smiled at the compliment. "I'll pass along your suggestion to everyone. It might be the key to breaking this case."

"I'll work as fast as I can sensei."

With that, Negi ended the call. He continued to sit against the wall, gazing at the cell phone's screen. He had been so wrapped up; so focused on his own future. Did he really hurt them that much? Was Asuna's reaction to him an embellishment, or a downplay of how the rest of the class felt? He sighed again. Life was so much easier when his only goal was his father

"Oye, what are you doing out here?" An inviting aroma of spices and chicken grabbed Negi's attention. Standing over him were Asuna, Konoka, and Nanoha; burdened down with, what looked like, enough food to feed an army.

"Negi-kun, is everything alright?" Konoka asked.

"Yes, I was just calling Yue-san. I wanted to know if she had any leads on dark magic."

"Wouldn't it be better to call Eva-baka?"

" Yue-san said she would do that."

"Well enough chit-chat," Asuna shouted. "It's half-past food o'clock and I'm starving!" With that, she kicked his apartment door open. "Someone call the black people, _cuz we got chicken_!"

"Asuna, what a horrible thing to say!"

Negi paused as Asuna and Konoka entered the apartment. "Nanoha-san, is everything alright?"

His brunette student nodded, offering him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Konoe-san and Kagazakura-san are very nice."

"Yes, but Asuna-san can be a bit boisterous at times."

"Negi, get your butt in here and stop holding up Nanoha! She's got all the biscuits!"

With another smile, Negi followed Nanoha inside. He was surprised as to how quickly his apartment turned from a Spartan den for a single teacher, to a warm and inviting place for friends to gather. For the first time in two months, he allowed himself to get swept up in his student's energy. It was incredibly contagious. Sitting down to a plate full of Original Recipe, Negi did something he was sure he'd never do before.

"Everyone," he announced, holding a drumstick in the air. "Here's to Albireo-fried chicken!"

Setsuna giggled into her soda, Konoka started banging her fist against the table, and Asuna somehow managed to snort mashed potatoes out of her nose. While Nanoha and her friends were clueless to the joke, it was nice hearing his old students' laughter again.

However, this merriment was broken by the shrill ring of Negi's cell phone.

"Hold on everyone." He asked as he flipped open the phone. An unfamiliar number glared back at him on the LCD screen. Not wanting to be rude, he answered it.

"I told you not to use my real name."

Negi blinked as the call abruptly died as soon as it began.

"What the hell was that?" Asuna asked, trying to recuperate her mashed potato losses.

"I think a better question," Setsuna replied. "Would be how he did that?"

()()()

While many things could be said about his bathroom habits, Negi prided himself in always remembering his dental hygiene. The brief time in the bathroom alone let him think about what Yue said. He hurt them. He really hurt them. Asuna was crying when she hugged him. The girls, his girls; he had hurt them all. What did he do wrong?

He contemplated his options as he gargled one last time. Regardless of what it meant, he couldn't return to Mahora anytime soon. He had a commitment in Uminari, and he'd be damned if he let anyone get away with hurting his students. But maybe there _was_ something he could do. He'd need some time to work around a few things, but maybe he could make it right.

Negi let loose a jaw-cracking yawn as he replaced his toothbrush in the cup on the vanity. After the impromptu party Asuna and the others had thrown him, he was relieved to get some sleep. Nanoha's mother had invited the girls to their family café in order to discuss a few things. He assumed it was something along the lines of a part-time job. Though he couldn't understand why Setsuna looked so nervous. Regardless, it was time to sleep.

Opening his bathroom door, Negi nearly had a heart attack. Standing with her back to him was Asuna taking her shirt off.

"Wah!" He shouted, slamming the door shut again.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She asked, opening the door. With a loud cry, Negi tumbled out and landed on Asuna's feet. "Man, you're still as immature as ever."

Negi then realized that she had a black sports bra on. "Asuna, why are you wearing that?" He asked as he picked himself up.

"Because you probably haven't stopped grabbing people in your sleep; and at least with this on, I'll have some level of modesty."

"Oh, I see." Then the full weight of what she said fell on him. "Wait, hold on. I thought you hated sleeping with me?"

"What made you say that idiot?" She asked, pulling a sleeveless t-shirt on.

"What about all those time you hit me when I ended up in your bed?"

Asuna sighed as she sat down on the edge of her futon. "I was immature back them. Hell, I'm immature now, but I've seen so much. And I know a lot more now than I did back when you blew my skirt up that first time." Negi blushed as the memory returned to him.

"The point is, at least now I can understand why you did it. I may be baka red, but I'm not that dumb." She swung her legs into the futon and crawled under the covers. "Besides, I thought you hated sleeping alone."

Yue's words still rung in his ears as he climbed in next to Asuna. While his futon was big, he was still close enough to her to hear her breathing. As he drifted off to sleep, he remembered all the time he spent with his class; the good and bad. Maybe he _could_ have approached his sabbatical differently. Maybe he didn't need to sever all his ties with his past. But memories of Hayate; finding her alone on the street under the influence of dark magic made him hesitate. He couldn't willingly ask them to throw themselves against such a foe. They needed to be safe.

The debate raged back and forth in his mind as he slipped away. Even though his brain still pondered the argument, his mind felt at ease. He huddled against Asuna, drawn to her body warmth. In response, the girl draped an arm around him, keeping him safely tucked against her all throughout the night.

It was the first time in two months Negi did not have a nightmare.

* * *

Wow. I finally got that part finished.

So, its official. The Ala Alba has met Nanoha and co. Need to come up with a name for them. The fun begins soon folks.

Hang on tight.


	19. Chapter 19

Another wonderful chapter.

Just to point out to everyone, Nanoha might be acting a bit weird in this chapter. It's all a part of the plan. I know what I'm doing

* * *

Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she locked onto her target. She gripped the package as she calculated the trajectory. She had made many jumps like this before, but never with such a delicate cargo; nor under such a stringent time limit. It was only after the last car passed that she decided to take her leap.

With the natural born grace of the tengu tribes, Setsuna swan-dove off the rooftop, landing neatly on the front stairs of the house. She raised a hand up and rang the doorbell.

"Good morning. I'm here to deliver your order, compliments of the Midoriya Café." Her cheeks hurt from the smile as she held out the birthday cake that had been ordered.

"Oh this is wonderful, now my daughters can finally have their party!"

Setsuna shivered as she finally saw just who ordered the three-tiered cake with pink frosting and candy hearts. Standing in front of her was an incredibly _vast_ man. His grey sweatshirt barley covered his momentous gut, which seemed to threaten to overspill his pants' waistband. She stood there, offering the cake out with twitching arms, too wrapped up in the man's appearance to say much of anything. Needless to say, she was quite surprised when a child suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Is that for us?" The girl shouted. The girl was wearing a martial artist's jacket with a dark blue tank top underneath.

"Umm, I, I"

"Hitoha, Mitsuba, daddy ordered a cake!"

"Shut up Futaba, you know I don't care." Two more girls appeared from behind their vast father. One had cornstalk-colored hair done up in pigtails, while the other had pitch-black hair in a tight bun. The blond girl stuck her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Still, cake is cake. Futaba, fetch!" The first girl gleefully took the cake from Setsuna's hands and ran into the house with her sister following.

The large man handed Setsuna a generous tip. "Thank you for delivering this for me. For some reason, people never seem to like it when I go outside with my daughters."

Setsuna quietly accepted the money and pocketed it, desperately trying to keep her involuntary twitch under control. The man turned to go back into his house, leaving Setsuna standing on his front step with the last girl. Her face was covered by a magazine she was reading. For some reason, its maroon cover was familiar to her. The girl peeked over the magazine's edge, eyeing Setsuna with a sharp glance.

Without so much as a word, she turned around and closed the door. For an instant, Setsuna glanced at the magazine's inside.

"Breasts?" She muttered, trying to make sense of what she saw. It was only then that she remembered where she saw that magazine's cover from. She quickly turned tail and darted back toward the café; praying no one saw her beet-red face.

On the way, she ran into Asuna.

Literally

"Hey watch out!"

The next thing she knew, Setsuna was greeted to a lovely view of Asuna's bear panties.

"Asuna-san, because this happens to you so often, maybe you should rethink your choice in undergarments." She sighed, trying to ignore the cotton-clad behind currently wriggling in front of her."Or maybe skirts."

"Well it's not _my fault_ women's pants are so damned hard to move in!" She shouted, extracting herself from the tangle. Standing up, Asuna stretched out her legs. "Seriously, do you know how hard it is to find decent pants in my size in this country? Almost impossible! And don't even start about imports. Arika may be sending me cash, but there's no way I'm splurging on something as stupid as pants."

"Perhaps Konoka-chan would know a good distributor," Setuna mused as she stood up. "Or perhaps her mother would."

"I dunno Setsuna," Asuna replied. "Konoka's been tight-lipped about her mom. I mean, did you see how she reacted last night?"

"I'm sure anyone would act like that if someone came out of nowhere and just hugged them."

"Yeah, but Konoka's from _our class_."

"Point." The two girls decided to continue their rooftop route back to the café.

"So have you heard anything from Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked, taking care to keep her footfalls light.

"I heard he's been talking to that Lindy woman all morning. He said something about those new students of his and fighting."

"It appears that Negi-sensei still needs to learn faith in his students."

The two paused as they leapt clean over an abandoned intersection. "Still, from what I heard, Nanoha and Fate both proved themselves real well in combat before. I mean, it's not baka-Eva's hell-training, but a real trial-by-fire can make anyone a man."

"Even a paipan?" Setsuna quipped.

"_Hey, you take that back!" _Asuna shouted. She nearly crashed into a window when she heard Setsuna laugh.

"Asuna-san, if you don't hurry up, the Takamachi's won't be happy to hear that their second-best delivery woman was arrested for trespassing."

"Oh we are _not_ starting this!"

()()()

Nanoha always loved her family's café. The original bakery her mother created had grown into cozy little hole in the wall; the perfect place for college students to study, the local business people to get a good cup of coffee, and anyone else to find a warm smile and good food. Looking around, she saw the café's three newest employees bustling around with their work. Nodoka and Konoka were scurrying around, taking and delivering orders, while Ayaka calmly worked the cash register. Noticing Setsuna and Asuna return from their deliveries, she placed the last two delivery orders on the 'finished' stack next to the phone.

"Dad, they're back." Nanoha called into the kitchen.

"Good," he replied. "Those were the last deliveries for the day."

"Does your father require any more help?" Setsuna asked, approaching the counter with Asuna in tow.

"I think he needs someone to do dishes, but I think that's it." The two girls nodded before disappearing behind the counter. Nanoha sighed contently as the café continued to bustle about with the usual Saturday afternoon traffic. Her life was full of extremes. When she wasn't fighting off impending magical disasters, she was helping her father train new employees for the café. Did every magical girl have issues like this? From what she remembered, Kinomoto Sakura and Tsukino Usagi didn't have full-time jobs. Though from what her mother told her, there was a chance that the team of animal girls in Tokyo DID get some advertising from a café.

Nanoha sighed as she wiped down the counter as another element of her uniqueness slowly died away.

The tinkling of the front door bell caught her attention. In stepped Lindy and Negi, both unwrapping themselves from the bitter cold wind.

"Good afternoon Takamachi-san." Negi greeted.

"Good afternoon sensei, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Lindy-san and I were discussing a few new arrangements. I'll tell you about them once the others get here."

"I see," she replied. "Would you like anything? Mom said it's on the house."

"Hot chocolate would be wonderful." Nanoha decided not to question her teacher's request, figuring that he had his fair share of tea at home.

As the next hour passed, Nanoha watched her teacher carefully through the lull in the buisness. There was something about his casual air that startled her. Throughout the Jewel Seed and Book of Darkness incidents, Nanoha remembered being so tense she could hardly eat. The thoughts of Fate, the knights, and everyone's safety made even her most average daily activities monolithic. But her teacher and his students seemed so happy. It was as if this was just another day on the job for them. She didn't understand.

"We arrived." The rest of the usual gang walked in, led by Hayate who somehow managed to open the door by backing into it with her wheelchair. Nanoha hoped she didn't scuff the glass too badly. Hayate and her knights, Fate, Arf, Alyssa and Suzuka all piled into the café, empty save for Negi and Lindy. Nanoha quickly pulled off her apron and joined her friends around the table.

"Negi, what's up?" Asuna asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"Lindy-san and I have been discussing some things."

"What kinds of things?" Alyssa asked.

"The kinds of things we should be discussing on the _Asura_." Lindy replied, trying to keep the girls quiet.

"Can you get to there from here?" Momoko asked, following Asuna out of the kitchen.

"We can teleport to anywhere within the Uminari City limits." Lindy announced. "As long as we have the target co-ordinates, we can teleport to and from there."

"Momma," Nanoha began. "Is it alright if we go?"

"We can hold the fort. You girls need to go sort this out."

Lindy motioned to everyone to gather around. Taking one last look, ensuring that they were still alone, she closed her eyes and lifted her hands. The familiar sensation of weightlessness came over Nanoha as the _Asura's_ teleportation array began to form around them. She blinked as a bright light overcame them, and the next thing she knew, everyone was standing in the sterile-looking corridor of the _Asura. _

"Holy crap," Alyssa gasped.

"I didn't know this was possible." Suzuka agreed.

Nanoha realized that her friends had never seen this side of her magical-girl persona. Reaching forward, she took their hands. "Come with me, there's something you should see." Smiling, she coaxed her two friends forward; the rest of her entourage following close behind.

Nanoha allowed her feet to retrace the familiar path along the _Asura's_ corridors. Her friends followed along, not questioning where she was taking them. Finally, she found herself along a hallway that ran along the outermost length of the ship.

"Alyssa-chan, Suzuka-chan, take a look." She guided her friends over to the long bank of windows that made up the wall of the corridor.

"Oh my god." Alyssa whispered.

Below them, laid out like the rug of a child's bedroom, the Earth spun. Grey wisps of clouds obscured the mass of blue that made up the oceans below as masses of brown and green stood out like pictures against the plain background of a textbook.

"This is…" Nanoha noticed that Negi and his students had followed them in; each one planting herself along the windows.

"That's the Earth." Asuna whispered.

"That's our home." Konoka added.

Nanoha's spine shivered as the weight of Konoka's statement came down on her. Even though she had seen the view multiple times before; Nanoha had never once thought about the true impact of what she saw. Down below her were billions of people; each one with their own story. Billions of stories to tell; their past, present, and future. How many of them were mages? How many of them were like her? How many more Nanoha Takamachis were there on that big, spinning sphere of blue and green?

The thought made her head swim. The sheer scale of her home planet made her seem tiny in comparison. A firm hand rested on Nanoha's shoulder, helping to bring her back to reality.

"Zafira?" She asked, looking at the guardian beast.

"You should take it easy Nanoha-san," he replied in his deep, gravelly voice. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Everyone," Lindy's curt voice broke the spell. "Please follow me, I must address my crew."

She led them down another series of corridors, sending them deeper inside the _Asura_. Everyone talked quietly among themselves, though Negi seemed incredibly focused on following Lindy.

"Is sensei alright?" Nanoha asked Setsuna, the closest of his old students.

"Negi-sensei is fine. Right now, he has decided on a course of action. He gets tunnel vision when it comes to things like this."

"Tunnel vision?"

"Yes, it means that he becomes so focused on one goal, he ignores everything else."

Nanoha was still dwelling on this fact when Lindy brought them into the Asura's main briefing hall. It was a long room that reminded Nanoha of the auditorium at school; with a raised stage at one end that held a podium and two large screens. It seemed that every single one of the _Asura_'s crew had assembled in this one room. Each one of them stood stiff at attention as Lindy made her way up to the podium at the head of the room. Negi followed her up as everyone else took a seat.

"As I'm sure you are all aware," Lindy began. "Uminari City has been the focal point for a series of brutal magic-based attacks. As of seventy-two hours ago, these attacks swelled into a full on assault by shadow-based constructs." It was a sign of their discipline that the crew didn't immediately break out into hushed whispers. "Also, as of forty-eight hours ago, the _Asura'_s mission of investigating Earth-based magic has borne fruit." She motioned to Negi. "This is Negi Springfield of Wales. He is currently teaching English in Uminari and has informed me of an entire sub-culture of Earth mages, hidden from view from the rest of the world." NOW the crew broke out into whispers.

"I am telling you all this, because our work is not yet completed." Lindy pressed on. "These attacks would normally fall under local issues. However," Lindy's eyes fell on Hayate. "Several weeks ago, the instigator of these attacks felt the need to prey on someone under TSAB Protected Care. As of article seven, section four of navy doctrine, we are obligated to step in on behalf of Yagami Hayate." Somewhere in the background, someone cheered in reply. He immediately sat back down, considering no one else joined in his revelry. A smattering of laughter rippled through the crowd before Lindy could settle them again.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm. That is the sort of attitude we will need to carry in the future. Now, in accordance with naval doctrine, Negi Springfield and his companions will be assisting us in this investigation. He is experienced in dark magic, so any questions on the topic should be deferred to either him or his companions. Standard operating procedures, as well as the rules of engagement will apply. Negi and his companions will also have access to the _Asura_ during the course of this investigation. So I expect you all to extend the same courtesy you have towards our usual guests toward them."

Lindy continued speaking her crew, mainly talking about how the naval doctrine applied to the situation. Nanoha didn't understand most of it, but from what she did glean, Lindy was asking her crew to continue to maintain the "TSAB's continued mission". Finally, she dismissed everyone back to their posts, leaving them alone.

"I'm glad your crew is on our side." Negi began as he and Lindy descended from the stage.

"After everything we have all been through, a special bond has developed between the crew and the girls," Lindy replied. "Even with the new additions, stories of what has happened have quickly spread."

"So Negi," Asuna stood from her seat. "What were you and Lindy talking about?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me." Taking a deep breath, Negi stood in front of everyone. "Asuna-san and Setsuna-san have had a direct confrontation with some sort of shadow-based constructs. Coupled with the fact that Hayate-san and others have been assaulted directly with dark magic, it appears that our enemy is not one to trifle with. We don't know where it came from, what it wants, or even the full extent of its powers. Therefore, we must all be prepared to fight for our lives at a moment's notice."

Nanoha gulped. More fighting. She stole a glance at Fate, standing next to her. Her blond friend nodded, as if she was agreeing with their sensei.

"I already know the full extent of Asuna-san's, Konoka-san's, Ayaka-san's, Setsuna-san's, and Nodoka-san's battle experience. Signum-san, Lindy was telling me about the knights' history."

Signum stepped forward. "Yes, we have battled long and hard over the millennia. We are prepared to fight."

Negi smiled and nodded. "Hopefully we won't need to rely on your abilities too much. While we must be prepared for fighting, we should still look for a peaceful solution to this conflict."

"Sensei," Hayate announced. "What, what about me?"

Negi sighed. "Lindy-san told me about the conditions of your parole. With your magic sealed, and your lack of battle experience, I'm afraid you would quickly become a liability on the battlefield." Nanoha saw Hayate's face fall as she clutched the arm rests of her wheelchair.

"I understand sensei," she whispered. "I don't want to impede everyone else."

"Hayate." Negi reached over and cupped her chin. "I don't like seeing my students frown like that. If you can just trust me, I have a plan to help you learn how to use your magic to its full potential."

Signum turned to Negi. "You do know that Hayate's magic is sealed until the end of her parole period, right?"

Nanoha was surprised when Negi's eyes seemed to sparkle. "I know. But who says she needs to be trained anywhere around here."

"What are you planning?" Asuna asked, poking Negi in the head.

He battered her hand away. "Don't worry about things like that. It's nothing illegal."

"When you say things in that kind of attitude, it's kind of hard to believe it."

"So, so you'll really teach me?" Hayate asked, practically standing from her chair.

"I promise that you will learn Hayate-chan. If not from me, then from someone I know."

"Hayate-chan," Konoka knelt down to the girl's level. "We have two important rules in the Ala Alba. One, we always try to have fun. Two, we always help each other reach our full potential."

"So," Nanoha turned as Alyssa and Suzuka stepped up. "Does that mean..."

"Sensei, does that mean you can teach _us_ magic as well."

Negi sighed. "Things like this always happen," he replied. "It is to be expected though. I will need to speak to you two before I can answer that question. There are some things I want you to understand about learning magic."

"Sensei," Fate began. "What about us?"

"Yes, shouldn't we be ready to fight as well?" Nanoha asked.

"That's the thing though," Negi replied. "I want to make sure that you two have what it takes to fight."

"Sensei, we have fought before." Nanoha countered.

Negi shook his head. "That's different. Fighting to save a friend is different than fighting someone like this. I need to make sure that you two are prepared."

Negi's face hardened as he locked eyes with Nanoha. "I need you to fight me."

* * *

And now the show begins. The next chapter'll come soon. Promise.


	20. Chapter 20

So, thirty days since the last update. And some people have voiced concerned over the Chickification of Nanoha. Granted I was heading that way originally, but I caught myself.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Nanoha watched as Asuna groaned loudly. "Oh for the love of god, will you cut out the tough guy act?"

"Asuna, I'm being serious!"

"About what?" Nanoha asked. Her nervousness was subsiding; being replaced with the same steely sensation she felt whenever she felt a fight coming on.

Her teacher turned to her and Fate. "My old master, Evangeline, had a rule: Anyone could learn magic if they applied themselves. However, in order to use magic in a fight, they needed to undergo a sort of evaluation test."

"You mean like your apprenticeship test?" Nodoka asked.

Negi nodded. "Exactly. Lindy gave me an outline of Fate-san and Nanoha-san's abilities. Nanoha-san is a mid to long-range fighter, while Fate-san excels at close-range."

"Sensei, what exactly does that mean?" Fate asked.

Negi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. It's just the kind of classification Master used."

"So, what does this test do?" Nanoha asked.

"It's simple. You will each fight me in a one-on-one match. You need to try and land as many hits as you can. In my experience, anyone can talk about magical prowess. However, what is more important is how one conducts oneself on the battlefield. And the only way to do that is through direct combat."

It made sense. Nanoha recalled back to her early times with Raising Heart and Yunno. Her friend took the time to explain how magic worked; how to cast spells, flying, and other important facts for their hunt for the Jewel Seeds. However, after Fate made herself known, Nanoha suddenly found herself casting spells with much more ease. It was the reason why her father always fought her siblings, even after they practiced their moves perfectly.

Taking a deep breath, Nanoha felt a strange tingle run down her spine. Memories of her past fights; the Jewel Seeds, Fate, Vita, The Book of Darkness, all came back to her. She suddenly started to feel like her old self. This wasn't some enigmatic foe; striking from the dark in order to rob them of their will to fight; this was something she excelled at.

"Sensei," she began, reaching for Raising Heart as she stepped forward. "When do we begin?"

Nanoha locked eyes with Negi. In the past, he always seemed pre-occupied; as if staring off into a far-off memory. Now, his eyes seemed to burn with passion. A confident smirk formed on his lips. "Right away Nanoha-san."

"The _Asura's_ training room is this way." Lindy announced, shepherding the two children toward the door.

"Negi-kun," Konoka began. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"What are you talking about?" Ayaka asked.

"Well Iincho, you weren't there, but during the Nagi Cup, when Negi-kun went all out, he nearly destroyed the stadium."

"So what's your point," Vita asked. "This isn't some two-bit fighting arena."

"Yes, but we're currently in orbit around the Earth," Nodoka added. "And if Negi-sensei reached that limit of power…"

"I assure you, that will not happen," Lindy injected. "The _Asura's_ main sparring hall was designed from the ground up with regards to powerful magic. Not only is the room itself constructed of solid magi-steel, the walls contain a magic-dampening array, which can be increased at will by the room's director. Factor in specially padded walls which can cushion a body traveling in excess of 100 kilometers-per-second, body monitors that can detect any severe injuries, and a magic tracking system which can give a precise readout of a mage's current magic reserves; the room itself is the perfect place for two A-level mages to train."

"Ok." Asuna replied. For a moment, she looked around the hallway they were walking through. "So where do you keep the escape pods on this thing?"

Somehow, Lindy was able to fall flat on her face, even in a perfectly smooth corridor.

()()()

Lindy wasn't blowing smoke when she was describing the _Asura's_ training room. Everything she had mentioned, from the observation room just off the side, to the walls that made a weird noise every time you bounced off of them. Before anyone could make a comment, Setsuna strode up to Negi.

"Sensei, I have a request."

"What is it Setsuna-san?"

"You said that Fate-san was a close-range fighter, correct?"

"Yes, apparently her device, Bardiche, can transform into a variety of handheld weapons."

Setsuna cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "Negi-sensei, I would like to test Fate-san in her proficiency in handling her weapon." Negi opened his mouth to argue, but Setsuna held a hand. "I have no doubt that Fate-san has had experience on the battlefield, and that her spellcasting is well above par. However, when it comes to matters of the blade; be it though sword, spear, or axe, one must prove mastery through combat."

Fate and her friends all turned to Signum, trying to weigh the sword mistress' opinion on the subject. "Personally I would like to see Sakurazaki-san in battle against a true opponent. Testarossa would be ideal, considering Nanoha's fighting style."

"But Set-chan," Konoka injected. "You left your sword back at the apartment."

Smirking, Setsuna reached into her pocket and pulled out two cards. "Konoka-chan, you should know by now that I never go unarmed."

"Pactios?" Arf asked, peaking around Shamal to take a look.

"One was made with Negi-sensei, the other with Konoka-san."

"You can have multiple pactios?" Suzuka asked.

"How do you even make one?"

Setsuna seemed to grind to a halt as her face paled and her jaw dropped. A hoarse moan escaped her mouth as her left eye began to twitch.

"Well, you see, a pactio is a delicate process." Negi began. He too seemed to be suffering the same embarrassment Setsuna was afflicted with; his face growing redder and redder by the moment.

"It's not that hard br-aak!"

"Baka Red Long-shot-TOSS!"Asuna grabbed the ermine from off Negi's shoulder and chucked him halfway across the training room. There was a distinctive *squeak* as he hit the wall.

"All you need to do is mrph."

"Maybe for Negi-sensei's sake, we should save that conversation for later." Nodoka sighed, clamping her hand over Konoka's mouth.

"Hey, didn't this have something to do with those pamphlets you guys showed us?" Vita asked. "Wasn't it just a kiss?" A cloud of steam seemed to emit from Setsuna's face as she crumpled to the floor.

"So wait," Arf began, the wheels in her mind turning. "If Negi-kun made a pactio with everyone in his class, that means-"

"_Discussion over_!"Asuna shouted, shoving Arf toward the observation booth."

"Is Setsuna-sempai going to be alright?" Nanoha asked. She wondered if everyone was having as difficult a time controlling their emotions as she was.

"Of course Set-chan will be alright," Konoka shouted. "I'm positive she's at least twenty percent stronger than Fate-chan!"

*slap*

Everyone turned to see Nodoka, standing at the door to the observation booth; her hand clutching her forehead. Turning, she looked at Konoka with a pitiful look. Without a word between them, they hurried inside the booth as the door closed behind them.

()()()

Fate dug into her pocket, extracting Bardiche. "Sempai, are you alright?" She called.

Thankfully, Setsuna rose to her feet, rubbing her temples. "Yes, I am fine. Sometimes I forget how lively my class can be." With a seemingly practiced flourish, Setsuna drew one of her cards. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's go. Setup."The familiar tingle of magic spread across Fate's body as her Barrier Jacket powered up. She spun Bardiche's Assault Form around, leveling the axe head toward Setsuna.

"Adeat!"In the same instant, Setsuna's café uniform vanished, replaced with what looked like a catgirl maid outfit. In all honesty, the cat ears perched on her head didn't at _all_ fit in with the glorious white wings that sprouted from her back. She drew a sword from her hip and fell into a defensive stance. Fate's body tensed, waiting. She studied her opponent, trying to find a way past her sword.

"_Fate-chan,_"

"_Nanoha?"_ Her eyes narrowed, trying to keep focus on Setsuna.

"_Good luck._" Fate smirked as she saw her opening.

"_Thank you_"

"Plasma Lancer" With a swing of her device, eight bolts of yellow magic rocketed off toward Setsuna. As she brought her sword up to defend, Fate jumped into the air. "Sonic Sail" Wings of yellow mana formed around Fate's ankles, propelling her further into the air. Across from her, Setsuna demonstrated that _her_ wings were not for show. Three of Fate's lancer shots followed her into the air; she lost track of the others. When Setsuna had reached the apex of her climb, she twisted her body so she faced the oncoming magic bolts.

"Hurah!" She swept her arm out, throwing something at the lancer shots. Whatever she threw, it somehow disrupted them, causing the electric-charged mana to fizzle out.

While Setsuna was engaging the artillery, Fate was still busy.

"Hacken Form" Bardiche's head opened up, revealing its signature neon-yellow scythe head. Channeling her mana into her sonic sail, Fate shot forward, Bardiche upraised for a precise strike.

"Hacken Slash!"

A shower of sparks burst into Fate's view as Setsuna brought her sword up to defend. Fate wasn't surprised when the crafted steel managed to stop the ethereal scythe blade, though Setsuna's counter did catch her off guard. Momentarily taking a hand off her weapon, Setsuna produced a small piece of paper. With another shout, Setsuna flicked it at her face.

"Chibi-Setsuna Diversion Attack!" In a puff of smoke, a miniaturized version of her opponent began wailing on Fate's face with what felt like a pencil. Fate tore her head away from the assault, diverting her attention away from the bigger battle.

With a massive shove, Setsuna threw Fate away from her. Fate destroyed the paper golem, but Setsuna was on her in an instant. "Shinmei-ryū Style, Raimeiken!" Fate could taste the ozone as Stesuna's blade, sparkling with charged lighting

"Sonic Move" In the blink of an eye, Fate moved backward, avoiding Setsuna and her attack. She could feel Bardiche setting up for a Hacken Saber and cocked back her arm to prepare for the throw. However, where Setsuna was originally plummeting back down toward the floor, she suddenly disappeared.

Only to re-appear right in front of her with her palm extended.

"Zankūshō" It felt as if she had been hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. While Bardiche's Barrier Jacket was able to dampen most of the shot, it still knocked the wind out of her. She canceled the Hacken Saber and began to chain Sonic Moves in an attempt to regain her footing. It seemed, however, that Setsuna had her own instant-movement technique. She was easily able to close the gap between them and engaged Fate in direct close combat.

"Assault Form" Bardiche's head closed back into an axe, just as Fate brought it around to counter Setsuna's downward slash. Fate brought her legs around and kicked Setsuna in the stomach as she whipped her device's shaft up; catching her in the chin. She staggered for a moment; letting Fate move in. Bardiche's axe head swung toward Setsuna's unprotected side.

"Shika Shishikuro" Over a dozen smaller blades appeared around her; two of which caught Fate's device before it made its mark. Setsuna reached over and took one of the shōtō out of the air. "Let us take this up a notch."

With a swift tug, Fate freed Bardiche, reverting back to its Hacken Form. "Yes, let's"

The two combatants landed in a flurry of lightning and steel. Fate continued to counter her opponent's mentally-controlled blades with volley after volley of Plasma Lancers. It was beginning to put a strain on her supply of cartridges. Setsuna seemed to realize this as Fate dug at her belt for a replacement magazine. With another battle cry, Setsuna dug forward; her shōtōs tearing apart Fate's defenses. Just as she pulled the replacement mag free, she saw Setsuna's two-handed swing come at her.

Bardiche's chamber slid open, ejecting the empty cartridge magazine with a metallic *clink*. She twisted her body; one hand on Bardiche, the other on the magazine, narrowly pulling herself away from Setsuna's attack. Realizing what had happened, Fate swung Bardiche up; catching Setsuna well in the shoulder with the back side of her device's head. With her other hand, she tossed the magazine into the air, catching it neatly into her device's receiving loader. Another swing of her device helped give her momentum to back flip away from Setsuna; and enough time to finish preparing her _coup de gras_

"Hacken Saber" Fate's feet finally touched down as she let lose the spinning disk of mana from her device. Setsuna didn't have time to respond as it exploded at her feet; sending her tumbling backward with the shockwave. Fate panted as she caught her breath; holding Bardiche at the ready. She watched as Setsuna rose to her feet, her left arm hanging at her side.

"Abeat" She sighed, as her sword and shōtōs vanished in a cloud of flower petals. "I concede the fight," she announced. "That was quite an attack Fate-chan. I am impressed with your abilities."

With a smile, Fate released Bardiche. "You fought well sempai. Though, you were holding back, weren't you?" Setsuna smiled as she walked towards Fate.

"I have been fighting for the Shinmei-ryū and the Japan Magical Association since I completed my training. My intention was not to beat you, but to test you. And I must say; you have impressed me."

"Set-chan!" Konoka burst from the observation room, running toward her knight. "Set-chan, are you hurt?" She motioned to her still-limp arm.

"That last attack had a bit more power behind it than I thought," she confessed. "I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"Hang on, I can pop it back in for you." Fate found herself joined by Nanoha, Negi, and Asuna; who all winced at the audible *pop* of Konoka tending to her knight's wounds.

"So, what did you think sensei?" Setsuna asked as Konoka began to heal her shoulder's tendons.

"Well, I'm sure everyone else would be impressed, but master would have probably wanted to see more."

"You mean Evangeline-sama, right?" Nanoha asked.

"What's with this high-profile suffix," Asuna asked. "Eva-baka's just an idiot."

"Well, sensei said that she taught him his most powerful magic."

"And I'm a princess in another dimension, but you don't see _me_ asking everyone to grovel at my feet."

"So, are we ready for the next fight?" Lindy asked, shepherding everyone back toward the observation booth.

"I'm ready if you are Nanoha-san." Negi answered. Nanoha didn't reply. Instead, she pulled a necklace out of her blouse.

"Raising Heart, Onegai!"

"Standby ready. Set Up"

* * *

Sorry, no Nanoha yet. I'm not good with fight scenes, so I wanted to see what you all thought. I don't wanna ruin Nanoha's debut.

Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to say that, unless stated otherwise, all omakes are CANNON

* * *

**Omake: Families and Future**

LATER THAT NIGHT

Hakase's glasses reflected the glow of her laptop as she sat at her dorm's desk. She had been chased out of the lab by her sempais; claiming that she needed to sleep in her own bed once in a while. While she couldn't work on any of the many upgrades for her projects, Hakase believed that work of any kind could be done anywhere. Booting up an instant-messaging client, she smiled to herself when she noticed one of the names currently online

(ladyFrankenstine): "Shirogane-san, it's good to see you online."

(kittyBiologist): "Hakase, how have things been going? Did you ever get that gynoid of yours to work?"

(ladyFrankenstine): "Chachamaru has been operational for the past three years. And she has exceeded all expectations. I'm glad to see your Mew Project worked out"

(kittyBiologist): "Yes. Strange though, your friend Chao was right; the aliens _did_ leave in peace with the leftover Mew Aqua."

(ladyFrankenstine): "Well, Albert Einstine once said: 'There are three things that are infinite; space, human stupidity, and how mysterious Lingshen-Chao is'. I guess you didn't need the magical community's assistance then."

(kittyBiologist): "No, except for those theorems that allowed us to infuse the girls. Hopefully we won't need any help to clean up the leftover Chimera Anima's"

Hakase's attention was drawn away from the computer by a reserved knock on her door. After excusing herself from the chat, she went over to the door and opened it.

"Chachamaru, what are you doing here?" It was unheard of that Chachamaru would visit Hakase in her dorm. Normally they interacted either at the laboratory or at Satsuki's restaurant.

The gynoid looked apprehensive; if one could call a one-and-a-half meter tall feminine robot 'apprehensive'. Her shoulders seemed tense, she was fidgeting with her hands, and Chachamaru seemed to refuse to make eye-contact. "Good evening Hakase-san. I regret to inform you that something has happened."

"Is there an emergency," the science prodigy asked. "Should you speak to Mana-san?"

"No, it is nothing like that." Then she let out a sigh. It was bewildering at how _human_ she acted. "Master has completed the cure to her imprisonment."

It took a moment for it to sink in.

"Evangeline-san is free again?"

"Yes, the principal, Takahata-sensei, and Nagi-san all agree that Master has served her term. Although, her immediate priority is to, as they say, 'get the hell out of Dodge.'"

"She's going after Negi-sensei, isn't she."

A nod was the only answer she needed.

Hakase sighed. "Chachamaru, you're not just a robot. When Chao-san, Evangeline-san and I built you, we were aware that you would have a sense of self unseen before in robotics. Your pactio with Negi-sensei over the summer just proves that while you look mechanical, you are human through and through. You didn't need to come to me for permission to leave with Evangeline-san."

"It, it wasn't that." Tears. Technically residual laser coolant, but tears nevertheless were coming down Chachamaru's face. "H-Hakase-san, I came here for something different."

"Is, is there something you need me to look at before you go?" She shook her head.

In one fluid motion, Chachamaru bent down and scooped Hakase up into a tight embrace. "I wanted to say goodbye."

While Hakase wasn't always comfortable with extensive social interaction, she could feel the significance of this moment. She brought her arms around and hugged her creation back, momentarily losing herself in the thick folds of her Victorian-style dress. Soon, Chachamaru put her back down. Now it was Hakase who found herself rubbing tears from her eyes.

"You know Chachamaru, Chao once said that we sold our souls to science. I don't think that two souless monsters could have created something as beautiful as you." Chachamaru blinked away her tears and smiled. "Besides, you know this isn't goodbye forever. Once school lets out for the summer, everyone's going after Negi-sensei. We'll see each other again."

Chachamaru's reply, however, was interrupted by two bodies slamming into her.

"Hey, we wanna have a word with you!"

"Yeah, we need to talk."

Looking past Chachamaru, Hakase saw who was making the demands. She couldn't help but giggle to herself; it looked like Negi-sensei was going to have more trouble than he thought.

()()()

"Thrice to mine, and thrice to thine, and thrice again to make up nine. Peace, the charm's wound up."

The witch's hat, the black cloak, and the bubbling cauldron were, in all honesty, just sentimental flair. But Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell didn't care. After sixteen years, she would be free; unbound by the fetters that idiot placed on her. Granted, she knew the price. She would be free to roam wherever she pleased, but her powers would be sealed. She would regain them, slowly but surely over the course of two years, but it was a price worth paying.

Reaching into her cloak, she withdrew a large beaker; liberated from the science lab. She dipped it into the bubbling mass and held it aloft.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."

She quaffed it in one gulp.

As far as nefarious concoctions went, it didn't taste half bad. There was a strong tang of green tea with a pungent hint of strawberries on the side. Evangeline stood for a moment; allowing the potion to do its work. She felt no change for a moment, but then…

She heard a lock click open.

Raising her head, she realized that this was the moment she had been dreaming of for so long. She imagined that she would rampage through Mahora, destroying all in her path; mowing down the teachers that once looked down on her. Now, staring up at the night sky, at the beautiful full moon that illuminated the brisk night; she did not feel any bloodlust. Rage, yes. A need to go hunt down a pair of Springfields and bang their heads together, of course. A desire of skewer that oaf Jack Raken for teaching Negi her most powerful spell, number three on her list. But right now, she just wanted to travel. She wanted to see more of the country that had become her home.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone come down the path. "Chachamaru, are you ready?" She asked, gathering up their belongings. She made extra sure the hammerspace suitcase with "Fragile" stickers pasted all over it was secure. No need ruining precious cargo.

"Master, we have company."

"Oh now what," she screamed. "I told those idiots I –" Two figures stepped into the light of her porch window. "Something tells me you're not here to socialize."

"You know damn well what we're here for." The taller of the two shouted, pointing a finger at her.

Eva smiled. "Are you sure the headmaster will allow it?"

"Hey, I don't care. I was pardoned already."

"Very well then," she announced as Chachamaru gathered up their baggage. "But we're taking the long way. I haven't seen Osaka in years and I damned well wanna see the sights."

Four figures vanished into the night, each one with a singular goal in mind; the goal of several travelers in fact.

Uminari City


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry to keep you all waiting. I know I updated International Magic last week, but I started a new job and that's taken up a big portion of my time. I know, first world problems.

I did my best in writing this fight scene. Truth be told, not everyone will enjoy it, but I did what I had to do.

Just remember: Everything is happening for a reason.

* * *

Nanoha breathed deeply as she was enveloped in the warm embrace of her Barrier Jacket. Raising Heart's device form fell into her hands; its familiar weight bringing with it a sense of power she hadn't felt in a few months. Looking across at her teacher, she noticed that Negi had not undergone any form of transformation.

"Sensei, is everything alright?" The red-haired boy smiled as he slipped a ring onto his right hand.

"Everything is just fine Nanoha-san. I just want to take a few steps to make sure I don't do too much damage." Holding his right hand out, Nanoha watched as her teacher began whispering a spell. She saw a magic circle form around Negi's feet as the air around him was whipped into a frenzy.

"Raising Heart, what's going on?"

"Unknown. Current enemy magic power downgraded to A-level."

"Downgraded?" Nanoha asked.

"Affirmative."

The glow of the circle faded as he cut the spell. "There. This isn't the kind of place where I want to go full out. I hope you don't mind."

Nanoha paused, trying to think of a reply. "If you say so sensei. Are you ready?" She saw her teacher smirk for a moment, before he vanished right in front of her eyes. Before Nanoha could even blink, Negi was right in front of her, arm cocked back in preparation for a punch.

"**Oh yeah**."

The wind was driven from Nanoha's lungs as Negi's palm plowed into her stomach. Acting on pure instinct, Nanoha bent her knees and jumped backward. "Flyer Fin." She felt the familiar tingle of her flying spell take hold and instantly shot toward the ceiling. She took the time to catch her breath, rubbing the place where he punched her. Her Barrier Jacket had absorbed most of the impact, but a punch was still a punch.

"Master, behind you." Nanoha took her device's warning at face value and shot forward, trying to get out of his range. The sound of a 'kiya' rang in her ears as she raced toward the wall in front of her. Something inside her screamed at her to keep going, even though logically, her teacher couldn't reach her up here.

As the wall came up to meet her, Nanoha slowed as Raising Heart began the calculations for an Axel Shot. Just as she was about to pancake onto the padded wall, she swung her feet out in front of her. Her knees bent deeply as she raised her head to prepare the shot. However, Negi's face was the only thing in her vision. Nanoha's heart skipped a beat as she gazed into her teacher's eyes. The sadness, loneliness, and longing were gone. What was there was an endless spring of energy, culminating in a small, solid smirk he wore predominantly on his face. For some reason, she couldn't shoot. Her mind was screaming to pull the proverbial trigger, but all she wanted to do was to lose herself in Negi's eyes.

However, Raising Heart had other ideas. "Flash Move". Instantly, Negi's face was gone, blurred by her fast movement spell. Nanoha took the moment to try and gather her thoughts. This was a fight. She couldn't worry about things like her teacher's eyes. Or how powerful he was. Or how powerful they could be together if they trained hard enough.

"Nanoha-san, are you alright?" It was downright surreal watching Negi fly past her. Somehow, his jumps off the walls seemed to be enough to carry him up to her height. "Your nose is bleeding." He asked on his next pass. "Did I hit you too hard?" Robotically, Nanoha brought her empty hand up to her face, wiping a small trickle of blood from her face. Indeed, she was bleeding from her nose.

Blood.

Nose…

Nanoha didn't exactly feel her face begin to twitch as she continued to stare at the red liquid on her fingertips. Her mind was _far_ too busy firing off the most inappropriate suggestions. Of course she knew what it implied. She was Japanese for crying out loud. Stuff like this was only supposed to happen to _boys_! In retrospect, Nanoha possibly could have chosen a better method of venting her frustration. However, the picture Raising Heart took of Negi's face at that exact moment was something that kept the Ala Alba girls rolling with laughter for days to come.

"_**FLASH IMPACT!"**_

The resulting explosion shot Negi back against the far wall of the training room, kicking up a cloud of smoke and dust that obscured him from her sight. At this point, Nanoha wasn't thinking about such trivial things like bodily injuries, magic shields or concussions. No. There was a point to prove. And she was about to unleash two months of helplessness, pre-pubescent sexual frustration, and the shame of having her reputation ruined all over Negi.

()()()

Somewhere in the Shibuya district of Tokyo, Fate Averruncus looked up from his cup of the best coffee he ever had.

"Is something wrong?" His white-haired companion asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No Joshua, I simply feel a strange desire to give a girl a handshake for some reason."

The boy giggled. "Perhaps this is jealousy?"

"Or perhaps it is pride in her work," he placed the cup down on its saucer. "Now tell me more about this 'game'."

()()()

Nanoha spun Raising Heart around and brought it level with Negi. Even consumed by her current maelstrom of emotion, she was still able to complete the equations needed for her next spell. "Axel Shot." Eight bolts of pink energy erupted from her device's head; each one plotting its own course towards her teacher. The smoke from the first impact hadn't even cleared before the blots of magic hit their target.

Before Nanoha could even register the hit, a blur of motion caught her attention. Negi came flying out of the cloud of smoke that previously hid him.

"Nanoha-san, what is wrong?" He shouted as he went plummeting toward the floor. Her only reply was a concentrated barrage of shots aimed at her once beloved teacher.

Nanoha and Raising Heart were working overtime. Trajectory calculations, mana equations, and life span projections had become mixed together in a string of numbers that would make even the most hardened mathematician cry. However, Nanoha was still able to keep a tight focus; guiding each shot with as much accuracy as she could give. The slider on Raising Heart was beginning to overheat as it ejected cartridge after cartridge in an attempt to keep all of the magic bolts it had fired sustained. In terms of sheer volume of firing, Nanoha had out-shot any of her previous battles.

However, even with her rate of fire, her teacher seemed untouchable. Whatever technique he was using, he was skilled enough in it that he could dance out of the path of her shots with ease. No matter the volume of fire that was focused on him, nothing seemed to touch him. Nanoha narrowed her eyes as she mentally directed another barrage of pink light toward him. He seemed to be as fast as Fate was when she used her Zanber form. How could that even be possible?

"Incoming Master!" Nanoha looked up to see several streaks of white light coming right at her. With a quick flourish of Raising Heart, she quickly Flash Moved out of the way. The magical blots sailed harmlessly past her; dumb fire. The mana around Nanoha's feet began to buzz as she saw more of her teacher's magical strikes come toward her. She focused some of her shots to intercept the incoming projectiles, but flew out of their way. Sure enough, more made their way past the interception; flying out to where she just was.

A new cartridge slid into place as Nanoha fired off more shots. Soon, she too was flying around the room; spending as much mana dodging attacks as she did firing them. As she danced around another of Negi's attacks, she tried thinking of a way to corner her teacher. Most of the spells in her arsenal could easily take him out with their splash area. However, the time it'd take to charge them up would leave her vulnerable. She'd need to knock him off balance; just enough so that she could set up her attack.

One spell seemed like a good choice. "Area Search!" Nanoha had to cancel out a good number of her Axel Shots as information from the search was relayed back to Raising Heart. The search was able to filter out the ambient magic caused by the spells being cast; leaving two large magic signatures being highlighted in the room. The problem, however, was that Negi seemed to realize that she was vulnerable.

"You shouldn't let your guard down!" Negi shouted as he kicked off the wall once again. Nanoha readied herself; planning to stand her ground this time against her teacher's assault. However, rather than closing the distance between them, he punched the air in front of him. As his fist shot forward, Nanoha panicked. Dozens upon dozens of magic bolts flew from the ring on his finger; each one aimed directly at her. From what Lindy told her, most mages could only attack with about ten bolts at once; having her teacher cast so many at one time nearly made lose her cool. Nanoha quickly raised her shield just as the tide of energy passed over her.

Each bolt of magic packed quite a punch; Raising Heart storing the data from the assault for later review. Nanoha's breath quickened as she gazed at the pink magic sphere that encompassed her. Even though her teacher was powerful, she had learned from Yunno how to evenly spread out her magic; keeping her shield from cracking and failing. Sweat began forming on her brow as she channeled more energy into the shield. The pink sphere of mana grew in size and intensity as Nanoha burned through another cartridge. She wasn't going to be beaten like this.

"WRAGH!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air as her magic expenditure reached its climax. Her shield flew out in all directions; scattering Negi's magic shots and throwing her teacher against the far wall. Once her vision cleared, Nanoha took a deep breath as she leveled Raising Heart toward Negi. The red-haired mage seemed to be supporting himself against the wall. From what her Area Search told her, it seemed that he was nearing his limit. Likewise, Nanoha was beginning to feel the effects of prolonged use of the cartridge system. This fight was going to end soon, one way or another.

Negi made the next move, springing off from the wall with hardly a twitch. Nanoha calmly watched as he flickered in and out of view as he made his way toward her. Raising Heart focused all of the Area Search toward him, looking carefully for an opening. Nanoha narrowed her eyes as she saw Negi move across the air. It seemed that every time he re-appeared, he stood perfectly still. Then he would vanish, only to re-appear closer. It wasn't long until she realized that just before he disappeared, he seemed to fling himself slightly toward the ground.

Her eyes widened as Raising Heart provided the final clue: Every time he vanished, there was a trace of mana leading from his previous position, down to the floor, and back up into the air where he re-appeared. It took barley a second for Nanoha to process this, and another to formulate her final attack.

Without a word, she cast her Axel Shot. The eight bolts of magic sailed out toward Negi who began dodging around him. Nanoha loaded her last cartridge as she carefully watched her teacher dance between her shots. Raising Heart began the calculations as she leveled her device toward her teacher.

Negi vanished.

The shots streaked down.

*Twrap!*

Negi suddenly rematerialized, halfway between the floor and ceiling. For a moment, he hung in the air; a dazed look on his face. Nanoha smirked as she mentally re-directed her remaining seven shots at Negi. Slowly, as if he was a tin can, Negi's flailing body was brought back up to her level.

"I have fought demons, monsters, robots, and summons," Nanoha chanted as the familiar whine of her charging cycle began. "I have faced down the darkest depths and rescued my precious ones from its grasp. There is no obstacle I cannot surpass, no foe I that can outrun my shot." Raising Heart began to glow with the aura of her signature attack. "I am Takamachi Nanoha," Negi flew up into her sights. "AND I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

Nanoha braced herself for the Starlight Breaker. She didn't care for magical armor, reflexes, or splash damage. Something inside her was telling her to strike. So, she struck.

That is, she tried.

She heard the alarm klaxons go off, but didn't realize anything had happened until she felt Raising Heart vanish. One minute, her device was in her hands, preparing to fire; the next it was gone. Raising Heart, along with her Barrier Jacket had disappeared. Nanoha found herself suspended in mid-air momentarily before an aura of green light. She began to slowly float down to the ground. Across from her, Negi was rubbing his head as he likewise was floated down.

"Takamachi Nanoha, what were you _thinking!"_ As soon as the two of them were back on solid ground, Lindy was marching straight toward them. "I burned through THREE safety protocols to keep that Breaker from hurting Negi-kun. What were you thinking? He has no armor, no shields, and was in no position to dodge!"

Nanoha looked up at Lindy; the admiral glaring at her with her hands on her hips. Truth be told, she didn't know what she was thinking either. All she could remember was Negi. Negi being close to her, being worried about her. Negi with his strong arms, quick movements, and gentle voice. Nanoha noticed that Lindy's stern gaze had changed to a mask of surprise and concern. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against Nanoha's nose.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" She asked, whispering this time. Nanoha closed her eyes and felt like screaming. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Not right now," she replied, taking the hankie from her. "Though I would like to talk to Miyuki onee-san soon."

* * *

That reason: Puberty


	22. Chapter 22

Summer.

I don't write much during the summer. Don't know why. Too me quite a bit to get this churned out. If you're confused about the last part of the chapter, go back and re-read Chapter 21.

* * *

The _Asura's_ teleportation array was quite a feat of magic engineering in Negi's opinion. The sites used for transportation between Earth and the Magical World were large enough to be considered small cities. Not only that, but the power required for their use mandated a week long recharge time. According to Lindy, the Asura's array could be used practically indefinitely, if the ship's main weapon systems were not in use. Clearly there was much to learn.

It wasn't long after the fight that Negi and the others, sans Fate and Arf, found themselves stepping out of the Takamachi's supply closet; the dedicated landing site for jumps to the café. Nanoha politely excused herself as she left the café, followed closely by her sister.

"I hope everything's alright with her," Negi sighed. "I do hope I didn't hurt her."

"Don't worry about it shrimp. Nanoha's a lot tougher than she looks." Vita announced, patting Negi on the head.

"Alright, what's with the super familiarity," Signum asked. "Since when did you become such good friends with Negi-sensei?"

"And you should be nicer to Hayate-chan's homeroom teacher." Shamal scolded.

Vita waved her hand. "Jeeze, it's just banter between a couple of powerhouses."

"But Nanoha just left." Zafira quipped as he walked past Vita, still in his wolf form.

"Wow, they're as lively as my old class." Negi chuckled. He watched as Vita tumbled out the front door while trying to wring Zafira's neck.

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Signum sighed as she and Shamal followed after them.

"Sensei," Hayate rolled up to Negi.

"Ahh, Hayate-chan. I hope I didn't scare you too much." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing.

"No, I was quite impressed. I didn't know there were mages like that on Earth."

"Well, I've had good teachers."

Hayate nodded slowly, shifting in her chair. "Sensei, were you serious," she asked him. "About teaching me magic?"

"I was serious Hayate-chan," Negi replied. "I know some people who would be all to glad to help. Even if I myself cannot personally teach you, I'm sure I can find you someone who will."

"Does that include us too?" Suzuka asked as she and Alyssa stepped forward.

Negi turned. "No. I will personally train you both."

Hayate looked down at her lap. "Oh, I see."

"It's not why you think Hayate-chan," Negi took her hands in his. "You know how dangerous magic can be. You know about those who would abuse its power. I want to make sure Alyssa-san and Suzuka-san start off on the right foot."

"Do you really mean that?"

Negi smiled. "Of course. Besides, between you and me, starting magic training is a lot harder than you'd think."

"You know we can hear you right?" Alyssa snapped.

"Well this is new." Asuna's hand came down, ruffling Negi's spiky red hair. "I never expected this out of you." He reached up and took her hand off his head.

"Well, I guess I've never really stopped learning."

"That's right!" Ayaka leapt up onto a table, suddenly illuminated by a spotlight. "As mature as Negi-sensei is, he still needs a firm but gentle hand." She clasped her hands to her chest. "And I, Yukihiro Ayaka, second daughter of the esteemed Yukihiro Group shall make it my life's work to see this young man through to adulthood; as his one and only true _onee-sama!" _

Negi's attention was pulled down to his pants pocket; where a subtle vibration was coming from his trousers. "Hello?"

"_Negi, how are you?" _

"Ahh, onee-san!"

A polite laugh waifed through the speaker of his cell phone. _"I can see living in Japan really has rubbed off on you."_

Negi laughed as well, switching language gears back to his native English. _"Nekane, how have you been. It's been so long." _

"_I know. I didn't want to disturb you at your new job. How is it_"

"_Well…"_ He looked over at Hayate, Alyssa and Suzuka. _"It's like Mahora all over again._"

"_Oh my, that bad?" _

"_It's a bit complicated. Times like these I wish I had a sonic screwdriver." _

Nekane laughed again. _"Did you catch up to the new season?" _

"_No, I've been so busy. I've been meaning to show Asuna and the others, but I couldn't find copies of the show with Japanese subtitles._"

"_I'm sure they'd love it just the same." _Negi sighed, feeling content with no real reason why.

"_So how's Anya_?"

"_Oh, she's in London now. From what I hear, someone in the Royal Family heard about her adventure with you in the Magic World." _

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yes, I think she's been recommended for her magic license. It looks like you rubbed off on her Negi, she's been practicing ever since she came home." _

"_Maybe I'll be able to come back for her ceremony._"

"_I certainly hope so." _Negi heard a muffled voice over the receiver. _"Oh, I'm sorry Negi, I have to go now. The elder needs me for some work." _

"_Oh, ok Nekane. Take care." _

"_I'll talk to you soon Negi." _He looked down at the phone as the call ended. He had almost forgotten about Nekane and Anya. He needed to start writing again.

"Umm, Iincho, what's wrong?" Konoka's inquiry made Negi turn around. Ayaka was cowering in the corner, crying dramatically to herself.

"I wonder where such a thing as happiness can be found."

"Ausna-san, what's wrong with Iincho-san?"

Asuna shrugged. "Nothing you need to worry about. Now enough about Iincho, I'm tired."

"We don't have any more deliveries today," Setsuna announced. "Perhaps it would be best for you to go back."

"You should go rest too Set-chan." Konoka suggested.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of Kono-chan!" Nanoha's mother called out from the kitchen.

Konoka noticeably flinched at the use of her nickname. "Set-chan, you should really go back and rest." Her smile seemed a little forced.

"Call us if you need any more help." Asuna told them.

"We will, don't worry."

()()()

"Mrmmmm, this job is way better than my old paper route." Asuna sighed, stretching her arms.

"You do seem in rather high spirits."

"Hell yeah I am Setsuna, I'm ready to kick some ASS!"

Negi grinned. "It is good to have you here Asuna, I missed you."

Asuna waved her hand. "Yeah yeah, we took care of that sentimental bullcrap last time. Right now, it's a Saturday afternoon and I'm ready for whatever the world has to throw at me!"

"Sensei, have you been in contact with anyone recently?" Setsuna asked as the three of them continued on toward the apartment.

"Well no," he confessed. "I did swap a few text messages with Takamichi, but I've been so busy lately that I haven't spoken to anyone."

"Yeah, your mom hasn't been too pleased about that." Asuna told him.

"You've spoken with mother?"

Asuna nodded, turning around. "Yeah, she and Nagi have been busy. After we left, it turns out nearly half the senate was still after her blood. Kurt-san has been busy exposing a lot of political shit-storms these guys have gotten themselves into. Bribery, prostitution, weapons smuggling, you name it, someone in the senate was in on it."

"Now I see why Kurt-san wanted Negi-kun on his side," Setsuna realized. "He must have wanted him to help purge the senate of such corruption." Negi said nothing, simply nodding for Asuna to continue.

"Not only that, he exposed himself as the ringleader behind the attack on your village. After that came out in the open, the whole capitol nearly rioted. Last time I heard, Arika nee-san was voted as leader of the now empty senate."

"What happened to Kurt?" Negi asked, his voice level.

"Well, after all the other senators were busted, Kurt-san wanted to take his place with them in prison. But, nee-san made him her personal secretary."

"So, she forgave him?" Setsuna asked.

"Not really," Asuna confessed. "She's pissed at him for what he tried to pull, but he's been cooperative. I think she's giving him the chance to redeem himself."

"That's good." Negi sighed.

"You really think so," Asuna asked. "I heard the last time you were in the same room with him, you nearly ripped him in two."

Negi didn't answer. He stared off into space, trying to collect his thoughts. "It's hard to explain, but maybe I just grew up a bit between then and now."

"I wouldn't worry about it sensei," the swordswoman told him. "We can worry about the Magical World after we solve the issues here. Your parents are there now. Everything will be fine."

"Speaking of parents," Asuna injected. "What's up with Konoka?"

"What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"Every time someone mentions her mom, she flips out. Granted she flips out about as much as Konoka _could_ flip out, but she's still flipping."

"I haven't noticed." Negi admitted.

"I don't know all that much. All I can tell you for sure is that she was involved in a scandal. She broke an arranged marriage between one of her cousins and the most powerful charm user in Tokyo."

Both redheads stopped cold. "Wait what?" Asuna shouted.

"The story has been swept under the rug, so I don't know much, but what I do know is that Konoka-san's mother is notorious for 'rattling the cage', so to speak. She's been in America ever since we were in kindergarten. Even though she returned to Japan in November, she hasn't spoken to Konoka-san at all."

"That's," Negi began.

"Yeah, you said it." Asuna finished.

"It's a sensitive subject. Konoka-san refuses to speak about her mother."

"I can see why." Asuna replied as her cell phone rang.

"Perhaps if I had been closer to her, maybe Konoka-san would be better at talking about it."

"You did your best Setsuna-san," Negi insisted. "I don't think anyone in the class knew about her mother."

"HOLY FREAKIN CRAP, WHAT HAPPENED?"

Negi and Setsuna were frozen in surprise as Asuna shouted into her phone. Quickly, she tossed the device to Negi who put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Negi-sensei?"

"Ahh, Mana-san!"

The calm, level voice of his class' resident sharpshooter spoke into the phone. "Sensei, there's been an incident. Shiori is gone."

"Gone, was she kidnapped?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. She was with Ayase-san in the World Tree plaza when she vanished."

"Wait, vanished?"

"Yes, in a burst of light. All that was left was her backpack and cell phone. There is no physical trace of her anywhere on campus."

"What about magic? Forced teleportation?"

"We captured evidence of a major flux of magic a second before she vanished, but that's it. Whatever did this completely bypassed the school's defenses."

"This isn't good," Negi muttered before responding. "What about Fate-kun, have you contacted him?"

"We can't. Fate and the girls he was traveling with, they've practically dropped off the map. Last reported sighting of him was somewhere within the Shibuya district. The Magic Association is beginning to comb the area."

"I see. Is there anything I can do?"

"Sensei, at this point, we have few leads. I know it may be hard for you, but please have faith in your class and in the teachers of Mahora. Something big is going on. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?"

The world seemed to revolve around Negi for a moment. "You know my secret Negi. Because of what I am, I feel things. I see things. There's something in the ethers of this country. Maybe even farther than Japan. I don't know for sure, but something is about to happen. And we're at the epicenter of what is to come."

"That's not a lot to go on."

"I know. But sometimes a gut feeling is all you need. Sensei, we will find Shiori. Right now, you are needed up north. Stay with Kagazakura and Sakurazaki. Those two trouble magnets might help you draw out whatever is going on."

"I," for a moment, Negi felt like arguing. Then, the conversation with Yue came back to him.

Faith.

"Ok. Please be careful Mana-san."

"I'm always careful." With that, the assassin hung up.

"Sensei, what is going on?" Setsuna asked.

Negi looked up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly roll across the mid-February blue. "I don't know Setsuna-san. I just don't know."

* * *

Ok, update news: Don't expect anything else from this story until September. Maybe I'll update Intentional Magic, maybe not. It all depends on how busy I am.

Though if you want to give me incentive to write: Go to TV Tropes, search for this story and have fun with the page. That would actually mean more to me than a review. Though those still rock.


	23. Chapter 23

It's still September. It still counts.

School and getting a job have been driving my creativity down. So it's been a bit hard. Not to mention that this chapter went through several drafts before I really hit it.

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: ** Alright everyone, this chapter has some foreshadowing in it. It's fairly obvious as to WHAT it is, but I know there will be people who don't know it. So two things:

1. PLEASE don't spoil it in the reviews. If you want to talk to me about what I'm doing with my story, I'll answer any PM's.

2. I can imagine someone isn't going to be happy about what I'm doing. Please guys, just give me a chance. It's not going to happen the way you THINK it'll happen.

* * *

The past few days had been hectic at best for Nodoka.

Negi hadn't taken the news of Shiori's disappearance well. He spent that night pacing like a madman, mumbling his thoughts to himself. Ayaka had called Arika in an attempt to get Negi to calm down. He stopped pacing, but from what Asuna had said, he kept tossing and turning all night. It was eating away at him, not being able to do anything.

"I'm going on my break." The junior librarian announced, wringing out a rag in a small bucket of water.

"Ok. The girls should be back from school soon." Miyuki shouted back from the kitchen.

Nodoka removed her apron and settled down in a corner table, pulling a small backpack out from underneath the chair. She pulled a book from the bag and tried to lose herself in another read of Tolkien's masterpiece. Reading the story now; Frodo and Aragon both triumphing over odds stacked against them, was both encouraging and quite silly. Even now, Nodoka could imagine Negi as the lost king of man, rallying his forces against the ultimate evil. But if Negi was Aragon, who then was Frodo?

The thought was swept from her mind as Nodoka noticed all the little notes she, Yue, and Haruna had scribbled in the margins. They ranged from small summaries about how magic didn't work that way, to quite raunchy suggestions for pairings among the characters. It was a game the Library Trio liked to play; see how many holes they could poke in a work's description of magic. It was a way to keep their minds occupied. Not only did it help them learn English, it also helped them see into other cultures; specifically how they looked at magic. Before Negi left Mahora, the girls of 1-A didn't know where they would end up or what they would have to deal with. It was another way to train.

Tolkien's work held up rather well under their scrutiny, though it was more because he didn't discuss actual magic that much. He talked more of wizards' enigmatic atmosphere than about how they actually performed magic. Still, it made sense, which was more than could be said about other works. Other books fell apart like houses of cards. She remembered the night they ripped _The Inheritance Trilogy_ to utter shreds. Magic could not possibly work that way. So far, the one work of fiction that had the most in-depth and concrete magic system was that one American cartoon. Who knew unicorns could do better magic than dragon riders.

The tinkling of the storefront bell caught Nodoka's attention. Nanoha and Fate skipped into the café, Negi closely following behind.

"How was school girls?" Nanoha's mother called from behind the counter.

"Good, but Suzuka-chan failed her English test."

"Who failed what-now?" Asuna asked, sticking her head in from the kitchen.

"Apparently Suzuka-chan requires 'out-of-class tutoring' now," Negi groaned, sitting at Nodoka'stable "And Alyssa-chan offered to join her as well." His head snapped back up at the sound of Asuna snickering. "This isn't funny!"

"Yeah it is. Five hundred yen says she failed it just so you can teach her magic."

"I know she did!" Negi exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "This sounds like something Yunna-san or Haruna-san would do."

"No, Haruna-chan said she'd never do something like fail a class, not even for magic lessons." Nodoka injected.

"But what am I supposed to do? I'm already teaching Nanoha-san and Fate-san. Not to mention the _other_ things that have been going on."

"Ok, you can just hold on right there," Asuna stormed out of the kitchen. "Remember, you've got five older sisters to ask for help. You're not starting this suicide run again."

Asuna reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "YoIincho, we've got a problem," she began. "No not that problem. A tutoring problem. Yeah looks like Negi's got a new set of Baka-Rangers to play with." There was a pause. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Hang on." She covered the receiver of the phone with her hand and turned to Nanoha's mother. "Iincho wants to know if you wouldn't mind if she tutored Nanoha-chan instead of Negi."

The Takamachi matriarch looked between Asuna and Negi for a moment, slightly dazed at the proceedings. "Umm, that's alright I suppose. I don't want to –"

"She said yes." Asuna shouted, snapping her phone shut.

"Mou, Asuna…" Negi groaned.

"You need to learn to accept help idiot."

"Asuna-san, I don't think you're doing it right." Nodoka muttered. Asuna opened her mouth to retort, when her cell phone went off. Before she could say hello, the unmistakable sound of Ayaka's voice rang through the speaker. She quickly took it into the back room, yelling just as loudly into the receiver.

"Business as usual." Negi muttered as the door to the café opened. In stepped a snappily dressed young man, with short black hair, a western style navy blue suit, and a bowler hat.

"Please excuse me," he began, bowing. "But I was asked to pick up a mister Negi Springfield for a meeting with the Bannings family."

"Oh, Masaki-san, good afternoon." Nanoha greeted. The man bowed again to Nanoha.

"Well, I suppose I should get this over with." Negi grumbled as he gathered his stuff up.

Nodoka quickly looked up at Negi as he began to move toward the door. She didn't have time to think things through. So she couldn't help herself from blushing as she stood up.

"E-excuse me, but would Negi-sensei's teaching assistant be admitted to this meeting?"Every head in the café turned to the shy bookworm. From the kitchen, Konoka dropped the sack of flour she was carrying to the main mixer. Negi's eyes buldged from their sockets as his mouth began to open.

"Of course miss." He insisted, holding the door open for them.

Outside was a sleek, black limo. The chauffer held the door open for the two of them, revealing Alyssa and Suzuka inside.

"Hello sensei." Suzuka welcomed.

"Get your butt in here, we've got fish to fry!" Alyssa shouted.

"Alyssa-san, this is unacceptable," Negi protested as he and Nodoka climbed in. "You need to worry about your grades."

"Jeeze, one lousy test isn't gonna do much."

"What are your parents going to say when they see the profanity you wrote as answers?!"

Alyssa shrugged. "I've been meaning to do something like this for a while. Right now, I'm just killing two birds with one stone."

Negi didn't retort. He simply sat back and massaged his temples. Suzuka sighed as well, pulling her cell phone out of her school bag. "Oh, are you going to the Aizawa garden party this year?"

"No. I think my father is considering, but after what happened last year, I don't think he'll go."

"Oh, what happened?" Nodoka asked.

"The Aizawa family lives in Tokyo," Suzuka explained. "Last year, a monster appeared at their party and attacked everyone."

This seemed to get Negi's attention. "Wait, a monster?"

"Yeah, though a bunch of magical girls saved the day; the Tokyo MewMew, I think they're called. Nanoha-chan would know more."

"Nanoha-san knows about magical girls?" Nodoka asked.

Alyssa laughed. "Yeah, she's been watching all sorts of anime for the last two years. I think it was around the time she got her magic."

"Please," Negi hissed. "We musn't talk about things like that right now. We don't know who might overhear."

His two students quickly complied. He then sat back and resumed rubbing his head. Perhaps he was formulating what to say to the Bannings family. Perhaps he was trying to figure out a way to keep from tutoring them.

()()()

It was honestly the first time Nodoka had seen Negi so thoroughly defeated.

The Bannings patriarch; a tall lanky American man, had spoken with his daughter in private first. Surprisingly, there was little shouting; or at least it wasn't loud enough to penetrate the thick oak doors of his private study. Nodoka sat with Suzuka and Negi in the hall while father and daughter debated. Negi hadn't said a thing since his outburst in the limo. Suzuka hadn't much to say either, so an uncomfortable silence had fallen over them. It was only when the doors to the study had opened again did Negi react.

"Sir I am immensely sorry for how your daughter performed on my test." He immediately jumped from his seat and bowed.

"I trust you were not the one to teach her those words?" He asked, looking down at Negi. The boy quickly shook his head. Though before he could reply, the man burst out laughing. "Then there is nothing for you to be sorry for." He clapped a hand onto Negi's shoulder. "In fact, I should be apologizing for having your record marred by family politics. I'm afraid my daughter used your test to tell me something."

Nodoka turned to look into the study to where Alyssa was standing in the door. Though 'standing' was rather inaccurate. The ten-year-old was shuffling from side to side in a matter similar to that one youtube video Haruna showed them.

"Yes, though her logic was flawed. Failing a test to say she doesn't want to go to cram school anymore isn't the smartest idea." Alyssa paused, mid-shuffle. "Which is why she's grounded until her grades drastically improve."

Negi sighed in relief as the man continued. "To be honest, I find the concept a bit inane myself. However with how high school entrance exams work in this country, I wanted to give her the biggest edge she had. Though she has raved about your tutoring. Apparently it has made quite the turnaround for Takamachi-chan and Harlaown-san. Would you be willing to tutor her after school?"

"Yes sensei, you were just telling us about how you want the best for your students." Suzuka added. They planned it together. Mentally, Nodoka applauded the two girls; none of her classmates had come up with such a plan to make Negi teach them magic.

"I suppose if it is to help them get into high school, I can't really refuse." Negi finally admitted.

Alyssa's father nodded. "A boy who knows how to take responsibility, I like that," he clapped his hands. "Kiyone-san," a woman in an apron appeared at his side. "Can you please escort these three up to the den. I would like to discuss payment with mister Springfield."

"Certainly sir."Negi followed Alyssa's father into his study while Nodoka followed the two girls and the maid deeper into the house.

The den was a rather cozy room. A large oak desk sat in front of a large bay window overlooking the front of the house. One wall was lined with bookshelves while the other was dominated by a large family portrait of the Bannings family with a large leather couch underneath. Kiyone bowed respectfully as the girls entered the room.

"I will bring mister Springfield up when he is finished speaking with master Bannings."

"Thank you Kiyone-san." Alyssa replied. Her maid gracefully backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. Alyssa let out a whoop and jumped on the couch. "YES, it worked perfectly. Grounded or not, that's two birds with one stone!"

"My parents will be much harder to persuade Alyssa-chan. They do not hold your father's views."

"Ahh don't worry. All we need to do is convince Nanoha, Fate and Hayate to start a study club with us and we're home free."

"You seem to have thought this out rather well Alyssa-san." Nodoka pointed out, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, though none of this would have worked if our child teacher didn't turn out to be a secret mage."

Nodoka blinked. "Excuse me?" She wasn't exactly sure where this was going. Alyssa's head suddenly snapped toward Nodoka.

"H-h-hey, it's just the plan."

"It seems a bit thought out for someone who learned about sensei's secret a few days ago." What was this girl playing. Her hand strayed down toward her card. She'd get an answer sooner or later.

"Please excuse my friend Myazaki-sempai," Suzuka stepped in and bowed. "We have been discussing this ever since the new year."

"What!" Alyssa jumped off the couch.

"I to would like to know what is going on." Negi calmly closed the wooden door behind him, before placing his right hand on the oak panels. Nodoka heard him chant a short spell under his breath as the door glowed white for a moment. "The walls have ears. You cannot shout things like that without taking precautions."

"I am sorry sensei, please forgive us." Suzuka said.

"The spell I just cast will make it sound like we're studying to anyone who is near the door. So please, tell me why you did this? I know this isn't just about cram school."

The two girls looked between each other. "I don't think he'll teach us if we don't tell him." Suzuka suggested.

Alyssa huffed and sat down. "Fine tell him. You're better at these things." Suzuka nodded and sat down next to her.

"You see sensei, Alyssa-chan and I only found out about Nanoha-chan and everyone's magic during Christmas." Negi's eyebrows shot up into his hair. Nodoka was surprised as well. With how the girls had acted, the two of them had seemed to know more about magic than they let on.

"Nanoha-chan has been our best friend since kindergarten. And Fate-chan and Hayate-chan have been wonderful too. But, they have something we don't."

"Lindy baa-san said the stupid Beaura doesn't hand out those devices like candy." Alyssa spat, possibly with more venom than she intended.

"Yes, it has been difficult for us. Especially since…" Suzuka grew quiet as she mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"Especially since what?" Negi asked.

"Do you know what it's like sensei," Alyssa asked. "To have everyone think you're some spoiled brat just because you're rich?" The blond girl jumped up. "Do you know what it's like to have people just write you off as a stupid airhead just because your dad makes enough money to buy a house in Tokyo? Well we sure as hell do. Nanoha was the only one who didn't care who our parents were or what their paychecks were. And Fate and Hayate have been the same, if not better. Friends like that don't come inside cereal boxes sensei!"

"Alyssa-chan," Suzuka placed her hand on Alyssa's. "And they have been talking about going to work for the TSAB. Off of Earth."

Realization dawned on Nodoka. "So that's why you wanted to learn magic so bad," apparently on Negi as well. "You want something to help tie you all back together."

"Yes. We've been discussing this ever since we found out about their magic. Sensei we know about the danger. But we want to support our friends too."

Negi stood up and crossed his arms. "I understand. And I know what it's like to be labeled like that. Everyone back in my home village just called me "The son of the idiot" and names like that. But you need to understand some things about magic. Not everyone can be as proficient in it as Nanoha-san or myself. It could take years before you can cast even the simplest of beginner spells."

"We figured as much." Alyssa sighed.

"Girls," Nodoka stood up. She looked to Negi momentarily. At his nod, she continued. "The path of a mage is long and hard. There are no real shortcuts. Only hard work and courage can take you anywhere. But if this is what you want, the wings of the Ala Alba will guide you to your goal."

Much to her surprise, Negi began snickering.

"S-sensei?"

"I'm sorry, that just sounds like something someone like Elrond would say."

"Ehee?"

"I saw you reading earlier. I didn't know you read Tolkien."

"It was Yue's idea." Negi smiled at her and turned back to the girls.

"I want to clarify that my original plan was to teach you two about magic over the summer. This is not something you can simply pick up on a dime."

To this, Alyssa rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry sensei. We didn't know if you were just blowing smoke or what."

"Well, now that we are all on the same page, let me make something crystal clear. If either of your grades begin to fall, I _will_ cancel these lessons. I won't have any of my students fail because they wanted to learn magic."

"Understood sensei." Suzuka replied.

"On top of that, the two of you will be taught at my pace. You are going to know the history, theory, and most importantly _ethics_ behind magic before you pick up a wand. You're standing on the threshold of a world that behaves differently. Age has less meaning to a mage. As long as you have the skill, you could be asked to do almost anything, even when you're my age." Nodoka nodded alongside him. "You must be ready to adapt to this new world. Otherwise you will –" Negi cut himself off.

"Sensei what's the matter?" Suzuka asked.

"Negi?"

"It's, I feel something." He held a hand out and slowly waved it around the room. As it drew level with the window, symbols began to glow on the back of his wrist. "Girls, get away from the window!" He shouted, positioning himself in front of them. The girls quickly scrambled off the couch and took cover behind Nodoka, who had taken her artifact out.

In front of them, on the other side of the window, was an abomination of nature. A being made of moving shadow scratched at the glass. It was hunched over, vaguely humanoid in shape; but moved and twitched like a marionette. But what made Nodoka's breath hitch in her throat were its eyes. Two bulbous yellow masses gazed out at her, lidless with no pupil. It was the very definition of 'unnatural'.

She remembered last week, during their flight to Uminari. They had encountered the same creatures. Was this the source of the darkness that had nearly taken Negi from them? She glanced again at the glowing sigils on Negi's forearm. Stupid question, of course they were.

"Sensei, that thing doesn't have a name." She whispered.

"So it's a summon." He curtly replied.

"What are we going to do?"

"I can't think of any of my techniques that won't alert everyone in the house; or blow up half the mansion."

"It's coming in!" Alyssa shouted.

Nodoka would never forget the sight. The monster had stopped banging on the glass and was pushing one of its claws against the bottom of the window, where the sill met the window. It suddenly began to flatten out and slip _underneath_ the window. Negi slipped into a kenpo stance as the beast's claw re-emerged on their side; upraised as if poised to strike. This was going to be bad.

"Sealing" Suddenly the monster vanished in a burst of yellow light.

"Negi-sensei, are you alright?" As the light faded, Fate Testarossa appeared at the window.

"Fate-san, what was that?" Negi asked, opening the window.

"We don't know, but a bunch of them were at the bakery. Lindy-san sent me to check on you."

"You took care of that thing quick." Alyssa told her.

"Yeah, on their own they're easy. But if they're in a group, they're really hard to deal with." She rubbed her right arm, revealing several long scratch marks.

"Are you alright?" Negi asked, stepping up to the window.

"It's not deep. I'll have Shamal look at it next."

"This isn't good."

"Sensei, can you contact Evangeline? I think we need her expertise."

Her former teacher looked down at the fading glow on her hands. "I don't know if I can, but I'll try." He looked back up. "Fate-chan, thank you for your help."

* * *

Sorry it isn't the chapter you guys were hoping for. I'm building up for something big. I'll tell you all this:

Equal and Opposite Attraction is NOT the only story in this saga.


	24. Chapter 24

Consider this chapter an apology for the summer hiatus

* * *

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try. Fate-chan, thank you for your help."

Fate was able to bow slightly at the waist while maintaining her position mid-air. "It's part of my job sensei. I help people." As Negi smiled at her, she realized why Nanoha had made making their teacher happy such a big deal; he looked much better when he smiled.

However Nodoka whirled around and motioned to the door. "Someone's coming."

"Fate-san, I don't think we could adequately explain why you're out the window."

"I understand." With a careful motion, Fate ascended away from the window and above the house; avoiding any of the other panes.

Once she had reached the proper altitude, she had Bardiche plot the right course back to the café. Signum and Setsuna had arrived not long after the first creature had been sighted, which was why Lindy had directed her toward the Banning's estate. If they had been drawn to Negi's power before, it was best to nip it in the bud quickly. As she hung in the air on her mana, she took a deep breath of the chill March air. Had it really been a month and a half since the start of the semester? Hell, it had barley been a week since she learned her next-door neighbor and teacher was a bonified Earth mage. It had been quite a bit to take in. Still, her stomach turned a bit as she remembered the monsters that had been popping up. Hopefully Setsuna-sempai's investigation turned up a lead.

Fate hissed as a jet of air passed over her open wound. One of the creatures had gotten too close and nailed her in the shoulder during the brawl at the bakery. However she didn't notice her wound until halfway across town. Hopefully Shamal or Konoka were still there. She resisted the urge to rub it. When she touched the wound earlier, it felt strange. The area around the wound felt slightly numb, while the claw marks stung sharply when they were touched. It hurt, but it was far from the worse she'd felt.

_"Testarossa, you there?"_

"_Signum, is the backyard clear?" _

"_Yes, the other employees have gone home for the day. You're clear to land." _With the grace born of hours of flight time, Fate pulled into a tight loop and dropped into the café's backyard. Fate landed lightly with the grace of a ballerina, dismissing her device and jacket with a snap of her fingers. Much to her surprise, MomokoTakamachi was standing in the doorway clutching her chest.

"You girls are going to give me a heart attack," she announced, ushering the blond inside. "Lindy's explained it all to Shirou-kun and I, but really you should be more careful."

"I'm sorry Takamachi-san, it's just a lot of fun sometimes." Fate replied with a smile. Which was true. Flying only wasn't fun if someone was TRYING to kill you.

"Yes, and so is jumping out of airplanes. But both give me grey hairs." She patted Fate's shoulder slightly, accidentally bumping against her wound. Fate swallowed back a yell of pain, but still flinched. "Fate-chan, sit down, I'll get the first aid kit." Momoko guided her into the kitchen and seated her on a stool.

The kitchen looked as if a blizzard had hit. Almost every surface was covered in several centimeters of flour, which Shirou and Kyouya were trying to sweep up. Signum was in the process of taking apart a broken table and Setsuna was removing several bags of garbage that contained the rest of the debris from the fight.

"Don't worry Fate-chan, I'll have you fixed up in no time," Momoko announced, opening up the rather large first aid kit next to her.

"Umm, isn't Konoka-sempai still around?"

"Kono-chan went home with Asuna-san and Nodoka-san. Out of the five of us, she is the most susceptible to dark magic." Setsuna announced. Fate nodded slightly, not noticing as Momoko pushed back the sleeve of her school shirt. However she certainly noticed the cotton ball of hydrogen-peroxide that had been so lovingly applied to her shoulder.

Fate gasped in pain, eyes bulging as the sound of the sizzling chemical sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything else. I use this for when Shir-kun or Kyouya-kun start showing off with their knives."

"I'm sure Testarossa can handle it." Fate's eyebrows met in the middle as she glared at her rival. Signum's face was adorned with a lazy smile as she spun a wrench in her fingers. She wouldn't be living this one down for a while. Getting doted on by your mother was acceptable. Getting doted on by the mother of your best friend was downright embarrassing.

"I'm sure it can wait." Fate suggested, but her nurse would have no arguments.

"It is better to treat wounds like this quickly. It may not be deep, but it is still very big." Fate decided to count ceiling tiles as Momoko began to dab at her wounds with some gauze. It was better than seeing the very cat-ish smile on Signum's face.

"Was everything alright with Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes, there was only one of them and it hadn't even gotten in the house."

Setsuna nodded. "Good. Tonight I will begin applying charms to everyone's homes. Hopefully they will keep them at bay."

"Hey mom," Miyuki stuck her head into the kitchen. "There's a woman out here who wants to talk to you."

Momoko Takamachi sighed and stood up from Fate's arm. "Miyuki-chan, can you please finish wrapping this?" She walked away from the table and out into the bakery. However, just as Miyuki was leaning over Fate's arm, a shrill scream broke through the silence.

"Momoko-chan!"Shirou shouted, kicking the kitchen door open. Fate jumped off the counter as her hand went for her device. In her mind, a bell went off: Round 2, FIGHT!

"Momoko, oh it's been too long!"

"Konoeko, you're as lively as ever!" Fate pushed her way through the door to catch a glimpse of the Takamachi matron. She was leaning across the counter in the middle of a massive embrace from another woman. Fate's eyebrows shot up when they parted. The new woman was practically a carbon-copy of Konoka, only older. She had the same heart-shaped face and chocolate-brown eyes. She was dressed in a dark-blue blouse and tan slacks with a black winter coat pulled over her shoulders. The most striking feature was her hair. Fate blinked several times to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light. Indeed, the woman had lime-green streaks running through her black hair, from root to tip. She had released Momoko and turned her attention to the rest of them.

"You DID marry Shiro-kun. I told you that you two would be perfect together." Miss Konoeko came around behind the counter and wrapped her arms around Nanoha's father. He grunted in surprise as he was hoisted off his feet by her.

"It's nice to see you to Konoe-san. When did you arrive?" She squeezed the man once more before dropping him.

"I got off the train about twenty minutes ago. The station had mentioned your café, so I had to investigate. Momoko did always say she wanted one."

Nanoha's mother smiled. "Yes, Shiro-kun has been very good to me."

"I can see that." The woman exclaimed, looking at Kyouya and Miyuki.

"Welcome to our store." Kyouya bowed, though the woman barreled right past him and wrapped both siblings up in a massive hug.

"Oh don't worry about formalities like that. Life's too short."

Fate backed up a bit as the strange woman caught sight of her next. "Momoko, is she your's?"

"Oh no, this is Fate-chan. She's a friend of my daughter, Nanoha."

"It's nice to meet you." Fate greeted.

"I think you scared her." Momoko stage-whispered to the woman.

"I was doing it again, wasn't I?" She admitted, rubbing her hand against the back of her head. "I'm sorry. You get used to some things very quickly and it's difficult to forget them. I'm Konoeko Konoe."

"Konoe-sama!"

Fate turned around and saw Setsuna kneeling on the tile floor in the pose of subjugation. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, Set-chan, Is that you?"

She pressed her forehead against the floor. "Yes."

Konoka's mother quickly moved in and picked her up by her shoulders. "Oh my god, you've gotten so big." Fate watched as she began doting over Setsuna like a mother hen. "Oh but you're so skinny, have you been eating? You still style your hair like that? Have you been wearing a warm coat?" The swordwoman's face was glowing bright red in embarrassment as Konoeko adjusted her apron. Finally she stepped back and hugged her. "Oh it's good to be back." Rather than the spine-snapping embrace she offered the Takamachi family, Setsuna's hug seemed gentler and more affectionate.

Once she put Setsuna down, Konoeko began looking around. "Where's Konoka, where's my Kono-chan. You two were inseparable back in kindergarten."

"Oh, I'm afraid Konoka-san has returned home. It was becoming dangerous for her here."

"Dangerous?"

Setsuna gasped and backpedaled, bowing as she retreated. "I am sorry for not escorting her home myself. I was ensuring this building was safe."

"Do you have her cell number? My idiot husband never thought to give it to me."

"Yes I shall call her right away!"

"Konoeko, not that I'm thrilled to see you," Momoko began. "But what are you doing up here in Uminari?"

She seemed to flinch. "Ahh, well that's rather interesting. You see…"

"They know about magic." Signum rose from her position on the floor. "We know about the mages here on Earth and your daughter's position in the Japan Magical Association."

"Another thing my husband never bothered to mention," Konoeko muttered. "My father and husband both asked me to come up here to watch over Konoka and the others."

"We welcome any further help," Signum told her, extending a hand. "I am Yagami Signum. May I ask what you specialize in?"

Konoeko met her handshake. "I'm a doctor. Magic-wise I'm a healer and user of my family's special combat magic, though I'm also a licensed MD."

"You finished medical school?" Momoko asked.

"Yes. The American government funded everything, mainly because of my history as a magic healer. I'm sorry I never told you."

Momoko reached out and placed a hand on Konoeko's shoulder. "It's alright. I always knew there was something strange about you and your family. I understand you had to keep it a secret." Konoeko smiled.

"Thanks."

"So Konoe-san, you said you lived in America?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes, for the past ten years actually. It's a bit of a long story, but I've been working as an emergency room doctor in Manhattan."

"Wow, you lived in New York City?" Miyuki asked, leaning on the table.

"Yes, and I have quite a number of stories." "Konoka-chan, I understand, but it is your mother."

Everyone turned to where Setsuna was rapidly talking on her cell phone. "Yes she is standing right next to me. I think that is something you need to ask her yourself."

"Set-chan, may I have the phone?" Konoeko extended her hand. Wordlessly, Setsuna handed her the device. "Konoka, how have you – " She held the phone out at arm's length. "She hung up."

Silence hung in the kitchen.

"Maybe it was a dropped call?" Shirou suggested.

"Maybe." She replied, but she didn't sound convinced to Fate. She handed the phone back to Setsuna. "I assume you know where she is living."

"Yes. Actually Fate-chan lives next door to him."

"Oh Fate-chan, I still need to finish your shoulder." Momoko announced.

"Would you like me to do it?" Konoeko asked.

"No need, I just need to bandage it. You two should go on ahead. Shirou-kun will drop Fate-chan off on the way home."

Konoeko said her goodbyes as she and Setsuna left the café. Fate found herself back on the table as Nanoha's mother continued to work on her arm. "Shirou-kun, do you think everything's alright?"

The man paused mid-sweep and sighed. "I really don't know. You heard her, she's been in America for two-thirds of her daughter's life. I don't think it'll go over that smoothly to begin with."

"But Konoka-chan is so nice," Miyuki pointed out. "I don't see how she can hate someone."

Signum returned to her work on the broken table. "Don't be so sure. Just because someone wears a mask of kindness or stoicism doesn't mean that it is the only thing they know. A dagger hidden in silk is just as deadly as a dagger on a belt."

Fate didn't speak. Talking about mothers was always hard for her. Even though Lindy had been welcoming to her, she could never forget the memories her original mother had given her. Her shoulder prickled as thoughts of Alicia playing with her true mother floated through her head. Even as Momoko finished patching her up, she was distracted by these images.

Life was far more complicated for her than it should be, she finally reasoned.

* * *

The plot doth thicken. Cool your jets everyone. It's all a part of the show


	25. Chapter 25

Oh boy...

This chapter is scary for me. I know there were some complaints about the last chapter having 'nothing happen'. But...

Look, before I say anything else, I just wanna say two things. One, I've planned this out for a LONG time. This isn't a 'reaction' chapter to anything anyone's said to me. I have a plan.

And Two, I just wanted to thank all my readers, reviewers, everyone who's helped me with this story. You guys make it worth while.

So, take a deep breath, and here we go

* * *

The hum of the _Asura's_ engines blended in with the electronic beeping of the console. Lindy sighed to herself as her fingers continued to dance across the holographic keyboard. As stressful as today was going to be, she was happier now than she had been in a while. One week ago, she discovered that her next-door neighbor was secretly a mage and that yes, Earth did in fact carry a significant magic population. Now the _Asura_ was preparing to receive Admiral Graham and the _Enterprise_ to aid them in the process of opening diplomatic ties with Earth.

The pneumatic hiss of the bridge's doors caught Lindy's attention. "Admiral, everything is ready." Amy announced.

Lindy finished another line in her monthly status report and turned to face her trusted officer. "Do we have an update on the _Enterprise's_ position?"

Ensin was the one who replied. "Admiral, the _Enterprise_ has just entered the planetary system; estimated arrival time, one Earth hour."

"Good, right on schedule. And has my son reported in yet?"

"Negative Admiral." Lindy scowled; Chrono had a habit of being late with paperwork and reports. She had hopes Yunno could help him learn some punctuality.

"Officer Ensin, can you please re-triangulate Chrono's communicator." Lindy of course knew it was a futile attempt. The city of New York was saturated in every kind of signal imaginable. And unlike Uminari, they lacked the proper shielding that allowed them to transmit without interference. Regardless, Ensin began the procedure. The main screen blinked to life, displaying an aerial view of the island of Manhattan. A red blip began pulsing somewhere in the middle of the island.

"Ma'am, I am unable to establish contact with Enforcer Harlaown. However, we have a confirmation of his location."

"Which is where?"

The warrant officer continued to work at his station. "Ma'am, he is on the corner of Sixth Avenue and east forty-second street."

"What is he doing all the way up there?" Lindy mused. "Thank you Officer Ensin. As soon as my son establishes contact, patch him through to me." He replied with a quick shout and returned to his work.

Amy strode forward and handed Lindy a data tablet. "Scans have come up negative on the creature Fate-chan sealed two days ago." Lindy groaned as she read the results of the tests. The lines on the charts looked more like the eccentric doodles of a five-year-old on a caffeine drip. The only thing such a chart did was confirm Negi's theory that the monsters in Uminari were the same things causing the saturation of dark magic in the city. The readings off the creature were identical to the ones taken from a sample Shamal had obtained nearly a month ago.

The communication link on Lindy's panel chirped. "Admiral, we have a group requesting transport from surface to ship."

Lindy pressed the mic button. "Confirmation of identity?"

"Ma'am, it is Probationary Enforcer TakamachiNanoha, along with several others, plus with one strange bedfellow."

"Sargent, confirm identity." Normally Lindy wouldn't bother with such lengthy protocols for the girls, even for Negi. However with Admiral Graham coming, everything on the ship would be checked in subsequent investigations of today. Therefore, protocol was a required evil.

"Ma'am, we have confirmation of identity. KonoeKonoeko, requesting transport."

"They are confirmed for transport Sargent."

Rising from her chair, Lindy straightened the pleats in her shirt. "I suppose this marks first contact between the TSAB and an Earth government." She mused.

"Could we call the Japan Magical Association a government?" Amy asked as she followed her off the bridge.

"They are in control of an entire country's worth of magic. Even if they are not considered as such on Earth, it is the perfect point of first contact for us." She would be lying if Lindy said she wasn't the least bit excited. There was no greater honor amid the Navy than a first contact. It was rare that any world that had not developed inter-dimensional warp-travel be in contact with the Bureau. While the actual negotiations and talks were going to be handled by Graham, Lindy had been given the honor of first contact.

Maybe that's why she had withdrawn (not hid damnit) to the _Asura_ for two days.

From the other end of the hall, they saw Nanoha and Fate leading the large group of people on what seemed to be a tour of the vessel. It was really quite interesting to see how far they had come in terms of manpower from almost a year ago. Nanoha and Fate led the group, with Hayate and Nodoka chatting enthusiastically about something. Shamal,and Ayaka were likewise engrossed in discussion while Setsuna and Signum seemed to take pride in themselves by walking as stoically as possible down the hall. Arf and Zafira brought up the rear, with the orange familiar leading Negi, Alyssa, and Suzuka, each of whom had their nose buried in what looked like identical copies of the same book. Strangely, Konoeko and Konoka were both on opposite sides of the group, with Konoka seemingly enraptured with the view outside the ship.

Lindy planted herself in the middle of the hallway, every inch the dignified Admiral of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. The group stopped in front of her, relatively surprised.

"Konoe Konoeko-san," Lindy began. "On behalf of the Bureau, I welcome you aboard." She paused while the matriarch approached her. For a moment, the two of them locked eyes; each one the product of their respective societies. Lindy allowed the full impact of this momentous occasion to sink in. Truly this was the start of a new era.

While Lindy was lost in her moment of historic triumph, she did not notice the woman's arms extend around her. Truly if they were on some planets, Lindy would be dead by now. However, her fate was far less merciful. She screeched in surprise as a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her body and hoisted her in the air.

"Thank you for taking care of Kono-chan and her friends." Konoeko's voice rang loudly in Lindy's ear. Normally that would have been cause for alarm, but the fact that she was having trouble _breathing_ was a bit more important. She felt her face heat up as her feet hit the floor again. "Oh I'm sorry," Konoeko apologized. "Patrick always seems to have much more control over the technique."

"Pay up Sakurazaki." Lindy watched as several yen bills changed hands; specifically from Setsuna's to Signum's.

"So much for self control." Setsuna muttered. Konoeko had the dignity to look embarrassed, but Lindy did not see a reason to press the issue.

"Regardless, I welcome you aboard. It is not often the _Asura_ serves as a dignitary ship."

This time, Konoka's mother bowed. "As the daughter of Konoe Konoemon, I am honored to be here. I hope we might come to an agreement that will serve to better both the TSAB and the Earth."

"So why exactly do we need to learn Latin again?" The moment was again interrupted by Alyssa's question. Alyssa and Suzuka were standing in front of Negi, who appeared to be teaching them out of the books they were reading.

"Language is an important part of magic girls. Different regions have different styles of magic. If you want to channel the right spell, understanding the language it is spoken in is key."

"Different regions have different magic?" Hayate asked, turning her chair to face the impromptu lesson.

"Negi, if you want, we can go down to the main conference room," Lindy suggested. "We still have time before the _Enterprise_ arrives."

"Sounds like a good idea." Negi agreed as he followed Lindy down the hall. She herself was interested in learning more about Earth's magic, but she didn't want to hold such a class right in the middle of the main hallway.

The _Asura's_ conference room was rather Spartan. A long table with over twenty identical rolling chairs stood in the center. The far wall was dominated by a com-screen; controlled by a panel at the head of the table. Lindy sat down in front of the controls and privately logged in. If anything came in from the bridge, it would come here. The rest of her guests filed in and sat down; Negi sitting on Lindy's immediate left.

"As I was saying, different geographical regions have different styles of magic."

"You mean like ki-fighters and western mages?" Suzuka asked.

Negi nodded. "Yes, but that is a bit of an extreme example. What you call 'Western Magic' is referred to globally as 'NATO-Style. It's commonly practiced in Eastern Europe and North America; though the names of these styles aren't exactly unique."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked. "Well, for example, Middle Eastern Style is practiced in the region between Egypt and India. It's actually the style of magic Fate uses."

Everyone at the table suddenly looked between the blond girl and Negi. "Sensei, did you get hit in the head recently?" Vita asked.

"OH nonono, not like that," he suddenly exclaimed "Fate Averruncus is a rival of mine."

"Wow, and I thought Pericia couldn't name people." Alyssa muttered to Vita.

"But yes, sometimes the differences between styles can be as simple as languages, or as complicated as the methods of casting."

"Sensei, has there been any attempt at mixing these styles?" Signum asked.

Lindy was actually quite impressed. Most planets she knew of only had one style of magic. It was rare to find such an advanced civilization with multiple main-stream styles.

"I think I can answer that." Konoeko announced. "With some styles, mixing is easy. All you need to do is learn another language. However, some styles, like Onmyōdō, or Japanese style, are much more far-removed. There are techniques for fighters who can use both ki and mana, but a true mixing of these two styles is still in its infancy."

"What do you mean by that?" Lindy asked, suddenly intrigued by this conversation.

"I've spent the last ten years living in America. While New York isn't a hub for magic users, it is a great repository of knowledge. I've been working with a relative of mine on a unison of Onmyōdō and NATO-style."

Setsuna's jaw dropped as the table erupted into conversation. "That, but, I don't believe it. But how could you perfect a mixture of ki and mana? It's impossible!"

Konoeko smirked. "It's a secret. But I'll demonstrate it later." The only person at the table who did not seem interested in her statement was her daughter. Konoka was staring up at the celling, seemingly avoiding her mother's gaze. Lindy could sense something brewing between the mother/daughter pair, but it never got the chance to develop.

The panel on the table in front of Lindy began chirping rapidly, bringing an end to the conversations.

"Admiral, the _Enterprise_ is requesting permission to board."

Lindy's heart lept in her chest. "Permission granted. Tell Graham I am waiting for him in the main conference room."

"So, Graham _is_ coming." Lindy flinched as the cold voice of Signum reached her.

"I'm sorry Signum, there was no one else the TSAB was willing to send."

"Even after what him and his two cats did to us." Vita spat. It had not a pretty sight when Lindy had announced Graham's return to the knights. She was simply glad she had the foresight to do it while Hayate was in school.

The tone in the room dialed down almost immediately. Shamal placed a hand on Hayate's shoulder and Zafira curled himself at her feet. Nanoha and Fate looked at each other, confusion and unease written on their faces. Only Negi's group seemed at all unaffected.

"Excuse me," he asked. "But just who is Admiral Graham?"

"Gil Graham is a Grand Admiral of the TSAB Navy," Lindy explained. "I'm like a one-star admiral, while he is three-star. He was originally from Great Britain, which is why the Council wants him to overlook these talks."

Negi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I wonder what part he's from. Maybe he's been to Wales."

"Sensei sure seems excited." Nodoka pointed out.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he? I'm sure Graham is as much of a true English gentleman as our beloved sensei is!" Ayaka exclaimed, leaping from her chair.

Negi's face slowly turned as red as his hair. "Iincho-san, not that I don't appreciate it, but please don't call me that in front of the admiral."

"Oh, sensei is as modest as he is polite." she cooed.

Negi scratched his cheek. "Well, it's a bit more complicated than that."

Before Negi could embellish, there door to the conference room slid open. There in the doorway stood Admiral Graham. His hair looked a bit thinner than when Lindy had last seen him, but otherwise he was the same, save for a few new medals on his chest. His eyes immediately went to Hayate and her knights who instinctively closed in around her. None of their actions could be interpreted as 'threatening', which was a relief, but Zafira's soft growl made the message clear:

Back off, you are not welcome.

"Lindy, it is good to see you again." Graham broke contact with the knights and zeroed in on Lindy.

"Likewise Admiral, I trust your trip was pleasant."

"Oh yes, Picard was a most gracious host."

"And Graham, a most courteous guest."

For the moment, Lindy allowed her worried about Graham and the knights to leave her. From behind Graham stepped one of her closest friends in the navy. Captain Jean-Luc Picard had not aged well. His hairless head and steep brow were testaments to the stress of his captainship. However behind his heavy face lay a sharp gaze that could light a candle at fifty paces. While Picard lacked the magical prowess to advance any farther up the ladder of leadership; he was regarded as one of the most liked and most trusted captains in the fleet.

He smiled deeply as Lindy walked around the table. In an instant, she was shaking hands with him. "Jean-Luc, I haven't seen you since Chrono's graduation ceremony."

"Three years is a long time in any system," he joked. "Though I am most surprised that Admiral Graham's world, of all worlds, would be such a hotspot of activity."

"It would appear that the Bureau should begin a re-assessment of its scanning techniques for future surveys of unadministered planets."

Lindy blinked in surprise as the third member of the entourage stepped into the room. There was something rather off about him. His skin looked incredibly pale, his head was almost box-shaped, and he seemed to gaze out at a distance, as if unfocused on anything. Even though he wore the standard Navy uniform, Lindy was unsure of what he really was.

"Oh yes, allow me to introduce Lieutenant Data." The man in question shifted his entire body to face Lindy.

"I am Lieutenant Data, Intelligent Cyborg class Victor-Nine-Zero, number Eight-Oh-Oh-Gamma."

"Oh, I didn't realize the new IC's had been cleared for use." Lindy said.

"Yes, Data here has been a welcome member of my crew," Picard announced fondly. "You'd be surprised how human-like he can be."

"Captain I am assuming you are attempting to compliment my ability to, blend in, as you would say, with the rest of the crew by calling me human-like." It was equal parts question and statement.

"Oh wow, a robot?!" Lindy suddenly found Negi, Nanoha, Alyssa, Suzuka and Fate crowding around her, gazing at Data.

The robot in question again turned his body to face the four of them. "I am assuming these are Earthings?" Data asked. Negi nodded enthusiastically

Data straitened his posture and raised his right hand. "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Lindy's jaw went slack at the random nonsense the Intelligent Cyborg suddenly spoke.

"Umm, hello to you too?" Negi asked.

"Hmm," Data mused. "I have been analyzing Earth's transmissions since we came into range. It appears this universal greeting is not as universal as they say it is. Though perhaps I should complete the ritual." Reaching into the pocket of his uniform, he withdrew a bar of chocolate. "While the transmissions specified a gift of an energy-based substance, I noticed that chocolate is just as effective as a gift." He handed the bar to Negi, who accepted it without question.

"Oye, baka-Negi, what did your mother tell you about accepting candy from strange space-robots!" Asuna shouted.

"Oh right," he turned back to Data. "Thank you for the chocolate strange space-robot. And welcome to Earth." There was a meaty *thunk* as Asuna's head smacked against the wooden tabletop. Lindy sighed with relief as she heard even Vita chuckle. Perhaps this wouldn't end in disaster after all.

"Admiral, Admiral Lindy,"

"I'm here Ensin." She returned to her position at the head of the table.

"Admiral, we're receiving a call from Enforcer Chrono."

"Wonderful, please put it on screen." She was batting a thousand now. Nothing could go wrong.

In the days to come, Lindy would regret thinking those words.

She knew something was wrong the instant the screen flickered to life. Instead of the inside of a hotel room, she was looking at a dingy back-alley. The view was shaking as the sound of someone panting heavily filled the speakers.

"Chrono?" Lindy called. Something was up.

"Mom, oh mom, thank the Kaiser you picked up." Something was very wrong. Chrono never swore like that on a mission.

"Chrono where are you."

The face of her son filled the screen. "Long story. Someone bombed our hotel." An icy dagger stabbed Lindy's heart. "Listen, there are mages on this planet. We were attacked by these weird shadow summons." Her breath came to her in short gasps as he went on. "Ferret-boy, get the lead out!" From behind him, an explosion ripped through the alley. She could see Yunno's body go flying past him, landing in a heap somewhere farther down the dark street. Lindy didn't even hear Nanoha's anguished cry of "Yunno-kun".

"Mom, please listen to me," for the first time since he joined the Enforcers, Lindy saw a tear run down Chrono's cheek. "We'll try to get back, just hold on. Mom, remember, I – "

The transmission was reduced to snow and static.

Around her, Lindy could hear people talking and shouting, though she couldn't discern what they were saying. Her sight began to blur as flashes of memory came up in front of her. Ten years ago. The previous Book of Darkness incident. Her husband. The explosion.

"Chrono." She muttered, before everything went black.

* * *

**OMAKE: Intrepid Investigators**

"Magic."

Washington D.C. was enrobed in twilight. In spite of the late hour, the city was as bright as day; filled with those burning the midnight oil. Inside one of the many lit offices, three men sat in front of a TV. The screen depicted a news report, showing a smoldering building surrounded by firefighters and police. One of the men, surprisingly the only one with hair, was pacing.

"You want me to believe that MAGIC caused that, the first terrorist attack on American soil since the World Trade Center?" He shouted.

"Believe what you want Special Agent Gibbs," his superior told him, leaning back in his office chair. "But those are the facts."

"Besides, magic didn't cause this," the third man, dressed in a black trench coat and red turtleneck sweater, injected. "But we have reason to believe the ones behind this are using magic to carry out other attacks."

"So my entire team is being transferred to New York to play cat-and-mouse with a bunch of wizards?" Gibbs snapped.

"Actually, they prefer being called 'mages'."

"It's a moot point Jethro," Director Leon Vance announced. "Your reputation precedes you. Your team's record speaks for itself. Washington's in an uproar about this attack. That hotel was host to a number of international guests and a lot of people are asking questions."

"So my number's been called in?"

"You, DiNozzo, McGee, David, Sciuto, Ducky, they want the package deal."

"At least they know how we work." Gibbs replied sarcastically.

"I've also got a number of magic experts to add to your dream team Gibbs." The grey-haired man turned.

"And just who are these people, Captain Black?" "It's like a friend of mine always says. MAGIC, must defeat magic."

* * *

So...

The shit has hit the fan. Yeah.

To those curious about what NCIS and Captain Black from Jackie Chan Adventures are going to be doing in New York, watch my profile for the parallel story. I haven't come up with a title yet, but you'll know about it. For those who couldn't give two fucks about New York, the content of THAT story won't affect THIS story that much.

So, as a final departing gift, I need to fulfil a dare someone on the forum passed to me

*hem*

ZOMG U GUYZ, PLZ REVIEW OR I NO UPDATE. ALSO, ME WANT FANARTZ, BUT ME NO PAY

Oh god that was awful. I think I lost a few brain cells. But yeah...

So I'll see you guys later.

I hope.


	26. Chapter 26

So, two years...

You don't know how lucky I am to have such an awesome group of readers. I haven't updated since the hurricane, and no one's been shouting at me. Graduation from college is a big step, but I knew I'd need to give everyone something on the two-year anniversary of this story.

3,296 views, 300 reviews, and at 88,820 words, not counting this chapter, it is the longest story I've ever written. And I couldn't have done it without all of you.

Thanks. And lets make this year an even better one for EOA.

Also, some announcements in the ending AN

* * *

The _Asura_ had been thrown into chaos. Both the _Enterprise _and the _Asura_ had attempted to pool their scanning resources in an attempt to get a lock onto the two boys. However, even with the _Enterprise's_ more sophisticated scanning array, they were unable to penetrate the dense signal noise that clouded Manhattan. What was worse, the communicator Chrono had been equipped with was either destroyed or stolen. While the encryptions on the device were thick enough that there was no risk of it being hacked, they were no longer able to track them through it.

Admiral Graham was standing on the bridge of the _Asura_; a com screen with the _Enterprise _casting an unnatural white light over his face. He was communicating with Picard about the proper course of action.

"Admiral, are you sure you want to send just the two of them," he asked. "I have my own squad of Enforcers on board."

"No captain, Aria and Lotte are more than capable of handling this situation. A squad of Enforcers would draw too much attention."

Picard sighed. "Very well Admiral. We shall resume our scans of the city. Enterprise out."

Graham turned from the console toward the door of the bridge. Standing next to it was Amy. While her gaze was fixed straight ahead, she looked a bit unkempt.

"Limiette, with me please." He ordered as he left the bridge. He heard the young officer fall in behind him. "How has the crew been?"

"Sir, moral has taken a rather hard hit. Enforcer Harlaown was a regular member of this ship and he is sorely missed."

Gill grunted in reply, but Amy's answer told him more than she knew. Her voice was strained and hoarse. Obviously this was affecting her more than she let on. "And Lindy?"

"Sir, she has kept to her quarters for the past two days."

Graham paused. "Limiette, in your opinion, would you consider Admiral Harlaown unfit for duty?" He asked.

He turned in time to see a look of absolute horror pass across Amy's face. "S-s-sir," she stammered. "Admiral Haralown has been in command of this ship for five years. She has earned the respect and admiration of all under her command, and removing her from her post would be even more detrimental to the moral of the crew." Gill laughed on the inside; few Admirals of the navy could boast such commitment and loyalty from their crewmembers. "H-however…"

Gill had heard enough.

"Amy I understand your feelings towards Admiral Haralown and her son. I am not asking you to betray her, nor am I attempting to undermine her authority. However she was forced to watch as her son was possibly killed in the line of duty. Such questions need to be asked." The young woman nodded sedately, gaze fixed solely on the floor. "Officer Limiette, I am placing Admiral Haralown under your care for the time being."

"S-sir?" Graham continued walking.

"Right now Lindy needs familiar faces around her. You, Fate; she needs reassurance that things will turn out for the better. On top of that, it would be wise to have someone familiar with her behavior monitoring her, in case she becomes… irrational."

"Sir, should I update you on Admiral Haralown's health?"

"I am not a doctor; if there are any changes to her, report immediately to medical. They will update me on the situation, and I shall act accordingly." The two stopped in front of the main lift. "I am heading down to the teleport deck right now. I am meeting with Mrs. Konoe and Mr. Springfield. Hopefully they can provide us with what to expect for a search and rescue mission." Amy nodded.

"Shall I inform Admiral Haralown?"

"I would be surprised if you didn't. Also please extend an invitation to her. I am taking lunch in my quarters within the hour. I would very much like her to be there." Amy saluted and about faced; turning back down the hall toward Lindy's quarters.

Graham dialed the call button for the lift; which opened with a pneumatic hiss not a second later. Despite the _Asrua_'s large floor plan, it had only six decks, making his journey a short one. As he made his way to the transport room, crewmembers stopped and saluted him when he passed. He took the time to return the salute to each one, so by the time he arrived in the transport room, his guests had already arrived.

The elder Konoe was dressed smartly in a dark-blue blouse and white button-down shirt with matching business skirt. Negi seemed to be taking his position as unofficial ambassador to heart, for he was likewise dressed in proper business fashion. The dark-green pinstriped suit seemed to suit him. Along with the two of them, Fate Testarossa and her familiar were also there; though lacking the formal wear.

"I assume you are looking for your mother?" Gil asked.

"Yes, she hasn't been home in a while."

"We brought cookies!" Arf held up a nearly tied bundle bearing the mark of the Midoria Café. He grunted in approval.

"I shall have to sample their wears sometime soon. Lindy is in her quarters at the moment. I assume you'll find Amy there as well." Fate bowed respectfully while Arf delivered a cocky two-fingered salute before leaving.

"Graham-san, is there something wrong?" Gil turned to the young Negi. It was refreshing to see someone so young, and yet so full of life. His fists were clenched, brow furrowed, and gaze fixated straight ahead. This boy was certainly something else.

"Yes unfortunately, and I am hoping you and Mrs. Konoe may be able to help." Graham motioned the two to follow him.

"Yunno Skrya is a young archeologist who has done quite a bit of work for the Navy. In addition to his work on the Book of Darkness incident, he also had a hand in bringing down Pericia Testarossa. Chrono is also an important young man. Not only is he Lindy's son, he is also my personal protégée and the youngest serving enforcer in the Navy." Gil sighed as he felt the stress build in his stomach. "Unfortunately TSAB regulations restrict the actions I can take. I am limited to sending a small squad in for retrieval. Limited communications, no transport support, no heavy equipment. All-in-all, a worst-case scenario."

"Admiral, if I may," Gil paused and turned to Konoeko. "I know a mage in the New York City Police Department. He is a nephew of mine. I can call him, maybe he can –"

"I cannot authorize that."

"Why not," Negi asked. "You're asking for Nanoha-san and Hayate-san's help with this darkness issue."

"Yes the two of them have been critical to our efforts in Uminari City. However the TSAB has no presence in New York at this time. Therefore we cannot control who comes into contact with Bureau. This situation is spiraling farther and farther out of control. Too many broken regulations, and we'll have unwanted company breathing down our necks."

"Then what do you need Admiral-san," Negi asked. "Even though it is the middle of the school year, I could go to New York if you want me to."

Gil chucked. If only Bureau recruits could carry this level of enthusiasm. "No Negi, I will be sending a two-man squad to find out missing boys. What I need from you though, is something a bit less drastic." He stopped outside his quarters, punching in his access code for the door.

Inside was the comfortable accommodations the _Asura_ had provided him with. The main room was dominated by a large, six-person table in the middle with a tea service and water pitcher already laid out. The rest of the room was sparsely decorated; a comm screen and porthole being the only other standout features in the room. A second door, opposite the main entrance opened up, revealing Aria and Lotte Liese. The two catgirl familiars had shed their standard Navy dress uniforms for more inconspicuous clothing, mainly consisting of jeans and long-sleeved shirts. Aria shifted the pack she wore and saluted.

"Admiral, we were making final equipment checks."

"Ohh, he looks yummy!" Gil groaned on the inside as Lotte shed her pack and dove for Negi. Aria's arms were briefly tangled in the straps of her equipment pack, leaving Lotte unrestrained.

It was rather unfortunate for Gil Graham; because it was at the exact moment Lotte reached Negi that he blinked. The next thing he knew, his familiar was laid out along the far wall with Negi, having spun 180 degrees, facing her; his body shifted into some sort of strike arts pose. "Lotte, what have I told you." Aria sighed as her sister slumped down against the wall.

"Are you alright Lotte?" Gil asked, walking over to his familiar.

"I'm ok daddy." She moaned, head rocking from side to side. Reaching down, Gil grabbed Lotte by her shoulders and gently picked her back up to her feet.

"Negi, Mrs. Konoe, these are Lotte and Aria," Gil announced after Lotte regained her composure. "They will be the ones going to New York in search of Yunno and Chrono." After polite greetings were exchanged, the five of them sat down, Konoeko and Negi sitting opposite him, Aria and Lotte. "We are short on time, so I will be frank. I need to know just what I am sending my daughters into. One year ago, I was the most interesting thing to come from Earth. Now we learn that it is home to an entire sub-culture of mages and we have lost two of this ship's most important boys in the biggest city on this planet."

He looked up at the two of them. "What exactly is down there?"

"That's the funny thing about New York," Konoeko began. "It is saturated in magic. It sits at the intersection of three mana lines, so the entire greater New York City area is buzzing with magic. However, it is a relatively dry zone for mages."

"It's rather quite strange actually. Normally such a high concentration of natural mana would drive off such a large concentration of mundanes." Negi picked up the narrative. "On Earth, there is what's known as the Midsummer Effect. Humans naturally absorb mana from the Earth. Mages use it to fuel their spells, but for mundanes, who have no outlet for the excess mana their bodies bring in, it results in some very strange things."

"It's nothing serious, but it manifests itself in different ways. Some people become more active, others adopt strange habits, and in rare occasions, they have minor hallucinations."

"I see," Gil nodded as he crossed his arms. "So any mundanes dwelling in a mana-saturated area would be regarded as social outcasts, driving away larger populations."

"Due to New York City's geographical locations, it also began to grow as a center of commerce." Negi seemed to be reciting straight out of a textbook. "As the population of mundanes grew, it drove out most mages for fear of discovery and persecution. Unlike Mahora, widespread suppression spells to keep the local population ignorant have only recently been applied."

"As far as a magic population goes, the two closest populations of mages are in Orange County and out on Long Island, out past the Hamptons. The city itself only has about a thousand or so native mages. However the city's workers are well versed in dealing with magic-based threats."

"So the local police would be able to spot us?" Aria asked.

"It's not that sophisticated, but if you are flying around or shooting spells everywhere, you'll have the entire NYPD on you very quickly."

"That makes sense," Gil agreed. "Where are most of the mages in the city located?"

"They're spread out through the five boroughs, but a number of them live out on Staten Island," Konoeko told them. "The only ones who live in Manhattan are, as my friend tells me, 'Those who go looking for trouble, and those who put a stop to it'."

Gil nodded sagely. "That's plenty for the mission." He rose as the door to his room hissed open. Lindy, Amy, Fate, and Arf, this time in her wolf form, stood at the door.

"Admiral Graham." Lindy saluted.

Gil returned her salute and looked her over. The only betrayal of her sorrow were her eyes, red from the tears she shed. Everything else about her screamed the efficiency and professionalism of the TSAB Navy. "I'm glad you could join me Lindy. Though if you would excuse me, I need to brief Lotte and Aria about their mission. I'll be right back."

"Yes sir." She replied, before turning her eyes to the cat girls. "Please find them." She whispered.

Lotte placed a hand on her shoulder, disregarding every rule about conduct and authority. "We'll find Chrono. I promise."

The moment passed as the Gil led his familiars out the door and toward the transporter. "Your mission objective is simple: find Chrono Haralown and Yunno Skrya. If they're alive, meet up with them and make sure they stay that way until we can arrange for pickup. If they're not… recover their bodies." Gil swallowed an unpleasant taste as he continued. "Due to the high levels of interference, the closest we can get you in is the West Coast of America, specifically twenty miles outside of Portland Oregon. You both have American currency and debit cards linked to a Navy dummy account. Use mass transit to get to Manhattan. Under no circumstances are you to fly, either through magic or the airliners. Once you're in the city, find them. Do not make any contact with local authorities. If they are being detained in any way, report it to the _Asura_ and standby for further instructions."

For a moment, Gil looked at his two familiars; his two girls. After everything that happened during the Book of Darkness incident, after all the hardships; they had jumped at this mission, almost demanding they be the ones to bring the boys home. There were no more words he could say to them. Except two. He reached out and hugged the two of them around their shoulders.

"Good luck."

"Admiral, two ready for transport." The technician announced. He broke contact with them and returned to the role of Grand Admiral.

"Very well then. You have your mission. Bring them home." He saluted them as they followed the technician into the transporter. He watched as the lights dimmed a bit as they were sent off down to the surface. It was out of his hands.

As he strode back to his quarters, he mulled over the current state of affairs. Things were happening too fast and too soon for his level of comfort. He didn't care what the council said, he did not approve of how he was 'asked' to handle the situation. It was unacceptable. He was pulled from his mental debate as he noticed someone else in the corridor. Fate Haralown was standing next to a window, gazing out at the cold blackness of space.

"Enjoy the view?" He asked, chuckling to himself. She didn't respond. "Is everything ok?" Still her gaze held firm. "Fate, what are you looking at?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her entire body flinched as she finally turned to acknowledge him. "Oh Admiral, I didn't hear you."

"Is everything alright?" He asked, flexing his hand. "Yes, I was just looking for the toilet. I guess I got a bit distracted."

"A bit distracted?" He asked, slipping his hand into his pocket.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She bowed to him and ran off down the corridor, disappearing into the women's bathroom.

Gil took his hand out of his pocket and massaged it. Her body was as cold as ice. He placed his other hand against the window. It was quite warm thanks to the ship's heating. He stood in the same spot she was in, trying to gauge if there was a draft. That spot in the corridor was just as warm as the rest of it. He looked back to where he last saw Fate. This was most perplexing. But Lindy didn't need anything more to worry about. He would have the bridge crew run a few extra scans of Uminari City. You can never be too careful.

* * *

So recently, I've posted the counterpoint story to this one. Parallel Investigations is posted on my profile and it details just what's been going on in New York during EOA. Word of warning, if you've never seen NCIS, you might wanna archive binge it.

So go check it out.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry I missed my update for February everyone. The job hunt is a pain in the ass. I haven't given up on anything. I'm just planning it all out.

The fun's beginning everyone, hang on.

* * *

"In national news, the recent disappearance of Inaba mayor Namatame Taro has officially been reclassified as a kidnapping due to his connections with last year's murders."

"Shamal, why do we have to listen to the radio?" Vita moaned from the dining room table.

"Because the last storm knocked out the cable and Lindy asked us all to be on alert in case of any problems." Shamal rummaged through the upper cabinet, standing on her toes to reach the higher shelves.

"Local police chief Dojima Ryotaro confirmed in a press conference that the mayor's disappearance is linked with the escape of convicted serial killer Adachi Tohru. Adachi, convicted of murdering political secretary Yamanno Meiyumi and high school student Saki Konishi, was serving thirty years when he mysteriously escaped from prison two weeks ago. Three prison guards were found unconscious inside his cell. They are currently in critical condition in Shibuya Central Hospital. Adachi Tohru is to be considered armed and dangerous and should not be approached under any circumstances."

"Jeeze, another wack-job on the loose?" Alyssa muttered.

"My dad said he was a police officer who went rouge." Nanoha announced.

"Well, I think that's quite enough of that." Signum entered the kitchen, pulling a towel turban off her head. She clicked the radio off and tossed the towel back into the bathroom.

"Took you long enough." Vita shouted, getting up and marching into the bathroom.

"Oh, I hope she's feeling ok." Suzuka sighed.

"Oh don't worry about Vita-chan, she's always crabby."

Around the Yagami family dining room table was what could be considered the "Usual Suspects" of Uminari City. Fate and Hayate were watching Vita disappear into the bathroom, Suzuka was helping Nanoha with her history homework, and Alyssa was hunched over a leather-bound tome whose pages were covered in arcane symbols and diagrams.

"Hey Nanoha, you said that your magic required a lot of math, right?" Alyssa asked, copying down a diagram into her notebook.

"Yes, though Raising Heart does a lot of the hard stuff."

"Mid and Belkan style magic use mathematical equations to determine proper energy output, trajectory, and shield displacement," Signum added, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Its one of the reasons why flying is so hard. It requires so little math, but so much concentration, it's ranked as a B-plus ability by the TSAB."

"Hmm. It's really weird."

"A lot of the magic sensei is having us learn is focused more on willpower than math." Suzuka injected.

"Willpower, like fighting spirit?" Hayate asked.

Alyssa flipped through her book and came to stop on a page close to the beginning. "The one thing that unites all mages throughout the world is their use of energy. For some this energy is internal, known in Asia as Ki. However mages utilize the natural energy of the world. Though it goes by many names, it is often times simply referred to as 'raw magic' or 'mana'. The first skill any mage must learn is how to tap into their natural mana reserves and focus it into a spell. Though there are exercises to boost one's affinity for mana absorption, there are no shortcuts to finding that initial spark."

"Sensei was explaining that last night. All humans naturally draw in mana from the world around them, but the hard part is tapping into that reserve of mana for the first time." Suzuka told them.

"Hmm, that's different than how I learned magic." Nanoha injected, sighing at her homework.

"Are you ok Nanoha-chan?" Shamal asked. She brought over a tray of snacks and glasses of water for the girls.

"Yunno-kun and Chrono onii-san are going to be all right." Fate reached out and took Nanoha's hand. Hayate raised her eyebrows at Fate's reassurance.

"I keep telling myself that, but I'm just worried about them." Digging into her blouse, Nanoha pulled out Raising Heart. "I want to do more to help Yunno-kun. What good is my magic if I can't help my friends?"

Hayate began stroking her chin as Fate moved her chair closer to Nanoha. "You are doing a lot to help us here Nanoha. We all have jobs we need to do."

"Besides, I don't think you'd be helpful in America." Alyssa commented. Suzuka bopped her in the head with her pencil as Fate continued.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but Chrono onii-chan told me a lot of stories where he was in a situation like this. And he has Yunno-kun with him. It hurts, but you need to have faith in them."

Nanoha looked up at Fate. "I'm trying Fate. I really am."

"There's nothing worse than watching your ally and friend fall in battle." Signum had finished her coffee and deposited the mug in the sink. "It's even worse when their fate is so ambiguous. In this situation, we can only hope and wait." She placed a hand on Nanoha's shoulder. "We're all worried about them. You're not alone." The thick silence was broken by the muted ringing of the telephone; answered by Shamal.

Nanoha sighed and squeezed Signum's hand. "Thanks."

"We'll find them." Nanoha nodded weekly as Signum walked away from the table.

"That was the cable company everyone," Shamal announced. "They said the cable should be back on."

"Study time over!" Alyssa shouted, slamming her book shut. She jumped up from the table and ran around to the couch. She picked up the remote and clicked the TV on.

"What are you so excited about?" Hayate asked, wheeling herself over to the living room.

"There's a special on the news about Fujiwara Zakuro and Risette. They're debuting their new song!" She quickly flipped through the channels before coming to stop at one in-particular.

The screen showed two teenage girls standing on a stage, swaying back and forth to a deep beat that resonated from the TV. One was a cute red-head with a heart-shaped face. Her hair was pulled back into a pair of pigtails which bobbed up and down in time to the music. The sequins on her pink and black blouse matched the sparkling smile she was broadcasting as she clapped her hands along with the beat. Her co-star was easily a head-and-a-half taller than her; her purple hair cascading down to her shoulders free of any bands or ornaments. Unlike the first girl, she only allowed a small, delicate smile show on her face, though her eyes seemed to shine with enjoyment. She held a microphone in one hand; snapping along to the song with her other.

"And that was Risette's new hit song, _Never More_."

"WE MISSED IT!" Alyssa shouted, tossing the remote in the air. The house lights came up as the song faded into the background to be replaced by the cheers of a live audience. The two starts walked over and joined what must have been the news anchor who was sitting at one of three plush armchairs.

"That was a fantastic performance. Thank you very much for showing us your new single Risette."

The red-head smiled. "It's the first song to a theme album I've been working on."

"Theme album?" The host asked.

"I spent a lot of time last year thinking about many things during my retirement. I had some good friends there to help me figure out just who I really was. One person in-particular helped me return to the stage."

"Is this the mysterious 'Sempai' we've heard so many rumors about?"

Rise stuck her tongue out as her smile grew bigger. "Sorry, but that would be telling."

The three of them began laughing at the joke as the host turned to the other star. "Fujiwara-san, how did you become involved in this?"

"Well, Kujikawa-san ran into me in one day and I must say it was quite the hit." Rise laughed to herself with the host laughing along with her several seconds later. "We began discussing some things and we discovered we had a lot in common. She told me about her idea for the theme album and I wanted to help."

"So all of the songs in this new album are written by you both?"

"Fujiwara-sempai and I wrote a few songs on our own, but most of them were co-authored."

"Hmm, I've never heard of a pop star writing their own music."

"I can't believe he just said that." Hayate groaned as the two pop stars half-laughed along with the joke.

"So the last stop on your return tour is tonight?" The host asked.

"Yup, Fujiwara-sempai is joining me on-stage for this one." "This should be a memorable night for all of Tokyo." "We're looking forward to making this a wonderful time for everyone involved." Fujiwara announced. "We hang on baited breath," the host commented, before turning to the camera. "Coming up next, the new sensation that's sweeping the nation. The phenomena of the American cartoon My Little – "

The host was cut off by Alyssa. "Well that's enough of that." The screen went black as she tossed the remote back onto the couch.

"I'm really glad Kujikawa-san is performing again." Suzuka said, clapping her hands together.

"I've never really listened to much of her music." Nanoha admitted.

"I've got a few of her albums, you can borrow them if you like." Alyssa offered.

Fate looked at Hayate. "Do you have any idea about what they're talking about?"

Hayate shrugged. "Pop idols are really common in Japan. I don't really listen to them all that much."

"You don't like their music?"

Hayate rubbed her legs self-consciously. "Mostly. But I just don't really relate to them that much."

Fate blinked. "Oh."

"But Hayate-chan is really pretty too." Fate and Hayate looked over to see the three girls looking at them from over the couch.

"You'll be walking really soon, won't you Hayate?" Suzuka asked.

"I heard they faked Risette's measurements anyway." Alyssa smirked, winking at Hayate.

"You need to do your best to make sure you're walking by the summer time," Nanoha announced. "We can all go to the beach during summer vacation."

"Do you really think our parents would go for something like that? I mean, five girls going to the beach on their own?" Alyssa commented.

"My mom said she wanted to take my family to Okinawa this summer. The more the merrier!" The five girls began to cheer at the prospect of a summer vacation in the south.

"Oye, why is everyone making so much damn noise?" Vita poked her head out of the bathroom, watching the five friends.

"Modivation," Signum replied. "What would you say to a vacation in the south this summer?"

"You're asking me about the summer when there's still snow on the ground?" The bathroom door slammed shut. Signum shrugged as she turned to help Shamal with the dishes.

The girls' excited revelry was halted by the sound of Fate's cell phone going off. "Oh, I need to get going. Lindy-momma wanted me to pick up some stuff from the supermarket."

"Zafira should be home soon, he can walk you home." Signum told her.

"No it's alright. I have Bardiche with me." Fate quickly began to pack up her books.

"Someone needs to walk you home." Signum insisted.

Fate pulled the yellow triangle out of her pocket. "Bardiche, engage Photon Shield."

"Yes Sir" The air around Fate began to shimmer with yellow light.

"I'll be fine." Before another word was uttered, Fate had grabbed her coat and darted out the door.

"Ugh." Signum began rubbing her forehead. "She's so stubborn."

()()()

The walk between Hayate's house and Fate's apartment was approximately ten blocks as the crow flies. It was a little bit after seven o'clock; the sun having set just over an hour ago. The sidewalks were all but deserted, with even fewer cars on the roads. It was strange to be out so late alone. Fate shivered in her jacket, goosebumps working their way down her back. It was strange to be seeing the twilight city from the ground rather than the sky. The buildings she normally soared over were instead imposing monoliths that seemed to fence her in. There was little wind; creating a still, somewhat unnerving atmosphere.

Fate whipped her head around, scanning for the person who had called her name.

She gulped in spite of herself. Her eyes scanned the area around her, trying to find the source of the voice. Her hand grasped Bardiche in her pocket, the activation word dying on her lips. Her head turned again as the voice calling her name seemed to echo around her. It seemed to grow clearer and louder as she turned toward an alley seemingly hidden between two buildings. And the louder it grew, the more familiar it became.

"Is, is that you…?"

* * *

I'm a doucebag when it comes to shit like this. I actually think I might be overusing cliffhangers like this. This is mostly some world-building crossed with a bit of character fleshing. Not developing, because nothing's changing.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry to keep you waiting.

* * *

"Zankūshō"

Nodoka landed on her feet, straightening her back as she looked up at Setsuna. The half-Tengu swordswoman had demolished her target into a cloud of black smoke. As she hung in midair, she sheathed her sword and landed nimbly on the fire escape next to Nodoka. "That makes fifteen in total." She reported as Nodoka pulled out a small device. It looked like a smartphone, though it lacked any company logos or identifying markings. She tapped the screen with her finger, pulling up an overhead map of Uminari City.

"Yes, it looks like Iincho-san and Asuna-san have finished up their sector as well. That leaves the downtown area to the Enforcer squad."

Setsuna sighed. "The enemy is growing bold. First the attack on Yagami-chan, then assaulting the bakery. Now they've spread themselves far across the city."

Nodoka began manipulating the screen in her hand. "I guess it's even better that we came to help Negi-sensei. Did you know he actually thanked Asuna-san and I for our work last night?"

Setsuna laughed. "I'm amazed. Maybe we're getting to him after all."

Nodoka returned the device to her pants pocket. Turning on her heels, she bent her knees and jumped straight up to the next platform of the fire escape. "Maybe, or maybe it is Nanoha-chan and her friends."

"What makes you say that?" Setsuna followed her up the side of the building.

"Have you seen how he acts around the five of them? He's not as secluded as he was with us."

"Well, they already know he's a mage."

"I know, but even after we learned about his secret, he always seemed to keep things from us. Now, he doesn't seem so tired."

"I'm not so sure Nodoka-san," Setsuna landed on the roof of the building. "I haven't seen many changes in Negi-sensei. Maybe you've been seeing things I haven't."

"Maybe." Nodoka agreed as she joined Setsuna on the roof. "I just want what's best for Negi. Sometimes I think he took Haruna's ending to her manga the wrong way."

Setsuna actually laughed. "Do you know what made Haruna end her series like that? I mean, Negi becoming an immortal demon, Asuna being sealed away for one hundred years; I would have sworn she would have done something different."

"You mean something more akin to her dojiuns?" A heavy blush bloomed across the girls' faces.

"Y-y-yes, her original idea was something like that, but apparently the publisher threw it back in her face."

"So she ended it like that to spite her publisher?"

"Yes, it turns out they wanted to turn it into the next Shonen Jump hit. Paru hates that magazine."

"Hmm, and I thought Haruna wanted to take over the world." Setsuna chuckled. A loud chirping caught her attention. She tapped a small piece of plastic in her ear. "Sakurazaki," she spoke.

"_Sakurazaki-san, we have a problem_." Lindy's voice came in loud and clear over the ear piece.

"More Walking Shadows?" She asked.

"Yes, another group has been detected near you, five blocks to your east." Setsuna turned to face the rising moon.

"I can see them from here." From her vantage on the rooftop, both Mahora girls could pick out the erratic movements of the Walking Shadows, as they had been dubbed by the _Asura_'s crew.

"We're setting up a citywide barrier. Once the sky goes black, you are clear to use your more powerful techniques."

"Copy that Lindy-sama," with a muted *beep*, the call was ended. "Nodoka-san, let's go!" The swordswoman leapt from the roof, followed closely by the librarian. The two girls dashed toward the encroaching shadows, sword and staff at the ready. As they made their final leap toward their foe, the night sky above them darkened even further. Setsuna reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a card.

"ADEAT, Sica Shishikushiro!" Her original artifact appeared in front of her. With a flex of her will, all sixteen blades shot out, each one impaling on a shadow. She landed on the roof, bringing Yūnagi down in a two-handed cleave. Above her, she heard Nodoka chanting her spell. "Seventeen Arrows of Lightning!" The night around Setsuna was light up in a dazzling display. Each one of her bolts struck one of the blades Setsuna had set up, with the last one being channeled through Setsuna's own sword. Seventeen shadows burst into clouds of dust and smoke, drawing the attention of the rest of the pack.

"Your aim has improved Nodoka-san." Setsuna announced, slicing the next shadow down the middle, head to toe.

"Yes, though it was Yue-Yue's idea to use lighting with your swords." Three more lightning arrows burst from Nodoka's wand, staggering a much larger shadow. As its arms flailed, Setsuna pushed off of a rooftop vent, gaining the height she needed to decapitate the monster. However as she landed, a bolt of lightning struck at her feet.

"Nodoka-san, watch your aim." She called out, her eyes not leaving the prone monster.

"Ehe, Setsuna-san, I wasn't even aiming at you." As she said this, several bolts of lightning struck the rooftop. Some struck the shadows, while others landed a bit close for comfort around Setsuna and Nodoka. "What, what was that?" Nodoka asked, looking around frantically.

The roof was abandoned; the last salvo of lightning destroying the last of the creatures. The night air smelt strongly of ozone, putting Setsuna at unease. Being part Tengu, it was instinctual that she be warry around lightning, especially lightning spells thrown around so carelessly. She could feel her hair stand on end. Though something told her that it wasn't pure caution doing it.

"Nodoka-san look out!" Setsuna cried, throwing herself into the librarian. Just as the two girls hit the rooftop, a massive bolt of lightning stuck the spot where Setsuna had just stood. Her ears were ringing from the deafening sound of the thunderclap. She had to take a moment to compose herself, to regain her hearing and balance. In that time, their mysterious assailant was made known.

"F-Fate-chan?" Standing on the edge of the roof was Fate Harlaown, dressed not in her Barrier Jacket, but her school uniform. She stepped off the rooftop ledge and began walking toward them.

"Fate-chan, what's wrong?" Nodoka asked. Around them, the shadows had ceased their assault. Now they stood, their amber-colored eyes watching the three girls with unblinking attention.

Fate halted about twenty feet from the Mahora girls. Looking up at them, Setsuna saw that her eyes were glazed over, her red eyes were now tinted a deep brown, almost to black. She raised one arm and pointed at Setsuna.

"JUMP!" She shouted as an arc of lightning shot from Fate's outstreched finger. The rooftop exploded in a burst of electricity, the shock wave of which launched Nodoka and Setsuna up to the apex of their jumps.

"Nodoka-san, did something happen to Fate-chan?" Setsuna shouted.

The two girls landed on a new roof, halfway down the block. They looked over at the smouldering ruins of the upper floor of the building, thankful for the damage supression fields currently active.

"Setsuna-san," Nodoka had activated her artifact. "I don't know what's going on with Fate-chan." She passed Setsuna her diary, revealing Fate's inner thoughts.

"_Why am I alone? Where is everyone? Mother, Mother where are you? Everyone? Please don't leave me alone again." _

"Dark magic possession?" Setsuna asked out loud.

"This looks like a more advanced form," Nodoka replied. "I haven't seen anything like this since Negi's training." The sound of crackling caught their attention. On the far rooftop, Fate was standing amidst her own personal lightning storm.

"Nodoka-san, go find Asuna-san," Setsuna brought her sword to a ready position. "I don't doubt your skill, but I've been trained to fight the posessed without killing them." She flipped her sword, so the blunted edge faced away.

"I understand. Please be safe." With that Nodoka departed, heading toward the last location of Asuna and Negi.

Setsuna gazed down the length of her sword at the young girl. To be captured in the throes of dark possession was terrifying, but to be at the level where the magic controlled your actions was something entirley different. Any person would be crying out for the comfort of loved ones in an instant. Setsuna focused her ki into her hands to insulate them against the electricity. "Don't worry Fate-chan," she whispered as she leapt off the rooftop.

"We will save you."

Fate was waiting for her. As Setsuna brought her sword down, Fate nibmly dodged out of the way, sending several lightning bolts toward her. She blocked two with her sword and allowed the rest to pass overhead as she ran to close the gap. The two met in a flurry of blows. With electricity running down her arms, Fate blocked most of Setsuna's attacks. The swordswoman had landed a few hits on the girls legs and stomach. The two sprung appart, Fate landing with a noticable limp.

"_Sakurazaki-san, do you read me?" _

" Harlaown-san?" The voice of Fate's mother came in over Setsuna's communicator.

"_Sakurazaki-san, what is going on?"_

"I"m afraid Fate-chan is under an advanced form of dark magic possession."

"_What?" _The startled gasp of the admiral caught Setsuna off guard.

"If we can restrain her, Asuna-san and Konoka-chan will be able to heal her. However,"

"_However what? Baridiche's signature isn't active." _

"Her magic abilities have been bolstered. It's difficult attacking her without injuring her." While Setsuna was distracted from her conversation with Lindy, Fate took the opening presented to her.

She turned from her opponent and leapt off the roof.

Setsuna did not stop to think. She immediately jumped after her, tracking the blond's movements as she leapt from roof to roof. She pumped her Ki into her legs to propell herself faster than Fate.

"_Sakurazaki-san, I'm triangulating your position. I'll be there shortly." _

"M-maam, I should be able to catch Fate."

"_I won't let anyone hurt my daughter again._" And with that the connection was cut. Setsuna narrowed her eyes and leapt high over Fate's head. She landed facing the girl, her sword out in front of her. "That's far enough." She announced.

The sky above the two of them begins to glow. The possessed Fate tried to bolt again, but this time Setsuna is ready. With her sword out, she catches Fate in the solo plexus, flipping her onto her back and laying her out. In a flash of light, the admiral arrives, the innate glow of a barrier jacket casting a pale glow on both girls. "Fate-chan." She shouts, running toward her daughter. Fate tried to scramble to her feet, but the blunt edge of Setsuna's sword keeps her shoulder down.

Setsuna allows Lindy to embrace her adopted daughter. She steps back as Lindy takes Fate's hands in her's. Memories of Negi's training and Makie, Anko, and Akira's actions guided Setsuna's decision. "Fate-chan, can you hear me?" Lindy cupped a hand to Fate's face, looking into the girl's clouded eyes. "Just listen to my voice, Fate-chan," Setsuna could hear the wavering in Lindy's voice. "Don't be afraid. I'm right here for you." Setsuna turned to the horizon. In the distance, she could seethe approach of Negi and Asuna. Soon it would be over.

The sound of scuffling drew Setsuna's attention back. Lindy had wrapped her arms around Fate. Tears were falling from her eyes. "It's ok Fate-chan. Mommy's here." She whispered. Setsuna saw Fate put her arms to Lindy's shoulders. She drew her face in close with Lindy's. And then...

_Not my momma. _

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the night. The faint glow of Lindy's jacket went out. The smell of ozone was overpowering as Setsuna's hair stood on end. "LINDY-SAMA!" Setsuna shouted, dashing forward to separate the Admiral. However, she could not outrun an explosion.

With a deafening roar, the rooftop exploded in a flurry of lightning and smoke. The concussive wave threw Setsuna off the roof, high into the air. Pain blossoms across Setsuna's stomach as she is spent hurling through the air across the city. Two pairs of hands grasp her form and put an end to her impromptu flight. With Negi on one side and Asuna on the other, they gently set her down on the street below. She clutches her stomach, more than just the sting of her injuries causing her pain.

()()()

"This is my fault. I should have insisted."

"Signum, the shield program was cleared by the _Asura. _We all thought we knew what was going on."

Everyone had been called up to the ship. Setsuna was seated, a fresh set of bandages wrapped around her stomach. Even though the medical staff of the _Asura_ had been able to heal her broken ribs, they still insisted on keeping them wrapped. Konoka was at her side, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her protector. Signum and Zafira are both arguing, while Shamal and Vita attempt to comfort Nanoha, Hayate, Alysssa and Suzuka. Negi is pacing, while Asuna, Ayaka and Nodoka are all whispering in hushed tones.

The arrival of Admiral Graham puts and end to everyone's musings. He lifts up a yellow piece of metal, triangular with one long crack running down the middle.

"It was found halfway between the Yagami household and Fate-chan's apartment. Coupled with the fact that Lindy's barrier was destroyed, we can confirm that this magic has found a way to bypass and disrupt Intelligent Devices and Barrier Jackets."

"Most disturbing news." From the same door came Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_, and Amy. While Picard carried himself with the dignity of his position, Amy seemed to be barley holding together. Her uniform looked rumpled and uncreased, her eyes bloodshot red, and the front of her hair looked damp; as if she had tried splashing water on her face.

"Do we know where Fate-chan is?" It was the first question out of Negi's mouth. Apparently it would have been the first thing out of everyone's mouths. The admiral sighs and Captian Picard takes over.

"Unfortunetly we lost track of young Harlaown after the explosion. The burst of magic caused enough interference with out instruments that by the time the channels were cleared, she was already gone."

"What about a recording from Barridiche," Signum asked. "Wouldn't her device have some information about her disappearance?"

"The device in question is heavily damaged. Barridiche has gone into safe mode. It will take some time before we can recover any information from it."

An oppressive silence hangs over the group as the next question is brought up.

"What," Nanoha is the brave one this time. "What about Harlaown-sama?"

All attention was paid to the three officers. Picard and Graham exchange unpleasant looks. Amy took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Due to the damage of the Admiral's Barrier Jacket, she sustained heavy injuries during the explosion. The, the severity of her injuries has caused her to lose consciousness. At this time," she breathed deeply, steeling herself against what was to come. "As of this, this time."

"As of this time, our medical personnel cannot properly estimate Lindy's return to consciousness, nor at which time she may return to active duty." Picard finishes.

And the hammer falls. Amy quietly excuses herself from the room as Graham sighs. "So, by Navy regulations and Beura doctrine, I, Admiral Gil Graham am forced to take command of the ship _Asura_ and her current mission." His eyes passed over the group presented before him. "And all under its command."

* * *

It's inexcusable I let this sit for too long. Over a year now. Granted, a lot happened in that year, but still.

I apologize if this chapter doesn't seem up to the standards as the others are. I went through three different drafts. It was difficult to write, to be honest. This is smack in the middle of two BIG events in the story; the Mahora crew arriving, and what is coming next. I needed to write this as a bridge between them. Perhaps in the future I'll go back and revise it.

I can't promise I'll return to my once a month schedule. I'm employed now, and I also have THREE high-profile stories to manage. For now, I'm going to put up a poll, asking which should be updated next, EOA, IM, or FF.

And guys,

I'm back.


End file.
